


Nuovi inizi

by MaryFangirl



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 61,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryFangirl/pseuds/MaryFangirl
Summary: Al liceale Light Yagami viene dato il compito di fare da cicerone a Ryuzaki, nuovo ed eccentrico studente, e i due non vanno esattamente d'accordo...all'inizio. (AU ambientata al liceo).





	1. Nuovi inizi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [New Beginnings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422591) by [MellodramaticLawliet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellodramaticLawliet/pseuds/MellodramaticLawliet). 



_Light_

Light Yagami era uno studente come tutti gli altri. Certo, se non si consideravano i suoi voti perfetti, il suo intatto record di presenze, il suo fascicolo disciplinare immacolato e l'ovvio favoritismo da parte di ogni singolo insegnante della scuola. Anche degli insegnanti che non aveva mai avuto.  
A parte ciò, Light era decisamente al di sopra della media in ogni aspetto della sua vita. Oltre a essere generalmente popolare e apprezzato da tutti, aveva solo due amiche che avrebbe potuto descrivere come remotamente intime; tuttavia, nessuna delle due era esattamente ciò che avrebbe definito come 'alla propria altezza'. Non che questo disturbasse Light. La maggior parte dei suoi simili erano immaturi e non sofisticati, e lui preferiva la minima interazione possibile. Non è che non apprezzasse la compagnia delle sue amiche, ma perfino loro potevano risultare un po'...di troppo...dopo un po'.  
In genere, nonostante le sue abitudini di studio intenso, il suo promettente futuro come detective nella polizia giapponese, e la sua comune popolarità, Light Yagami era intrinsecamente, inesauribilmente, indifferentemente...annoiato.  
Fino a che.  
La giornata di Light era cominciata come tutte le altre: si era svegliato, aveva consumato una veloce colazione, aveva salutato la madre e la sorella, ed era riuscito ad arrivare a scuola con dieci minuti di anticipo. Come sempre. Mentre si affrettava verso l'entrata principale dell'edificio, notò un quaderno nero rilegato in pelle abbandonato sull'erba. Corrugò la fronte, domandandosi chi potesse essere così noncurante da far cadere un quaderno senza accorgersene.  
Controllò l'orologio, mancavano nove minuti all'inizio della lezione. La curiosità ebbe la meglio su di lui, si piegò e afferrò il quaderno lontano dal suo proprietario, esaminandone la copertina. Non c'era niente di particolarmente degno di nota, nemmeno un titolo. Light si accigliò, sfogliando le pagine; sembrava strano che non vi fosse scritta una singola parola, nonostante mancassero solo tre mesi alla fine dell'anno scolastico.  
Sospirando, aprì la copertina del quaderno, sperando di trovare all'interno il nome della persona a cui apparteneva. Prima di poter controllare, tuttavia, Light udì un colpo di tosse di fronte a sé.  
Light sobbalzò leggermente, quasi facendo cadere il quaderno per la sorpresa. Il ragazzo era stato silenzioso nell'avvicinarsi, e se non avesse tossito Light non era sicuro che l'avrebbe notato in tempi brevi. Lentamente, Light batté le palpebre mentre la sua mente registrava l'apparenze della persona possibilmente più bizzarra mai vista: capelli corvini che sembravano non aver mai visto una spazzola ricadevano sopra il suo viso mortalmente pallido. I suoi occhi sembravano entrambi pesti, dandogli l'aria di un insonne perenne o di uno che era stato coinvolto in un combattimento di arti marziali. A parte ciò, i suoi occhi grigi erano penetranti e osservatori. Sarebbe apparso minaccioso se non fosse stato per la maglia bianca larga e i jeans blu scoloriti che sembravano di due taglie più grandi.  
"S-scusa, è tuo?" balbettò Light, ancora tentando di andare oltre al fatto che il ragazzo non indossasse le scarpe, ma si ricompose velocemente.  
"In effetti sì" disse l'altro con tono profondo e monocorde. Prendendo il quaderno dalle mani di Light usando solo pollice e indice come se fosse sudicio, lo aprì e indicò all'interno della copertina un nome scarabocchiato con una grafia disordinata, sul lato in basso a destra.  
"Sono Ryuzaki" affermò, ancora indicando inutilmente il nome.  
"Lo vedo" Light sfoggiò il suo miglior sorriso da prima impressione, "devi essere nuovo, io sono L-"  
"LIGHT!" fu interrotto a una voce stridula e troppo familiare. Light si voltò e vide Misa Amane correre verso di loro, salutando con entusiasmo come se pensasse che lui non riuscisse a vederla. Come diamine fosse in grado di correre su quegli stivali dai tacchi alti, sarebbe sempre rimasto oscuro alla ragione di Light. I suoi graziosi codini biondi abbinati a un elegante stile da gothic lolita e a una spumeggiante personalità portavano quasi ogni ragazzo, e alcune ragazze, a sbavare per lei ovunque andasse. Tristemente, lei aveva deciso di, praticamente, perseguitare -anzi- di flirtare con l'unica persona che non andava fuori dai gangheri per lei.  
"Oh, ciao Misa" la salutò Light, preparandosi per l'inevitabile abbraccio-placcaggio che quasi lo abbatté. "Mi stavo presentando a-" si girò verso il punto in cui Ryuzaki era stato presente un secondo prima. Guardandosi intorno perplesso, Light riuscì a intravedere una testa piena di capelli neri e disordinati che spariva nella folla di stanchi adolescenti che arrancavano nell'edificio.  
"Mh? A chi?" Misa si guardò intorno confusa, "haha...uhm, Light? Penso che tu debba dormire di più" ridacchiò, ancora aggrappata al braccio di Light.  
"Sì, Light" arrivò una voce fredda da sinistra, "forse dovresti andare a letto un po' prima"  
-Oh, meraviglioso- pensò Light, -oggi sarà quel tipo di giornata-. Gemette interiormente mentre salutava Kiyomi Takada. Era totalmente l'opposto di Misa: fredda e impassibile, con corti capelli neri e un atteggiamento ben più bigotto. In contrasto allo stile da ragazzaccia di Misa, Kiyomi indossava un abbigliamento più adeguato, camicie grige e camicette, sempre come se dovesse partecipare a un'intervista. Le due erano ai poli opposti se non per una cosa: la loro ossessione, cioè, il loro interesse per light.  
Se non fossero state migliori amiche, Light era sicuro che si sarebbero fatte a brandelli già da tempo. Anzi, ancora si domandava come la loro amicizia potesse funzionare così bene, specialmente visto che quando non spettegolavano o uscivano insieme, bisticciavano per lui.  
"Uh, fatti i cavoli tuoi, Takada! Cosa puoi saperne delle abitudini di Light?!" Misa tirò fuori la lingua a Kiyomi, mantenendo la sua stretta letale al braccio di Light, che ormai iniziava a intorpidirsi.  
"Oh, Misa" Kiyomi strinse le labbra con aria paternalistica, "potresti almeno cercare di comportarti in modo un po' più maturo...non pensi, Light?" e gli sbatté le ciglia.  
-Grandioso- pensò Light sarcasticamente mentre Misa apriva la bocca per ribattere, -ricominciamo...-

 

_Ryuzaki_

-Quindi quello è il famigerato Light Yagami- pensò L mentre con attenzione camminava lungo il corridoio della scuola, nemmeno tentando di sopprimere il sorrisetto che gli era comparso. Era stato informato al suo arrivo quella mattina, dal preside stesso, che sarebbe stato condotto in giro per la scuola dallo 'studente più studioso e il migliore che abbia mai passeggiato tra questi corridoi'.  
Urrà per lui.  
Dal modo in cui il preside aveva parlato, apparentemente Light Yagami era considerato una sorta di divinità in quella scuola. Dal punto di vista accademico, ovviamente.  
Anche se lui aveva iniziato a frequentare solo per motivi investigativi, Light non aveva resistito dal presentarsi al signor Perfezione, anche solo per determinare se fosse all'altezza di quella reputazione divina. Secondo la sua -professionale- opinione, Light era piuttosto attraente, un cervellone che conduceva una vita comoda, ed era stato abbastanza gentile da presentarsi allo strano nuovo studente.  
-Vedremo fra qualche minuto- pensò L, contemplando il giro che avrebbe ricevuto in circa...sette minuti. Lanciando un'occhiata a una delle finestre del corridoio, L fece in tempo a vedere Light che veniva assalito dalla signorina Misa Amane, l'adolescente modella di cui aveva letto nel fascicolo del caso.  
-Misa Amane...- pensò proseguendo verso la sua classe. Era bella, e in modo sbalorditivo, anche se a giudicare dai suoi profili sui social media, era troppo esuberante, e del tutto sciocca, per i suoi gusti.  
L non impazziva alla prospettiva di avvicinarsi a lei, ma purtroppo era richiesto. Anche se sotto le sembianze del bizzarro studente Ryuzaki, in realtà lui era il bizzarro detective famoso in tutto il mondo conosciuto come L. Risolveva casi impossibili, e metteva criminali dietro le sbarre il tutto nascondendo la sua vera identità dietro a uno schermo.  
In certi casi di basso profilo come quello che si ritrovava in quel momento, tuttavia, preferiva agire sotto copertura, anche solo per fuggire all'infinita noia da cui sembrava perennemente tormentato. Quel caso particolare era di tale scarsa importanza che normalmente non l'avrebbe nemmeno accettato, se non gli fosse stato chiesto da un vecchio collega. Aiber si era preoccupato per la sicurezza della propria figlia quando una serie di omicidi di studentesse avevano avuto inizio nella sua scuola, e L non era riuscito a resistere all'idea di infiltrarsi. Anche solo per qualche settimana. Ovviamente Ryuzaki non conosceva i particolari, come ad esempio chi fosse, tra i suoi compagni di studio, la figlia di Aiber, né il suo nome; però, dopo tanti anni L aveva la sensazione di dovere qualcosa ad Aiber e di doverla proteggere. In più non c'erano altri casi al momento. E si era più che annoiato nel rimanere all'orfanotrofio mentre i suoi successori stavano a lezione. Niente era meglio di un bravo serial killer per sollevargli il morale.  
Giunse in classe esattamente quando la campanella suonò per la prima volta, non voleva rimanere lì più a lungo del necessario. Silenziosamente, porse all'insegnante la sua nota di nuovo studente e procedette a rimanere goffamente di fronte alla classe mentre un Light leggermente scompigliato entrava in aula. Dietro di lui comparvero Misa Amane e un'altra ragazza che sembrava ignorare Misa.  
"Ah, signor Yagami" disse l'insegnante, il signor Obata, se ricordava bene. "Tu e il signor Ryuzaki siete giustificati dalle lezioni oggi, deve fargli da cicerone a scuola"  
Light gli lanciò un'occhiata dimostrando di averlo riconosciuto, "Certo. Ciao di nuovo, Ryuzaki, se vuoi seguirmi" indicò con grazia la porta, "senza cercare di scappare questa volta" disse con un sorriso che voleva significare buona educazione.  
"Finché stai al passo, non dovremmo avere problemi" replicò L, camminando più velocemente per andare davanti a Light. In risposta, questi aumentò a sua volta il ritmo così da fare da guida lungo il corridoio.  
-Mmh...- gli occhi di L si socchiusero. -Puerilità? O semplicemente un forte senso di autorità...- meditò per alcuni secondi. In ogni caso Light risultava arrogante, con le sue perpetue buone maniere -e un ovvio stratagemma per ottenere approvazione- e il modo con cui si atteggiava, come se lui fosse il migliore di tutti e ne fosse consapevole. Da aggiungere il fatto che indossasse una cravatta al liceo.  
"Mi chiamo Light Yagami" stava dicendo, "come probabilmente già sai"  
"Sì" borbottò L, sfoggiando la sua migliore espressione da 'mi sto annoiando a morte'. Light si accigliò, ma iniziò a indicare le aule e a nominare vari programmi accademici e attività extracurriculari che la scuola aveva da offrire.  
"L'aula a destra è-"  
"Del signor Juuzo, laboratorio di primo anno di biologia" lo interruppe L. Essendo parte del caso aveva già memorizzato ogni aula, classe e insegnante della scuola. L'unico senso che aveva quel giro era di mantenere la sua apparenza da normale studente.  
"Vedo che sei riuscito a memorizzare la struttura dell'edificio" disse Light sollevando un sopracciglio come a dire, 'perché stai facendo questo giro?'  
"Come lo sai, Light-kun?" aggiunse il 'kun' alla fine del suo nome per valutare la sua reazione.  
"Beh se sei della mia classe, allora l'assunzione logica sarebbe che non sei in nessuna classe del primo anno" replicò, accigliandosi leggermente al presunto onorifico, "detto ciò, non avresti alcuna ragione per conoscere qual è l'insegnante del primo anno di biologia, figuriamoci qual è l'aula giusta" terminò con aria sprezzante come se si aspettasse di essere elogiato.  
Fu quello il momento in cui L iniziò a pensare che Light fosse un idiota pomposo. Il resto del giro consistette in mantenere un'apparenza civile, mentre segretamente trovavano raggiungere la mensa.  
L sorrise alla figura di Light Yagami che si ritirava, inorgogliendosi del fatto di essere in grado di portare uno composto come Light a uscire dal suo personaggio.modi per offendersi casualmente a vicenda. Era piuttosto divertente per L studiare come la facciata di Light crollasse ogni volta che riusciva a fare punto con un insulto.  
Fin troppo presto, la campanella di mezzogiorno suonò e Light lasciò L al suo armadietto, sarcasticamente assicurando L che si fidava di lui a che avesse trovato modo di  
Mentre L apriva l'armadietto, il telefono suonò segnalando un messaggio in arrivo da Watari, suo tutore improvvisato che lo accompagnava nei suoi casi.  
'Ryuzaki, confido che tutto stia andando bene? -W'  
Sì. L lo pensò tra sé, mordicchiandosi con aria pensierosa l'unghia del pollice. Quel caso si stava presupponendo molto interessante.


	2. Seconde opinioni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

_Light_

Light fuggì da dove aveva lasciato Ryuzaki, probabilmente con più veemenza del necessario, per quanto non fosse così superfluo. Fumò dalla rabbia silenziosamente mentre si dirigeva verso la mente. Chi Ryuzaki pensava che lui fosse? Anche tutta la pagliacciata snob era completamente ingiustificata. Che stronzo arrogante.  
Appena raggiunta la trafficata caffetteria, Light si diresse verso il fondo dell'aula, al solito tavolo all'angolo dove Misa e Kiyomi erano già seduta. Puntualmente ignorandosi. Si sedette tra loro con un sospiro e iniziò a badare ai propri calcoli mentali fra un boccone e l'altro. Il compito non era da consegnare fino alla settimana successiva, ma non si era guadagnato la reputazione come il migliore e più brillante studente della scuola riducendosi all'ultimo minuto.  
"Allora, Light" iniziò Kiyomi, "com'è stato il tuo giro con quello strambo nuovo? Era strano come si potrebbe pensare?" fece un sorrisetto indicando l'entrata dell'aula, e ovviamente lì c'era Ryuzaki. Apparve un po' insicuro finché non sembrò notare un tavolo vuoto relativamente vicino a Misa, Kiyomi e Light. Tutti e tre continuarono a fissarlo sfrontatamente. Una volta sistemato al tavolo vuoto, tirò fuori il pranzo con più zuccheri che Light avesse mai visto: biscotti e torta e anche una confezione di cracker a forma di panda. Se era quello ciò che mangiava per alimentare il cervello quotidianamente, onestamente Light non si sarebbe sorpreso se gli fosse venuto il diabete nel futuro più prossimo.  
Imperturbato dagli sguardi piuttosto ovvi che stava ricevendo dai tavoli accanto al suo, Ryuzaki procedette nel consumare il suo pranzo come fosse il suo ultimo pasto.  
-Non sa che così attira ancora più attenzione su di sé?- pensò Light incredulo, fissandolo a sua volta.  
"Light! Mi stai ascoltando?" la voce lamentosa di Kiyomi lo destò dal suo osservare Ryuzaki che mangiava il suo strano pranzo.  
"Scusa, che stavi dicendo?"  
"Sul serio" finse lei di essere offesa per un momento, ma poi replicò, "ti stavo chiedendo com'è andato il turno, ma a giudicare da come lo guardavi un attimo fa, penserei che non andiate molto d'accordo"  
"Hai ragione, come sempre, Kiyomi-"  
"Ooh, cos'ha fatto? Lo hai preso a calci nel sedere?" Misa mimò il gesto di colpire Ryuzaki in faccia.  
Light ridacchiò bonariamente, Misa poteva essere così ridicola a volte, "No, niente del genere, ha soltanto dimostrato di essere più presuntuoso di quanto mi aspettassi"  
"Mmh, beh, certamente spero che tu faccia rigare dritto quello strambo, Light, dovrebbe sapere chi comanda in questa scuola" Kiyomi strinse gli occhi sulla figura ingobbita di Ryuzaki.  
"Quante volte te l'ho detto, Kiyomi, non possediamo questa scuola, non 'comandiamo' niente, è libero di fare quello che vuole" replicò Light con un leggero gesto della mano per enfatizzare.  
Lei gli lanciò un'occhiata glaciale e si alzò bruscamente. "Penso che finirò di pranzare in biblioteca, ho un test per cui studiare" guardò Light per un momento prima di uscire.  
"Cavoli, chi le ha infilato un palo nel didietro?" ridacchiò Misa, ovviamente godendosi la visione di Kiyomi che veniva rimessa al suo posto.  
"Cosa dite a proposito di infilare oggetti negli orifizi delle persone?" la voce piuttosto perplessa giunse direttamente da dietro, sorprendendo Light per la seconda volta nella giornata e quasi facendogli sputare il cibo sulle gambe.  
Light si voltò per lanciare coltelli dagli occhi alla nuova persona che meno preferiva, la quale sembrava stazionare sulla sedia abbandonata da Kiyomi con un'aria confusa sul suo viso da panda, "Ti serve qualcosa?" fece aspramente.  
"Oh, mi stavo solo domandando se potessi sedermi con voi. Preferirei non stare da solo, e sembrerebbe che ci sia posto" disse indicando la sedia vuota.  
"Certo!" replicò Misa allegramente, prima che Light potesse rifiutare.  
-Dannazione, Misa- pensò infelicemente mentre Ryuzaki si sedeva. Si sistemò bizzarramente con le ginocchia strette al petto, un'altra cosa da aggiungere alla sua persona inconsueta.

 

_L_

 

L sollevò un sopracciglio autocompiaciuto mentre osservava Kiyomi uscire dalla caffetteria. Si sarebbe congratulato con la persona o con le persone che l'avessero infastidita, se non si fosse trattato di Light.  
Oh beh, era giunto il momento di integrarsi col gruppo sociale della signorina Amane. Sospirò pesantemente, alzandosi e dirigendosi verso Light e Misa, ancora guardando la figura di Takada che si congedava.  
Tristemente, era necessario per l'investigazione. Quando L aveva ricevuto l'e-mail da Aiber, un'immediata idea delle vittime gli si era formata in mente: capelli biondi, propensione ai vestiti in stile gotico, e la reputazione di essere piuttosto 'popolari'. La descrizione calzava a pennello sulla signorina Amane, e con la sua ascendente carriera di modella, lui pensava che fosse solo questione di tempo prima che subisse un attentato alla propria vita.  
Lo si poteva definire dal cuore di ghiaccio, ma Misa rappresentava una perfetta opportunità di esca. Se avesse usato la signorina Amane per attirare l'assassino, il caso sarebbe stato archiviato per la fine del mese. L'unico problema col piano era che lei era popolare e decisamente bella e Ryuzaki era...beh...Ryuzaki. Sarebbe stato un oltraggioso errore quello di considerare L come uno che aveva problemi di autostima, per quanto potesse ammettere a se stesso di non essere l'uomo più sorprendentemente bello al mondo. Per non parlare del fatto che le sue abitudini di mangiare, di stare seduto e di dormire non erano esattamente quelle che la maggior parte delle persone avrebbe definito affascinanti. Da aggiungere, la sua tendenza al sarcasmo e alle repliche aspre...  
Con riluttanza dovette ammettere che quella prova avrebbe potuto dimostrarsi più difficile di quanto avesse inizialmente immaginato. Ecco perché solitamente risolveva le investigazioni dietro lo schermo di un computer. Ora era troppo tardi.  
"-infilato un palo nel didietro-" stava dicendo Misa mentre Ryuzaki si avvicinò al tavolo.  
Di tutte le cose che si era aspettato di sentire, quella non ne faceva parte.  
"Cosa dite a proposito di infilare oggetti negli orifizi delle persone?" chiese, piuttosto allarmato, facendo sobbalzare Light che si voltò per guardarlo con occhi glaciali.  
"Ti serve qualcosa?" chiese con cipiglio.  
-Scortese- pensò L, -almeno gli ho lasciato un'impressione persistente-.  
"Oh, mi stavo solo domandando se potessi sedermi con voi. Preferirei non stare da solo, e sembrerebbe che ci sia posto" replicò tranquillamente, indicando la sedia vuota che in precedenza era stata occupata da Takada.  
"Certo!" Misa sorrise calorosamente. Più facile di quanto avesse pensato, o forse Misa era semplicemente più gentile di quanto si fosse inizialmente aspettato. Molte persone nella sua stessa posizione tendevano a essere vanesie e con la puzza sotto il naso. Light non sembrò essere troppo contento della sua affabilità.  
Tempo di fare ammenda, suppose.  
"Ritengo che siamo partiti col piede sbagliato, prima" disse L, trattenendo un sospiro e tendendo una mano a Light, "possiamo ricominciare?" tentò di evitare di reagire a quella frase ritrita, sperando di non ritrovarsi a doversi chinare a tali espressioni cliché.  
"D'accordo" Light prese cautamente la sua mano, "Penso che possiamo metterci il giro alle spalle, non vorrei che iniziassi con una cattiva impressione degli studenti"  
"Aww, Light, sei così generoso, vero Ryuzaki-kun?" smaniò Misa, attaccandosi a Light mentre lui lanciava un'espressione mortificata a Ryuzaki.  
"Suppongo di sì" replicò Ryuzaki, sconcertato nell'osservare il modo in cui Light storse il naso quando Misa lo abbracciò.  
-Quindi non stanno insieme- notò confuso. Tuttavia lo aveva presupposto mentre aveva osservato Takada e Misa bisticciare per lui quel mattino, non avrebbe mai capito le donne. Potevano essere estremamente territoriali.  
L'ora di pranzo trascorse velocemente in seguito, e presto la campana suonò per dare inizio alle lezioni del pomeriggio.  
"Ehi, Ryuzaki, che lezione hai ora?" domandò Misa, avvicinandosi a Light il più possibile. L non era sicuro del perché la loro vicinanza lo disturbasse, ma era così.  
"Matematica avanzata" replicò.  
"Sembra che abbiamo di nuovo la stessa lezione" evidenziò Light.  
Sarebbe risultato che erano insieme ad ogni lezione, delle quali soltanto tre condivide con Misa Amane. Il resto della giornata trascorse in un susseguirsi noioso, ogni tediosa lezione si mescolava con la successiva. Alla Wammy House, dove L era stato accolto dopo aver trascorso del tempo per strada, L era diventato un esperto in quelle materie all'età di dieci anni.  
L'ultima lezione della giornata risultò essere un'ora di studio, nella quale lui e Light parlarono invece di lavorare. L scoprì che Light non era lo stronzo che aveva inizialmente pensato.  
Si era sbagliato rispetto a un po' di cose quel giorno, ed era sorprendente, considerato che di solito si sbagliava solo l'1% delle volte; anche se doveva ammettere che doveva considerare il tempo realmente trascorso ad interagire con le persone normali prima di quel giorno, ed era quasi nullo. Lui e Light trascorsero l'ora di studio a conversare di libri che entrambi avevano letto, e di quello che pensavano di voler fare nel futuro. Ryuzaki inventò la storia di voler diventare uno scrittore; anche se in realtà L non aveva molta propensione per la scrittura, aveva programmato di lavorare sulla propria retorica a un certo punto. Sembrava un momento buono come un altro.  
Saltò fuori che Light stava studiando per essere un detective. L ci meditò per un po'; per quanto il lavoro del detective fosse incredibile, con i suoi voti e la sua reputazione, chiunque avrebbe pensato che sarebbe diventato un avvocato o un dottore invece di un poliziotto.  
Nonostante ciò, L poté chiaramente vedere la scintilla del detective in lui. Sembrava impaziente per l'avventura, e certamente ne aveva la mente. Nel tempo che spesero a conoscersi, Light aveva già mostrato un cenno di abilità da detective che quasi riflettevano quelle dello stesso L.  
L considerò che forse aveva giudicato male Light. Certamente si sarebbe dimostrato un bonus aggiunto al caso, e sicuramente conoscerlo un po' meglio non avrebbe fatto male. Ecco perché Ryuzaki decise di accettare il suo numero di telefono quando glielo offrì dopo le lezioni.  
"Voglio sapere cosa pensi degli omicidi che sono accaduti qui ultimamente" gli sorrise Light gentilmente, e L si domandò vagamente se le espressioni di Light fossero mai genuine, "Forse potremmo persino risolverli".  
L ci pensò mentre Watari lo accompagnava all'appartamento che avevano affittato per la durata del caso. Certamente Light aveva le risorse per seguire il caso, essendo suo padre il capo della polizia di quell'area.  
-Dovrei osservare i suoi tentativi di risolvere gli omicidi? O finisco l'investigazione velocemente e torno alla Wammy's il prima possibile, come originariamente programmato...-  
Pensando alla Wammy's House, L controllò il cellulare e vi trovò più di cinquanta messaggi, senza dubbio da parte dei terribili tre.  
In Inghilterra c'era un orfanotrofio dalle sembianze di un regolare rifugio per bambini abbandonati, ma in realtà tutti i bambini erani geni a modo loro. Ogni bambino inserito nel programma dell'erede, per trovare un successore idoneo al titolo di L, ricevevano lezioni di livello più avanzato, e lo studente migliore nel momento in cui L fosse morto o avesse scelto di tramandare la sua posizione sarebbe stato il successore.  
Gli studenti migliori alla Wammy's House erano Matt, Mello e Near. I tre ragazzi, insieme a Watari, erano le uniche persone che L considerava la sua famiglia. Erano praticamente suoi fratelli, e a volte sembrava quasi che fossero i suoi figli.  
Poteva facilmente ammettere di favorirli rispetto agli altri studenti della Wammy's, ma era incredibilmente difficile non farlo visto che lo avevano adottato come membro della famiglia tanto quanto lui aveva fatto con loro.  
Near era il migliore studente dell'età di cinque anni (e mezzo, come ricordava sempre a tutti). Era molto solitario e odiava mescolarsi con gli altri bambini, anche se stava attaccato a Matt e Mello fossero ancora di salvataggio.  
Mello era il secondo in linea all'età di otto anni, ed era conosciuto per essere un estremo piantagrane, specialmente insieme a Matt. Fingeva di disprezzare Near perché era il primo, ma L aveva una teoria per la quale Mello considerava segretamente Near come un fratellino.  
Matt era il terzo, e anche il più dolce bambino mai conosciuto. Aveva sempre il sorriso in volto, ed era l'unico capace di calmare Mello quando la sua collera cominciava.  
L si sentiva terribilmente per averli lasciati così a lungo per il caso, ma aveva dovuto farlo.  
I tre apparentemente avevano scritto messaggi senza tregua durante la giornata scolastica. Sospirò, sapendo che avrebbe dovuto parlare con loro. Nonostante la loro età, ognuno aveva un cellulare per stare in contatto con lui. Le gratifiche dell'essere un bambino geniale.  
Avrebbe dovuto chiamarli quando fosse tornato a casa, anche se la sua priorità era decidere cosa fare con Light Yagami e con il caso.


	3. Yagami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

_L_

'Ciao Light, sono il tuo nuovo amico, Ryuzaki'  
-...no-  
'Light, sono io'  
-...ancora peggio-  
'Ciao Light, sono Ryuzaki. Riguardo al caso di cui abbiamo parlato-'  
-...no-  
'Light, suppongo? Sono Ryuzaki. Volevo discutere ulteriormente del caso che hai menzionato dopo le lezioni, ti prego di rispondermi se ti risulta opportuno. -R'  
L meditò su quanto strano fosse mandare messaggi a qualcuno che non fosse Watari o i ragazzi. Non aveva mai avuto davvero un amico o un compagno di classe a cui mandare messaggi.  
**Bzz Bzzt**  
L lanciò un'occhiata allo schermo, mentre il nome 'Light Yagami' lampeggiava.  
Era stato piuttosto rapido.  
'Ciao Ryuzaki, sono Light. Mi piacerebbe molto parlare del caso, cosa vorresti sapere? -Y'  
-Tutto- pensò L sconcertato, sollevando un sopracciglio leggendo la 'Y' alla fine del messaggio di Light. Doveva stare per 'Yagami', pensò.  
'Beh, tu quanto ne sai? -R'  
'Un po' -Y'  
'Ti ascolto -R'  
'D'accordo, ecco quello che so: finora ci sono state tre vittime, tutte ragazze. Ognuno dei cadaveri è stato trovato dentro la scuola, in aule che non erano di loro interesse. Non le conoscevo bene ma erano piuttosto apprezzate da tutti, ed erano tutte bionde, con lo stesso gusto nel vestire di Misa. Questo mi porta a pensare che sia un insegnante, un uomo, a uccidere. Non sei d'accordo? -Y'  
'E' esattamente quello che ho pensato quando ho saputo che le vittime erano tutte ragazze. -R'  
Persino il poliziotto con la mente più sempliciotta l'avrebbe capito.  
'Dovremmo controllare quali classi avevano in comune. So che vuoi diventare uno scrittore, ma sembri avere una buona mente per il lavoro di detective, se volessi aiutare. -Y'  
L considerò le opzioni; da una parte l'opportunità di studiare Light e valutare le sue capacità deduttive era intrigante, ma dall'altra probabilmente avrebbe chiuso il caso più rapidamente da solo, e portare Light nelle indagini avrebbe potuto essere considerato come mettere a rischio un civile. Senza menzionare che aveva promesso a Mello che avrebbe portato a termine il caso il più velocemente possibile...  
'Certo, Light-kun, farò quello che posso per aiutarti a risolvere il caso. -R'  
'Sarebbe fantastico, anzi, più che fantastico...possiamo incominciare domani. Ho aiutato mio padre un paio di volte in alcuni dei suoi casi, ma se risolviamo questo da soli...probabilmente verrei assunto come detective subito dopo la fine del liceo. -Y'  
L sorrise divertito al suo apparente entusiasmo.  
'Sì, è molto probabile...allora, Light, cos'è esattamente che ti spinge così tanto a voler diventare un detective? -R'  
Era piuttosto curioso di sentire la risposta di Light, specialmente visto che sembrava ostinato sulla sua scelta nella professione, più della maggior parte degli altri studenti della sua età.  
'Come sai, mio padre è a capo della polizia e ho sempre voluto seguire i suoi passi...ma è anche perché sono bravo. Cioè, sono bravo anche a giocare a tennis e nelle altre materie, ma il lavoro del detective è più eccitante. Senza contare che sarei in grado di portare alla giustizia coloro che approfittano degli innocenti. -Y'  
'Beh, sembra una causa piuttosto nobile. -R'  
'Penso di aver sempre voluto essere così, molti bambini vogliono diventare principesse o astronauti, stravedono per le star del pop e per i personaggi delle fiabe; io volevo risolvere i crimini. Il mio esempio è stato L. -Y'  
Ryuzaki avvertì una scossa di stima mentre il suo stesso appellativo lo fissava dallo schermo del cellulare, quasi in tono di accusa.  
'Chi dice che L non sia, in effetti, un personaggio delle fiabe? Una semplice storia inventata per inspirare i giovani detective? -R'  
La replica giunse un minuto dopo.  
'Sai di L? Pensavo che la maggior parte delle persone non lo conoscessero, ma suppongo che tu non sia come la maggior parte. Non posso spiegarlo, ma so che L è lì fuori a risolvere casi in nome della giustizia. Come detective principiante tento di non giudicare basandomi solo sull'istinto, ma riesco a sentirlo, L è reale, Ryuzaki. E intendo incontrarlo, un giorno. -Y'  
L'agitazione crebbe nel suo stomaco, accompagnata ora da una costrizione al petto. Si domandò vagamente se non stesse diventando asmatico. Sarebbe stato un problema. Avrebbe dovuto chiedere a Watari, più tardi.  
'Hai un eccellente senso dell'intuito, Light Yagami. -R'  
'? -Y'  
L decise di non rispondere al punto interrogativo. Se si fosse messo a lavorare al fianco di Light Yagami, avrebbe dovuto essere estremamente cauto...affinché il suo più profondo segreto non venisse rivelato. Non gli vennero in mente che due parole. Sfida accettata.

 

_Light_

 

Cosa voleva dire con quello? Light se lo domandò, mettendo via il cellulare. Sembrava che Ryuzaki non gli avrebbe risposto. Si girò sulla schiena e cominciò a contemplare sulla sua nuova amicizia con Ryuzaki. Inclinando il collo, Light riusciva a cogliere le parole dell'ultimo messaggio di Ryuzaki, 'Hai un eccellente senso dell'intuito, Light Yagami. -R'.  
Il comportamento di Ryuzaki era parso strano – più del solito – dopo aver menzionato L.  
-Potrebbe essere...-, no, era impossibile. Punto primo, L non usciva mai da dietro lo schermo del suo computer. Secondo, quel ragazzo era davvero troppo strambo per essere il più grande detective del mondo. Tutti gli altri detective del gruppo di suo padre erano ben preparati e quasi ossessivo-compulsivi nelle loro abitudini...Ryuzaki era tutt'altro. Light quasi rise ad alta voce alla propria supposizione. Ryuzaki come L, hahaha...  
Quel ragazzo probabilmente sarebbe comunque diventato un grande scrittore, certamente era sufficientemente drammatico.

 

_L_

 

La prima settimana della sua esperienza al liceo trascorse a un ritmo tremendamente veloce, e senza molta libertà d'azione per il caso. Per venerdì era riuscito a procurarsi una copia dei programmi delle tre vittime e scoprì che avevano quattro lezioni in comune: chimica, matematica, inglese e l'ora di studio individuale.  
Light era elettrizzato. Quando domandò a Ryuzaki come avesse ottenuto quelle informazioni, L gli disse di essersi intrufolato nell'ufficio del preside.  
"Ryuzaki, probabilmente non avresti dovuto farlo...la preside Ackerman è piuttosto rigida quando si tratta di disciplina" evidenziò Light, anche se la sua espressione mostrava apprezzamento.  
"Eh" Ryuzaki fece un cenno disinvolto. Erano isolati nella biblioteca, avendo requisito un tavolo nell'angolo sul retro nella speranza di avere un po' di privacy mentre discutevano del caso. In più avrebbero potuto conversare senza ricevere severe occhiatacce dalla bibliotecaria della scuola, che sembrava aver reso propria la missione di intimorire Ryuzaki per non farlo tornare in biblioteca. Missione inutile, non era così facile allontanarlo. Specialmente dopo aver sostenuto una faida di oltre dieci anni con la bibliotecaria della Wammy House.  
"No, non puoi fare 'eeh'" Light mimò il gesto leggero che Ryuzaki aveva fatto con la mano. "Non dovresti rischiare così visto che sei nuovo"  
"Come pensi che sarà fare il detective?" ribatté Ryuzaki, "inoltre, Misa mi ha raccontato alcune storie interessanti sui tuoi primi anni qui...hackerare il sito della scuola a dieci anni? A quanto pare il comportamento criminale inizia presto"  
"Non vedo alcuna prova a sostegno di queste affermazioni" Light sollevò imperiosamente un sopracciglio, "e poi, da quando parli con Misa fuori da scuola?"  
"Da quando qualcuno le ha dato il mio numero di telefono" L rivolse a Light uno sguardo eloquente.  
Quel bastardo non batté neanche le palpebre. "E chi l'avrebbe fatto?"  
L stava per replicare – era più fasullo di quanto ci si sarebbe aspettato – quando due ragazzi della loro classe si avvicinarono al tavolo. Avevano entrambi un'espressione che fece irrigidire Light, come se si aspettasse una rissa.  
"Ehi, Yagami" uno ghignò verso Light nello stesso modo in cui i bulli alla Wammy House a volte guardavano i bambini più piccoli.  
"Non sapevo avessi un debole per gli strambi" sogghignò verso Ryuzaki, "o è solo una strana perversione? Non riesco ad immaginare questo stramboide essere bravo a letto, voglio dire, guarda come si siede!"  
L lo ignorò, era più che abituato ad essere preso in giro per come si sedeva, vestiva, mangiava, camminava, e praticamente per ogni altro aspetto del suo personaggi. Era piuttosto disinvolto, comunque, aveva da tempo fatto pace con l'idea di essere diverso; senza menzionare i ragazzini alla Wammy's che, durante i suoi primi anni lì, erano stati molto più creativi con gli insulti rispetto a quei due idioti.  
Light sospirò irritato ma fu interrotto dal secondo ragazzo prima di poter ribattere, che si abbassò e scrisse qualcosa con la penna sul quaderno di Light.  
"Non mi sorprende, cioè, guarda lo spelling del suo nome al contrario. Yagami significa-"  
Fu bruscamente interrotto dal piede di L che andò a schiantarsi sulla sua mascella, e cadde a terra frignando. -Fuori uno, ne rimane un altro- pensò L dirigendosi verso l'altro. Ryuzaki sentì una mano sulla spalla e si voltò verso Light, che si era alzato dalla sedia.  
"Ryuzaki, non ne vale la pena. Lascia perdere"  
"Finocchi!" il ragazzo ancora in piedi gridò mentre tirava su l'amico, e velocemente corsero verso la bibliotecaria, che non si era distratta dalla sua lettura. Doveva trattarsi di un bel libro.  
Ryuzaki si riaccomodò con difficoltà e portò le ginocchia al petto. Lanciando rapidamente un'occhiata al foglio di Light, lesse la brutta scritta che il ragazzo aveva scarabocchiato.  
'Yagami – I'm a gay'  
Ryuzaki si sentì male. Non era affatto un omofobo, anzi alla Wammy House incoraggiavano gli studenti a essere loro stessi il più possibile. Certo c'erano bulli, come in ogni scuola, ma l'omofobia era praticamente inesistente.  
Lui non era gay per quanto ne sapeva, perché onestamente, non si era mai preso del tempo per perseguire intrecci romantici. La maggior parte delle persone erano troppo ignoranti o noiose. Considerato questo, L non riusciva a capire un problema di insicurezza tale da avvertire il bisogno di ridicolizzare qualcuno per il genere che preferiva. Vedere Light abbattuto dai suoi compagni di classe lo rendeva incredibilmente...beh, incazzato.  
"Ryuzaki, calmati" Light sembrava sconvolto, "perché reagisci con tanta foga all'improvviso?" si accigliò, e Ryuzaki vide la preoccupazione nei suoi occhi.  
"Perché, Light, se non fossi venuto in questa scuola e non avessi socializzato con te, non saresti mai stato preso di mira così" Ryuzaki abbassò lo sguardo sui propri fogli, sorpreso dal proprio stesso repentino senso di colpa, "E' colpa mia".  
"No" disse Light cancellando le parole con la penna, "Ryuzaki, che tu ci creda o no, sono stato bullizzato un sacco da bambino"  
Ryuzaki lo fissò incredulo. "Tu? Mister Perfezione?"  
Light aggrottò la fronte, "Vorrei che la smettessi di chiamarmi così, ma sì. Gli altri bambini mi prendevano in giro perché ero più intelligente di loro, e perché volevo diventare un detective invece che un pirata o un astronauta come tutti gli altri" si riaccomodò e incrociò le gambe, con aria disinvolta.  
Ryuzaki avvertì un altro lampo di irrazionale rabbia scorrergli dentro, e servì solo a confonderlo ulteriormente.  
"Ho imparato semplicemente ad ignorarli, e presto la cosa si è sistemata. Cioè, guardami adesso, sono..." sospirò con aria sconfitta e gesticolò come a banalizzare il concetto, "Mister Perfezione, come sembra che ti diverti a chiamarmi"  
L annuì, la sua mente correva, "Interessante".  
Light gli lanciò un sorriso sconcertato mentre l'ultima campana della giornata suonava ed entrambi si alzarono per recuperare le loro cose. L notò vagamente che il suo sorriso era genuino.  
"Quindi non ti preoccupare, okay?" Light fece strada verso la porta e L si limitò ad annuire. "Misa e Kiyomi volevano andare a vedere un film questo fine settimana. C'è speranza che tu possa venire?"  
L annuì per la terza volta, ancora perso nei suoi pensieri, anche se Light sembrava fare del suo meglio perché entrambi dimenticassero l'incidente, "Sembra divertente"  
Light sorrise di nuovo lievemente, "Allora ci vediamo"  
"Ci vediamo..." mormorò L quasi a se stesso mentre si dividevano, Light diretto al suo armadietto, e L al parcheggio dove Watari lo stava aspettando in macchina. Era così sprofondato nei propri pensieri mentre si inoltrava nella massa di gente che quasi andò a urtare contro tre persone, guadagnandosi più di un'occhiataccia. Non che lui ci fece caso.  
"Giornata dura, mi sembra di capire?" ridacchiò Watari dal posto di guida mentre L si posizionava dietro con le ginocchia strette al petto nel suo solito modo.  
"Sì" replicò L con aria assente.  
Gli occhi di Wammy gli forarono la fronte attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore.  
"Oh?" il suo tono era cambiato e da vagamente divertito era diventato quello di un genitore preoccupato, sapendo bene che L tendeva a non parlare mai dei suoi problemi, preferendo occuparsene da solo. Quel giorno però era diverso, L non era interamente sicuro di quale fosse il problema in primo luogo.  
"Wammy-san...?"  
"Sì, L?" fece senza esitazione.  
"Mi sento piuttosto...spento, ultimamente"  
"L'ho notato" replicò l'altro. "Ieri non hai mangiato minimamente i dolci come al solito, e sembri triste...di nuovo la depressione?"  
"No" replicò L, insicuro, un concetto estraneo a lui e verso se stesso, "è diverso". Si fissò le mani che erano avvolte intorno alle ginocchia. "Ho tirato un calcio alla mascella di un ragazzo oggi"  
Wammy sollevò lo sguardo sorpreso, tornando a guardare gli occhi di L dallo specchietto. "Non pensi che fosse ingiusto, L? Che ragione avresti avuto di picchiare un civile?"  
"Lui e il suo amico mi hanno cercato col proposito di ridicolizzarmi per riparare alle loro insicurezze, e alla fine hanno insultato Light. Non volevo colpirlo, è semplicemente...successo" L lasciò la frase in sospeso debolmente, e non era un termine che normalmente avrebbe usato per descrivere se stesso.  
"E non è mai successo niente del genere prima? Nemmeno con lo stupratore di Manchester quando hai fisicamente preso il colpevole?"  
"Nemmeno allora"  
"Mmh" fu tutto quello che disse. L ebbe la distinta sensazione che si stava tenendo qualcosa per sé ma scoprì di essere in difficoltà nel capire cosa.  
Non si meravigliava che Mello si scagliasse sempre contro chi gli teneva nascosto qualcosa. L lo trovò estremamente frustrante. Qualunque cosa fosse, Watari sicuramente aveva le proprie ragioni per tenerlo segreto. L sperò semplicemente di capirlo prima che diventasse evidente. In particolare per qualcuno con un buon intuito. Come Light.


	4. Netflix e relax, ovvero film scadenti e...assassinii?

_Light_

 

La mente di Light sembrava un turbinio senza fine mentre rientrava a casa quel giorno, ma Ryuzaki pareva essere l'occhio del ciclone intanto che tentava di dare un senso ai propri pensieri.  
Si era comportato in maniera strana anche prima dell'incidente in biblioteca...anche se, a essere onesti, Light pensava che fosse irrotto nell'ufficio del preside per rubare documenti confidenziali sulle vittime degli omicidi...  
Scosse la testa per schiarirsi i pensieri. Era ragionevole per lui comportarsi così stranamente, ma non si spiegava perché avesse agito così irrazionalmente quando aveva tirato un calcio alla mascella di quel ragazzo. Light riusciva ad ammettere che i loro insulti bruciavano più di quanto non lasciasse trasparire, anche se pensando a chi si era ritrovato dal lato sbagliato a beccarsi un calcio di Ryuzaki, provava pena per il ragazzo. Light sapeva che Ryuzaki si comportava stoicamente per la maggior parte del tempo, non aveva mai assistito a una sua reazione tanto forte per alcun motivo prima di allora...anche se lo conosceva da una settimana, Light immaginava che Ryuzaki fosse simile a sé in quel senso. Specialmente considerate le offese che si prendeva da Kiyomi ogni giorno, Light si era aspettato semplicemente un sorrisetto da parte sua e una sagace replica. Light considerò le possibilità mentre virava verso il familiare vialetto che conduceva all'ingresso di casa sua. L'unica cosa che aveva senso era che Ryuzaki lo stesse...difendendo.  
Non sembrava una cosa che Ryuzaki avrebbe fatto. Non era un 'cavaliere senza macchia e senza paura', ma più un pungente folletto. Con un senso dell'umorismo molto secco e sarcastico.  
"Bentornato a casa Light!" l'energica voce di Sayu uscì dalla cucina insieme al suono di un frullatore elettrico. La curiosità di Light ebbe la meglio su di lui e commise l'errore di aprire la porta, solo per essere colpito da uno sbuffo di farina.  
"Haha, sapevo che non avresti resistito a sbirciare" ridacchiò la sorella minore, "sto preparando dei biscotti-"  
Fu interrotta da Light che afferrò una manciata di farina dalla scodella per lanciargliela addosso.  
"Oh, si COMINCIA, SIGNORE!" gridò lei prendendo l'intera scodella.  
"Cessate il fuoco! Cessate il fuoco!" urlò Light, sollevando un quaderno per evitare che la maggior parte della farina gli colpisse la cravatta, quasi sospirando di sollievo quando lei riposò la scodella.  
"Non preoccuparti, non ti rovinerei mai i tuoi preziosi capelli, Signor Perfezione" lo prese in giro, assomigliando molto a una certa persona che era ancora incollata nella mente di Light. "Ehi, cosa c'è? È successo qualcosa?" chiese Sayu, avendo ovviamente notato la sua espressione. Era sempre stata abile nel leggere le persone, e nell'ascoltare i loro problemi.  
Con riluttanza Light le disse tutto, o almeno tutto ciò che si sentiva di dirle. Perlopiù che si era imbattuto nelle derisioni dei compagni di classe e che Ryuzaki aveva tirato un calcio in faccia a uno di loro.  
"Ha tirato un calcio in faccia?!" ripeté lei incredula, "Perché qualcuno ti ha deriso?"  
"Sì..." annuì Light a fatica, "Beh tecnicamente ci stavano deridendo entrambi..."  
"Ma è il ragazzo che ho incontrato l'altro giorno? Quando io e la mamma siamo venute a prenderti a scuola, era quello molto magro con la testa grossa?"  
"Uhm, sì, Sayu, anche se 'ragazzo magro con la testa grossa' è un po' fuori luogo, non pensi?" si accigliò Light. Il viso di lei si trasformò in un'espressione che Light conosceva troppo bene, "Sayu-"  
"Come ti pare, Light" il suo sorriso aumentò, "ma sarà meglio che mi inviti al matrimonio" tirò fuori la lingua e tornò ai suoi biscotti. "Devo finire questi biscotti prima di cena, te ne porterò un piatto quando saranno pronti, quindi sarà meglio che te ne vada prima che io-"  
Fu a quel punto che Light era quasi arrivato alle scale, fuggendo nel momento in cui il contenuto della scodella si era scontrato con la testa di lei.  
"LIIIGHT!" fu lo strillo arrabbiato di Sayu mentre lui chiudeva la porta della sua camera a chiave.  
Ancora sorridendo fra sé, cadde sul letto, godendosi il suono di Sayu che imprecava dalla cucina.  
 **Bzzt bzzzzt**  
Rotolandosi sullo stomaco, il sorriso di Light morì mentre leggeva il messaggio di Ryuzaki.  
'Light, mi scuso per quanto è successo prima. Ho lasciato che le emozioni avessero la meglio su di me, e mi sono comportato in modo irrazionale nei confronti di una persona molto più giovane di me. -R'  
Roteando gli occhi al cielo, Light rispose.  
'Ryuzaki, perché ti stai scusando? Ci hai difesi entrambi...magari i calci sono un po' esagerati, ma non c'è davvero bisogno che ti scusi con me. -Y'  
'Grazie Light. -R'  
'Non c'è di che? Comunque, come ho detto prima, Misa e Kiyomi mi trascinano a vedere quel nuovo film sdolcinato, pensi di poter venire? -Y'  
'Posso, ma non penso che mi piaccia l'idea di "sdolcinato". Non pensi che la cosa potrebbe farsi un po' confusa? -R'  
'La mia mente è troppo innocente per comprendere cosa insinui. -Y'  
'Innocente. -R'  
'Sì, innocente. -Y'  
'Come dici tu, Light...-R'  
'Non ti stavi scusando un paio di minuti fa? -Y'  
'Sì, ma questo è più divertente. -R'  
'Bastardo. -Y'  
'Touché. -R'  
Light sorrise piano, la prontezza di Ryuzaki per qualsiasi argomento non smetteva mai di divertirlo.  
"Light!" la voce di sua madre salì dalle scale. "Scendi per la cena!".  
'È pronta la cena, devo andare. Ci vediamo domani allora? -Y'  
'Sì, ci vediamo. -R'  
Ancora sorridendo tra sé, Light si alzò e andò di sotto per l'inevitabile fastidio che avrebbe dovuto sopportare da parte di Sayu.

_L_

 

Si avvicinò lentamente al movimentato cinema, osservando con attenzione i pendolari quotidiani che vagabondavano avanti e indietro per l'affollata strada. Il Giappone sembrava sempre essere sul punto del collasso, stracolmo fino al midollo; abbastanza da rendere molte persone claustrofobiche. A L piaceva sempre, comunque, non che non gli mancasse l'Inghilterra, ma c'era qualcosa nel ritrovarsi fra le brulicanti città giapponesi che lo facevano sentire meno isolato. Più persone volevano dire più varietà, e più varietà significava che essere 'diverso' importava meno a chiunque. Non ci si mescolava troppo e non si rimaneva troppo all'esterno.  
Approcciandosi all'entrata del cinema notò Light appoggiato all'edificio, con l'aria disinvolta di sempre.  
"Ehi Light" lo salutò Ryuzaki poggiandosi al muro accanto a Light.  
"Ehi, Ryuzaki, Kiyomi e Misa sono elegantemente in ritardo come al solito" sbuffò.  
"Elegantemente in ritardo? Non sapevo che si potesse fare tardi in maniera elegante..."  
Light si limitò a fare una smorfia e attesero in un rilassante silenzio che le ragazze arrivassero. Misa giunse nei successivi minuti.  
"LIIIGHT!" fu l'unico avvertimento che Light ebbe prima di essere braccato dalla bionda più che entusiasta.  
Con Misa attaccata al collo, Light si voltò per guardare Ryuzaki con la coda dell'occhio, facendogli capire che non era l'unico a sperimentare il déjà-vu. L era seriamente tentato di sgattaiolare via prima che apparisse Kiyomi.  
"Non ci pensare neanche" disse Light come gli avesse letto nel pensiero.  
Ryuzaki finse di mettere il broncio. "Va bene, non sei divertente"  
"Oh? Io direi che Light è molto divertente"  
Finalmente era arrivata Takada.  
"Entriamo, okay?" chiese Light.  
Gli altri borbottarono acconsentendo, quindi si diressero all'interno dell'affollato cinema. Scelsero di sedersi sulla parte posteriore, con Light tra Misa e Ryuzaki. In qualche modo Takada finì di lato accanto a Ryuzaki e decise di lanciargli occhiatacce di sbieco per tutto il film.  
L avvertì la strana urgenza di mostrarle la lingua, cosa che indubbiamente avrebbe fatto Misa al suo posto.  
L'intera esperienza del film non fu troppo orribile. Beh, il film di per sé era orrendo: brutta trama, battute scadenti, romanticismo irreale, e nessuna stimolazione intellettuale di alcun tipo...ma Light aiutò a rendere il tutto sopportabile. Praticamente trascorsero tutto il tempo a sbeffeggiare i personaggi e i cattivi dialoghi. L si divertì parecchio, anche se Misa e Kiyomi sembrarono piuttosto irritate da entrambi. A quanto pareva, si erano dannate per vedere quel film fin da quando era uscita l'anteprima.  
L non pensava che avrebbe mai compreso i capricci dell'adolescente medio.  
Prima di quanto avrebbe voluto, il film terminò e tutti si alzarono per andarsene. Cominciarono diversi minuti di goffo scompiglio e battiti di palpebre mentre tutti uscivano dall'edificio verso la luce quasi accecante. Si era quasi dimenticato che tecnicamente era ancora giorno mentre erano seduti nella buia sala.  
I quattro iniziarono a camminare sul marciapiede, senza essere diretti verso una particolare meta, limitandosi a passeggiare con calma. Era bello comportarsi come un ragazzo normale per una volta, e L avrebbe potuto ingannare se stesso nel credere di essere veramente un adolescente.  
"Ehi, dovremmo andare a mangiare qualcosa, mi piacerebbe di sicuro un frozen yogurt!" suggerì Misa.  
"Mmh, sembra una buona idea" concordarono tutti e anche Ryuzaki era pienamente d'accordo,  
"Certo, aspettate, devo solo dirlo a mia madre" Light tirò fuori il telefono e lo aprì. Si accigliò subito, poi premette un pulsante e portò il telefono all'orecchio. L immediatamente si preoccupò per la sua espressione. "Dieci chiamate perse da mia madre..." sussurrò tenendo la mane sopra il ricevitore mentre parlava, "Sapeva che ero al cinema, spero non sia successo niente..."  
Oh Oh, Ryuzaki avvertì i propri nervi contrarsi alla bocca dello stomaco.

 

_Light_

 

Dieci chiamate perse. Anche se si era dimenticata che era uscito con gli amici, non lo avrebbe mai chiamato così tante volte.  
A quel punto Kiyomi e Misa aveva notato che si era fermato e si affrettarono a tornare indietro.  
"Light?" chiese Misa, probabilmente preoccupata.  
"E' mia mamma, lei-" si interruppe quando udì la voce della madre.  
"Light! Oh dio, tesoro, sei tu?"  
"Mamma, ehi, sì, sono io...cosa-"  
"Tesoro, stai bene? Dove sei?" sembrava quasi in panico.  
"Passeggio con gli amici, il film è appena finito"  
"Oh d'accordo, state tutti bene?"  
"Sì, mamma, stiamo bene"  
"Bene, Light, ho appena ricevuto una chiamata da tua padre, c'è stato un altro omicidio a scuola, lui e la polizia sono stati chiamati lì...non rispondevi al telefono, dio, ero così preoccupata..." farfugliò sul punto dell'isteria.  
"Mamma, va tutto bene, stiamo bene. Senti, ora devo andare, torno a casa fra poco, ti chiamo se succede qualcosa, okay?"  
"Okay, stai attento, Light!" riappese, e Light abbassò il telefono, incontrando gli sguardi in attesa dei suoi amici. Ryuzaki sembrava preoccupato e Light avvertì uno strano senso di colpa alla bocca dello stomaco.  
"Sta bene, ma penso che dovremo sospendere il nostro piano del frozen yogurt...c'è stato un altro omicidio a scuola"  
Misa sussultò drammaticamente e gli occhi di Ryuzaki si spalancarono.  
"Misa, Kiyomi" le guardò entrambe, "dovreste tornare a casa, anzi dovresti probabilmente togliervi dalla strada"  
Light guardò Ryuzaki, tentando di trasmettergli il suo messaggio.  
"Sì, Light ha ragione, chiamo per un passaggio – vi serve che vi accompagni?" chiese alle ragazze, entrambe scossero il capo.  
"Posso chiamare i miei genitori e Kiyomi rimarrà comunque a casa mia stanotte" replicò Misa, "Probabilmente dovremmo avviarci, a presto ragazzi! State in guardia contro gli assassini!" gridò mentre le due iniziavano ad incamminarsi, Kiyomi salutò con la mano.  
"Dovremmo davvero lasciarle andare da sole?" chiese Ryuzaki.  
"A essere onesti, se il killer si imbatte in quelle due, sarei più preoccupato per lui" replicò Light.  
"Vero" annuì l'altro, "suppongo che andremo a investigare?"  
"Naturalmente. Ci serve solo il modo per arrivarci..."  
"Aspetta" disse Ryuzaki tirando fuori il cellulare, dopo aver digitato per qualche secondo una voce rispose dall'altro lato. "Ciao Watari, potresti dare a me e a Light un passaggio verso la scuola? C'è stato un incidente, e dobbiamo arrivare lì il prima possibile. Grazie. Siamo fuori dal cinema, ti prego di affrettarti"  
Con ciò, chiuse il telefono e cominciò a tornare verso il cinema.  
"Chi è Watari?" domandò Light, affrettandosi per raggiungerlo.  
"Il mio tutore"  
"Tutore?" fece Light sentendo quel termine.  
"Sì. I miei genitori sono morti quando ero più giovane" tagliò corto Ryuzaki. Non sembrava dell'umore per discuterne, e Light non si sarebbe impicciato, specialmente non in quel momento. Alla fine Ryuzaki gliene avrebbe parlato.  
Raggiunsero il cinema e prima di quanto Light si fosse aspettato, un'auto nera con finestrini oscurati si posizionò davanti all'edificio. Ryuzaki non esitò ad aprire la portiera e a salire.  
Il suo...tutore, Ryuzai, era un rugoso uomo anziano che li salutò cortesemente prima di inserire la marcia. Watari guidò come un pazzo, ondeggiando dentro e fuori dal traffico e facendo in modo che Light si aggrappasse al sedile, temendo per la propria vita. D'altra parte, Ryuzaki sembrava perfettamente calmo seduto nella sua strana posizione. Non aveva nemmeno la cintura di sicurezza.  
Senza parlare, Light si piegò e gliel'allacciò, guadagnandosi un'occhiata bizzarra, ma l'ignorò. Non esisteva che Ryuzaki morisse per un incidente stradale. Non sotto i suoi occhi.  
"Sai, Light, Watari è un autista esperto, non ha mai avuto un incidente. Mi fiderei ciecamente di lui" Ryuzaki difese il proprio tutore.  
"Non è che non mi fidi" replicò Light, "Non ti permetterò di morire per una cosa così banale come il non aver indossato la cintura di sicurezza" guardò fuori dal finestrino.  
"Light-kun, hai davvero un cuore" fu l'irriverente risposta, ma Light notò con compiaciuta soddisfazione che non slacciò la cintura.  
"Zitto!"Light fece per spingerlo quando notò una risatina provenire dalla parte anteriore, e vide un paio di occhi grigi osservarli dallo specchietto retrovisore.  
-Perché ci guardano tutti così?- pensò Light confuso, mentre entravano nel parcheggio della scuola. Light si voltò e vide un gruppetto di persone accerchiate intorno all'asta portabandiera della scuola, il nastro adesivo giallo della polizia a fare da recinto.  
Non appena la macchina si fermò, Ryuzaki aprì la portiera e tentò di balzare fuori, venendo fermato dalla cintura. Light quasi cadde ridendo e Ryuzaki imprecò con la chiusura della cintura, poi sbatté la portiera, muovendosi con più veemenza del necessario. Quando Light scese e chiuse la portiera, incontrò gli occhi di Watari.  
"Grazie Light" disse Watari abbassando il capo. "Ti prego di essere paziente con lui dal momento che non è abituato alle interazioni umane" terminò la sua richiesta con un dolce sorriso.  
"Lo farò" replicò Light sbrigandosi a chiudere la portiera, sentendo il proprio viso accaldarsi. Cosa voleva dire?


	5. Sangue superfluo

La mente di L ronzava di idee mentre si avvicinavano alla scena del crimine, che a quel punto era già gremita di agenti di polizia. Imprecò internamente per essersi permesso di distrarsi; se non fosse stato impegnato a gironzolare per la città con i suoi nuovi amici sarebbe riuscito a battere la polizia, e a sondare la scena prima che arrivasse.  
Se c'era una cosa che L non poteva sopportare, era condividere le sue scene del crimine con i civili servitori vestiti di blu. Odiava ammetterlo, ma l'intera situazione sarebbe stata molto più semplice se Light non si fosse trovato lì. Se fosse arrivato da solo avrebbe dovuto soltanto tirare fuori il suo falso tesserino della PSIA*, e la scena sarebbe stata sua per tutto il tempo che avesse voluto.  
Lanciò un'occhiata a Light mentre chiudeva la portiera della macchina e corse verso L, un'espressione strana in viso. Se avesse mandato via Light tirando fuori il finto tesserino, la sua copertura sarebbe stata seriamente compromessa...Light si sarebbe certamente insospettito, e decisamente L non avrebbe più potuto uscire con lui e gli altri in pubblico in caso uno degli agenti della scena lo avesse riconosciuto...tuttavia, visto che il tempo ticchettava, quello sembrava un rischio che avrebbe dovuto accettare...Prima che L potesse decidere con quale azione proseguire, il volto di Light si illuminò sorridendo mentre velocemente gridava, "Papà!" prima di correre verso il nastro giallo della polizia, afferrando la mano di Ryuzaki e trascinandoselo dietro. L quasi si schiaffeggiò ricordandosi che il padre di Light era il capo della polizia.  
"Light, cosa ci fai qui? Non è sicuro" suo padre si accigliò mentre raggiungevano il gruppo di persone intorno al portabandiera. "E lui chi è?" sollevò un sopracciglio notando le loro mani. Light non aveva ancora lasciato Ryuzaki.  
"Papà, lui è Ryuzaki. È un amico di scuola, Ryuzaki, lui è mio padre, direttore Yagami delle forze di polizia giapponesi" Light li presentò frettolosamente, lasciando andare la mano di L.  
"Piacere di conoscerti, Ryuzaki" il capo Yagami inchinò la testa.  
"Idem" replicò l'altro, abbassando leggermente il capo a sua volta.  
"Ma voi due non dovreste proprio essere qui...tua madre mi ucciderebbe, Light"  
"Ma papà" intervenne Light, "sono quasi all'università, e questo caso riguarda i miei compagni di classe...e se Ryuzaki o Misa fossero le prossime vittime?"  
"Light, puoi stare tranquillo-" L si accigliò, domandandosi perché Light fosse così preoccupato per lui, non avevano già concordato che la maggior parte delle vittime assomigliava a Misa? Le sue scelte in fatto di abbigliamento potevano essere discutibili, ma non significava che fosse in alcun modo paragonabile a lei...la sua perplessità gli guadagnò solo una brusca gomitata nelle costole e un'occhiata di sbieco che interpretò come, 'Stai zitto, Ryuzaki.'  
"Light, il fatto che i tuoi compagni di classe siano l'obiettivo è un incentivo ancora più grande per me di tenerti alla larga...avrai un sacco di occasioni per investigare su crimini come questo quando sarai grande abbastanza da entrare per davvero nella polizia"  
"Papà, mi farebbe davvero comodo un po' di pratica, e cosa sono un paio d'anni in classe rispetto ad ora? Prometto di rimanerne fuori se consenti a me e Ryuzaki soltanto di sbirciare la scena...per favore, papà?"  
L osservò, affascinato, la risolutezza negli occhi di Yagami che vacillava. "D'accordo, allora, ma solo per poco. E solo perché mi hai aiutato in passato. Però state attenti. Entrambi" strinse gli occhi su L come se non si fidasse di lui, e L suppose che fosse ragionevole, visto che si erano appena conosciuti.  
"Grandioso, grazie papà!" esclamò Light mentre oltrepassavano rapidamente il nastro della polizia e si avvicinavano al corpo appoggiato al portabandiera della scuola. La visione era a dir poco raccapricciante, e se L non avesse già avuto una vita d'esperienza per quanto riguardava le cose orrende e spiacevoli, avrebbe avuto la nausea, come minimo.  
Gli occhi della ragazza erano fuori dalle orbite e penzolavano, ondeggiando in modo nauseabondo, accanto agli zigomi, ancora legati dai nervi ottici. Le sue braccia sembravano avere deliberati tagli lungo muscoli specifici, e la sua gola era tagliata in maniera da far pensare che avesse sanguinato lentamente e piuttosto dolorosamente. Sembrava che ci fosse sangue anche in una ferita sullo stomaco, anche se la maglietta nascondeva la parte peggiore.  
L tentò di etichettare mentalmente le cose che notava, probabilmente sarebbe apparso sospetto se si fosse messo a fotografare. Il sangue era fresco, e ancora in forma liquida, ma non scorreva in modo da far pensare che il cuore stesse ancora battendo. Probabilmente era morta dissanguata e/o a causa di emorragie interne solo qualche minuto prima che la polizia la trovasse.  
La mancanza di sangue sull'erba intorno a lei, nonostante i lunghi tagli sulle braccia, più lo zampillo di sangue sul portabandiera dietro al collo...l'omicidio ovviamente era avvenuto lì ma le torture erano state inflitte altrove.  
"Ryuzaki...non è stata uccisa qui. Non c'è abbastanza sangue" sussurrò Light abbastanza piano da non farsi sentire dai poliziotti.  
"Sì, invece" L indicò il sangue sul palo, "ma hai ragione, questo punto probabilmente non era quello pensato per ucciderla"  
"Hai notato le ferite sulle braccia-"  
"I tendini sono efficacemente recisi. Non doveva essere in grado di muovere le braccia"  
"Ma le gambe-"  
"Sono intatte, come se dopo aver inflitto la ferita allo stomaco l'assassino avesse commesso l'errore di crederla morta, e lei fosse riuscita a correre. Probabilmente lui l'ha raggiunta qui e ha finito il lavoro"  
Light socchiuse gli occhi, "Gli occhi sono stati tirati fuori post mortem, a giudicare dalla mancanza di sangue sulla faccia, pensi che potrebbe essere un messaggio?"  
"Decisamente" L corrugò il volto, "Il fatto di averla lasciata qui fuori invece di portarla dentro per essere trovata ci dice che l'assassino è abbastanza sicuro che non verrà scoperto, gli occhi sono stati solo una dimostrazione di arroganza, una comunicazione della sua convinzione, non potremmo vederlo nemmeno se si trovasse di fronte a noi".  
L riusciva ad avvertire lo sguardo pensoso di Light penetrargli in testa, ma quello era un buon momento, e non aveva tempo di considerare i sospetti di Light. Doveva tracciare il profilo di un assassino, e le cose stavano cominciando a farsi eccitanti. L aveva sempre detto che si poteva capire tutto del carattere di uno psicopatico dal modo in cui uccideva le sue vittime. Quello era un perfetto esempio di un classico, o di quello che lui aveva soprannominato 'Il complesso del Joker', cioè quando non c'era motivo di commettere un omicidio se non per puro divertimento.  
L odiava quel tipo di assassini più degli altri...ma doveva ammettere che erano i più divertenti da catturare.  
"Ryuzaki, è fantastico..." Light sorrise in apprezzamento, "sicuro di voler diventare uno scrittore? Potremmo costituire una grande squadra"  
Il pensiero colpì L come se del ghiaccio gli fosse stato versato nei pantaloni, e guardò Light lentamente, tentando di riflettere e di mantenersi concentrato sul suo obiettivo iniziale, "Sì...penso di sì..." mormorò quasi a se stesso, i due poli della sua personalità immediatamente erano in conflitto tra loro. L non si era mai realmente concesso di considerare la possibilità che ci fosse qualcuno al mondo con cui avrebbe lavorato bene. Oltre a Near, anche lui era sempre stato definito come uno che 'non si trova bene con gli altri' alla Wammy's House. Persino in una casa che ospitava i più peculiari geni che il mondo avesse da offrire, lui era comunque rimasto in disparte.   
"-dobbiamo entrare nella scuola" stava continuando a parlare Light, ignorando la contenuta crisi esistenziale di Ryuzaki, e guardava l'edificio scolastico accanto a loro.  
"Come facciamo?" replicò, fingendo di aver ascoltato.  
"E' quello che mi sto chiedendo...seguimi" si guardò intorno per accertarsi che nessuno li osservasse, e con aria disinvolta scivolò oltre l'angolo verso l'entrata laterale, e Ryuzaki dovette raggiungerlo in fretta.

 

_Light_

 

Non appena ebbero svoltato l'angolo, Light si mise a correre verso la porta laterale, ridacchiando mentre Ryuzaki faceva una smorfia perché dovette affrettarsi per stargli dietro. L'unica altra volta in cui Ryuzaki aveva corso era stato durante l'ora di ginnastica, e nemmeno allora gli era sembrato che fosse molto divertente. Raggiunta la porta, diede una rapida occhiata alla ricerca di passanti o poliziotti attenti prima di allungarsi in alto per prendere la chiave di riserva che sapeva essere lì...bingo. Light afferrò la chiave e aprì la porta il più velocemente e silenziosamente possibile, spingendo Ryuzaki all'interno e seguendolo subito dopo, chiudendo piano la porta dietro di loro.  
"Come diamine sapevi che la chiave era lì?" chiese Ryuzaki incredulo, "anzi, perché la chiave è qui?"  
Light non poté evitare il lieve sorriso che tradì la sua compostezza, "Che c'è? Non posso sapere i segreti della scuola?" non si trattenne dal prenderlo in giro.  
Un anno prima, il custode di turno al mattino si era chiuso fuori dall'edificio, e Light si era ritrovato a passare di lì mentre il preside lo istruiva a nascondere una chiave di riserva sopra la porta per evitare che una cosa simile riaccadesse. Ovviamente, il giorno dopo aveva controllato, e la chiave era rimasta lì fin da allora.  
Light ghignò all'espressione sbalordita di Ryuzaki e decise di lasciarlo a crogiolarsi...oltretutto, aveva cose più importanti su cui concentrarsi.  
Ci vollero solo cinque minuti di ricerca, la stanza doveva essere per forza al piano terra se l'assassino aveva catturato la vittima che era fuggita raggiungendo il portabandiera. Era impossibile che la ragazza fosse potuta scappare lontano con quelle ferite. Aprendo la porta dell'aula di biologia, Ryuzaki emise un piccolo sospiro e si voltò con un'espressione che disse a Light che avevano trovato l'aula giusta.  
Impaziente, Light lo superò nello spazio vuoto e fu accolto da una scena uscita direttamente da un film dell'orrore. C'era sangue ovunque, che gocciolava giù dalle pareti, formando piccole pozzanghere sul pavimento, un po' era spruzzato perfino con una fantasia nauseante sul soffitto. E l'odore. Light pensò di sentire Ryuzaki avere i conati.  
"E' sicuramente fiero della sua abilità" disse Ryuzaki seccamente dopo essersi coperto il naso e la bocca con la mano.  
"Disgustoso" Light arricciò il naso, inginocchiandosi vicino a una pozza sul pavimento vicino a uno dei tavoli del laboratorio. "Come può qualcuno fare una cosa simile? E a un'adolescente..."  
"Ci sono mostri in questo mondo, Light" replicò piano Ryuzaki.  
Light si voltò accigliato. "Mostri?"  
"Sì, Light, mostri. Mostri che causano problemi senza mostrarsi, mostri che abusano dei bambini, mostri che divorano sogni, mostri che succhiano sangue...e poi, mostri che non fanno altro che dire bugie" sospirò e si sedette su uno dei tavoli vuoti, avvicinando le ginocchia al petto con fare infantile, "I mostri che mentono sono un vero fastidio. Sono molto più scaltri degli altri. Sembrano umani anche se non hanno alcuna comprensione del cuore umano; mangiano anche se non hanno mai sperimentato la fame; studiano anche se non hanno interesse in ciò che studiano; cercano amicizia anche se non sanno come amare...questo è uno di quei mostri, e non lo tollererò, né ora, né mai"  
Light rimase senza parole vicino alla pozza di sangue, poi si avvicinò a lui, osservando gli occhi larghi di Ryuzaki che lo seguivano con un fuoco che non aveva mai visto prima.  
Lentamente, Light tese una mano verso di lui, senza interrompere il contatto visivo, "Allora prendiamo questo mostro insieme, ti va?"  
Ryuzaki lo fissò con un'espressione illeggibile, e proprio in quel momento Light avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa al mondo per poter leggere i pensieri che vorticavano in quella sua strana mente. Senza battere ciglio, prese la mano di Light nella propria, alzandosi dalla scrivania e guidando silenziosamente entrambi verso il punto in cui il sangue era più denso.  
"Cosa vedi, Light?" chiese piano, sondando il massacro davanti a loro.  
Light, ancora disorientato, profondamente in contemplazione su quello che aveva detto dei mostri e di non tollerarli, replicò con qualcosa di estremamente intelligente circa "Schizzi di sangue".   
La cosa successiva di cui si accorse, fu Ryuzaki piegato in due mentre emetteva un rumore spaventosamente ansimante e Light considerò di adoperare la manovra di Heimlich.  
"Ryuzaki!" esclamò Light preoccupato, prima di rendersi conto con uno scatto che quel rumore era...una risata?  
Fu improvvisamente colpito dalla consapevolezza di non aver mai sentito Ryuzaki ridere sinceramente prima. Certo aveva ridacchiato e sogghignato parecchio, ma la sua vera risata era piuttosto...disarmante. Ovviamente, sentì che rapidamente iniziava a sorridere, e prima di aver del tutto compreso la situazione, si ritrovarono entrambi in ginocchio come due isterici, le mani ancora unite.  
"Schizzi...di sangue..." ansimò, "Light, sei davvero un genio di proporzioni mai viste..." questo gli garantì un nuovo fragore di risate da Light, e presto furono avvolti da una nuova crisi di risate.  
A qualsiasi osservatore esterno sarebbero apparsi schizofrenici; due ragazzi quasi ventenni che si tenevano le mani e ridevano come pazzi di fronte a una stanza piena di sangue della loro compagna di classe morta...ma per loro, quel momento condiviso in una stanza degli orrori rappresentava il vero inizio della loro storia insieme, e la causa principale di tutto ciò che sarebbe accaduto in seguito. Non l'assassino, non l'iscrizione di Ryuzaki a scuola, non il ruolo di Misa come esca, ma quel momento di cui solo loro due avrebbero mai conosciuto l'esistenza. Un segreto condiviso tra due...anime gemelle, effettivamente.  
Light non ebbe modo di sapere quanto tempo rimasero sul pavimento, ma dopo quella che apparve un'eternità, le risate si acquietarono diventando lievi sorrise, e quando ricordarono il luogo in cui si trovavano, e ciò che avevano davanti, l'atmosfera tornò cupa.  
Silenziosamente, Light si alzò, tirando su anche Ryuzaki, e guardò più da vicino la scena.  
"Il sangue è ovunque, su ogni superficie, e gli schizzi sembrano irregolari; quasi a casaccio, ma estremamente violenti"  
"Esattamente quello che penso" concordò Ryuzaki, "Quindi il colpevole che stiamo cercando è un insegnante -come avevamo già sospettato- che ha le chiavi della scuola, molto probabilmente tutte e quattro le ragazze frequentavano la sua lezione, e ha conoscenze di un chirurgo in quanto a come effettua i tagli e di anatomia del muscolo del braccio, oltre a tendenze violente da psicopatico" riassunse.  
"Sì, ma considerato l'uso del laboratorio e la conoscenza degli strumenti, l'insegnante probabilmente è a capo di un corso scientifico" dedusse Light.  
"E' molto probabile. Dovremmo riuscire a compilare una lista di sospettati per lunedì" affermò Ryuzaki, l'espressione determinata. "Dovremmo tornare fuori prima che tuo padre noti la nostra assenza. Quanto pensi che dovremmo dirgli?"  
"Solo che pensiamo che l'omicidio sia avvenuto all'interno dell'edificio, dovrebbero trovare questa stanza invece che qualche insegnante ignaro"  
"E come dovremmo spiegare la nostra assenza?"  
Light si morse il labbro, "Dovremo solo dire che vedere la nostra compagna in quel modo ci ha spaventato e che abbiamo fatto una passeggiata per assorbire quello che abbiamo visto...come ti sembra?" suggerì.  
"Sì, sembra una buona idea" replicò Ryuzaki.  
Si diressero fuori dall'edificio, un accordo silenzioso teneva le loro mani unite, ma prima che svoltassero l'angolo e prima che potessero essere visti dai poliziotti ancora sulla scena, Ryuzaki lo lasciò.   
"Cosa?" si accigliò Light, studiando il suo volto, anche se non gli diede spunto per capire le sue emozioni.  
"Ho visto come tuo padre ci ha guardat prima" indietreggiò ulteriormente mentre Light iniziava a protestare, scuotendo il capo, "Light, è più semplice così, in fondo siamo solo amici"  
E così svoltò l'angolo. Mentre Light si affrettava per raggiungerlo, il suo stomaco si agitò in maniera bizzarra, e nonostante sapesse che aveva ragione, le parole di Ryuzaki gli fecero comunque male per qualche ragione. Raggiunsero i poliziotti radunati, e il padre di Light corse, lanciando un'occhiata sospettosa a Ryuzaki, "Dov'eravate andati? Iniziavo a preoccuparmi"  
Light sentì la propria irritazione aumentare lentamente, "Papà, la visione della nostra compagna sfigurata in quel modo è sufficiente a sconvolgere la maggior parte degli adulti. Abbiamo fatto una passeggiata per calmarci e siamo giunti alla conclusione che, data la mancanza di sangue intorno a lei, quasi sicuramente è stata torturata altrove. Crediamo che ci sia un'altra scena del crimine da qualche parte nella scuola"  
Il capo Yagami aprì gli occhi per la consapevolezza, e si voltò verso uno dei poliziotti più giovani, "Matsuda! Cerca all'interno della scuola, potrebbe esserci un'altra scena del crimine. Svelto!" poi tornò a rivolgersi a loro. "Light, e anche tu Ryuzaki, ci avete aiutati straordinariamente con quest'idea, ma dovreste davvero tornare a casa adesso. Ryuzaki, sei il benvenuto se vuoi rimanere a dormire, ma vi voglio entrambi al sicuro il prima possibile"  
"Grazie Yagami-san, ma penso che andrò a casa adesso" replicò Ryuzaki, "il mio tutore potrebbe preoccuparsi". Diede a Light un rapido saluto e si allontanò, tirando fuori il cellulare.  
"Light..." il padre lo guardò con aria strana. "Ti accompagno a casa. Per favore non discutere"  
Light scosse passivamente il capo, troppo stanco per mettersi a litigare.  
Il viaggio verso casa fu tranquillo, ma non appena aprì la portiera della macchina, Soichiro lo fermò, "Light, qualsiasi cosa stia succedendo tra te e...Ryuzaki, per favore stai attento, non voglio vederti ferito"  
"Okay, papà" Light si accigliò, confuso, ma si diresse verso casa, troppo preso dai propri pensieri per indovinare cosa suo padre volesse dire. Per quello ci sarebbe stato tempo a sufficienza il giorno dopo.

 

_L_

 

Il viaggio verso l'appartamento insieme a Watari fu silenzioso. Non appena si avviarono verso il portone, tuttavia, L si girò e avvolse la figura paterna fra le braccia; una cosa che non faceva da anni.  
"R-Ryuzaki...L..." balbettò, ma ricambiò l'abbraccio, "Per favore, spiegami dal principio"  
E lui lo fece, sempre tenendogli la mano, includendo il commento scontroso che aveva fatto dietro l'edificio scolastico riguardo alla loro amicizia, "-Voglio solo capire cosa mi sta succedendo. Se è questo che si prova ad avere amici, non so perché la gente se ne preoccupi"  
Watari si limitò a sospirare, "Fortunatamente, lo capirai presto" disse, poi aggiunse, dopo aver riconosciuto l'espressione sul viso di L, "però so cosa potrà tirarti su..."  
"Cosa?" si corrucciò L.  
"C'è del gelato in freezer e sciroppo al cioccolato nel frigo"  
Nonostante il prolungato tormento interiore, L avvertì la tensione mentale affievolirsi, anche se solo per poco.

 

_*Public Security Intelligence Agency, ovvero l'agenzia nazionale dei servizi segreti in Giappone._


	6. Alfredo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

_L_

 

Dopo l'incidente a scuola di sabato, L trascorse il resto del fine settimana chiuso in camera sua a fare ricerche sul contesto di ogni insegnante e membro dello staff attualmente impiegato a scuola al fine di compilare una lista di possibili sospettati prima delle lezioni di lunedì.  
Fino ad allora, tre insegnanti spiccavano sugli altri.  
Il signor Juuzo era il primo sospettato, considerato che il suo laboratorio di biologia era l'aula in cui era stato trovato il sangue della ragazza; senza contare che un tempo insegnava un corso facoltativo di anatomia muscolare, ed era stato il professore di tre delle quattro vittime.  
Il secondo era la signora Ackerman, la preside. Anche se non era un uomo, né un'insegnante di scienze, apparentemente aveva studiato come chirurgo prima di un incidente negli ultimi anni che l'avevano costretta a cambiare in favore dell'insegnamento. La scuola non era tuttavia riuscita a fornire alcuna informazione a proposito dell'incidente, cosa che L trovava estremamente sospetta.  
Il terzo e ultimo sospettato era il signor Ohba, l'insegnante responsabile della classe sua e di Light. Il signor Ohba insegnava letteratura, e aveva scritto una serie manga popolare basata su misteriosi e raccapriccianti omicidi. Considerato ciò, L lo aggiunse alla lista in un secondo momento.  
Lui e Light avevano concordato di scrivere ognuno una propria lista di sospettati, e di compararle per vedere quali insegnanti fossero i più sospettati come potenziali assassini. Dopo la scuola, quel giorno, dovevano incontrarsi a casa di Light per provvedere a un piano finale d'azione. L doveva ammetterlo, era piuttosto curioso di vedere com'era la casa di Light, anche se aveva sentito da Misa che Sayu, la sorella di Light, era un bel tipetto.  
Il lunedì trascorse in modo fulmineo; Misa era rumorosa e vivace, Kiyomi era fredda e irriverente. Tutto come al solito. Quando la campana finale suonò, i due si incontrarono di fronte all'edificio, ognuno impaziente di lavorare sul caso.  
"Ehi Ryuzaki, pronto?" rise Light mentre Ryuzaki veniva destato dalla sua fantasticheria. Si era appoggiato a un lato dell'edificio, sprofondato nei propri pensieri, aspettando Light.  
"Pronto come sempre"  
Iniziarono a camminare in silenzio, ma alla fine sbandarono verso una conversazione disinvolta; entrambi inconsciamente evitavano di parlare di ciò che era successo sabato finché non cominciarono a parlare di piani. L capiva che c'era qualcosa che non andava tra loro, e c'era stato per tutto il giorno, anche se sembrava non riuscire a capire cosa fosse. Forse il commento che aveva fatto dietro la scuola?  
Ryuzaki ci rifletté mentre ascoltava vagamente Light che ciarlava su un caso riguardante L di cui aveva letto. Pensò si trattasse di quello di Manchester di un paio d'anni prima.  
No, non aveva neanche saputo quello che diceva in quel momento, entrambi erano stanchi e si erano ritrovati in un'aula piena dal pavimento al soffitto del sangue della loro compagna assassinata. Chiunque sarebbe stato un po' fuori fase. Forse era traumatizzato? L si morse il labbro mentre i suoi pensieri lottavano di continuo.  
Però, Light non era apparso traumatizzato; anzi, era sembrato più motivato di prima. Quella 'cosa' che non andava tra loro doveva essere più personale. Era determinato ad andare a fondo. Ryuzaki cominciava davvero a godere della compagnia di Light in quanto amico, e non riusciva nemmeno a trovare le parole per descrivere quanto fosse bello avere incontrato un altro genio della sua età.  
"Ryuzaki?" chiese Light all'improvviso.  
"Sì, Light?" chiese, di nuovo tirato fuori dai suoi pensieri.  
Light si limitò a fissarlo per un momento, "Niente, avevi di nuovo la testa da un'altra parte"  
"Mi dispiace" era diventato davvero un problema ultimamente. Persino Watari aveva cominciato a notarlo.  
"E' okay, stavi pensando anche tu a quello che è successo sabato?" si accigliò, rivolgendo lo sguardo al marciapiede.  
"Sì" replicò Ryuzaki piano. Lui e Light sembravano essere sempre sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda, e recentemente sembrava quasi che riuscissero a leggersi nel pensiero.  
"Oggi sei stato più silenzioso del solito" notò, e L non si disturbò a rispondere.  
Suppose di essere stato un po' cupo negli ultimi due giorni. Non era ancora riuscito a capire cosa ci fosse in lui che non andava e Watari si rifiutava di acconsentire alla sua esistenza per spiegargli semplicemente cosa stava succedendo. Forse avrebbe potuto chiederlo a Light.  
"Ultimamente mi sento un po' fuori fase" replicò riluttante.  
"Per quello che è successo?" chiese l'altro.  
L esitò prima di scuotere il capo, "Non penso"  
"Beh, è per quello che è successo tra noi?" chiese Light controvoglia, incontrando finalmente gli occhi di Ryuzaki.  
"Tra noi?" L si accigliò. Sapeva che il suo commento dietro la scuola era stato ingiusto...ma pensava che stessero litigando? "Ti riferisci a quello che ho detto..."  
"Sì e no" Light si morse il labbro, "Mi riferisco a quello che è successo tra noi in quella stanza. E a quello che hai detto dopo"  
"Light...non volevo dire nulla con quelle parole. Ero stanco, incredibilmente stanco di vedere la gente che muore in continuazione, di persone che giudicano sempre, e stanco di questo ruolo" L non capì cosa volesse dire con 'ruolo'. Se fosse riferito al suo ruolo a scuola, o nella vita, ma si rese conto di essere davvero stanco. L'unico problema era che non sapeva affatto come riprendersi.  
"Ruolo?" chiese Light.  
Ops. Sul serio, che gli stava succedendo ultimamente?  
"Non lo so" L sospirò tristemente. "Non lo so, e odio non sapere le cose"  
"Ehi" disse Light, urtandolo leggermente con la spalla mentre camminavano sul marciapiede. "Anch'io odio non sapere le cose, ma a volte dobbiamo solo farcene una ragione. Perché se non ce la facciamo, è allora che abbiamo un problema"  
Stranamente, questo lo aiutò, e L sentì che la tensione lentamente lasciava la sua mente.  
"Forse lavorare sul caso ti aiuterà a schiarirti la mente" aggiunse. "E poi Sayu ha preparato degli altri biscotti, scommetto che possiamo riuscire a rubarne almeno la metà senza farci scoprire"  
Questo lo fece sentire davvero meglio. Light sorrise leggermente notando l'espressione luminosa di Ryuzaki, "Ehi, siamo quasi arrivati" disse mentre voltavano l'angolo e imboccavano una strana tranquilla.

 

_Light_

 

Stava diventando sempre più preoccupato per Ryuzaki. Sembrava essere anche più riservato del solito, e qualcosa diceva a Light che non c'entrava la vista della loro compagna assassinata.  
Perché gli era così difficile leggerlo? Diverse volte sembrava quasi che potessero ascoltare l'uno i pensieri dell'altro, ma di nuovo quando si trattava di cose come quella, la mente di Ryuzaki improvvisamente appariva un'equazione irrisolvibile.  
Light ci meditò mentre arrivavano a casa sua. Aprendo la porta, tolse le scarpe e guidò Ryuzaki in soggiorno dove sua madre e Sayu erano incollate a un reality show che mangiava il cervello.  
"Ahem" Light si schiarì la gola, tentando di tirare via la loro attenzione dal televisore. "Mamma, Sayu, lui è Ryuzaki. Faremo alcuni compiti per scuola di sopra, quindi se vi serve qualcosa, chiamateci, okay?"  
"D'accordo" sorrise Sachiko. "Ciao Ryuzaki, piacere di conoscerti"  
"Idem" replicò lui, chinando il capo in segno di rispetto.  
"Ciao" Sayu agitò la mano con aria assente, per fortuna troppo rapita dal loro programma per pensare di stuzzicarli.  
"Andiamo" borbottò Light, portando Ryuzaki fuori dal soggiorno e in cucina. "Stanno guardando un reality, non si accorgerebbero neanche se un elefante irrompesse nella stanza" roteò gli occhi, acciuffando il contenitore dei biscotti, "Tombola"  
Ryuzaki gli rivolse un sorriso pungente, "Devo dirlo, Light, le tue qualità di ladro sono superbe"  
"Zitto" ghignò Light, mettendo metà dei biscotti su un piatto e rimettendo il contenitore nella credenza.  
Si diressero su per le scale e si assicurarono di chiudere la porta, Ryuzaki prese immediatamente un biscotto. "Mmh, sono davvero buoni, Light" bofonchiò con la bocca piena. Light non poté trattenersi dal ridere. Sembrava uno scoiattolo, appollaiato sul letto con le ginocchia al petto nella sua solita posizione bizzarra, le guance riempite di delizie con le gocce di cioccolato.  
"Non li ho fatti io, ma Sayu; grazie comunque" replicò Light, ancora ridendo.  
Ryuzaki inghiottì con difficoltà e andò verso il bordo del letto per prendere la sua borsa. Tirando fuori alcuni fogli spiegazzati, indicò la borsa di Light. "Ti va di cominciare?"  
"Certo" Light recuperò i propri fogli, e un biscotto, e si accomodò alla scrivania visto che Ryuzaki aveva rivendicato il letto.  
"Sospettato numero uno" disse sollevando un dito, "Il signor Juuzo. Sospettato numero due, la signora Ackerman. Sospettato numero tre, il signor Ohba"  
Light inarcò un sopracciglio, anche se a quel punto non avrebbe dovuto essere sorpreso, la pensavano proprio allo stesso modo.  
"Io ho gli stessi sospettati" disse tirando su il foglio, "Ma ne ho aggiunto un altro, il signor Obata"  
"Il signor Obata, l'insegnante di arte? Oh, certo...ha lavorato su quel manga thriller con il signor Ohba" annuì Ryuzaki pensosamente.  
"Allora, suppongo che abbiamo la nostra lista" Light riordinò i fogli, "E' stato estremamente facile"  
"Sì, ma come pensi di catturare l'assassino?" Ryuzaki alzò un sopracciglio.  
"Beh, potremmo usare Misa come esca, a meno che non riusciamo a capire da soli chi è il colpevole...ma non so se sia il caso di tirare fuori un piano adesso, o magari sarebbe meglio limitare il campo un po' di più..." Light si batté le labbra col tappo della penna, meditabondo.  
"Credo che dovremmo osservare ognuno degli insegnanti e investigare individualmente"  
"Potrebbe volerci troppo"  
"Vero..." Ryuzaki ci pensò per un momento, "magari potremmo dividerci e badare ognuno a due di loro?"  
Light si sentì stranamente deluso al pensiero di lavorare separatamente, ma pensò che se era un bene per il caso..."Certo, perché no? Taglieremmo a metà il tempo necessario per investigare"  
"Sì, infatti..." Ryuzaki sembrò studiarlo con un'espressione strana.  
"Allora, quando pensi che dovremmo pedinarli?" chiese Light.  
"Beh, sappiamo che l'assassino lavora perlopiù nel fine settimana, quindi suggerirei di trascorrere il sabato a pedinare i primi due sospettati, il signor Juuzo e la signora Ackerman, mentre lasciamo il signor Ohba e il signor Obata a domenica"  
Light annuì, "Sembra un bel piano"  
"Ricorda, Light, se uno di loro inizia a comportarsi in modo sospettoso, ci ritiriamo e ci contattiamo immediatamente. Non possiamo rischiare che uno di noi si faccia male" il suo sguardo divenne improvvisamente intenso.  
"Okay, okay, non preoccuparti" si accigliò Light, "Se notiamo che uno degli insegnanti si comporta stranamente, dovremmo preparare un piano più specifico per catturare il colpevole"  
"Sì, credo che potremmo usare Misa per attirare il nostro assassino...ma solo come ultima risorsa" disse L.  
"Sì, non voglio mettere Misa inutilmente in pericolo..." Light si sfregò dietro il collo, sentendosi in colpa per volerla usare come esca.  
Rimasero in silenzio per un istante. Light non poteva essere sicuro di quello che Ryuzaki pensava di tutto ciò, ma lui iniziava ad entusiasmarsi, dopo tutto era il suo primo caso da solo.  
"Light" Ryuzaki agitò una mano davanti a lui.  
"Sì?"  
Ghignò, "Ora chi è che sogna ad occhi aperti?"  
"Zitto" Light roteò gli occhi, prendendo un altro biscotto per nascondere il sorriso che gli stava sollevando le labbra. "Hai ragione, sono davvero buoni"  
Rimasero a mangiare in un silenzio rassicurante finché Sayu non giunse a bussare alla porta.  
"Light? Mi serve aiuto di nuovo con i compiti di matematica" disse dall'altra parte della porta.  
Light roteò gli occhi affettuosamente e lanciò un'occhiata di scuse a Ryuzaki, che ancora era appollaiato sul letto. Sembrava divertito piuttosto che irritato, quindi Light si alzò e la fece entrare.  
Infilando la testa, Sayu ghignò e disse, "Oh beh, pensavo che steste pomiciando o altro" e innocentemente si diresse verso la scrivania e si accomodò col suo libro di testo.  
Light riuscì ad avvertire il proprio viso riscaldarsi mentre si metteva ad aiutarla, lanciando un altro sguardo mortificato a Ryuzaki mentre notava il suo risolino beffardo. Quel compiaciuto bastardo.  
Inclinandosi sulla scrivania, Light diede un'occhiata al lavoro che era riuscita già a finire. "Questo è sbagliato...e quello..." Light indicò tutti quelli che aveva sbagliato, ovvero la maggior parte.  
"Beh, lo so, Capitan Ovvio, perché pensi che ti abbia chiesto aiuto?" fece, e Light si meravigliò per la quantità di sarcasmo contenuta nella sua piccola figura.  
"Forse potrei essere d'aiuto" Light quasi sobbalzò sentendo la voce di Ryuzaki nelle orecchie mentre anche lui si piegava sulla scrivania. I loro fianchi si toccarono e per un momento Light si dimenticò come si parlava.  
Quando iniziò ad aiutare Sayu con i compiti Light si limitò ad osservare, sorpreso per quanto fosse paziente. Di norma, a quel punto, lui avrebbe faticato per resistere all'urgenza di strangolarla.  
Dopo un paio di minuti, Sayu esclamò, "Oh! Ho capito!" e balzò dalla sedia, "Grazie Ryuzaki!"  
Lui le sorrise, "Nessun problema, davvero"  
"Sei un insegnante di gran lunga migliore di Light"  
"Ehi!" protestò lui, ma lei lo ignorò e prese le sue cose, andando verso la porta.  
"Ehi Light, ti dispiace se prendo in prestito il tuo ragazzo durante l'esame finale?" rise.  
"Mi dispiace, Sayu, ma penso che Light abbia bisogno di me più di te...è tremendo in matematica" lo provocò.  
"Per tua informazione, sono il migliore della classe in matematica" protestò Light, voltandosi per fulminarlo.  
"Lo eri" sogghignò. "Finché non sono arrivato io"  
"Hahaha, penso che vi lascerò da soli" lanciò a Light un occhiolino sarcastico e se ne andò.  
Chiuse la porta e Ryuzaki tornò sul letto, prendendo un altro biscotto dal piatto che si svuotava.  
"Grandioso, ora mia sorella pensa che ci frequentiamo..." sospirò Light, stringendosi con le dita la radice del naso. "Non sei stato esattamente di aiuto"  
"Calmati, Light, sono sicuro che capirà presto che non siamo una vera coppia" disse disinvolto.  
"Suppongo tu abbia ragione" sospirò Light di nuovo, sedendosi sul letto accanto a lui. "Sei stranamente buono con i ragazzini, non me lo sarei mai aspettato"  
"Ci sono abituato, ho vissuto in orfanotrofio per quasi tutta la mia vita" replicò, con aria sconcertata.  
Light lo fissò, domandandosi come potesse dire quelle cose come se non fosse nulla di serio. "Dimenticavo che i tuoi genitori sono morti..." mormorò, sempre guardandolo.  
"Sì, beh, non li ricordo molto e Watari è stato un tutore più che all'altezza" ribatté, "Non è una cosa così brutta"  
"Ma Ryuzaki, erano i tuoi genitori..."  
"E lo è anche Watari" replicò fermamente, lo sguardo solido e fisso in quello di Light.  
La loro vicinanza divenne improvvisamente piuttosto ovvia a Light; anche se non l'avrebbe esattamente definita imbarazzante.  
"Ryuzaki, sai che puoi sempre venire qui...se mai ti servisse qualcuno con cui parlare, io ci sono" lo spazio già diminuito tra loro divenne ancora più esiguo, anche se nessuno dei due sembrava davvero notarlo, "E, sai, penso che tu piaccia anche a Sayu..."  
"Mmh" fece in risposta. "Potrei accettare la tua offerta qualche volta, Light"  
Light avvertì un improvviso brivido giù per la schiena, i loro nasi si stavano praticamente toccati, ma era troppo perso nei suoi occhi per comprendere altro.  
"Light! Sayu! Vostro padre è a casa, scendete per cena!" il grido della madre giunse dalle scale.  
Si separarono immediatamente, facendo ribaltare il piatto sul letto che, ormai, per fortuna era senza biscotti.  
"Ahem" Light si schiarì la gola dopo un silenzio goffo. "Probabilmente dovrei scendere...ti piacerebbe restare per cena?" quasi sobbalzò per l'imbarazzo che pervadeva la stanza, cercando e fallendo nell'ignorare quell'elefante metaforico che occupava la maggior parte della camera.  
"Non devo andare da nessun'altra parte" replicò tranquillo.  
Light, per una volta, non era sicuro di cosa dire, quindi si limitò a fare strada di sotto fino alla cucina.  
"Ehi mamma, ti dispiace se Ryuzaki rimane per cena?"  
"Certo che no, tesoro, Ryuzaki, sei il benvenuto quando vuoi" gli sorrise.  
"Grazie, è generoso da parte sua" replicò lui cortesemente.  
Mentre tutti si sedevano a tavola, il padre di Light entrò nella stanza.  
"Ah! Sono le tue famose fettuccine Alfredo quelle che sento-" smise di parlare quando notò Ryuzaki appollaiato sulla sedia accanto a Light.  
"Oh, ciao caro" lo salutò la madre, "L'amico di scuola di Light rimane per cena. Non è una bella cosa?"  
"Sì, sì, ciao di nuovo Ryuzaki" annuì Soichiro tendendo una mano. "Non credo che ci siamo conosciuti nelle migliori circostanze, fortunatamente questa volta sarà meglio" rise genuinamente.  
Ryuzaki gli strinse la mano, "Sì, un pasto è molto meglio degli eventi del nostro primo incontro" replicò tranquillo.  
"Ti esprimi in modo articolato, vedo" annuì Soichiro come a dare la sua approvazione.  
"Lo spero"  
Light si irrigidì nell'udire la vena di sarcasmo nel tono di Ryuzaki, ma suo padre si limitò a ridere.  
"Credo che tu e Light siate una bella squadra" disse, guardandoli, "Se qualcuno riesce a tenere a bada Light, spero che quello sia tu"  
"Di sicuro ci prova" borbottò Light, inviandogli un ghigno di sbieco, e l'altro non esitò a ricambiarlo.  
"Credo che tu abbia pronunciato male la frase 'ce l'ha fatta' dato che il mio livello di sarcasmo è di gran lunga al di là di quello che un semplice mortale come te potrebbe percepire"  
"Ora ti stai solo dando delle arie"  
"Ovviamente"  
"Prendetevi una stanza, sto cercando di mangiare" Sayu finse di dare di stomaco dall'altra parte del tavolo.  
"Sayu!" la rimproverò Sachimo mentre Soichiro si limitava a restare il più impassibile che poteva.  
E fu così che il resto della cena si sviluppò; un commento irriverente, uno scambio di battute tra Light e Ryuzaki, e Sayu con una freddura finale.  
Quando la cena ebbe termine, a Light toccò lavare i piatti, e Ryuzaki si offrì di aiutare.  
"Non devi, davvero, dopotutto sei l'ospite"  
Ryuzaki non replicò ma afferrò un asciugamano e cominciò ad asciugare i piatti puliti.

 

_Soichiro_

 

"Dai, devi averlo visto anche tu" stava dicendo Sachiko, osservando Light e Ryuzaki che lavavano i piatti dal corridoio.  
"Pensavo di averlo notato su quella scena del crimine ma ora ne sono sicuro quasi al 100%" si accigliò Soichiro.  
"Oh, il mio bambino..." mormorò Sachiko, mentre un piccolo sorriso le compariva sulla labbra, osservando i due che si lanciavano bolle di sapone.  
"Sachiko..."  
"Soichiro" lo fulminò. "Accetteremo Light a prescindere da cosa...o dovrei dire, da chi sceglie" si voltò e sorrise di nuovo ai due ragazzi.  
Nel profondo, Socihiro sapeva che avrebbe amato suo figlio nonostante tutto...ma non era così sicuro di poter accettare quella, come sua scelta...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

_L_

Visitare la casa di Light era stata un'esperienza differente da quello che si era aspettato. Non che volesse necessariamente lamentarsi, visto che si era trattato di un'occasione piuttosto piacevole, ma non si era esattamente aspettato di rimanere per cena o di conoscere i genitori di Light. Stava cominciando ad affezionarsi a Light...pericolosamente. L imprecò fra sé mordendosi l'unghia. Non avrebbe dovuto essere così ingenuo da lasciare che qualcuno entrasse così...no...non era corretto...non aveva semplicemente lasciato che Light entrasse, aveva dannatamente spalancato i cancelli!  
-Non è colpa sua- ragionò L fra sé, camminando sul tappeto accanto al letto, -se sapesse chi sei veramente...- smise di camminare. Se Light avesse saputo chi davvero lui era, avrebbe tentato con molta più insistenza di diventare suo amico. Di solito era il contrario. Serviva più di una bustarella per costringere la maggior parte dei normali detective a lavorare con L attraverso un computer; ma quello era Light Yagami, uno straordinario liceale che praticamente venerava il grande L come un dio.  
-Light Yagami, che è stato disposto a diventare amico del nuovo bizzarro studente- scosse il capo vigorosamente per espellere i pensieri superflui.  
-Non è questo il punto- i suoi piedi trovarono la strada verso il frigorifero, -Sei troppo vicino a Light Yagami-.  
Il suo cuore ebbe un tonfo, perfino quando raggiunse il suo dolce preferito, la torta alle fragole.  
"L" una voce austera giunse nell'oscurità alla sua sinistra.  
Sobbalzando, L fece cadere la fetta di torta che atterrò sul pavimento con con un esecrabile 'splat'. Fissando tristemente il caos, L indirizzò la voce allo spazio vuoto, "Non ti avevo sentito, Wammy-san"  
"Lo vedo" replicò l'altro con un sospiro, "Ultimamente stai diventando meno vigile"  
"Avevo voglia di uno spuntino di mezzanotte" affermò L, ignorando il commento sul suo essere vigile, o sul non esserlo.  
"Stai bene?" ora sembrava preoccupato.  
L sospirò, non solo stava compromettendo il caso, ma stava anche causando stress a una delle poche persone che tenevano davvero a lui.  
"Ti va di parlarne?" suggerì.  
Senza parlare, L deambulò verso il divano e si appollaiò nella sua solita posizione, Watari si sedette di fronte a lui, in mezzo il tavolino da caffè. La torta spiaccicata rimase dimenticata sul pavimento della cucina. Rimasero in silenzio per un istante, prima che L si rendesse conto di dover essere lui a iniziare la conversazione.  
"Light e io..." esitò, domandandosi perché avesse deciso di formulare così la frase, "Ci stiamo avvicinando troppo"  
"Capisco" annuì l'altro, "E perché pensi che siate 'troppo vicini'? Non puoi permetterti di avere un amico?"  
"No...non è che non voglia, è che non posso. Watari, tu dovresti sapere perché" L si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore.  
"Credi che in questo modo lo metterai in pericolo. Senza contare il fatto che non conosce la tua vera identità...beh, sembra che tu ti sia ficcato in un pasticcio"  
"Sì..."  
"Perché non lo respingi e basta? Fargli credere che non vuoi essere suo amico?" suggerì cautamente, preparandosi a una reazione avversa di L.  
"Hai ragione, come sempre, Wammy-san. È quello che dovrei fare". Perché non voleva farlo?  
"Non direi che dovresti farlo"  
L lo guardò confuso, "Ma hai appena detto-"  
"So cos'ho detto, ma Ryuzaki, Light è il tuo primo amico. Non desidero che tu rinunci a un'opportunità come questa"  
"Opportunità per cosa?" chiese L, stanco. Iniziava a sentirsi stranamente esausto.  
"Per essere felice" affermò l'altro semplicemente e, notando l'espressione dubbiosa sul viso di L, si corresse, "Veramente felice. Non la felicità che sperimenti insieme ai tuoi successori, ma la felicità di avere un pari. Uno Yin per il tuo Yang, diciamo"  
Il petto di L iniziò a dolergli nuovamente, "Quindi stai dicendo che non dovrei respingere Light? Che dovremmo avvicinarci di più?"  
"Qualsiasi cosa sia per te giusta" annuì, "ma per adesso devi riposare, hai l'aria di chi sta per collassare"  
Ondeggiò lievemente mentre si alzava in piedi, quasi cadendo a terra per la stanchezza.  
"Quand'è stata l'ultima volta che hai dormito?"  
"Tre o quattro?"  
"Tre o quattro cosa?"  
"Giorni"  
Quasi rise di gusto quando vide Watari che quasi si portava la mano sul viso con aria frustrata. Ma l'altro indicò la sua stanza. "A letto. Adesso. Pulirò io la torta, tu devi dormire"  
L decise di obbedire senza opporre resistenza, visto che era stato vicino a crollare, e arrancò lungo il corridoio fino alla sua stanza, cadendo sul letto morbido e caldo, addormentandosi quasi istantaneamente.

 

_Watari_

 

L'anziano uomo scosse il capo osservando il figlio adottivo camminare vacillante verso la sua stanza. Iniziava a pensare che L non se ne sarebbe mai reso conto. Certamente, lui l'aveva capito fin dal principio; L non aveva mai avuto un coetaneo che potesse competere col suo genio tanto perfettamente quanto Light. E dopo averlo incontrato, Wammy credeva di poter dire la stessa cosa per Light. Era naturale che i due sviluppassero sentimenti l'uno per l'altro; Wammy poteva solo immaginare quanto tempo ci sarebbe voluto. Osservando le loro interazioni in macchina, sembrava che fossero già a quel punto. Non poteva comprendere come Light stesse reagendo, ma sicuramente L era confuso su quello che stava realmente accadendo. Sperava solo che sarebbe finita bene per L, Dio sapeva che ne aveva bisogno.

 

_Light_

 

Erano passate un paio di settimane da quando aveva incontrato Ryuzaki; da quando avevano trascorso ogni fine settimana a pedinare i loro sospettati e ad ora non avevano nulla.  
La signora Ackerman era quasi ossessivo-compulsiva nelle sue abitudini, ogni sabato mattina era uguale; usciva di casa alle 6.30, guidava fino a Starbucks per il caffè, e arrivava a scuola alle 7 per supervisionare gli allenamenti sportivi del weekend. Intorno a mezzogiorno andava in palestra per un'ora, poi in banca, poi a casa verso le 14 per completare delle scartoffie o qualsiasi altra cosa un insegnante facesse nel suo tempo libero. Ogni domenica, invece, per quanto riguardava il signor Ohba...lui a malapena usciva di casa. Quest'idea del piantonamento non stava dando i risultati sperati.  
Nemmeno Ryuzaki stava avendo molta fortuna, le abitudini del signor Juuzo erano a dir poco peculiari, quindi avevano concordato di incontrarsi di nuovo per escogitare un migliore piano d'attacco. Non stava funzionando. Per fortuna, qualcosa accadde.  
Il telefono di Light vibrò per un messaggio da parte di Ryuzaki.  
'Il signor Juuzo, in viaggio verso una nuova avventura. -R'  
Light sorrise roteò gli occhi per il tono sarcastico, percepibile anche tramite messaggio.  
'Oh? Dove? Il programma della signora Ackerman è rigido come sempre. -Y'  
'Non ne sono sicuro...ti aggiorno quando arriviamo. -R'  
'D'accordo. -Y'  
Così era stato ogni fine settimana, la mente s'intorpidiva per la noia a parte i messaggi intermittenti che si mandavano l'un l'altro.  
-Beh, eccola- pensò sarcasticamente mentre la signora Ackerman usciva dal vialetto alle 6.30 precise. La seguì a distanza di sicurezza, guidando l'auto di sua madre, che aveva chiesto in prestito con la scusa di andare a vedere un film con Misa e Ryuzaki. Girò verso la strada che portava a Starbucks – come sempre – ma questa volta, diversamente dalle altre volte, sterzò all'ultimo secondo e parcheggiò in uno spazio vuoto. Curioso, Light accettò il rischio e parcheggiò due spazi davanti a lei, osservando con attenzione dallo specchietto del passeggero. Lei aveva il telefono all'orecchio, e stava parlando contro il ricevitore in tono sommesso, un'espressione ansiosa in viso. Qualche momento dopo mise giù e uscì dalla macchina. Light abbassò rapidamente la testa mentre lei si guardava intorno, come sospettasse di essere seguita, poi s'incamminò verso il marciapiede, lasciando la macchina del parcheggio di Starbucks. Light balzò fuori dal veicolo e la seguì, alzando il cappuccio per coprirsi e rallentando per stare dietro al passo sostenuto della donna, rimanendo a distanza adeguata.  
Camminando, scrisse a Ryuzaki.  
-La signora Ackerman si comporta in modo sospetto...la seguo a piedi. -Y'  
Rimise il telefono in tasca, non volendo distrarsi. Dopo averla seguita per due isolati, lei si arrestò improvvisamente a una fermata del pullman apparentemente casuale e si sedette su una panchina in pietra accanto a una signora anziana. Light si nascose dietro l'angolo di un edificio a circa due metri di distanza, muovendosi furtivamente per avvicinarsi.  
 **Bzzzt bzzzt bzzzt** , il telefono gli vibrò in tasca, quasi causandogli un prematuro attacco cardiaco.  
"Dannazione, dannazione" imprecò Light, armeggiando col cellulare, cercando di silenziarlo prima che la signora Ackerman lo sentisse. Sospirò di sollievo quando lo zittì e pigiò il tasto per accettare la chiamata in arrivo.  
"Ryuzaki, hai quasi-"  
"Light!" la voce arrabbiata di Ryuzaki lo interruppe. "Cos'è successo al piano?!"  
"Che intendi? Sto pedinando la principale sospettata!" sussurrò Light indignato, fingendo di non capire.  
"Sai perfettamente cosa intendo. Abbiamo concordato che se uno dei sospetti avesse cominciato a comportarsi sospettosamente, avremmo fatto un passo indietro per incontrarci prima di seguirli! Hai idea del potenziale pericolo in cui ti stai cacciando?"  
"Ryuzaki, sto bene, e solo perché la mia sospettata si comporta in modo un po' strano non significa che sia davvero un'assassina. E se vuoi sapere dove sono, avresti potuto semplicemente chiederlo..."  
Dopo una pausa carica, l'altro sospirò profondamente, "Hai tutto sotto controllo?"  
"Sì" replicò Light.  
"Hai bisogno che venga lì?"  
"In realtà no, penso di avere tutto sotto controllo"  
Un altro profondo sospiro, "D'accordo, ora metto giù, ma promettimi che non farai nulla di troppo imprudente?"  
"Lo prometto. E ti terrò aggiornato con i messaggi per tutto il tempo, così saprai che sto bene"  
"Grazie" e mise giù.  
Light allontanò il telefono dall'orecchio, fissando lo schermo per un secondo. Si domandò perché Ryuzaki si fosse tanto irritato per la sua decisione, ma suppose che chiunque sarebbe stato preoccupato se il proprio amico si fosse messo a inseguire criminali senza essere consultato. Sbirciando oltre l'angolo, fu sollevato di vedere che il pullman ancora non era arrivato e la signora Ackerman era ancora in vista. Scivolando via dall'angolo, Light tirò ulteriormente su il cappuccio, spostandosi con aria disinvolta dietro a dove la signora Ackerman era seduta sulla panchina. Inclinandosi di più, notò la sua bocca muoversi come se stesse sostenendo una conversazione. Confuso, lanciò un'occhiata all'anziana signora seduta accanto a lei, che sembrava leggere una rivista di lavoro a maglia. La signora Ackerman doveva avere una sorta di Bluetooth, ma Light non sembrò coglierne traccia. Dopo qualche minuto di attesa, il pullman finalmente giunse alla fermata brontolando davanti ai tre, le porte si aprirono con un leggero sibilo. Light attese fino a che sia la signora Ackerman che l'anziana signora fossero salite a bordo. Porgendo degli spiccioli all'autista, si sedette direttamente dietro la sospettata, attento a non farsi vedere in faccia. Quando il pullman iniziò a muoversi, Light prese il cellulare e inviò un rapido messaggio a Ryuzaki prima che l'altro sentisse di nuovo il bisogno di chiamarlo.  
Sono sul pullman con la sospettata. Andiamo in centro. -Y'  
Meno di trenta secondi dopo il cellulare gli mostrò la risposta: 'Io e Juuzo ci siamo già...forse ci incontreremo. -R'  
-Speriamo- pensò Light, osservando la signora Ackerman con la coda dell'occhio. Rimasero sul pullman per venti minuti, fermandosi ogni tanto per far scendere diversi passeggeri, tra i quali l'anziana signora che era salita con loro. Proprio quando stava scoccando il venticinquesimo minuto a bordo, la signora Ackerman si alzò, premette il pulsante per prenotare la fermata, e si spostò verso la parte anteriore del pullman, Light appena dietro di lei. Quando scesero, Light finse di andare dalla parte opposta, giusto perché lei si sbarazzasse dell'idea di essere seguita, ma non appena lei voltò l'angolo lui si affrettò a starle dietro, curvando e sbattendole addosso. Evidentemente lo stava aspettando.  
"Perché mi stai seguendo?!" sibilò, poi tirò giù il suo cappuccio e si bloccò, un'espressione attonita a modificare i suoi lineamenti. "Light? Light Yagami?"  
"Oh, salve signora Ackerman" tirò fuori il suo miglior sorriso da allievo perfetto, e fingendo di essere innocentemente sorpreso, "Non avevo nemmeno notato che fosse sul pullman"  
"Signor Yagami, le dispiace spiegarmi perché mi pedina da tutta la mattina?" lo fulminò, e lui capì di non aver modo di uscirne.  
"Io-"  
Lei lo interruppe mettendogli una mano sulla bocca, l'altra la portò all'orecchio.  
"Sospettato in arrivo" borbottò, e portò Light dietro l'angolo dell'edificio, allungando il collo verso qualcosa che lui non riuscì a vedere. Estremamente confuso, lui le andò intorno e non vide altro che il signor Juuzo gironzolare dall'altro lato della strada. Sbirciando oltre, Light riuscì a notare Ryuzaki che lo osservava da dietro un angolo. Che diavolo stava succedendo?  
Light tirò velocemente fuori il telefono per aggiornarlo, ma la signora Ackerman gli afferrò la mano. "Cosa pensa di fare?"  
"Chiamo mio padre per dirgli che farò tardi" mentì rapidamente.  
"Non ha risposto alla mia domanda di prima. Perché mi sta seguendo?"  
"Non è vero, devo andare a casa di mia cugino. Vive proprio in fondo alla strada" mentalmente incrociò le dita perché se la bevesse, perché non si era remotamente preparato a una cosa del genere.  
"Va bene. Va'" si strinse la radice del naso con aria frustrata. "Ma nessuno deve sapere tutto questo, capito? Nessuno"  
"Sì, okay, ho capito" disse lui velocemente, girandole intorno e affrettandosi sul marciapiede, pregando che Juuzo non lo avesse notato. Chiaramente Ryuzaki lo fece, perché il cellulare di Light iniziò di nuovo a vibrargli contro la gamba. Non azzardandosi a rispondere all'aperto, s'intrufolò nel primo ingresso che vide dopo essere certo che la signora Ackerman fosse fuori dalla visuale.  
"Ryuzaki" rispose.  
"Light? Dov'è la signora Ackerman?"  
"Pedina il signor Juuzo"  
"Cosa?"  
"Ti spiegherò più tardi, vediamoci alla fermata del pullman più vicina".

 

_L_

 

Un agente dell'FBI. Come aveva potuto non saperlo? Come aveva potuto Aiber non saperlo? Come aveva potuto Watari non saperlo. L stava vagando – per quella che sembrava la centesima volta durante quella settimana – davanti al computer nella sua stanza.  
"Quando sono venuto da lei un mese fa informandola che avrei portato un detective di alto livello fra gli studenti, non ha pensato di informarci che faceva parte dell'FBI?" stava chiedendo Watari, L riusciva a sentirlo dal sistema audio nascosto nella tasca della giacca.  
"Sì, ci ho pensato. Tuttavia sono qui sotto copertura, sono sicura che il suo 'detective di alto livello' possa concepire il concetto di segretezza" gli ribatté lei.  
Prendendo il microfono, L richiese che Watari le domandasse dell'incidente all'università.  
"...Oh, quello" lei sembrò improvvisamente apprensiva, "Sono stata beccata ad hackerare nel database dell'FBI, e mi è stato detto che potevo unirmi ai federali o essere espulsa. Sono sicura che può desumere quale opzione ho scelto"  
Hackerare i file riservati dell'FBI da universitaria? L appuntò mentalmente di ricordarsi di lei per richiedere assistenza in un futuro caso...ma non era quello il punto al momento.  
Watari si schiarì la gola. "Un'impresa notevole a un'età tanto giovane"  
Lei ridacchiò brevemente.  
"Posso chiederle per quale scopo è sotto copertura?"  
"Purché rimanga tra noi e il suo 'detective di alto livello', perché credo che potremmo aiutarci a vicenda"  
"Sì. Lo credo anch'io"  
"Il mio scopo qui è quello di pedinare il signor Suzuya Juuzo, un ex agente FBI diventato un malvivente qualche anno fa. Quando fu licenziato dall'agenzia, accettò di lavorare come insegnante in quella scuola, visto che aveva alcuni legami con un caso passato; sono stata incaricata di assicurarci che non facesse del male a nessuno studente, dato che avevamo lavorato in dipartimenti separati senza mai incontrarci prima che se ne andasse" sospirò, "E poi gli omicidi sono cominciati e, naturalmente, lui è stato il mio primo sospettato"  
"È stato il primo sospettato anche per me e Ryuzaki" replicò Watari.  
"E devo presumere che fosse questo il motivo per cui Light Yagami mi stava seguendo" il suo tono trasmetteva rabbia, "Ha assunto il figlio del capo della polizia per svolgere il lavoro al posto suo?"  
L armeggiò col microfono, "Watari, non-"  
"Sì"  
Dannazione. A cosa stava pensando? Se il padre di Light avesse mai scoperto che stava lavorando all'indagine...  
"Abbiamo chiesto al signor Yagami se volesse assisterci con il caso, e lui ha accettato l'offerta"  
"Ha la più pallida idea di che pericolo sarebbe per un civile? Pedinare un assassino?" chiese la Ackerman incredula.  
"Sì. E mi prendo la piena responsabilità per il mio errore"  
Un altro profondo sospiro, "Non ha più importanza, il quartier generale mi sta richiamando in America ora che sono stata scoperta. Suppongo che spetti al suo detective risolvere il caso, adesso"  
"Sono certo che la scuola sarà dispiaciuta della sua partenza" offrì Watari.  
"Va tutto bene, mi stavo annoiando comunque. Ci sono alcune cose che dovrebbe sapere prima che me ne vada; primo, non manderanno un sostituto, perché nonostante le mie proteste sulla questione, non ci sono semplicemente abbastanza agenti di riserva al momento, per non parlare del fatto che Juuzo è inerte da anni ormai"  
"Questo è-"  
"Secondo" lo interruppe inflessibilmente, "Ho ragione di credere che il signor Juuzo non sia l'assassino"  
"Da cosa lo deduce?"  
"Oh, credo che il suo detective lo scoprirà presto" disse lei con leggerezza, "Non sono autorizzata a fornire altre informazioni sulla faccenda. Ora deve andare, ho dei bagagli da preparare"  
L poté sentire i due alzarsi e scambiarsi i saluti.  
"Oh e, signor Watashi" era quello l'attuale alias di Watari, "Si assicuri di portare a Ryuzaki i miei saluti"  
E con quello, la porta venne chiusa.  
"Watari..." mormorò L.  
"Le mie scuse, Ryuzaki, avrei dovuto capire che il suo file era finto, così come quello di Juuzo" parlò nel microfono mentre usciva dal palazzo.  
"No no, non è colpa tua, non mi aspettavo una cosa del genere per un caso di così basso livello..."  
"Comincerò immediatamente un secondo, più accurato, controllo generale su tutti coloro che sono in quest'area". Beh, avevano già commesso sufficienti errori in quel caso, era il momento di mettersi seriamente al lavoro.  
"Grazie" borbottò L.  
"Naturalmente. Vuoi chiamare Light, sono sicuro che sia preoccupato per te"  
"Per cosa? Dopo essere tornati, ognuno si è diretto a casa sua. Ha detto che doveva pensare su quello che è successo"  
"Stai insinuando che non ti ha scritto nell'ultima ora?"  
"Come hai-"  
"Fidati di me"  
E con quello, il microfono fu spento e L rimase alle proprie deduzioni, domandandosi per l'ennesima volta cos'era che Watari sapeva e lui no.  
Cos'è che L non capiva e lui sì? No, cos'è che Watari era in grado di notare e invece L no?  
Le deduzioni erano la sua specialità, ma questa volta era diverso. Qual era l'argomento in cui L non aveva quasi alcuna esperienza...  
Oh.


	8. Pigiama party, parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

_Light_

 

Light si sdraiò sul letto, digitando rapidamente un messaggio sul cellulare.  
'Ryuzaki? Lo so. Lo capisco. Sei arrabbiato con me per prima...beh, mi dispiace, okay? Mi spiace di aver fatto di testa mia, mi spiace di non avertelo detto, e mi spiace che lei mi abbia beccato...per favore, rispondimi. -Y'  
Era passata un'ora da quando aveva cominciato a scrivere a Ryuzaki, e da allora Light aveva iniziato a sentirsi davvero in colpa per aver deciso di fare di testa sua.  
-Dannazione, Ryuzaki...- pensò Light mentre per la decima volta non otteneva risposta. -Ho deciso, lo chiamo-.  
Non appena ritrovò le informazioni del contatto di Ryuzaki, il telefono notificò un messaggio.  
-Scusa, ero un po' preoccupato. Non sono arrabbiato, Light, perché dovrei? -R'  
Replicò bruscamente, 'Perché ho agito di testa mia senza contattarti prima. -Y'  
'Sappiamo entrambi che avrei fatto lo stesso. -R'  
'Meglio di no, avrei avuto un attacco epilettico. -Y'  
'Come pensi mi sia sentito? -R'  
'...Scusa. -Y'  
'Lascia perdere, è passato. -R'  
'Giusto...vorresti parlare di quello che è successo? -Y'  
'Sì, penso che sarebbe la cosa migliore...ti va di venire a casa mia? -R'  
'Adesso? -Y'  
'No, giovedì prossimo. Sì, adesso. -R'  
'Modera l'atteggiamento per una volta, okay? -Y' Light scosse il capo, un sorrisetto sulle labbra.  
'Mai. -R'  
'D'accordo, d'accordo, arrivo tra qualche minuto, mia madre è fuori quindi devo venire a piedi. -Y'  
'A presto allora. -R'  
Light fece per prendere la giacca quando realizzò una cosa.  
'Ehi, me ne sono appena reso conto, non so dove vivi. -Y'  
Ryuzaki gli inviò l'indirizzo e Light andò verso le scale, i suoi passi impercettibilmente saltellanti. Si domandò vagamente come potesse essere l'appartamento di Ryuzaki...probabilmente tutto monocromatico, col frigo e le credenze stracolmi di dolci, senza dubbio. Anche se non era sicuro che Watari lo permettesse. Non appena raggiunse l'ultimo gradino, sentì una porta aprirsi.  
"Light? Ehi, dove stai andando?" Sayu lo seguì giù per le scale e fino alla porta.  
"Da Ryuzaki, ti dispiace dirlo alla mamma per me?"  
"Oooh, quindi vai a casa del tuo ragazzo? Digli che gli preparerò altri biscotti se mi aiuta di nuovo con i compiti"  
"Non è il mio ragazzo! Non capisco perché insisti a chiamarlo così...e non puoi continuare a fargli fare i compiti per te, i tuoi insegnanti cominceranno a sospettare qualcosa"  
"Che permaloso, fratellone" gli agitò le dita davanti al viso. "Capisco che vuoi averlo tutto per te, ma la sua futura cognata deve essere promossa in geometria!"  
La stanza sembrò diventare soffocante a quelle parole, e Light si spostò impaziente, senza rendersene conto, verso la porta aperta.  
"Sì, sì, Sayu. Glielo dirò"  
"Sì!" lei lanciò un pugno in aria e si ritirò in cucina.  
Light si limitò a sospirare e uscì, dirigendosi verso il marciapiede, in direzione dell'indirizzo che Ryuzaki gli aveva fornito. Sbuffò alle buffonate della sorella. Sul serio, lui e Ryuzaki? Fidanzati? Sì, certo. Ryuzaki gli sembrava gay...quel ragazzo sembrava saperci fare come un sasso. Sul fondo dell'oceano.  
-Questo non significa che non sia...- fu una vocetta nel suo retro-cranio a parlare.  
-Zitto- gridò una voce più alta. -Ryuzaki non è gay, e non lo sei neanche tu-.  
Light aumentò inconsciamente il passo. Aveva bisogno di arrivare da Ryuzaki prima che i suoi pensieri lo conducessero a una strada dalla quale non sarebbe riuscito a tornare.

 

_L_

 

Watari aprì la porta e si ritrovò faccia a faccia con L, in piedi e con le braccia incrociate davanti al petto.  
"L?" inarcò un sopracciglio per il suo strano atteggiamento, ma L non si mosse dalla sua posizione. "Capisco, quindi ci sei arrivato?"  
"Credo" L fulminò il suo tutore. "Perché non mi hai detto che Light prova qualcosa per me?"  
L'altro corrugò le sopracciglia. Non era un buon segno. Doveva essergli sfuggito qualcosa...  
"Non era compito mio, toccava a te capirlo da solo" disse appendendo il cappotto.  
"Come lo sapevi?" L lo seguì fino in cucina.  
"Tu come l'hai capito?" fece guardando L.  
"Il potere della deduzione, basandomi su di te" rispose senza battere ciglio.  
Wammy sospiro, "L...cosa farai?"  
Questo lo confuse, cos'avrebbe fatto?  
"Arriverà tra qualche minuto" mormorò L.  
"Questo non risponde alla domanda"  
"Suppongo che dovrò vedere cosa succede" replicò L pensierosamente.  
"E se lui si affeziona in modo evidente?"  
La stanza sembrò improvvisamente divenire stranamente calda, "Allora io-"  
Un colpo risuonò alla porta, salvandolo dal dover rispondere alle domande di Watari per il momento. Era stato piuttosto svelto, pensò mentre apriva la porta e trovò Light sulla soglia, leggermente senza fiato. Aveva corso?  
"Ciao Light. Entra" Ryuzaki si fece di lato per consentirgli di passare, chiudendo la porta e guidandolo fino in cucina dove Watari pareva essere occupato a cucinare.  
"Salve Light" salutò, porgendogli un gentile sorriso.  
"Salve di nuovo, Watari, è gentile da parte sua consentirmi di venire qui" Light ricambiò il sorriso.  
"Niente affatto, sei sempre il benvenuto" Watari lanciò uno sguardo a L con la coda dell'occhio. L ricordò improvvisamente le sue parole di qualche settimana prima, quando aveva chiesto a Wammy cosa intendeva nel dire che Light era un'opportunità.  
-Uno Yin per il mio Yang...- pensò, mentre si dirigevano in camera sua. L osservò Light di sbieco, il modo in cui i suoi occhi si guardavano intorno meravigliati, il modo in cui i suoi capelli gli cadevano davanti agli occhi. L avvertì la strana urgenza di scostargli i capelli dal viso. Quando arrivarono in camera sua, Light guardò le mura nude e notò la mancanza di decorazione, "Wow, hai davvero dato il tuo tocco personale a questa stanza" sogghignò.  
"Non siamo qui da molto, non sento davvero il bisogno di decorarla rendendola mia"  
-Tornerò presto alla Wammy's- pensò, sorpreso quando quella constatazione inviò una scossa spiacevole al suo petto.  
"Oh, giusto, dimentico sempre che non sei qui da molto...ma da dove vieni?" si sedette sul letto, comportandosi con disinvoltura.  
"Inghilterra" replicò L pensoso, mettendosi sul letto accanto a Light.  
"Oh, davvero? Non l'avrei mai pensato, il tuo accento giapponese è perfetto" alzò le sopracciglia.  
"Grazie" mormorò L, giocando con il bordo della coperta sotto di loro.  
"Quindi pensi che scriverai in inglese o giapponese?" chiese.  
"Cosa?" L fu colto di sorpresa dalla domanda casuale.  
"Beh, vuoi diventare uno scrittore, no? In quale lingua pensi che scriverai?"  
Si era quasi dimenticato di quello che aveva detto a Light, ma si riprese in fretta, "Beh, la maggior parte delle cose che ho scritto finora è in inglese"  
"Interessante..." Light abbassò lo sguardo per poi rialzarlo, "Pensi che potrei leggere qualcosa scritto da te? Sai, se mai ti servisse un'opinione sulla tua scrittura"  
Fu preso in contropiede, "Uh, certo, se vuoi. Ti avviso, però, non sono molto bravo"  
"Sono sicuro che non è vero, mi sembri uno bravo in questo genere di cose" sorrise Light. Un sorriso genuino. L lo notò mentre cercava qualcosa da dire. Non aveva mai cercato seriamente di scrivere; era sempre stata una capacità di Mello. Era superbo...ciò gli fece venire un'idea.  
"Ecco" Ryuzaki scese dal letto e recuperò il laptop, aprendo una cartella in cui aveva salvato alcuni lavori di Mello. Mello gli chiedeva sempre di provare a leggere qualcosa, e L pensò che Light fosse capace in quel tipo di revisione tanto quanto lo era lui. (L non aveva il permesso di far leggere quei lavori anticipatamente -o anche mai-) "Che ne dici di questa?"  
Scelse una storia breve che Mello aveva scritto sei mesi prima su un detective e il suo partner. Era sicuro quasi al 76% che fosse una fanfiction su Sherlock Holmes (non poteva provarlo), ma Light probabilmente non l'avrebbe capito. Light accettò il laptop e i suoi occhi iniziarono a scorrere lungo la pagina, fermandosi di tanto in tanto a leggere una sezione particolarmente interessante.  
Infine, sollevò lo sguardo, "Sembra che si tratti di noi"  
Ryuzaki scrollò le spalle, a essere del tutto onesto non aveva ancora trovato il tempo di leggere la storia; l'aveva scelta semplicemente per l'ironia della situazione. "Sì, è divertente perché è stata scritta circa 6 mesi fa"  
Un sorrisetto irruppe sul volto di Light, "Beh, devi essere un oracolo o una cosa del genere"  
Questo gli guadagnò una risatina da L, e così, il ghiaccio che ricopriva la stanza fu rotto. Dopo aver riflettuto sulla storia per un momento, L si domandò se non trattasse in realtà di Mello e Matt. Aveva sempre saputo che se Mello avesse realizzato il desiderio di essere il successore di L, avrebbe reso Matt suo partner. I due erano inseparabili quasi quanto Near e i suoi giocattoli. Matt e Mello erano lo Yin e lo Yang l'uno per l'altro. L guardò Light che lo stava osservando attentamente.  
"Cosa?" Light sollevò un sopracciglio, notando L che lo fissava.  
"Niente"  
"C'è un secondo capitolo?" chiese con un'espressione speranzosa negli occhi.  
"No, non credo" mentì Ryuzaki, sorridendo tra sé quando Light gli sembrò quasi visibilmente deluso.  
"Peccato, è davvero buona. Non dubito che diventerai uno scrittore famoso in tutto il mondo molto presto...però non montarti la testa quando avrai successo, eh?" rise all'espressione sulla faccia di Ryuzaki, "E mi aspetto una citazione in un tuo futuro romanzo poliziesco. Penso a qualcosa tipo 'Al mio migliore amico Light Yagami, ispirazione, detective superbo, e di gran lunga più intelligente di me'" continuò a ridere, colpendo L sulla spalla.  
"Rimango sempre più bravo in matematica" borbottò L, sapendo esattamente come infastidire Light.  
"Solo di mezzo punto sull'ultimo test!" protestò, "Comunque, Sayu si è offerta di prepararti altri biscotti se l'aiuti di nuovo con i compiti"  
"Affare fatto, quei biscotti erano fantastici..." i suoi occhi brillarono al pensiero dei biscotti.  
"Ugh, non sbavarmi addosso" protestò Light, e scoppiarono a ridere di nuovo.  
"Mi definisce ancora come il tuo ragazzo?" chiese L cauto, tentando di valutare la sua reazione. Light esitò per una frazione di secondo. "Sì, lo fa. Non importa quante volte le dica di non farlo"  
"A me non disturba" lo rassicurò velocemente, "Inoltre, è divertente vederti mentre ti agiti"  
Light ricambiò il ghigno, "Non è che m'importi, solo che non so come reagirebbe mio padre a sentirla mentre ti chiama così"  
L si accigliò, "Intendi che è omofobico?"  
"Non lo so, è difficile con lui. So che è impostato sulla tradizione, ed è abbastanza comune per i giapponesi" sembrò estremamente abbattuto, e fu allora che L fu sicuro almeno del 91% che Light Yagami fosse gay, o perlomeno bisessuale.  
La domanda era se l'avesse già ammesso oppure no.  
"Light?"  
"Sì?" Light sollevò lo sguardo e si morse il labbro, il suo viso era tornato alla solita facciata composta, e L si domandò come formulare la domanda senza far sembrare che gli stesse chiedendo se era un gay non dichiarato.  
"Ti dà fastidio che tuo padre possa essere omofobico?"  
"Beh, sì, un po'" mormorò, "Cioè, se non accetta l'omosessualità, mi chiedo cos'altro non accetterebbe. Mi ucciderebbe deluderlo" fissò i propri piedi con un'espressione apparentemente calma.  
"Light..." Ryuzaki voleva rassicurarlo, non sapeva davvero come.  
"Ryuzaki" alzò gli occhi all'improvviso, "Non puoi dire a nessuno che l'ho detto, non so davvero perché l'ho fatto. Non avrei proprio dovuto..." lasciò la frase in sospeso, sembrando insicuro di se stesso per la prima volta da quando L ne aveva memoria.  
"Certo che non lo dirò a nessuno, a chi dovrei dirlo?" Ryuzaki fece una pausa, "Light, sai che puoi parlare con me, vero?"  
Nonostante l'atmosfera, Light riuscì a sorridere, "Cosa pensi che stia facendo?"  
Light lo guardava negli occhi con un sorriso tanto genuino e aperto che L rimase senza parole; un avvenimento raro per lui. Proprio allora Watari chiamò i due per cena. Dove era andato il tempo? L iniziava a credere che il dio delle interruzioni dal perfetto tempismo fosse al suo fianco quel giorno. Ignorando la goffa interruzione della conversazione, si diressero in cucina, il profumo di quello che Watari aveva preparato si diffuse nel piccolo appartamento. Mentre mangiavano, c'era un pensiero che passava per la mente di L, come un disco incantato: _uno Yin per il tuo Yang._


	9. Pigiama party, parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

_Light_

 

Ryuzaki si comportava in modo strano. Beh, più strano del solito. Light aveva la distinta impressione che Ryuzaki lo stesse osservando, ipotizzando qualcosa che non riusciva a comprendere. Alla fine l'avrebbe scoperto. Light era nel suo appartamento da quasi due ore, e ancora dovevano mettersi a parlare del caso. I due avevano abbastanza in comune da essere estremamente capaci di parlare per ore senza fermarsi anche delle cose più umili.  
"Ti va di rimanere a dormire, Light?" parlò Watari dalla cucina, indirizzandosi a lui mentre insieme a Ryuzaki erano seduti al tavolo.  
"Uh, sì, certo, se a te sta bene" lanciò un'occhiata a Ryuzaki, che sembrò apprezzare la sua risposta, così aggiunse, "Devo chiamare mia mamma per farmi portare alcuni vestiti per la notte"  
"D'accordo" annuì Ryuzaki, e Light si scusò andando a fare la chiamata.

 

_L_

 

L osservò Light ritirarsi nella sua stanza, tirando fuori il cellulare.  
"Dove dormirete?" chiese Watari.  
"Nella mia stanza, ovviamente"  
"Il tuo letto non è abbastanza grande per due"  
"Ci arrangeremo" replicò, domandandosi come.  
"L. Ryuzaki" si corresse Watari dopo un'occhiata severa di L. "Cosa farai riguardo-"  
"Non lo so" lo interruppe Ryuzaki, accigliandosi. Odiava non sapere le cose.

 

_Light_

 

Light si sedette sul bordo del letto di Ryuzaki, ascoltando il segnale di linea libera mentre premeva il tasto per chiamare. Dopo circa quattro squilli Sachiko rispose.  
"Light?"  
"Ehi mamma, ti dispiace se dormo da Ryuzaki stanotte?"  
"No, certo, vuoi che ti porti dei vestiti per la notte?"  
"Certo, mamma, sarebbe grandioso" replicò lui.  
"Okay, sarò lì tra poco, se non ti dispiace inviarmi l'indirizzo...oh, e Light?"  
"Sì, mamma?"  
"Ryuzaki...è un bravo ragazzo. Se sei felice, sono felice anch'io. Volevo solo che lo sapessi" disse con voce morbida.  
"Uhm, okay. Grazie mamma" Light rimase perplesso dal tono improvvisamente addolcito.  
"Non c'è di che, arrivo tra poco" e riattaccò, lasciandolo ancora più confuso. Si domandò cosa volesse dire, intanto le scrisse l'indirizzo. Dopo pochi minuti Ryuzaki sbucò con la testa dentro la porta.  
"Light? Ha detto di sì?" inclinò il capo e Light lottò contro l'urgenza di sorridere al suo gesto adorabile.  
"Sì, dice che fra pochi minuti passa a lasciarmi delle cose per la notte"  
"Oh, bene" entrò e si sedette accanto a Light. "Probabilmente dormiremo qui se a te sta bene"  
Light annuì di nuovo. "Sì, va bene, il letto sembra abbastanza grande" disse toccando la coperta. Ryuzaki sembrò pensoso per un momento ma parve riscuotersi in fretta. "Cosa?" Light assottigliò gli occhi, presto stufo del suo scrutinio.  
"Niente, Light"  
"No, non è niente. Lo hai fatto tutto il pomeriggio, mi osservi come se ti aspettassi che debba succedere qualcosa" incrociò le braccia.  
"Sono semplicemente una persona che osserva, lo sai" diede a Light uno sguardo innocente.  
"Mmh, giusto" contrasse le labbra, non convinto. "Beh, se c'è una ragione per la quale continui a guardarmi così, ti prego di sentirti libero di dirmelo"  
"Così come?"  
"Come se volessi dire 'So qualcosa che tu non sai'"  
"Non sapevo di avere uno sguardo simile"  
Light lo fissò, perché era così testardo?  
Ryuzaki sospirò, "Light, se fosse importante te lo direi, possiamo lasciar perdere?"  
"Va bene" replicò Light stizzito, ma immediatamente si sentì in colpa per l'espressione che vide nei suoi occhi. Magari avrebbe potuto scoprirlo da solo.  
Ci fu imbarazzo per qualche secondo finché Ryuzaki non abbassò lo sguardo ai propri piedi e disse, "Mi dispiace, Light"  
Light finse di sussultare per la sorpresa, "Ryuzaki? Che si scusa? Santo cielo, cos'è successo a questo mondo?"  
Invece di replicare, Ryuzaki si limitò a spingerlo giù dal letto e Light apprezzò di vedere un lieve sorriso tirargli gli angoli delle labbra. Anche se forse era un ghigno visto che ora lui era steso sul pavimento.  
"Bastardo" borbottò Light, mettendosi seduto.  
"L'unico e solo" replicò l'altro.  
Entrambi si sorrisero, la discussione dimenticata, anche se per un momento Light avrebbe potuto giurare di aver visto un tremolio dietro quei suoi strani occhi. Prima che Light potesse fare domande, udirono Watari che li chiamava dal salotto, annunciando che sua madre era arrivata.  
Era stata rapida. Lo pensò mentre si alzavano, Ryuzaki dal letto, Light dal pavimento. Quando giunsero all'entrata, sua madre conversava animatamente con Watari su ricette di cucina o qualcosa di simile.  
"Oh Light! Eccoti" gli porse una borsa con chiusura a cordoncino, presumibilmente contenente dei vestiti e uno spazzolino, "Chiamami domani se ti serve che ti accompagni a casa, okay tesoro?"  
"Sì, okay mamma..." mormorò, ammettendo di essere un po' imbarazzato nel venire chiamato 'tesoro'.  
Poi lei guardò oltre lui. "Ciao di nuovo Ryuzaki, è bello vedere come tu e Light vi avviciniate" sorrise.  
"Grazie, signora Yagami" l'altro fece un lieve inchino col capo.  
"Davvero un bravo ragazzo..." sorrise a Watari e se ne andò, salutando Light con la mano.  
"Tua madre è molto gentile" affermò Ryuzaki.  
"Grazie" replicò Light seguendolo in camera sua, lasciando Watari in cucina.  
Quando giunsero nella stanza, Light appoggiò la borsa accanto al letto e si distrassero in una piacevole conversazione. Alla fine si ritrovarono sull'argomento L. Light si era aspettato che Ryuzaki si annoiasse o fosse disinteressato all'argomento, ma invece sembrava intrigato. Osservava con occhi curiosi Light che parlava con riverenza del suo modello di vita.  
"Ammiri davvero questo personaggio, L, vero?" aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
"Sì, fin da bambino" ammise Light sinceramente. "Sono cresciuto con le storie da detective per via di mio padre, L è ciò che ho sempre voluto essere"  
"Una timorosa e monotona voce nascosta dietro una lettera dello schermo di un computer?" chiese piano.  
"No, L è più di questo. È un genio senza precedenti con un forte senso della giustizia. Ha fatto arrestare più criminali negli ultimi tre anni di quanto io possa sperare di imbattermi per tutta la vita" Light fu sorpreso di vedere aperto stupore sulla faccia di Ryuzaki quando fece quell'affermazione.  
"Devo ammetterlo, Light, dopo che hai parlato di L l'ultima volta ho fatto delle ricerche, e sembrerebbe che la maggior parte delle persone non condividano il tuo senso del rispetto per lui" si accigliò.  
"Lo so, molte persone lo vedono come un mostro o un codardo"  
Ryuzaki sussultò quando Light disse queste parole. "Dicono che i suoi metodi sono impassibili, e ho letto delle storie su delle cose che sono successe a chi ha cercato di imitarlo...ma non penso che sia così. Nessun mostro potrebbe fare quello che fa lui. Ha reso il mondo più sicuro, un posto migliore per le persone innocenti. Per il lato della codardia, capisco perché voglia nascondere la sua identità, cioè, se venisse ucciso il mondo perderebbe il più grande combattente contro il crimine. Quindi no, non m'importa di quello che dicono gli altri, L è ciò che sento più vicino a un eroe, e niente potrà cambiarlo"  
Ryuzaki lo fissò per un lungo momento. "E se avessi torto? E se L fosse un codardo, un mostro privo di emozioni?"  
"Impossibile" Light sapeva di essere ostinato, e che c'era una leggera possibilità (forse intorno al 23%) che avesse torto, ma non aveva davvero voglia di pensarci. Non ci riusciva proprio.  
"Cosa faresti se lui si rivelasse come una sorta di stramboide? E se fosse molto strano e diverso da qualsiasi persona normale che hai mai conosciuto?" lo provocò Ryuzaki.  
Light ridacchiò, "Intendi come te? Sarei un po' sorpreso, suppongo..."  
"Attento, Light, ti spingo di nuovo giù dal letto"  
Light finse un'espressione inorridita, "Oh no. Non di nuovo"  
L'altro sorrise e si alzò, "Forse dovremmo prepararci per dormire ora?"  
"Sì, certo"  
Si cambiarono in fretta e ognuno si ritirò in bagno per qualche minuti prima di salire sul letto. Era un po' più piccolo di quanto Light avesse precedentemente pensato, e le loro spalle si toccavano lievemente, ma Light scoprì che non gli dava fastidio.  
Ryuzaki si voltò verso di lui, portando le ginocchia al petto, "Light, per quanto riguarda il caso-"  
"Mi dispiace" lo interruppe Light, "È stato stupido da parte mia partire da solo, avrei dovuto dirtelo-"  
"No" fu Ryuzaki a interromperlo, "devi davvero smetterla di scusarti per quello. Quello che stavo per dire è che ci siamo ridotti a tre sospettati ora"  
"Sì, perché la Ackerman stava seguendo Juuzo...forse stava indagando su di lui come noi"  
"Sì" disse l'altro lentamente, "anche per quello che mi hai detto prima, di come lei pronunciava le parole 'sospettato in arrivo', in apparenza nessuno. Questo suggerisce che stesse usando un auricolare per comunicare con qualcuno, forse un'agenzia, anche se non so con certezza per chi lavori".  
"È vero che si è unita al distretto scolastico insieme a Juuzo qualche anno fa...probabilmente per osservarlo sotto copertura" realizzò Light, "Dobbiamo parlarle lunedì, cercheremo di capire se possiamo portarla a dirci perché lo stava pedinando..."  
"Sì" replicò Ryuzaki, "sembra una buona idea"  
"Allora cosa facciamo con gli altri sospettati? In particolare Juuzo..."  
Ryuzaki sembrò esitare, "Magari dovremmo parlare con la signora Ackerman prima di pianificare altro"  
Light sospirò, "Hai ragione. Mi dispiace, penso di essere solo davvero impaziente per il caso"  
"Va bene, capisco. È il tuo primo caso da solo, chiunque sarebbe entusiasta" lasciò sospesa la frase e si guardarono per un silenzioso momento, le teste sullo stesso cuscino.  
Era calmante, notò Light, parlare con Ryuzaki nell'oscurità. Il modo in cui le loro idee sembravano alzarsi e abbassarsi mentre conversavano dava quasi la sensazione che condividessero un cervello e due bocche. Involontariamente unanime. Avevano adottato una certa retorica che non aveva mai pensato di usare con nessuno degli altri suoi amici. Non riusciva a ricordare l'ultima volta in cui si era sentito così rassicurato e a proprio agio insieme a un coetaneo. Persino Misa e Kiyomi rimanevano a debita distanza.  
Nonostante ciò, era leggermente preoccupato della loro discussione precedente, e di quello che significava. Ryuzaki sembrava ancora osservarlo, ma con intensità minore. Suppose di poterlo ignorare, visto che Ryuzaki aveva detto che non era importante. Sperava solo che Ryuzaki si fidasse abbastanza di lui da confidarsi. Da qualche parte tra le sue idee, Light si rese conto che si stavano fissando negli occhi da qualche minuto. Tuttavia, pur notandolo Light non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo. Gli occhi di Ryuzaki erano estremamente accattivanti, uno strano mix di grigio e nero; il tutto era molto profondo, pieno di un mistero che Light si ritrovò disperatamente desideroso di indagare.  
Fu allora che si accese la lampadina. Il commento dietro la scuola, la sua reazione contro i bulli, la sua rabbia all'errore di Light, le congetture...  
"Ryuzaki..." Light mormorò il suo nome, osservando i suoi occhi allargarsi appena mentre si rendeva conto che si stavano fissando.  
"Scusa, Light, ero perso nei miei pensieri" disse di fretta, Light poté avvertire più che vedere un lieve rossore sulle sue guance nell'oscurità.  
"Va tutto bene" replicò lui piano. Ryuzaki si sfregò gli occhi e sbadigliò, Light sorrise al gesto infantile.  
"Light, spero non ti dispiaccia se mi addormento adesso? Non sono sicuro del perché ma sembra che io sia esausto..."  
Light lanciò un'occhiata all'orologio digitale sul comodino, "Non mi stupisco, sono quasi le tre e mezza. È meglio che mi metta a dormire anch'io, possiamo continuare a parlare domani mattina"  
Lui sorrise. "Sì, sarebbe fantastico"  
Light lo osservò mentre lentamente chiudeva gli occhi. Il suo respiro si fece lento e profondo piuttosto in fretta, e Light realizzò che si era davvero addormentato, lasciandolo solo coi propri pensieri. Ryuzaki gli era inizialmente sembrato un insonne, ma suppose che le sue deduzioni potessero essere sbagliate una volta ogni tanto. Per un po' rimase lì, gli occhi fissi sul viso di Ryuzaki. I suoi lineamenti normalmente assenti sembravano stranamente calmi e sereni nel sonno, e Light avvertì l'assurda urgenza di far scorrere le dita lungo la linea della sua mascella. Respinse velocemente quel pensiero mentre Ryuzaki sospirava nel sonno e Light avvertì i loro piedi toccarsi sotto la coperta. I suoi piedi erano ghiacciati e non del tutto graditi, ma Light sorrise mestamente. Ryuzaki non gli aveva mai dato l'idea di uno che apprezzava i vezzeggiamenti, ma Light era sicuro che, se si fosse inclinato più avanti, l'avrebbe capito di certo. Quasi come dotata di vita propria, la sua mano scivolò su per intrecciarsi con le dita di Ryuzaki sul letto fra i loro torsi. Era grato che avesse il sonno pesante, perché se Ryuzaki si fosse svegliato, Light pensava che sarebbe morto d'imbarazzo. Light si addormentò lentamente, le loro mani ancora unite, e il mattino dopo si svegliò nello stesso modo, per fortuna prima di Ryuzaki.

 

_L_

 

L fu sorpreso di essersi addormentato così rapidamente, o che si fosse davvero addormentato nello stesso letto insieme a Light. Di solito la sua insonnia gli impediva completamente di addormentarsi, figuriamoci se c'erano altre persone o distrazioni a condividere la stanza. Aveva avvertito uno strano senso di sicurezza insieme a Light, abbastanza da permettergli di addormentarsi velocemente e pacificamente. Era la prima volta, fin da prima di divenire L, che dormiva tutta la notte senza svegliarsi nemmeno una volta. Light si era persino svegliato prima di lui. Il mattino seguente fu tranquillo, fecero colazione e trascorsero un po' di tempo nella stanza di L. Consentì perfino a Light di leggere un'altra delle storie di Mello. E lui la definì 'superba'. Nel pomeriggio, Light dovette tornare a casa. Disse qualcosa che riguardava dei compiti per la scuola – ovviamente. A L stava bene, doveva ancora escogitare che cose dirgli il giorno dopo quando Light avrebbe scoperto che la signora Ackerman aveva lasciato la scuola...  
Dopo che se ne fu andato, L decise di leggere il resto della storia poliziesca che aveva fatto vedere a Light. Dopo aver letto il secondo capitolo, L cancellò velocemente il documento, sperando per il bene di Mello di averne salvata una copia.  
A quanto pareva, Mello shippava i Johnlock.


	10. Ugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

_Kiyomi_

 

Kiyomi non poteva fare a meno di fulminarli con lo sguardo, erano seduti lì a flirtare come se lei non fosse nemmeno presente. Anche se, ripensandoci, forse 'flirtare' non era esattamente il termine giusto. Quei due non flirtavano mai, c'era sempre e solo sarcasmo, e brevi adorabili sorrisi e rossore...le facevano venire la nausea. Non era nemmeno esattamente qualcosa di discreto, praticamente l'intera scuola aveva notato le loro piccole cotte. Gli sguardi che si regalavano facevano arrossire perfino lei di tanto in tanto. Rabbiosamente, infilzò l'insalata con la forchetta mentre complottava modi per farli mettere l'uno contro l'altro. Anche stare seduti al tavolo di fronte a loro durante il pranzo cominciava ad essere insostenibile.  
"Kiyomiiiii" si lagnò Misa accanto a lei, "Li stai di nuovo guardando male, sai, stare aggrottata tutto il tempo può farti venire le rughe"  
Kiyomi si limitò a roteare gli occhi in risposta.  
"Non so perché odi tanto la loro amicizia...penso siano carini!" insistette.  
Kiyomi la fulminò, "Non odio la loro amicizia, voglio dire, guardali!" li indicò, i due erano ignari di tutto ciò che non fosse l'altro, come sempre, "Voglio dire loro di prendersi una stanza, ma probabilmente peggiorerei le cose...in più, vomiterei letteralmente se si mettessero insieme"  
"Aspetta un minuto...pensi che si piacciano? Cioè, che si piacciano davvero?" Misa rimase a bocca aperta, dando a Kiyomi una meravigliosa visuale del cibo mezzo masticato in bocca. Kiyomi la fissò incredula, sul serio non l'aveva notato?  
Sembrava di sì, mentre Misa improvvisamente si voltava a fissare i due ragazzi, gli occhi spalancati al massimo. "Oh mio dio, hai ragione!" tornò a girarsi con aria seria, "Kiyomi, sai cosa significa?"  
"Sì, dobbiamo-"  
"Farli mettere insieme? Esattamente quello che pensavo! Come pensi che dovremmo fare? Organizzare un appuntamento al buio? Chiuderli in una stanza insieme? Ooh! E se noi-"  
"Smettila!" Kiyomi interruppe il suo sproloquio entusiasta, agitando la forchetta davanti alla sua faccia. "Che diamine vuoi dire? Perché dovremmo farli mettere insieme? Pensavo che Light ti piacesse?" Era vero che lei e Misa avevano gareggiato per anni per ottenere l'attenzione di Light, anche se in qualche modo, nonostante tutto, erano riuscite a rimanere amiche.  
L'altra fece una smorfia, "Beh, certo che mi piaceva, ma è ovvio che non succederà niente se è gay"  
Kiyomi si fermò per un momento, quello che aveva detto era vero, se era gay liberarsi di Ryuzaki non l'avrebbe aiutata affatto..."E se fosse bisessuale?" insistette.  
"Ne dubito, cioè, hai mai visto Light che guarda una ragazza per più d una volta? E anche se fosse bisessuale, guarda come Ryu lo rende felice. Se Light è felice, allora sono felice anch'io" ghignò.  
"Ma..." Kiyomi cercò una ragione per la quale dovessero evitare che i due si mettessero insieme. "Ma essere gay è...ripugnante. Specialmente per uno come Light che potrebbe avere qualsiasi ragazza della scuola"  
"Cosa vuoi dire con ripugnante? Penso che tu voglia solo Light per te, Kiyomi" Misa si accigliò e si alzò, andando a sedersi accanto a Ryuzaki, lasciando Kiyomi da sola dall'altra parte del tavolo. "E per la cronaca, io penso sia adorabile!" alzò la voce e incrociò le braccia, portando i piccioncini finalmente ad alzare gli occhi da quello che era un ignaro rapporto sessuale fatto di sguardi.  
"Ci siamo persi qualcosa?" si corrucciò Light, guardando l'occhiataccia fredda di Kiyomi e poi il broncio da bambina di Misa. A volte riusciva ad essere davvero una bambina troppo cresciuta.  
"Cos'è adorabile?" Ryuzaki guardò Misa per una spiegazione, e lei aprì la bocca per replicare.  
Avvertendo l'imminente disastro, Kiyomi fu rapida a interromperla prima che potesse dire qualcosa di stupido, "La sua nuova maglietta!" incontrò lo sguardo di Misa con un'occhiata tagliente, sperando di farle arrivare il messaggio, "Mi dispiace Misa, avevi ragione, è adorabile. Niente...affatto ripugnante"  
Gli occhi dell'altra brillarono con compiaciuta consapevolezza, "Te l'avevo detto. È assolutamente adorabile"  
Kiyomi sospirò, "Sì, certo"  
I due ragazzi si guardarono e scossero le teste. La campanella trillò in quel preciso momento, e tutti si alzarono per dirigersi alle lezioni pomeridiane. Misa, tornata accanto a Kiyomi, ghignò ai ragazzi e poi si voltò verso di lei, "Allora, come pensi che dovremmo farli mettere insieme?"  
Kiyomi scosse il capo, "Potrei supportarli, ma non li spingerò a mettersi insieme. Possono farlo da soli"  
L'altra annuì, "Come sei sveglia, Kiyomi. Ti scriverò più tardi!" la salutò con la mano mentre entrava nell'aula. Kiyomi non aveva dubbio che più tardi avrebbe dovuto sorbirsi tutto. Alzò gli occhi al cielo, compiaciuta che Misa si fosse bevuta il fatto che li supportasse. Poteva riuscire ad accettare che Light fosse gay, ma non con Ryuzaki. Non con quello stramboide. In più, era ancora attaccata alla speranza che se Ryuzaki fosse finito fuori dai giochi, lei sarebbe potuta piacere a Light. Ecco perché decise di mettere all'angolo Ryuzaki dopo la scuola per avvertirlo – anzi, minacciarlo.  
"Ehi, stramboide" Kiyomi lo salutò mentre si avvicinava a lui che usciva da scuola, "Credo che dobbiamo parlare"  
Lui sollevò il sopracciglio, per nulla divertito dall'epiteto, "Kiyomi? Di cosa mi devi parlare?"  
"Di te" indossò la sua migliore occhiataccia glaciale, e alla sua espressione confusa aggiunse, "E Light"  
Senza battere ciglio lui annuì, "Ah sì, pensi che ci stiamo avvicinando troppo e sei qui per avvisarmi che 'succederanno delle brutte cose' se non mi faccio da parte"  
Sorpresa, lei fece un passo indietro, "S-sì, infatti" riguadagnò la sua compostezza e sogghignò, "Voglio che tu sappia che so tutto della tua cottarella per Light e fidati, tesoro, non funzionerete mai"  
Lui fece invece un passo in avanti, invadendo il suo spazio personale, e fissandola con quei suoi occhi inquietanti disse, "Chi lo dice...tu? Quella che ha tentato – senza successo, potrei aggiungere – di ottenere l'attenzione di Light per anni, quando io ci ho messo solo un mese?"  
La fiducia di lei vacillò, ma riuscì comunque a coglierlo di sorpresa un'ultima volta, "Perché sei nuovo. E indovina, tesoro, non appena capirà ciò che tutti noi già vediamo – che sei uno stramboide – si annoierà presto di te e tornerà da me. È solo questione di tempo" avvertì una fitta di soddisfazione quando vide le sue sopracciglia aggrottarsi per la preoccupazione.  
"Lo vedremo" fu tutto ciò che lui disse prima di superarla, dirigendosi verso casa, lasciando Kiyomi contenta del danno che aveva ovviamente inflitto.

 

_L_

 

L l'aveva previsto fin dal momento in cui aveva visto l'espressione di Kiyomi durante il pranzo. Non si preoccupava tanto, sapeva che Light non avrebbe mai apprezzato una persona così dura di cuore come lei, ma al tempo stesso Ryuzaki non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi abbattuto rendendosi conto che Light probabilmente si sarebbe davvero annoiato di lui dopo un po'. Tuttavia, quando diede voce a tali preoccupazioni con Watari, questi si limitò a ricordargli l'inevitabile prospettiva di dover ritornare in Inghilterra in meno di un mese e mezzo. In un certo senso ciò faceva sentire meglio L, sapendo che lui e Light non avevano chance fin dall'inizio, anche se non era sicuro di come comportarsi per tutta quella situazione, sapendo che Light provava effettivamente dei sentimenti per lui. Senza parlare del fatto che non sapeva se sarebbe stato in grado di trattenersi...suppose che avrebbe dovuto tagliare i ponti quando sarebbe giunto il momento.

 

_Light_

 

Lo avevano notato. Certo che l'avevano notato. Kiyomi era fin troppo vigile, e Misa era la reginetta dei pettegolezzi della scuola. Cos'avrebbe fatto? Non poteva fare in modo che tutti lo sapessero, sarebbe stato un orrendo disastro, specialmente nel caso avesse torto sul fatto che Ryuzaki ricambiasse i suoi sentimenti...c'era una sola persona a cui poteva rivolgersi in un momento del genere.  
"Mamma?" Light indugiò sulla soglia dello studio della madre, domandandosi se non avrebbe dovuto semplicemente girarsi e andarsene, gestendo la questione da solo.   
"Oh, Light tesoro, entra, stavo solo mandando una e-mail a tua zia, devo sapere se riesce a venire per il tuo diploma" ciò non aiutò le farfalle che aveva nello stomaco. Lei si accigliò notando la sua espressione, "C'è qualcosa di cui devi parlare?"  
"Uhm, sì, in realtà sì..." entrò nella stanza e si sedette sul divano, Sachiko si spostò per accomodarsi vicino a lui.  
"Che c'è che non va? Puoi dirmelo, lo sai"  
Light fece un profondo respiro, "Penso di avere una cotta per qualcuno" sussultò mentre le parole gli uscivano dalla bocca.  
"Qualcuno, eh?" ridacchiò, "E questo qualcuno è una persona che conosco?"  
"Forse" eluse la domanda, "Solo che non so cosa dovrei fare..."  
"Beh, sei un ragazzo intelligente, sono sicuro che lo capirai" disse lei posando con aria rassicurante una mano sulla sua spalla.  
"Sono intelligente a scuola, mamma, roba come questa...non è esattamente la mia area di competenza" Light scrollò le spalle.  
Lei gli scompigliò i capelli affettuosamente, "Sono sicura che non è l'area di competenza di nessun adolescente"  
"Forse di Misa..." alzò lui gli occhi.  
"Certo...ora, riguardo a questa tua cotta" alzò un sopracciglio con aria interrogativa.  
Light si accigliò, "Sembra che non riesca a togliermi questa persona dalla mente, noi...siamo in sintonia"  
"Come pezzi di puzzle?"  
"Esattamente. Non sono mai riuscito a legare con nessuno così come lego con lui" le parole gli uscirono di bocca prima di riuscire a fermarle. Sua madre rimase zitta per un momento e quando lui si voltò a guardarla, lei aveva un enorme ghigno stampato in faccia.   
"Cosa?" chiese lui cautamente.  
"Lui?"  
Light avvertì la bocca dello stomaco sprofondare sul pavimento. "I-intendevo lei"  
Tentò di recuperare, ma il ghigno di lei da Stregatto non fece che aumentare. "È Ryuzaki? Chi prendo in giro, certo che è Ryuzaki"  
Light si mise il viso fra le mani prima di poter arrossire di più e lei batté le mani deliziata, "Oh, lo sapevo!"  
"Mamma! Mamma, smettila, è già abbastanza brutto che Sayu faccia questa cosa...non anche tu"  
Lei si calmò un po' e mise la mano sulla sua spalla, "Light, spero che tu sappia che tuo padre e io ti supportiamo in tutto ciò che fai. Senza parlare del fatto che Ryuzaki è un così bravo ragazzo, approvo decisamente" aggiunse come se fosse tutto già a posto.  
"Mamma! Non usciamo nemmeno insieme, non so nemmeno se voglio farlo, comunque..."  
"Beh, perché no? È ovvio che ti piace, e da quello che ho visto tu piaci a lui"  
Light poté avvertire il rossore strisciare su per il suo collo, "Solo che...non so se gli andrebbe, inoltre prenderemo il diploma tra un mese e mezzo...e poi non so come reagirà il resto della scuola, figuriamoci papà..." lasciò la frase in sospeso, immaginandosi la reazione del padre se avesse scoperto che Light nutriva dei sentimenti per un altro ragazzo.   
"Light, sai che tuo padre ti ama e ti supporterà nonostante tutto. E se non lo fa, ci penserò io a mettergli le cose in chiaro" mentre lo disse, udirono dei pesanti passi avvicinarsi allo studio e Soichiro Yagami apparve sulla soglia.  
"Mettergli le cose in chiaro su cosa?" chiese, guardando sia Light che Sachiko. Quest'ultima si alzò per salutarlo e Light fece del suo meglio per non sprofondare nel divano. Decisamente non era pronto a che suo padre lo scoprisse.  
"Niente!" esclamò, sperando che suo padre avrebbe semplicemente lasciando perdere l'argomento. Tristemente, la sua speranza era vana.  
"No, vi ho sentiti parlare...dovete dirmi qualcosa?" incrociò le braccia per mostrare che non si sarebbe tirato indietro. Sachiko lanciò a Light un'occhiata incoraggiante, e Light capì che lei era sul punto di dirglielo. Scosse il capo nel disperato tentativo di fermarla dal vuotare il sacco.  
"Tuo figlio ha una cotta per una persona a scuola" disse lei lentamente, rivolgendo al padre di Light un'occhiata avveduta. Fu allora che Light si rese conto che forse lo sapeva già, sua madre non era sembrata affatto sorpresa quando glielo aveva detto. Le sopracciglia di Soichiro si sollevarono comprendendo improvvisamente le sue insinuazioni. "Intendi..." sospirò e si strinse la radice del naso fra le dita, come se stesse cominciando ad avvertire un mal di testa, "Sachiko..."  
"Ne abbiamo parlato, Soichiro! Noi, e il noi include te, supporteremo Light a prescindere da tutto" si mise le mani sui fianchi, mettendosi fra i due con l'aria di chi irradiava disapprovazione verso l'uomo.  
"Ma Sachiko..." lui abbassò la voce come se pensasse che Light non fosse in grado di sentirlo, "Nostro figlio, un finocchio? Verrà deriso, preso in giro! Potrebbe riflettersi negativamente sul resto della famiglia. È davvero questo che vuoi per lui?"  
"Intendi, per te. Tu non vuoi questo per te" ribatté lei, non muovendosi dalla sua posizione. Light, nel frattempo, stava cercando di sparire fra le pieghe del divano, per eliminare la propria esistenza.  
Soichiro si mise a farfugliare indignato, "Questo cosa significa? È ovvio che mi sto solo prendendo cura di mio figlio!"  
"No, non è vero, o saresti più tollerante con lui. Semplicemente non vuoi contaminare la tua preziosa reputazione!" lei poi si voltò verso Light, "Non che tu contamineresti la nostra reputazione, il Giappone non è così indietro"  
Light iniziò ad annuire, quando colse l'espressione sul viso di suo padre, e la rabbia iniziò improvvisamente a scorrergli dentro, "Sai una cosa, mamma? Papà ha ragione" sputò fuori, alzandosi e guardandolo male, "Il mio essere gay danneggerebbe la nostra reputazione, potrei sicuramente essere deriso, e perfino ridicolizzato. Ma sai una cosa? Non m'importa, davvero. Sono stufo e stanco di interessarmi a quello che la gente pensa di me, di cercare di essere il migliore perché qualsiasi altra cosa sarebbe una vergogna. Farò quello che voglio, sarò quello che voglio, e nessuno, neppure tu, potrà fermarmi"  
Detto ciò, Light marciò fuori dallo studio e salì in camera sua, sbattendo la porta e collassando sul letto. Come aveva potuto dire certe cose? E dritto davanti a lui! I rumori soffocati dei suoi genitori che continuavano a discutere salivano, sgraditi, dal pavimento. Light avvertì lacrime indesiderate iniziare a pungergli gli occhi e le cacciò via furiosamente, non avrebbe pianto per quello. Era ridicolo, stava ancora cercando di capire qualcosa di tutto quel caos. Provare dei sentimenti per una persona non significava che fosse completamente, totalmente, al 100% gay. In più c'era ancora la piccola possibilità che lui non piacesse a Ryuzaki...  
 **Bzzt bzzt**  
Il cellulare vibrò rumorosamente contro il legno della scrivania, destandolo dalla propria festa di autocommiserazione. Era Ryuzaki. Ovviamente. In un'irrazionale espressione di rabbia, lanciò il telefono dall'altra parte della stanza senza nemmeno guardare il messaggio. Mentre colpiva il muro, udì la porta d'ingresso che veniva sbattuta. -Ecco papà.-  
Se Ryuzaki non fosse mai arrivato a scuola – se lui non ci avesse mai fatto amicizia, non si sarebbe mai ritrovato in quella situazione. In quel momento non avrebbe visto l'ora di andare all'università, invece che preoccuparsi di suo padre, che l'aveva sempre supportato. Fino ad ora. Light voleva essere arrabbiato con lui, voleva addossare tutti i suoi problemi e la rabbia a Ryuzaki, ma scoprì semplicemente che non ci riusciva. Quindi, nel frattempo, raggomitolarsi sotto le coperte e seppellire la testa nei cuscini sarebbero stati sufficienti. Udì un colpo alla porta, probabilmente sua madre, ma lo ignorò finché non sentì i passi che si ritiravano giù per le scale. Cosa diamine avrebbe fatto?

 

_L_

 

L camminava nervosamente davanti alla porta d'ingresso dell'appartamento...perché non rispondeva?  
"Dovremmo andare senza di lui, allora?" Watari lo sorprese dal corridoio, prendendo le chiavi dal gancio, "Le prove saranno tutte messe alla rinfusa dalla polizia se non arriviamo al più presto..."  
"Non posso andare senza di lui" protestò.  
"L'hai fatto in tutti i casi prima di questo, sono sicuro che ti direbbe di andare"  
"Ma se gli succedesse qualcosa? Se è sconvolto o in pericolo..." L lasciò in sospeso la frase, insicuro.  
"L, stai prendendo tempo" Watari gli lanciò uno sguardo severo.  
L sospirò profondamente, "Va bene, va bene, vengo" e così seguì Wammy fuori, dirigendosi verso la macchina. Mentre chiudeva la porta con forza, L controllò il messaggio appena inviato sullo schermo prima finalmente di mettersi il telefono in tasca.  
'C'è stato un altro omicidio, di nuovo a scuola. C'è qualcosa di diverso in questo qui...i notiziari non riescono a coprirlo totalmente...sto per andarci. Ti serve un passaggio? Rispondimi appena puoi. -R'


	11. La calma prima della tempesta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

_Ryuzaki_

 

'Misa, sai dov'è Light? È urgente. -R'  
L si sbrigò a digitare il messaggio. A quel punto era disperato abbastanza da chiedere perfino a lei per avere aiuto. Light non aveva mai ignorato i suoi messaggi tanto a lungo.  
'Aww, Ryuuu-kun!! Vuoi cs tnt sapere dv è Light, mmh? ;) ;) ;) ;P -MisaMisa'*  
Perché si era rivolto a lei? Oh giusto, perché Kiyomi lo odiava.  
'Misa, è importante. -R'  
'Cm dici tu, Ryu-kun ;)) per quello che ne so, è a casa, ho visto sua madre e sua sorella prenderlo a scuola...e conosci Light, non è uno che se ne va in giro, specialmente durante la settimana. - MisaMisa'   
'Okay, grazie Misa. -R'  
'Nessun problema, Ryuuu-kun...assicurati di salutare Light x me ;))) -MisaMisa'  
Meraviglioso. Quindi non solo aveva Kiyomi addosso per via di Light, ma a quanto pareva ora Misa era la loro fan numero uno. Era celebre per aver organizzato degli appuntamenti per alcune coppie a scuola, e Ryuzaki non aveva dubbi che stesse complottando qualcosa per lui e Light...ma quello non era il momento di concentrarsi su una cosa simile.  
"Watari. Ho deciso di andare a casa di Light. C'è qualcosa di strano in questa situazione e sento di dover approfondire la questione" L si sentiva nervoso, per via della nuova aggiunta alla lista delle vittime, combinata al fatto che Light non rispondesse ai suoi messaggi. Le mani di L armeggiarono con il telefono che aveva sulle gambe, incapace di rimanere fermo.   
"Ryuzaki" L sobbalzò al tono severo della voce di Watari, si era girato dal suo posto di guida – per fortuna non si erano ancora allontanati dal marciapiede – "Non penso di dovertelo ricordare, ma credo che il caso abbia la priorità sul dramma pertinente ai tuoi nuovi amici"  
Fu più che colto di sorpresa dalle parole di Watari e, fissandosi le mani ora immobili, L iniziò a contemplare il motivo delle sue disgraziate decisioni degli ultimi tempi. Avvertendo la sua indecisione, Watari aggiunse, "Hai promesso ai ragazzi che avresti fatto qualsiasi cosa per risolvere il caso il più velocemente possibile"  
"Questo lo so, Watari" scattò L, sentendosi immediatamente in colpa vedendo l'offesa nei suoi occhi. "Wammy...io-"  
Gli occhi di Wammy si addolcirono comprensivi, "No L, va bene. Nonostante quello che pensi, capisco come ti senti in questo momento...tu lo ami, non è vero?"  
Mentre diceva quelle parole, L si rese conto che aveva ragione. Provava...sentimenti eccezionalmente forti per Light Yagami. Era qualcosa che non aveva mai sperimentato prima, e dubitava sinceramente che l'avrebbe sperimentato di nuovo. Invece di rispondere alla sua domanda, L si limitò a chiedere, "Cosa mi suggerisci di fare?"  
Dopo una lunga pausa Watari sospirò, "Ti suggerirei di andare da lui"  
Non c'era bisogno di dire che quell'affermazione lo confuse, "Ma hai appena detto-"  
"So quello che ho detto" Watari interruppe la sua protesta, "Tuttavia, come tuo tutore, voglio solo che tu sia felice. Inoltre la scena del crimine può aspettare, le prove non spariranno se facciamo una breve deviazione"  
Detto ciò, mise in moto l'auto e si allontanò dal marciapiede, diretto a casa di Light. L rimase colpito dal fatto che Watari avesse ceduto un po' troppo velocemente. "Era un test per capire se avrei scelto Light al caso, vero" chiese, non avendo in realtà bisogno di udire la risposta.   
"Sveglio come sempre, L" Watari gli fece l'occhiolino dallo specchietto retrovisore, e L avvertì un piccolo sorriso sollevargli gli angoli delle labbra. Presto, giunsero a casa di Light. L attese a malapena che la macchina si fermasse prima di balzare fuori e di dirigersi verso il vialetto d'accesso. Il campanello risuonò attutito quando lo premette, ma qualche secondo dopo la porta si aprì e la signora Yagami apparve sulla soglia. L poteva sentire il vago suono del televisore in sottofondo.  
"R-Ryuzaki, non mi ero accorta che fossi qui...Light ti ha invitato?" sembrava piuttosto esitante, prima indicazione che qualcosa non andava, la seconda era il rossore intorno agli occhi che lo informavano che doveva aver pianto.  
"No, in realtà no. Ero semplicemente preoccupato visto che non ha risposto al cellulare...insieme al fatto che c'è stato un altro incidente a scuola..."  
"Oh sì, m-mio marito è appena uscito per le indagini" lo sguardo di lei si abbassò nel menzionare il padre di Light, e Ryuzaki sospettò che quella fosse la ragione dietro le lacrime.  
"Potrei parlare con Light? Solo per assicurarmi che stia bene?" chiese, sperando che lo lasciasse entrare.  
"Oh, uhm..." lanciò un'occhiata alle scale dietro di sé, oltre le quali Light era senza dubbio rintanato in camera sua. "Non penso che sia una buona idea al momento, perché non torni domani dopo la scuola, magari? Sono sicura che Light sarà di umore più...socievole"  
"Okay, lo farò. Grazie signora Yagami" s'inchinò leggermente, e con lentezza tornò verso la macchina, formulando un piano e ringraziando ogni divinità immaginabile che la finestra della camera di Light fosse sul retro della casa.  
L aveva fatto allontanare Watari come se stessero andando via, poi lo fece parcheggiare a breve distanza lungo la strada. "Se non ritorno entro 45 minuti, ti prego di presumere che rimarrò per la notte" L gli diede istruzioni, e rapidamente tornò verso la casa degli Yagami. Più furtivamente che poté, girò intorno alla casa finché non si ritrovò nel cortile, sperando che la signora Yagami fosse troppo rapita dal suo programma televisivo per guardare fuori dalla finestra posteriore. Odiandosi giusto un po', Ryuzaki riuscì a trovare qualche piccolo sasso sparpagliato nell'erba e, con in mente un commento che lui stesso aveva fatto qualche settimana prima riguardo ai cliché, prese la mira; si sentì compiaciuto di sé quando il primo sasso colpì la finestra di Light con un soddisfacente 'clac'. Attese qualche secondo prima di gettare un secondo sasso, che produsse un rumore acuto mentre rimbalzava sul vetro. Questa volta, L notò le tende incresparsi leggermente da una parte, come se qualcuno stesse cercando di scoprire la fonte di quel baccano. Facendo attenzione al vento, lanciò il terzo e ultimo sasso con un po' più forza dei precedenti, sperando che fosse sufficiente a portare Light ad aprire la finestra. Per fortuna funzionò e le tende furono improvvisamente spalancate e il viso irritato di Light apparve alla vista. La sua espressione da seccata divenne sorpresa e confusa, poi di nuovo irritata rendendosi conto di chi c'era nel suo cortile.  
Sollevò la finestra e si inclinò in avanti così da portare fuori la testa e le spalle, "Che diamine stai facendo?" disse con un sussurro aveva il tono di un grido.  
"Stavo passeggiando per caso nel quartiere..." replicò l'altro sarcastico. "Hai ricevuto i miei messaggi?" sollevò il cellulare, lo schermo mostrava i messaggi che aveva inviato a Light quasi senza fermarsi.  
Light strinse gli occhi per un momento, "Non riesco a leggerli da qui. Il mio telefono è per terra dall'altra parte della stanza"  
L iniziò a domandare perché il suo telefono fosse sul pavimento quando Light lo interruppe a metà frase, "Non hai risposto alla mia domanda. Perché stai tirando dei sassi contro la mia finestra?"  
"Devo parlare con te e tua madre non mi fa entrare in casa per qualche strana ragione"   
L'espressione di Light si irrigidì per un istante, ma poi tornò alla sua normale compostezza prima che L potesse decifrarla.  
"Di cosa mi devi parlare?"  
"È meglio se ne discutiamo faccia a faccia" L gli lanciò un'occhiata tagliente.  
L'altro sbuffò ma si allontanò dalla finestra, "D'accordo, aspetta un minuto" e sparì dalla sua vista. Qualche momento dopo, la porta sul retro si aprì silenziosamente e Light lo accompagnò sommessamente in casa. "Dobbiamo fare assoluto silenzio, i miei genitori non possono sapere che sei qui" sussurrò.  
L annuì, e Light lo guidò attraverso la cucina e lungo il corridoio. Quando raggiunsero lo spazio fra il soggiorno e le scale, Light indicò lui e poi le scale, quindi si avviò in soggiorno, presumibilmente per deviare l'attenzione di sua madre. Fidandosi delle abilità di distrazione di Light, L si affrettò a salire le scale e, non sentendo alcuna protesta, rilasciò un sospiro di sollievo. Improvvisamente una porta alla sua destra si aprì e una persona dall'aria stanca ne uscì. Si era dimenticato di Sayu.  
"Cos- Ryuzaki?" lo guardò confusa, prima di spalancare gli occhi al massimo, "Ooh, Light si metterà davvero nei guai..."  
Lui le fece cenno di fare silenzio prima di sussurrare, "Per favore Sayu, non puoi dire a nessuno che sono qui"  
"Non preoccuparti, non ne avevo intenzione. Ma sarà meglio che tu dica a Light che è in debito con me!" il suo sorriso divenne poi un'espressione più preoccupata, e si abbassò verso di lui per mormorare, "Light ha passato un brutto momento stasera, forse devi stare un po' attento. Se potessi tirarlo un po' su di morale...penso che ne abbia davvero bisogno" detto ciò si girò e scese per le scale, voltandosi un'altra volta, il suo tipico sorrisetto di nuovo sul volto, "Penso che questo significhi che sono io la brava ragazza ora, eh?"  
L rimase lì per qualche momento, tentando di dedurre cosa potesse essere successo in precedenza da fare in modo che Sayu si preoccupasse per il fratello. Scuotendo il capo quando le sue speculazioni non portarono a nulla, L aprì la porta della stanza di Light il più silenziosamente possibile, e andò a sedersi sul letto, meravigliandosi di nuovo su come quella stanza rispecchiasse Light. Tutto era ordinato e organizzato, ogni penna e matita, i compiti sistemati in una precisa pila sulla scrivania, senza dubbio svolti nel migliore dei modi. Nonostante la situazione, L si sentì sorridere alla tendenza quasi ossessivo-compulsiva di Light per quanto riguardava il senso dell'ordine. Mentre ci pensava, la porta si aprì e Light scivolò dentro, chiudendola e appoggiandocisi sopra. "Sayu è venuta in cucina, ha-"  
"Sì, ci siamo incontrati, ma dubito sinceramente che faccia la spia" lo rassicurò Ryuzaki.  
L'altro annuì "Lo pensavo anch'io" Light non l'aveva ancora guardato negli occhi da quando era entrato.   
"Light?" chiese Ryuzaki con cautela, "Sayu ha detto che è successo qualcosa prima, e tua madre ha detto qualcosa di simile...questo 'qualcosa' è la ragione per cui non hai risposto ai miei messaggi?"  
Eccola di nuovo, la tensione nella sua espressione. Come se gli provocasse dolore pensarci, qualunque cosa fosse.   
"Light..." mormorò Ryuzaki, domandandosi ancora cosa potesse mai essere successo da portare tutti a essere così agitati.  
Senza parlare, Light si allontanò dalla porta e si sedette sul letto accanto a lui, ancora senza guardarlo.  
"Light, sai che se c'è qualcosa che disturba, puoi..." sentì la voce svanire mentre Light si chinava verso di lui. I suoi occhi improvvisamente trafissero quelli di L mentre alzava un sopracciglio, "Sul serio, Ryuzaki? Lanciare sassi contro la mia finestra?"  
L inghiottì a vuoto, l'intensità dello sguardo di Light lo preoccupava, "Lo so, lo so, cliché-" fu interrotto a metà frase, per quella che pareva la milionesima volta durante il pomeriggio, dalle labbra di Light che si schiantarono sulle proprie. Tutto il suo corpo si bloccò mentre il tempo sembrò rallentare. I pensieri di L divennero gelatina, incapaci di assorbire ciò che stava succedendo. Light doveva aver scambiato il suo stupore per repulsione, perché si allontanò piuttosto rapidamente e iniziò a scusarsi, "Io...Ryuzaki-"  
Fu il turno di L di zittirlo. Le sue dita si fecero spazio fra i capelli di Light mentre le loro labbra si muovevano insieme. Quel bacio era tutto ciò che avesse mai immaginato e ancora di più. Era meglio di qualsiasi torta alle fragole, o ebbrezza dopo un caso risolto. Era la sensazione di tornare a casa dopo aver trascorso tanto tempo lontano dai suoi eredi.  
L sospirò e abbassò le mani per agganciare le dita alla fibbia della cintura di Light, attirandolo il più possibile. L sentì Light sorridere nel bacio e fece lo stesso. Nessuno dei due si era reso conto prima di quel momento di quanto entrambi lo avessero desiderato. Approfondì il bacio e morse leggermente il labbro inferiore di Light, l'altro lo assecondò felicemente, aprendo la bocca così che le loro lingue potessero incontrarsi. L non aveva affatto esperienza con tutto ciò, ma con Light sembrava completamente naturale. Le mani di Light scivolarono sotto la maglietta di L, i suoi pollici disegnarono piccoli cerchi sulla sua vita, e L non poté trattenersi dal rabbrividire. Era strano baciare Light, strano ma meraviglioso allo stesso tempo. Era come se dei fuochi d'artificio gli stessero esplodendo nel petto, accompagnati dalla sensazione impalpabile delle montagne russe. Alla fine si separarono, entrambi col fiatone, l'uno appoggiando la fronte contro quella dell'altro.  
Light emise una piccola risata, "Suppongo che Sayu avesse ragione su di noi fin dall'inizio"  
"Oh, dai, signor Detective Geniale, mi stai dicendo che tu non l'avevi previsto?" L fece un sorrisetto, una mano ancora giocava con l'orlo della camicia di Light.  
"E tu sì?" ribatté l'altro.   
"Beh..."  
"Esattamente" ghignò Light di rimando, e L lo baciò di nuovo soltanto per zittirlo. Questa volta, Light circolò la vita di L con le braccia e si abbassò lentamente finché non si ritrovò sulla schiena, con L steso sopra di sé. Rimasero così per un po', nessuno dei due aveva alcun incentivo per muoversi.  
Finalmente, L si scostò.  
"Light?"  
"Sì?" replicò Light, giocando distrattamente coi suoi capelli.  
"Perché eri agitato prima?" quasi si pentì di averlo chiesto, osservando gli occhi di Light offuscarsi.  
"Non è niente. Non possiamo semplicemente-"  
"Light"  
Sospirò, "Non possiamo soltanto pensarci doman-"  
"Light"  
"Va bene, va bene" si mise a sedere lentamente, dando il tempo a L di spostarsi. Sedendosi di nuovo vicini, L appoggiò una mano fredda su quella calda di Light sopra al letto in mezzo a loro, stringendola con fare rassicurante.  
Dopo un po', Light fece un profondo respiro e iniziò, "Ho detto a mia madre...di noi. Dei miei sentimenti per te. Lei era tutta contenta, ha detto anche che avrebbe costretto mio padre a cambiare opinione...ma lui ci ha sentiti..." lasciò in sospeso la frase quasi in lacrime, e L ricordò quello che Light aveva detto qualche giorno prima sul fatto che non avrebbe superato l'idea di aver deluso suo padre, "Gli ho detto che non m'importava di quello che la gente pensava di me, o che potrei essere emarginato...gli ho detto che avrei fatto quello che volevo e che lui non poteva fermarmi" serrò i denti e fissò il pavimento, una sorta di impetuosa determinazione a riempirgli gli occhi. Un freddo senso di dubbio si piazzò nello stomaco di L. -Era solo il suo tentativo di ribellarsi a suo padre? Io sono il suo tentativo di ribellione?- L scacciò quel pensiero e lo abbracciò, "Mi dispiace tanto, Light"  
Light appoggiò il mento sulla spalla di L e ricambiò la stretta, "Va tutto bene, doveva succedere prima o poi"  
L non disse niente, ma strinse la presa su Light e chiuse gli occhi, "Visto che ho spiegato la mia parte, perché non mi dici la ragione per cui eri nel mio cortile a lanciare sassi contro la mia finestra" suggerì.  
"Oh giusto" L ricordò il motivo per cui era lì, "c'è stato un altro omicidio a scuola"  
"Cosa!?" Light si inclinò a guardare L negli occhi, assicurandosi che fosse serio, "Ryuzaki, avresti dovuto dirmelo prima, e se si trattasse di Misa questa volta?"  
"Non è lei, le ho parlato prima chiedendole dove fossi quando non hai risposto ai miei messaggi"  
"Potrebbe comunque essere qualcuno che conosciamo..." fece per alzarsi, come per schizzare verso la scuola.  
"Light, nessuno di noi può andare adesso, secondo tua madre, tuo padre è uscito un po' di tempo fa per le indagini. Non penso che ci lascerebbe campo libero così facilmente come l'altra volta" L tentò di ragionare.  
L'altro sembrò smontarsi leggermente, tornando a sedersi sul letto e iniziando a pensare alla situazione, "Che ore sono?" chiese.  
"Le nove e mezzo" replicò L, "Perché-"  
"Se papà è uscito circa un'ora e mezza fa, dovrebbero avere quasi finito di cercare delle prove sulla scena, e la scientifica dovrebbe andarsene tra le undici e le undici e mezza...questo ci consente di avere due ore prima che la scena rimanga completamente vuota"  
L si accigliò, "Non stai suggerendo che irrompiamo in una scena del crimine, vero?"  
"Sì. È l'unico modo per poter controllare le prove da vicino e individualmente"  
Light ricordava a L di se stesso durante un caso...disposto a fare qualsiasi cosa per ottenere risultati.  
"D'accordo" replicò L con riluttanza, "Dovremmo uscire alle undici e mezza, per essere certi che non ci sarà nessuno. Informerò Watari-"  
"No. Non devi disturbare lui quando possiamo semplicemente prendere la macchina di mio padre"   
Il dubbio si piazzò di nuovo alla bocca dello stomaco di L. Sembrava che tutto ciò che Light stava facendo quella sera fosse una sorta di ribellione.   
"Light, davvero, non è un problema"  
"Ryuzaki, non ti fidi di me?" prese il viso di L con entrambe le mani e glielo sollevò, sfiorandogli leggermente le labbra con le proprie, "Non c'è niente di cui preoccuparsi"  
Il suo dubbio non venne completamente placato, anche se ciò non gli impedì di ricambiare il bacio. Trascorsero le successive due ore stesi sul letto, parlando piano e, naturalmente, baciandosi. L si sentiva a suo agio sdraiato lì nell'oscurità con lui, e desiderava quasi di poterci rimanere tutta la notte, invece di andare a indagare sulla scena di un crimine...era una nuova sensazione.

 

_*Anche in lingua originale, il messaggio è scritto in stile, appunto, sms, quindi mi sono attenuta a questo stile xD penso che il significato sia comprensibile per tutti :)_


	12. Il principe e il ranocchio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

_Light_

 

Light stava viaggiando a 300 chilometri orari lungo l'autostrada dell'autodistruzione...ma onestamente sembrava non riuscire a trovare la forza necessaria per fregarsene. Almeno aveva finito i compiti presto quella sera. Sinceramente non avrebbe saputo dire cosa gli stesse passando per la testa mentre apriva la tenda per vedere Ryuzaki nel suo cortile, a lanciare sassi contro la finestra come il personaggio di un film per ragazzine di Hollywood degli anni '80. Il fatto che lo avesse baciato per la prima volta poco dopo dimostrava la teoria del 'sentiero dell'autodistruzione', anche se non poteva dire di provare dei rimpianti. Perlopiù, Light era soltanto estremamente sollevato che, uno, era vero che provavano gli stessi sentimenti l'uno per l'altro, e due, ora non c'era nulla a trattenerli. Trascorsero due ore ad aspettare che la scena del crimine fosse vuota, stesi sul suo letto insieme, dispiacendosi per il tempo perso che avevano buttato a fingere di essere 'soltanto amici'. Light fu immensamente sorpreso di sentire che Ryuzaki si era reso conto dei suoi sentimenti per Light più o meno quando lui si era reso conto dei propri per Ryuzaki. Risero per quella che apparve un'eternità per quanto fossero stati entrambi completamente ignari. Dopo circa un'ora, sentirono il padre di Light arrivare a casa dirigendosi con passi pesanti – presumibilmente – in camera sua. Sopportarono un altro spavento quando sua madre giunse a dargli un'occhiata qualche minuto dopo, pensando per fortuna che Ryuzaki fosse fuori dai giochi, e Light sperò che si bevesse l'idea che fosse davvero addormentato, e non che fingesse di crederci. Per Light era una situazione piuttosto snervante visto che non aveva mai disobbedito per davvero ai suoi genitori, perlomeno non a quei livelli. Ma la prospettiva di stare con Ryuzaki, così come quella di risolvere finalmente un caso con le sue forze lo calmarono un po'. Finalmente, intorno alle undici, Light entrò nella banca dati della polizia giapponese usando la passowrd di suo padre ed ecco che le fotografie della scientifica erano già state caricate. Cliccò rapidamente su 'stampa tutto' e le risistemò mentre usciva di casa. Non era sicuro di ciò che prese possesso di lui per fargli desiderare di rubare la macchina di suo padre, ma suppose che fosse semplicemente un 'vaffanculo' in aggiunta alla lista in aumento delle azioni impertinenti che aveva deciso di compiere quella sera.   
"Dovremo uscire dal vialetto senza accendere i fanali, per assicurarci in modo assoluto che i tuoi genitori non ci vedano uscire" lo informò Ryuzaki, "Vuoi guidare?"  
"Certo, se facciamo un incidente non voglio dare a mio padre una ragione in più per incolparti" Light si morse il labbro e Ryuzaki annuì concorde prima di salire sul posto del passeggero. Light riuscì a fare la retromarcia dal vialetto senza alcuna complicazione, e si diressero velocemente verso la scuola, parcheggiando un po' più lontano dall'edificio per sicurezza.   
Avvicinandosi alla porta sul retro, Ryuzaki lo fermò e gli indicò di dargli una mano. Light si inginocchiò e allacciò le dita, confuso quando Ryuzaki posò un piede sulle sue mani e si spinse in su, sbirciando sulla cornice sopra la porta dove c'era la chiave. Dopo qualche istante, saltò giù con la chiave in mano, e cominciò a ispezionare il buco della serratura.  
"Pensi che l'assassino stia usando questa chiave per entrare nell'edificio" Light inarcò un sopracciglio. Quell'indizio avrebbe potuto decisamente aiutarli a restringere la lista dei sospettati.  
"Sembrerebbe così, perlomeno la mancanza di polvere sulla chiave lo suggerisce. In più la serratura non mostra segni di manomissione. Ho dedotto che l'assassino usi questa porta visto che nessuno lo vede mai davanti, nonostante ci siano delle residenze dall'altra parte della strada"  
"Quindi abbiamo una specifica prova che ci dice che la signora Ackerman è innocente, visto che ha le chiavi dell'edificio" annotò Light pensieroso.  
"Sì, quello e il fatto che ha lasciato la scuola all'inizio della settimana"  
Avevano avuto intenzione di parlare con lei quella mattina, ma lei se n'era andata la sera precedente.   
"Pensi che dovremmo nascondere la chiave da qualche altra parte?" suggerì Light.  
"No, non penso che aiuterebbe. L'assassino si limiterebbe a trovare un modo più creativo di entrare" infilò la chiave nella porta e la aprì.  
Light annuì, "Hai ragione, inoltre capirebbe che qualcuno gli sta addosso"  
Camminare per i corridoi con lui fece ricordare a Light dell'ultima volta in cui si erano ritrovati lì oltre gli orari scolastici. Almeno questa volta la scena sarebbe stata un po' meno raccapricciante. Light tirò fuori le fotografie e guardò la prima, che mostrava uno schizzo di sangue contro la parete.  
"Aspetta, hanno ritrovato la vittima nel laboratorio di biologia..." si accigliò guardando la foto, "È la seconda di cinque vittime che viene ritrovata nel laboratorio di biologia...beh, la prova dell'omicidio"  
"Sembra che la prova indichi fortemente Juuzo. Anche se normalmente il laboratorio di biologia potrebbe soltanto essere una coincidenza, considerando il fatto che è un ampio spazio con gli strumenti necessari, ma il fatto che solo ora ci siano dei ritrovamenti lì è altamente sospetto. Se l'assassino aveva bisogno di spazio o di strumenti, avrebbe cominciato con gli omicidi direttamente lì" dedusse.  
Entrarono nel laboratorio, la puzza di detergenti chimici li accolse come un avvertimento mentre perlustravano la stanza. La maggior parte del sangue era stato ripulito, a parte alcune tracce rossastre rimaste sul pavimento. Non c'era bisogno di dirlo, l'aula sarebbe stata chiusa agli studenti il giorno dopo, le lezioni di biologia si sarebbero tenute in una stanza diversa...  
"Ryuzaki, significa che le lezioni di Juuzo domani verranno spostate"  
L'altro lo guardò pensierosamente prima di replicare, "Il che significa che dopo la scuola dovremo controllare l'aula in cui verrà assegnato"  
"Mmh" fece Light d'accordo, spargendo le fotografie su un banco. Invece di aiutarlo, Ryuzaki si limitò a giungere da dietro e a portare le braccia intorno alla vita di Light, appoggiando il mento sulla sua spalla.  
"Sai, potresti sempre aiutarmi con le foto..."  
"Penso di essere a posto così, grazie" sbirciò le fotografie oltre la spalla di Light, leggendo le immagini con tanta calma come se quella fosse una cosa che faceva tutti i giorni della sua vita. Light abbassò l'ultima fotografia, mentalmente cercando di far incastrare tutto. Il corpo era stato appeso in un angolo, sostenuto da una spessa corda intorno al collo.  
"Nagisa..." si accigliò.  
"Mmh?" Ryuzaki prese la fotografia che la raffigurava, "Si chiamava così? L'ho vista in corridoio, penso. Sembra che l'assassino abbia tentato di farlo passare come un suicidio, ma le lacerazioni sul suo corpo suggeriscono altrimenti...Light, stai bene?"  
Fu allora che Light si rese conto della forza con cui si era aggrappato al banco. Si rilassò lentamente e distese le dita, "Sto bene, penso, solo che..." guardò di nuovo la foto, "Conoscevo Nagisa fin dall'asilo. Era una delle persone più gentili che abbia mai conosciuto..."  
Ryuzaki strinse la presa intorno alla sua vita, "Light, prenderemo l'assassino. Pagherà per quello che ha fatto"  
Light annuì, stava quasi per replicare quando un'altra immagine colse il suo sguardo. Sollevandola, vide che era una nota lasciata dall'assassino. Da dietro, Ryuzaki inspirò bruscamente, "Light, sta parlando di noi"

Al Principe e al Ranocchio;

entrambi sfortunati,

non meritate la morte,

pertanto suggerirei

di stringere con forza la vostra luce diurna.

"Il principe e il ranocchio" borbottò Ryuzaki sarcasticamente. Light ricordò le infinite volte in cui Kiyomi lo aveva definito un ranocchio...in mensa, nei corridoi, in classe. Chiunque avrebbe potuto sentirlo.  
"Pensi che significhi che questa nota si riferisca a noi...oh, dai, assomigli solo vagamente a un ranocchio" Light tentò di alleggerire la situazione, ma l'effetto sembrò non essere sufficiente.  
Ryuzaki aggrottò la fronte, "Stringere con forza la vostra luce diurna, sembra piuttosto specifico nei miei confronti"  
"A quanto pare la scientifica pensa soltanto che sia pazzo" Light indicò gli appunti in fondo alla fotografia.  
"Beh, se si riferisce a noi, avrebbe potuto lasciare un messaggio nascosto invece dell'ovvio 'Vi vedo'" proseguì L, "Pensi che potrebbe essere qui ad aspettarci? Se sa che gli stiamo addosso, potrebbe prendersi un rischio che non ha mai nemmeno considerato prima. Quando vengono messi all'angolo, gli assassino possono essere molto imprevedibili"  
"Sembri un detective" replicò Light con aria pensosa, a cui non era sfuggito il modo con cui era sussultato, quasi dimenticandosi che Light fosse lì. Light si domandò per la milionesima volta perché Ryuzaki volesse diventare uno scrittore, quando ovviamente aveva il talento per il lavoro di detective.

 

_L_

 

L si chiese se l'appunto non volesse metterli a corrente di qualcosa di più profondo. La maggior parte delle volte, quando aveva a che fare con assassini così audaci, spesso lasciavano indizi sulle successive mosse soltanto per capire se qualcuno sarebbe stato in grado di vincerli in astuzia. Di solito fallivano. Con attenzione rilesse la nota, la parola 'luce' gli saltò all'occhio. Se l'assassino sapeva chi erano, come suggeriva l'allusione al principe e al ranocchio, forse stava minacciando direttamente Light? Riflettendoci, L incontrò uno stormo di emozioni, la rabbia era la più prominente. Se quello scadente criminale pensava di poter minacciare Light e di farla franca, si sbagliava di grosso. L osservò il viso di Light mentre analizzava il biglietto, gli occhi stretti su ogni riga.  
-Dovrei dirglielo?- si domandò, L sapeva che se glielo avesse detto, Light avrebbe voluto usare se stesso come esca. Poteva sembrare egoista, ma L non gli avrebbe permesso di mettersi in pericolo. Era il suo primo caso senza il padre, rischiare la vita sarebbe stato inutile.  
"Ryuzaki"  
L sobbalzò con aria mortificata mentre notava che Light lo fissava, "Sì, Light?"  
"Niente, stavi solo fantasticando di nuovo" e tornò a mettere insieme gli indizi presenti nella nota. Le braccia di L tornarono intorno alla vita di Light, e un dolce sorriso gli si allargò in volto. L decise in quel momento che non avrebbe permesso che accadesse nulla a Light Yagami finché lui fosse stato in vita. 

 

_Light_

-Uno di voi due merita di morire, ti suggerisco di tenerti stretta la tua luce- Light rilesse nella propria mente il codice che aveva colto tra le righe. L'indizio era abbastanza facile da notare, Light sperava soltanto che Ryuzaki non se ne accorgesse. Avevano abbastanza di cui preoccuparsi al momento. Ovviamente la polizia non avrebbe mai notato una cosa del genere, specialmente dal momento che non la stavano cercando...Light poteva usarla a proprio vantaggio. Nessun altro innocente sarebbe morto. Avrebbe sicuramente rischiato le proprie probabilità di sopravvivere fino al diploma, ma se significava la cattura dell'assassino, Light avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per ottenere tale risultato. Ryuzaki non poteva saperlo naturalmente, si sarebbe inferocito, ed era possibile che avrebbe condannato Light agli arresti domiciliari. Ma doveva farlo. Doveva provare il proprio valore a suo padre...alla polizia...a Ryuzaki...e soprattutto a se stesso. Inoltre, più l'assassino rimaneva fuori dalla prigione, più in pericolo si sarebbe trovato Ryuzaki, specialmente visto che conosceva i loro nomi e le loro facce. Insieme analizzarono il resto delle fotografie e setacciarono la stanza. Senza trovare altri indizi, si sedettero entrambi su un banco vuoto. "Finora, tutti gli indizi portano a Juuzo" mormorò Light.  
"Sembrerebbe così" replicò Ryuzaki, vagando nuovamente per la stanza con lo sguardo. "Ma perché cambierebbe il suo schema ora che sa che gli stiamo addosso? Prima, ogni omicidio veniva compiuto in una stanza diversa. Ora ce ne sono stati due di fila, entrambi nel laboratorio di biologia"  
"Forse sta cercando di condurci a lui" ipotizzò Light.  
"Forse, ma sembra troppo ovvio"  
"Forse..." Light si accigliò, guardando l'orologio, per essere sicuro dell'ora; il piccolo quadrante riportava che era l'1.33 del mattino.  
Notando che era esausto, Ryuzaki sospirò, "Forse dovremmo andarcene. Domani c'è la scuola. E se i tuoi genitori guardano fuori dalla finestra e vedono che la macchina non c'è..."  
"Non m'importa" replicò Light stizzosamente, "Che lo vedano"  
Ryuzaki divenne insolitamente silenzioso.  
"Cosa?" chiese Light, con cipiglio, "Se mio padre si rifiuta di rispettare me e le mie scelte, allora perché dovrei rispettare lui?"  
"Penso che forse dovresti rallentare...non ti sei mai davvero ribellato prima, e ora – in un'unica serata – sgattaioli fuori di casa, rubi macchine, irrompi in un edificio, e fai delle indagini su una scena del crimine con una persona che sai che i tuoi genitori non approvano" disse tutto d'un fiato fissandosi le scarpe, senza voler incontrare gli occhi di Light.  
"Beh, prima di tutto, ho preso in prestito una sola macchina, secondo, non abbiamo fatto alcuna irruzione, tecnicamente siamo solo entrati, e terzo solo uno dei miei genitori non ti approva" Light lo colpì col gomito, leggermente deluso quando Ryuzaki non commentò la sua interpretazione troppo letterale. "Ryuzaki...se qualcosa ti preoccupa, ti prego di dirmelo" Light si morse il labbro, "Non posso sistemare qualcosa che non mi dici"  
Ryuzaki esitò per un secondo prima di buttare fuori, "Io sono un esperimento?" i suoi occhi si allargarono, "V-volevo dire..."  
Il sollievo riempì Light come un'ondata, e quasi scoppiò a ridere. Il fatto che Ryuzaki pensasse che lui non ci teneva era quasi comico. "So cosa volevi dire" lo rassicurò Light, "pensi che baciarti fosse parte della mia ribellione"  
L'altro continuò a fissarsi i piedi, raggomitolato sul bordo del banco.  
"Sai, per essere un genio, sai essere incredibilmente ottuso a volte" rise Light.  
Ryuzaki alzò lo sguardo pensieroso, "Sai, onestamente non ricordo l'ultima volta che qualcuno mi ha definito così..."  
Light roteò gli occhi e gli tirò un pugnetto sulla spalla, "Baciarti è una delle cose che ho fatto stasera che so per certo di non rimpiangere domani mattina"   
Ryuzaki prese la mano di Light e gliela sollevò di fronte agli occhi, mostrandogli il suo stesso orologio, "Tecnicamente è già mattina"  
"Signor So Tutto" borbottò Light, alzando gli occhi al cielo per la milionesima volta in quella notte.  
"L'unico e solo" replicò l'altro, chiaramente fiero di sé, "Uhm, Light? Potrei riavere la mia mano?"  
"No. Mi dispiace, ma ora appartiene a me" Light strinse la presa. Ryuzaki scosse il capo per il suo atteggiamento infantile, ma non discusse, scegliendo invece di far intrecciare le loro dita. Light sospirò, "Dovremmo tornare a casa?"  
Ryuzaki annuì, "Penso sia la cosa migliore"  
Lentamente, scesero dal banco e si diressero verso il corridoio, fermandosi alla porta per nascondere nuovamente la chiave. Questa volta non separarono le mani mentre svoltavano l'angolo verso la parte anteriore dell'edificio, il commento della volta precedente improvvisamente ebbe senso.  
Light scosse il capo interiormente per la propria ingenuità. Come trovandosi sullo stesso treno dei pensieri, Ryuzaki si fermò e strinse la mano di Light.  
"Cosa stai-"  
Ryuzaki lo interruppe premendo le labbra sulle sue e spingendolo contro il lato dell'edificio. Light sorrise e ricambiò il bacio. Le sue labbra sapevano di zucchero, il che, date le sue strani abitudini alimentari, non era molto sorprendente. Anche se Light non era affatto uno da dolci, trovò quel sapore stranamente rassicurante; una cosa che fece ridere Ryuzaki per tre minuti interi il giorno in cui Light decise di confessarglielo.   
"È positivo che non siamo più 'solo amici'..." sorrise a Light mentre tornavano alla macchina.   
Mentre Light si allacciava la cintura di sicurezza, guardò di nuovo l'edificio, ricordandosi improvvisamente di qualcosa. "Uh..." fece, aggrottando la fronte.  
"Cosa, hai scoperto qualcosa?" si corrucciò Ryuzaki.  
"No, è solo che ho ricordato una cosa del primo anno" ricordò Light, "Ero a lezione di biologia di Juuzo, e un giorno la ragazza di fronte a me cominciò a perdere sangue dal naso...lui si rifiutò di avvicinarsi. Juuzo aveva la fobia del sangue"  
Ryuzaki apparve pensieroso, "Se è vero, significa che non può essere l'assassino"  
"Dobbiamo setacciare la sua classe domani" gli ricordò Light, "in caso mi sbagli. Se riusciamo a recuperare la sua calligrafia e a confrontarla con quella dell'appunto, allora lo sapremo per certo"  
"Sì, hai ragione, non possiamo balzare alle conclusioni. Inoltre molte persone superano le fobie, forse non ha più paura"  
"O poteva essere un modo per coprire la sua ossessione" aggiunse Light meditabondo, mettendo in modo l'auto, "Vuoi che ti lasci a casa tua?"  
"Sì, purtroppo, visto che domani c'è scuola" replicò, portando le ginocchia al petto sul lato del passeggero. Light gemette dentro di sé, rendendosi conto di quanto sonno avrebbe perso per il giorno seguente, ma pensò che il caffè esisteva per un motivo. In più non sarebbe stato l'unico ad addormentarsi durante le lezioni, visto che Ryuzaki sembrava essere ugualmente stanco. Light si fermò fuori dall'appartamento di Ryuzaki, abbassandosi per baciarlo un'ultima volta prima che uscisse.  
"Davvero, Light? Come se questa sera non potesse essere più cliché..." borbottò l'altro scuotendo il capo. Light tentò di sembrare irritato, ma la sua faccia lo tradì all'istante.  
"Ci vediamo domani" Light gli fece la linguaccia, in un modo che ricordava molto Sayu.  
Osservò Ryuzaki camminare fino all'edificio prima di allontanarsi, sentendo il proprio cuore velocizzarsi mentre gli eventi delle ultime otto ore gli tornavano in mente. Era strano come, appena dopo aver discusso con suo padre, gli era sembrato che tutto il modo stesse crollando; ma poi, dopo aver trascorso del tempo con Ryuzaki, quella era diventata una delle notti migliori della sua vita...o almeno una delle più memorabili...Light ci pensò su mentre rientrava in casa, ringraziando le proprie stelle fortunate, la sua piccola escursione era rimasta inosservata.


	13. Light non è una persona mattiniera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

_L_

"Com'è che non sei stanco?" grugnì Light esasperato, spaparanzandosi sul banco.  
"Sai che le due del mattino non sono un orario molto tardi per la maggior parte delle persone della nostra età, Light" replicò Ryuzaki, per una volta grato della sua tendenza all'insonnia. Light si limitò a gemere in risposta. Apparentemente non reagiva molto bene alla privazione del sonno – qualcosa che L avrebbe dovuto ricordare. La loro piccola bravata della notte precedente non sembrava giovare al suo assetto da prima mattina. Ryuzaki pensò brevemente di dargli una pacca sulla schiena – è quello che fa la gente, no? - quando Misa si sedette accanto a Light.  
"Oh mio dio, Ryuzaki! Che è successo alla tua mano?"sussultò e indicò, facendo sollevare Light dal suo momento di autocommiserazione. Ryuzaki tentò frettolosamente di nasconderla, ma senza grande successo visto che sapeva che Light lo avrebbe notato comunque a un certo punto. Light afferrò rapidamente la mano e sciolse la fasciatura per rivelare un taglio al centro del palmo, "Per questo eri in ritardo alla prima ora?"  
L annuì lentamente, "La nuovo preside mi ha chiesto di aiutarla a portare un vaso in ufficio, quando mi è caduto una delle schegge di vetro mi ha tagliato" mentì con cautela, assicurandosi che Light non andasse oltre.  
"Sembra un taglio piuttosto netto per una scheggia di vetro seghettata..." si accigliò, "a vederlo, deve aver sanguinato un bel po'. Sicuro di stare bene?" lo guardò in viso preoccupato. L si sentì improvvisamente in colpa non riuscendo a rilevare alcuna traccia di scetticismo negli occhi di Light. Sospirando piano si ricordò che lo stava facendo per la sicurezza di Light e annuì di nuovo, "Light, non c'è bisogno di preoccuparsi".  
I suoi occhi rimasero preoccupati ma sembrò accettare la risposta, e si voltò verso la parte anteriore della classe dove l'insegnante stava finalmente cominciando la lezione. Ryuzaki si guardò il palmo; era a un passo dal trovare il vero assassino, ma i pezzi ancora non si incastravano perfettamente in un intero puzzle. Osservò curiosamente Kiyomi che entrava dalla porta e si sedeva accanto a Misa. Le due si abbassarono l'una verso l'altra immediatamente e iniziarono a sussurrare. L si accigliò e tentò di origliare con discrezione, ma con Light in mezzo la cosa risultò piuttosto difficile.

 

_Misa_

 

"Ma è la nostra occasione, Kiyomiii!" frignò Misa, "Ti prego, ti prego, ti pregooo?"  
Kiyomi continuò a guardare con aria torva e ostinata la lavagna, rifiutandosi di risponderle.  
"Potremmo organizzare un appuntamento al buio, o potremmo rendere Ryuzaki geloso facendo in modo che Teru flirti con Light..." Misa elencò tutte le idee che le erano venute in mente la sera prima. Era determinata a farli mettere insieme, fosse stata l'ultima cosa che avrebbe fatto.  
Kiyomi finalmente la guardò, "Cos'è l'ultima cosa che hai detto?"  
"Rubiamo il telefono di Light e chiediamo a Ryuzaki di uscire con lui?" Misa si corrucciò, non era il metodo più romantico, ma se Kiyomi pensava che fosse una buona idea...  
"No, non funzionerebbe comunque...stavo parlando di quella che comprendeva Mikami"  
L'espressione di Misa venne velocemente rimpiazzata da un enorme, e leggermente diabolico, ghigno.

 

_Kiyomi_

 

Era perfetto. Non per quello che Misa stava progettando, ma per i propri obiettivi...Kiyomi sapeva che Light e Ryuzaki erano troppo svegli per cadere nel tranello, ma con un po' di fortuna sarebbe riuscita a capovolgere la situazione e a portarli a scannarsi a vicenda entro la fine della giornata.   
Quando la campanella suonò segnalando la fuga, Misa le fece un cenno con un'espressione determinata e si mise all'opera per distrarre i due idioti in questione. Nel frattempo, Kiyomi si diresse da Tery Mikami, il rappresentante di classe meno popolare di sempre. Che aveva anche un'enorme, e dolorosamente ovvia, cotta per Light da anni.  
"Ehi, Mikami" miagolò, battendo le ciglia.   
Lui quasi non sollevò lo sguardo e borbottò, "Oh, ciao Kiyomi"  
Dannazione. Lo pensò, ricordandosi del suo orientamento sessuale. Avrebbe dovuto convincerlo senza poter usare il suo fascino naturale.  
"Stavo parlando con Light prima..." iniziò, compiaciuta e irritata al tempo stesso quando la sua testa scattò in su alla menzione di Light.  
"Ha...ha menzionato me o altro?" chiese, lanciando nervosamente un'occhiata a Light.  
"In effetti sì! Continua a dirmi che pensa che tu sia molto intelligente, e di come voi due condividiate la stessa passione della giustizia..." gli occhi di lui si illuminarono alla parola 'giustizia' e lei capì di averlo in pugno.  
Lui si accigliò, "E Ryuzaki?"  
Kiyomi finse di ridere, "Cosa? Light mi ha detto tante volte che lo frequenta soltanto per pietà..." si chinò per sussurrare nel suo orecchio con aria cospiratoria, "Quel tipo è uno stramboide, Light non vede l'ora di liberarsi di lui per qualcuno un po' più...appropriato"  
Gli occhi di Teru si allargarono, "Significa che Light è-"  
"Sì" lo interruppe, non volendo sentirlo dire che Light era gay. Forzò allora un altro sorriso, "Perché non ti siedi con noi oggi a pranzo?"  
"Sì, sarebbe fantastico...grazie Kiyomi..." le lanciò un'occhiata strana prima di scappare alla lezione successiva. Kiyomi sapeva che lui avrebbe potuto essere un po' scettico nei suoi confronti, considerato che aveva la reputazione di stronza senza cuore. Non che le importasse; le ci erano voluti mesi di crudeltà verso abbastanza persone per guadagnarsi quel titolo. Le opinioni della gente non avevano importanza se le persone avevano troppa paura di dare loro una voce...si voltò verso Misa e le fece un cenno da 'ha funzionato', poi si unì al piccolo gruppo.

 

_Misa_

 

Non poteva credere che avesse funzionato! Si poteva sempre contare sulla capacità di Kiyomi nel manipolare le persone. Misa poté a malapena contenersi fino all'ora di pranzo, a un certo punto pensò che Light avesse potuto notare il suo insolito elevato livello di energia, anche se sospettò che lo avesse attribuito al suo solito comportamento. Quando la campanella del pomeriggio trillò, afferrò Light e Ryuzaki e li trascinò fino in mensa, ansiosa di arrivarci prima di Kiyomi. Pochi minuti dopo che si furono seduti, Kiyomi giunse con al seguito un Mikami dall'aria ansiosa.   
"Ehi ragazzi" lanciò a Light un sorriso abbagliante, "Vi dispiacerebbe molto se Teru si sedesse con noi oggi?"  
I ragazzi scossero il capo e Misa balzò dal punto in cui si era seduta, tra Light e Ryuzaki, "Puoi prendere il mio posto! Volevo comunque sedermi vicino a Kiyomi"  
Mikami sembrò estremamente nervoso e Misa iniziò a sentirsi in colpa per averlo usato...ma aveva una cotta per Light da anni ed era ovvio che non sarebbe mai successo niente. Inoltre, Light e Ryuzaki erano fatti per stare insieme! Dovevano proseguire.  
Osservò Mikami che cominciò a conversare con Light sulla politica o un'altra cosa altrettanto noiosa. Misa capì che Ryuzaki stava cominciando a sentirsi frustrato visto che Mikami si voltava sempre di più per escluderlo dalla conversazione.  
"Sta funzionando!" sussurrò Misa a Kiyomi, che sembrava quasi sospettosamente soddisfatta per la riuscita del loro piano. Ryuzaki strinse gli occhi su Teru, poi su di loro...oh oh. Invece di dire qualcosa, si limitò a tirare fuori un libro e a mangiare in silenzio. Misa guardò Kiyomi con aria mortificata. Era accigliata.  
"È il momento del piano B" mormorò Misa, non contenta. Si riprese immediatamente, ricordandosi di cosa il piano B comprendesse.  
Kiyomi guardò Misa scettica. "Cos'è il piano B? Non sapevo ci fosse un secondo piano"  
Misa annuì entusiasta, e si abbassò a sussurrare, "È il momento di organizzare un appuntamento al buio"  
L'altra si limitò a sbuffare, "Certo, come se fosse possibile che possano accettare una cosa del genere"  
"Lo faranno se non dirò loro che è un appuntamento al buio" ghignò Misa con aria dispettosa, sorridendo alle sue future vittime. Sembrava quasi un doppio appuntamento al buio.*

 

_Light_

 

Light fu sorpreso quando le ragazze invitarono Mikami a pranzare con loro, sapeva che perlomeno Kiyomi lo aveva odiato per anni; anche se non era mai riuscito a capire il perché...  
In generale era un ragazzo piuttosto per bene, e aveva alcune idee intriganti quando si trattava di sistema giudiziario, specialmente l'idea di una rigida pena di morte per i criminali di alto profilo. Alla fine dell'ora di pranzo, scisse il suo numero su un pezzetto di carta e lo porse a un Light fortemente confuso, prima di correre via dalla mensa. Light sentì una risatina dalla sua destra e si voltò, vedendo Ryuzaki con un libro di fronte a sé e una mano davanti alla bocca, ovviamente tentando di non ridere.  
Strinse gli occhi, "Che c'è di tanto divertente?"  
"Tu" replicò, "Sei un seduttore, Light Yagami...dedurrei, con tutte le ragazze – e i ragazzi, a quanto pare – che ti ronzano intorno"  
Light scosse il capo, "Geloso?" sussurrò.  
"Nemmeno un po'" gli sorrise Ryuzaki, "Ovviamente non è un pericolo per me"  
"Mmh, non saprei..." Light finse di essere indeciso, "Mikami è piuttosto sexy...forse dovrei corrergli dietro..." rise quando Ryuzaki gli colpì il braccio.   
"Non è. Divertente" disse l'altro, tentando e fallendo nel sembrare arrabbiato.  
"Ehi ragazziii" Misa giunse da dietro, abbracciando entrambi intorno alle spalle, "Cosa fate più tardi? Io e Kiyomi vogliamo andare a vedere un altro film"  
Light guardò Kiyomi, che era imbronciata e con le braccia incrociate.  
Ryuzaki scrollò le spalle, "Non ho impegni, tu Light?"  
"Potrei farcela" replicò l'altro lentamente.  
"Evvai!" gridò lei, "Possiamo anche uscire per cena. Che ne dite del ristorante che sta di fronte al cinema?"  
"Sembra proprio che tu abbia programmato tutto" borbottò Light beffardamente, ma il suo sarcasmo le sfuggì.  
"Allora è deciso!" annunciò, ignorando il suo commento, "Cena e film, è un appuntamento!" fece un occhiolino sfacciato a entrambi e balzò via, trascinando Kiyomi con sé.  
Light guardò Ryuzaki, "Pensi che dovremmo dirglielo?"  
L'altro scosse il capo, "Nah, alla fine lo capiranno comunque...ma Mikami deve starti alla larga fino ad allora"  
"Quindi sei geloso" Light ghignò con aria trionfante.  
"E tu sei un So Tutto Io, ma non lo sottolineerò"  
Light lo colpì sul braccio e rise. Si diressero verso la prima lezione del pomeriggio, storia dell'arte con il signor Obata. Si sedettero in fondo alla classe mentre lui cominciava la lezione, scambiandosi degli appunti per trascorrere il tempo.  
'Pittori del Rinascimento...un gioco da ragazzi. -R'  
Light roteò gli occhi, 'Dice quello che vuole diventare uno scrittore. -Y'  
'Di letteratura, non di manga. Inoltre, dimmi che non hai imparato queste cose tre anni fa. -R'  
Light alzò gli occhi di nuovo mentre Ryuzaki continuò a scrivere sul quaderno,  
'Non posso credere che abbiamo sospettato di lui come assassino. -R'  
Gli occhi di Light si spalancarono e si guardò rapidamente intorno per assicurarsi che nessuno li stesse osservando.  
'È il caso che discutiamo del caso in un appunto che potrebbe essere facilmente scoperto? -Y'  
'I nostri coetanei non sono abbastanza interessati e non è che Obata sospenderà la sua monotona lezione per poter notare i nostri appunti. -R'  
'Suppongo di sì. E tecnicamente Obata è ancora nella nostra lista dei sospettati, finché non avremo prove definitive su Juuzo. -Y'  
'Sono sicuro quasi al 7% che troveremo quello che stiamo cercando più tardi. -R'  
7%? Light si domandò in che modo un 7% li avrebbe aiutati a risolvere il caso. Continuarono il resto della lezione allo stesso modo; a un certo punto evitarono a malapena una punizione quando un biglietto che si stavano passando fu vicino dall'essere scoperto da Obata, che si era girato per istruire loro sui compiti da svolgere quel giorno. Quando giunse la fine della lezione, Light radunò i suoi fogli e si fermò ad aspettare Ryuzaki, che si era preso più tempo del solito per sistemare le sue cose. Mentre passavano vicino al signor Obata per avviarsi alla porta, lui li fermò improvvisamente e si abbassò per agguantare un pezzo di carta spiegazzato da terra.  
"Questo appartiene a uno di voi?"  
Light scosse il capo e osservò Ryuzaki fare lo stesso. Avviandosi alla successiva aula, si domandò brevemente se quella fosse la pagina su cui avevano scritto le loro note, ma lo avevano fatto nel quaderno nero che Ryuzaki usava sempre, e non aveva alcuna ragione per strapparla e accartocciarla. Trascorsero il resto della giornata in attesa, Light sapeva che qualsiasi cosa avessero trovato nella classe di Juuzo, avrebbe potenzialmente potuto portare a una fine del caso; era particolarmente ansioso fin dalla scoperta dell'appunto della sera precedente. Light sapeva che da quel momento in poi avrebbe dovuto risolvere il caso praticamente da solo ora che l'assassino aveva diretto una minaccia a entrambi. Avrebbe fermato quel mostro anche se avesse dovuto rischiare la propria sicurezza, e non avrebbe mai permesso che accadesse nulla a Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki aveva un promettente futuro come scrittore professionista, e metterlo a repentaglio semplicemente perché lui giocava a fare il detective era ingiusto. Alla fine della giornata Light si fermò velocemente al suo armadietto per sistemare la borsa prima di incontrare Ryuzaki. Stava tirando fuori la giacca quando qualcuno si appoggiò all'armadietto accanto al suo.  
"Oh ciao, Teru" Light sbatté le palpebre sorpreso, aspettandosi qualcuno più basso e trasandato. Ovviamente notando la sua espressione stupita, Teru rispose, "Stavi aspettando Faccia da panda?"  
"Si chiama Ryuzaki" tagliò corto Light, non apprezzando il tono con cui aveva detto 'Faccia da panda', con cui si era aspettato che lui si unisse allo scherno.   
"Va bene, come ti pare" roteò l'altro gli occhi, "Puoi smetterla di recitare con me, so che lo odi tanto quanto gli altri. Cioè, rispetto la tua pietà per lui, ma non sembra esattamente uno che ha bisogno di protezione. Guarda cos'ha fatto al povero Sousuke! Quel tipo è uno stramboide"  
Light sentì la rabbia salire in superficie come le bollicine dell'acqua frizzante e serrò i pugni, quasi spontaneamente. Con rapidità e cautela modificò l'espressione per mantenere la sua apparenza normalmente disinvolta.   
"Sousuke" ringhiò, "ha avuto quello che si meritava. Ryuzaki non gli avrebbe slogato la mascella se non si fosse rivolto a me con insulti omofobici. E non pensare mai che mi piaccia o non mi piaccia qualcuno in base al solo fatto che sia impopolare"  
Mikami indietreggiò per la sorpresa dovuta allo scatto di Light e riuscì a balbettare, "I-io n-non-"  
Light lo interruppe perché a quel punto voleva approfittare di quello slancio ed era stufo e stanco delle persone che parlavano male di Ryuzaki alle sue spalle, "Inoltre, Ryuzaki è la persona più intelligente, ironica, unica, creativa e intuitiva che io abbia mai avuto la fortuna di conoscere. Ormai lo conosco da un mese e ancora non capisco perché le persone sembrano non vedere mai quanto è brillante, non nel modo in cui lo vedo io. Certo, quando l'ho incontrato per la prima volta ho pensato che fosse uno stronzo arrogante, ma in lui c'è molto di più e la gente non si disturba a vederlo. Non m'importa se si siede in maniera strana o se parla in modo bizzarro o se i suoi capelli hanno l'aria di non aver mai visto una spazzola o se si veste come un senzatetto minimalista; è il mio...migliore amico, e apprezzo ogni secondo trascorso con lui" Light si fermò per un secondo, "Beh, forse non quando mangia tutti i dolci che ho in casa, ma a parte questo è piuttosto perfetto. Lo dirò una sola volta: Ryuzaki. Non. È. Uno. Stramboide."  
E con ciò, sbatté lo sportello dell'armadietto, diede le spalle alla faccia attonita di Mikami e se ne andò, assicurandosi di fermarsi al cestino della spazzatura più vicino per fargli vedere il momento in cui tirò fuori dalla tasca il pezzo di carta con il numero di Mikami e lo gettò via per sempre. Light stava ancora fumando quando si diresse nell'aula vuota in cui lui e Ryuzaki avevano accettato di incontrarsi. Spalancò la porta e lo trovò appollaiato su uno dei banchi, ad osservare qualcosa sul telefono. Finché Light non si schiarì la gola, Ryuzaki non notò che era entrato.  
Sollevò lo sguardo, un lieve sorriso sul volto, "Senzatetto minimalista?"  
Light batté le palpebre, sorpreso, "Beh, è vero" si difese.  
Ryuzaki serrò le labbra per non ridere e voltò il telefono per mostrare a Light lo schermo. Mostrava un video della scena che si era appena verificata nel corridoio tra lui e Mikami. Light allargò gli occhi, "Come...?"  
Il ghigno dell'altro aumentò, "Misa mi ha mandato un video di quanto è successo. Light Yagami...non sapevo che potessi essere così dolce..." sbatté le ciglia e tirò fuori il labbro inferiore, nel chiaro tentativo di scimmiottare un'espressione adorabile.  
"Zitto" grugnì Light, "Ti ha dato dello stramboide"  
"Mi hanno chiamato in modi peggiori. Anzi, soltanto la scorsa settimana credo che tu mi abbia detto che sono un-"  
"Non è questo il punto" s'imbronciò Light, "In più noi stiamo insieme quindi qualsiasi cosa io ti dica va presa come vezzeggiativo"  
Ryuzaki tirò su il viso, "Insieme?"  
Light avvertì un momento d'insicurezza; stavano insieme? Ma lo allontanò in fretta, "Beh, considerato quanto è successo ieri sera, direi di sì"  
L'angolo della bocca di Ryuzaki si sollevò, "Aah, ma 'stare insieme' implica avere avuto almeno un vero appuntamento"  
"Ieri sera non conta?"  
"No" scese dal banco, "Ma stasera sì. Cosa ne dici Light, cena e film?"  
Light assottigliò gli occhi, "Stai suggerendo di stare al piano di Misa? Sai che ne approfitterà per vantarsi di essere stata lei a farci mettere insieme"  
"Sì, ma almeno poi ci lascerà in pace per un po'...inoltre, in questo modo puoi dire a tuo padre che sei uscito con le ragazze, e potremo realmente avere il nostro primo appuntamento" si avvicinò a Light e questi sentì il suo respiro volare sulle proprie labbra, "Allora cosa dici, è un appuntamento?"  
Light roteò gli occhi, "Questo è barare" ma sentì la propria risolutezza evaporare mentre le mani di Ryuzaki iniziavano a giocare con gli orli della sua camicia, "Va bene, va bene, hai vinto. È un appuntamento"  
Qualsiasi altro pensiero su cui stava rimuginando riguardo all'imminente tormento di Misa fu respinto da Ryuzaki che eliminò la distanza tra le loro bocche. Light gemette lievemente e affondò le dita fra i capelli disordinati di Ryuzaki. Troppo presto, si ricordò dove fossero e cosa dovessero ancora fare, e si scostò appena, "Ci sarà più tempo dopo, per questo" riuscì a dire, rimpiangendo la decisione di fermarsi quando notò gli occhi di Ryuzaki fissargli le labbra, "adesso dobbiamo setacciare la classe prima che passino a pulirla"  
"Abbiamo circa un'ora prima che i custodi facciano il giro dell'edificio" replicò, "Ma dobbiamo arrivarci prima che Juuzo torni dalla riunione dei professori. Hai la foto dell'appunto?"  
Light tirò fuori la fotografia leggermente spiegazzata dalla tasca.   
L'altro annuì, "Bene. Andiamo".

 

_L_

 

"Sai qual è l'aula?" chiese Light mentre entravano nell'area scientifica.   
L annuì, "Ho scoperto dalla nuova preside questa mattina quando l'ho aiutata a portare il vaso in ufficio"  
L'altro strinse gli occhi, "Ti sei tagliato la mano di proposito per farti dare l'informazione da lei, vero?"  
"Certo che no" replicò indignato, "Forse la mia mano è semplicemente scivolata, e il sangue mi ha aiutato a convincerla a dirmelo"  
"Non posso credere che ti sia tagliato per ottenere un'informazione che avremmo potuto scoprire da qualsiasi altro insegnante" Light lo fulminò quando giunsero vicino alla nuova aula, la targa in bronzo riportava il numero 42.  
"Non l'ho fatto, ricordi? Inoltre, ora siamo qui e non serve discutere" aprì la porta ed entrò prima che Light potesse continuare con la sua predica. Si affrettò ad avvicinarsi alla cattedra e aprì il primo cassetto che vide, frugando velocemente e passando al successivo, cercando qualcosa di specifico...  
"Va bene. Ma ne discuteremo sicuramente più tardi..." borbottò Light iniziando a setacciare i fogli che c'erano sulla cattedra, "Wow, questi compiti sembrano facilissimi"  
L non rispose e aprì il cassetto più in alto a sinistra, scostando una pila di fogli. Gli occhi si spalancarono quando notò ciò che era nascosto sotto.  
"Ecco, ho trovato una chiara copia della sua grafia. È una nota di promemoria per se stesso quindi probabilmente non si ricorderà di cercarla più tardi" Light sollevò il pezzo di carta che aveva trovato, affiancandolo alla fotografia. L trattenne il fiato, anche se sapeva quello che Light avrebbe scoperto. Light allargò gli occhi con aria di apparente trionfo e un ghigno sulla faccia, "Combaciano! Le grafie combaciano, significa che Juuzo è definitivamente l'assassino!"  
L sorrise nonostante il dolore che avvertì al petto, osservando il viso di Light illuminarsi per la gioia. Per fortuna il caso avrebbe avuto presto una fine, ma non sapeva di cosa il futuro avrebbe serbato per entrambi. Forse avrebbe potuto rimanere per il resto dell'anno scolastico...i suoi eredi potevano sopravvivere un po' più a lungo senza di lui. L aprì la bocca per rispondere quando improvvisamente udì un indistinto rumore di passi che si avvicinavano. Pensando rapidamente, acciuffò l'oggetto dal cassetto e lo richiuse, afferrando avventatamente Light, che era tornato a studiare le grafie, e trascinandolo nell'armadio che c'era in fondo all'aula, riuscendo a chiudere l'anta prima che un uomo entrasse. L socchiuse l'anta mentre Light si metteva accanto a lui così da poter entrambi sbirciare la persona che al momento stava frugando attorno alla cattedra.  
"È il signor Obata?" sussurrò Light.  
Era lui. L'insegnante di letteratura era piegato sopra la cattedra che ormai era stata perquisita a fondo, tirando fuori il contenuto del cassetto che loro stessi avevano appena controllato.  
Coincidenza? L ne dubitava.  
L cominciò a chiedersi quanto ci avrebbe messo a controllare tutta la cattedra. Nel momento in cui il pensiero gli sfrecciò in mente, Obata si raddrizzò e si guardò intorno, probabilmente per altri posti da usare come potenziali nascondigli, gli occhi fissi sull'armadio. Il cuore di L si fermò momentaneamente. Se fossero stati beccati, tutto il piano sarebbe andato a rotoli, Juuzo si sarebbe insospettito, la vita di Light sarebbe stata ancora più in pericolo...  
L si preparò a essere scoperto quando improvvisamente la porta si spalancò e Juuzo irruppe nella stanza. La mano di Obata, che era a pochi centimetri dalla maniglia dell'armadio, si ritirò e lui si voltò verso l'adirato biologo.  
"Lo sapevo! Nell'istante in cui sei andato via dalla riunione, sapevo che saresti venuto qui!" gridò Juuzo, indicando con un dito accusatorio Obata. Poi si diresse alla scrivania e tirò fuori completamente il primo cassetto a sinistra, ribaltandolo così da far cadere tutto ciò che conteneva sul pavimento senza tante cerimonie. Diede un calcio alla pila di fogli e agli altri vari strumenti per scrivere, poi fulminò Obata, la furia incisa direttamente sul volto.  
"L'hai preso tu" parlò con voce pericolosamente bassa, "L'HAI PRESO TU!"  
Obata sollevò le mani in alto con aria di resa, "N-non so di cosa stai-"  
"BALLE! SO CHE L'HAI PRESO!" Juuzo fece per avvicinarsi a Obata quando la porta venne aperta di nuovo, e un terzo adulto entrò.  
"Cosa diamine sta succedendo qui?!"  
L riconobbe la nuova preside, vedendola mettersi le mani ai fianchi e rivolgendo ai due uomini un'occhiata raggelante, "Questa è proprietà della scuola, e siete entrambi educatori rispettabili, quindi mi aspetto che vi comportiate come tali! Vi rivoglio tutti e due alla riunione nel giro di pochi minuti, e mi aspetto completamente che sistemiate qualsiasi problema abbiate nel vostro tempo libero! Onestamente, tra gli omicidi e il consiglio che minaccia di farci chiudere, ci si aspetterebbe che almeno gli insegnanti facciano un passo avanti e mostrino un po' di responsabilità"  
Con ciò, accompagnò i due dall'aria imbarazzata in corridoio, sbattendo la porta.  
L aspettò qualche secondo prima di uscire con cautela dall'armadio, Light lo imitò subito dopo.  
"Che diamine di storia è?" chiese Light incredulo.  
L si limitò ad alzare le spalle, la sua mente ronzava mentre riuniva gli ultimi pezzi del puzzle; nella sua testa si formò un'immagine caotica e complicata, "Non ne ho idea, ho cercato in quel cassetto e non ho trovato nulla di lontanamente incriminante. A meno che non si considerino i voti ingiusti, perché quel compito meritava un voto più alta..." la sua battuta umoristica non ebbe successo, Light sembrò perso nei propri pensieri.  
"Forse è solo una questione personale. Che non ha niente a che vedere col caso" suggerì L.  
L'altro si morse il labbro, "Forse, ma per ora probabilmente dovremmo uscire da qui nel caso qualcuno tornasse"  
L annuì velocemente e lo seguì fino all'entrata in silenzio, entrambi profondamente pensierosi.  
"Ci vediamo dopo" disse Light mentre Watari si fermava vicino al marciapiede, e lo baciò rapidamente prima di avviarsi verso casa.  
L sorrise e lo osservò allontanarsi prima di salire sui sedili posteriori.   
"Hai trovato quello che stavi cercando?" chiese Watari senza premesse.  
"Sì" replicò, tirando fuori un sacchettino di plastica pieno di pillole multicolore, "E anche qualcosa di più..."

 

_*un appuntamento al buio è un appuntamento in cui chi s'incontra non si conosce. Un doppio appuntamento al buio avviene quando l'organizzatore nasconde la verità ai partecipanti...per cui l'incognita è doppia._


	14. Appuntamento 'al buio'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

_Light_

 

Light si appoggiò contro il muro di mattoni del ristorante italiano, guardando il cinema affollato dall'altra parte della strada, e ricordandosi dell'ultima volta in cui aveva incontrato Ryuzaki lì. Sperava che stavolta non ci sarebbero stati un omicidio e un litigio compresi nella serata.  
"Light Yagami, in anticipo come al solito"  
Light avvertì le proprie labbra sollevarsi nell'udire il familiare tono sarcastico.  
"E tu sei in ritardo, come al solito" ghignò a Ryuzaki, sollevando un sopracciglio quando vide la camicia bianca che sostituiva la consueta misera maglietta.  
L'altro agitò una mano con leggerezza, "Meglio essere in ritardo che in anticipo"  
Light si accigliò, "Di solito non si dice il contrario?"  
"Non per me" sorrise l'altro, "Preferisco le persone che sono sempre in ritardo che in anticipo. Le persone in anticipo sembrano sempre credere di essere superiori a chiunque"  
"E tuttavia stai uscendo con la persona più puntuale di tutto il Kanto" ormai se n'era fatto una ragione, insieme al fatto che praticamente nessun altro condivideva la sua passione nell'essere puntuale in ogni momento per qualsiasi occasione.  
"Beh, non ho mai detto di avere buon gusto in fatto di uomini"  
Light roteò gli occhi, tentando di non concentrarsi sul modo in cui i suoi bei jeans gli stringevano le gambe, in estremo contrasto con i pantaloni sbiaditi in denim che sempre sembravano sul punto di cadere. "Entriamo o stiamo qui con te che mi insulti tutta la sera?"  
L'altro finse di meditarci per un momento, "In realtà mi sto divertendo qui, magari potremmo cominciare a parlare sul tuo amore per il color cachi, visto che a quanto pare ti piace ammirare la mia scelta d'abbigliamento" gli rivolse un sorrisetto.   
Sospirando, Light lo afferrò per il polso e lo trascinò nel ristorante, cercando di nascondere il rossore da Ryuzaki che continuava ad insultare i suoi pantaloni.  
"Sono serio, Light, sta diventando un problema...l'altro giorno Kiyomi ha suggerito di intervenire, ma Misa ha insistito sul fatto che dovremmo supportare le tue scelte per quanto riguarda la moda. Voglio dire, è ovvio che lei lo dica, essendo una modella e tutto il resto..."  
Fermò il suo sproloquio mentre si dirigevano a un tavolino sulla parte più posteriore della sala principale, vicino alle porte della cucina e a qualche grossa pianta in vaso. Light fissò le piante con aria sospettosa ma alla fine determinò che Misa non aveva voluto nascondere nessuno dei due; non aveva dubbi che sarebbe comparsa a un certo punto della serata. Sperava solo che, quando fosse arrivata, la cosa non sarebbe stata troppo imbarazzante.  
Ordinarono entrambi dell'acqua per congedare la cameriera, e rimasero in un silenzio rassicurante mentre lui ricominciava a guardare con diffidenza le piante.  
"Quindi Misa ha già inventato una scusa sul perché lei e Kiyomi non ce la fanno stasera?" chiese Ryuzaki guardando il menu di fronte a sé.   
Light fece una smorfia, "Sì, mi ha scritto venti minuti fa dicendo che si è rotta la mano e che Kiyomi la stava portando in ospedale"  
Ryuzaki si accigliò, "Non capisco come si sia aspettata di farcela bere, dovrebbe conoscerci abbastanza bene da sapere che capiamo che sta mentendo visto che ha usato la mano 'rotta' per scriverti. Inoltre ovviamente domani vedremo a scuola che non avrà alcuna ingessatura"  
Light scrollò le spalle, "Penso che domani capirà che siamo una coppia e potrà servirsi della sua mano non rotta come prova che era tutto un piano per farci mettere insieme"  
Ryuzaki annuì, "Misa è più sveglia di quanto siamo disposti ad ammettere"  
"Sì" replicò Light, ancora osservandolo mentre scrutava il menu, "sa sorprendere ogni tanto"  
Ryuzaki sollevò lo sguardo e vide il menu chiuso di Light, "Non lo guardi?"  
"So già cosa prendo..." sorrise Light con aria consapevole, "se tu vuoi, puoi ordinare un dessert invece della cena"  
L'altro sollevò le labbra, "Mi conosci così bene" e chiuse il menu, sistemandosi nella sua solita posizione.  
"Sapete cosa ordinare?" la cameriera tornò e tese la mano per prendere i menu.  
Light finì per ordinare le fettuccine Alfredo mentre Ryuzaki ordinò una cosa chiamata cannoli cheesecake, che sembrava disgustosamente dolce e piena di zucchero. Porsero i menu alla cameriera, che lanciò a Ryuzaki un'occhiata strana prima di dileguarsi per comunicare i loro ordini.   
I due si misero a conversare in maniera affabile nell'attesa dei loro ordini, entrambi evitando consapevolmente l'argomento delle indagini. Avevano concordato silenziosamente di non parlare del caso durante il loro primo appuntamento. In generale, Light rimase sorpreso per quanto la serata stesse andando bene. Fino ad allora avevano discusso una sola volta, un'impresa impressionante per loro, e Misa non si era fatta viva, nonostante entrambi fossero vigili per sicurezza. Il tavolo a cui erano seduti era abbastanza arretrato rispetto alle persone più vicine, che erano a distanza di almeno tre tavoli. Era un angolino accogliente, e poterono flirtare senza attirare l'attenzione degli altri clienti. Light aveva sospettato che Misa avesse prenotato quel particolare tavolo proprio per quel proposito, ed era attualmente combattuto tra gratitudine e diffidenza.  
"Mmh...mi aspettavo che Misa si sarebbe fatta viva" Ryuzaki si guardò intorno, come nell'attesa di vederla sbucare da dietro un tavolo per aggredirli, il che non era un'idea scandalosa pensando a lei, "o ha davvero intenzione di lasciarci per i fatti nostri, o le sue abilità di spionaggio sono meglio di quanto immaginassi"  
Light rabbrividì involontariamente, "È un pensiero spaventoso"  
"I vostri piatti, signori!" una cameriera saltellò lievemente verso di loro e posò gli ordini di fronte a loro facendo un piccolo inchino, "Desiderate altro?"  
Light strinse gli occhi, "No, siamo a posto...cos'è successo all'altra cameriera, se posso chiedere?"  
Il sorriso di lei non vacillò per un secondo, "Oh, Rize doveva aiutare un altro gruppo che è appena arrivato, quindi vi servirò io per il resto della serata! Va bene?" gli fece l'occhiolino. La ragazza indossava una divisa standard, con l'aggiunta di lunghi orecchini a forma di teschio. Era piuttosto minuta, con corti capelli neri e occhiali.  
"Sì, va bene, grazie" rispose Ryuzaki, prendendo la forchetta.  
Light lo imitò, iniziando a mangiare la sua pasta, mentre la ragazza balzava via verso la cucina. Quando se ne fu andata, lui alzò lo sguardo e incontrò quello di Ryuzaki, "Non pensi..."  
L'altro annuì bruscamente, "Era Misa. Ha chiamato l'altra cameriera 'Rize', ma ho visto che la targa diceva 'Touka' quando ci ha portato da bere"  
"Inoltre, gli orecchini" Light roteò gli occhi, "le cameriere non dovrebbero indossare gioielli pendenti"  
Era da Misa dimenticare un dettaglio minore simile nel nome della moda.  
"Beh, almeno si è fatta viva...cominciavo a diventare paranoico" borbottò Ryuzaki. Light annuì ma non disse nulla, sapendo che Misa aveva qualche sorta di asso nella manica, e non era esattamente entusiasta di scoprire cosa fosse...

 

_Misa_

 

Misa saltellò allegramente allontanandosi dal tavolo, contenta del proprio meraviglioso travestimento. Nemmeno Light Yagami sarebbe riuscito a scoprirla! Mentre passava vicino alle piante in vaso, Misa sentì una mano sul polso che l'attirava giù. Strillò per la sorpresa anche se sapeva chi l'aveva afferrata.  
"Ahi, non fare così!" si lamentò, sfregando il polso che Kiyomi aveva strattonato.  
"Come sta andando? Si sono già baciati?" il suo viso era serio, e Misa ammirò la sua determinazione nell'aiutare i loro due grandi amici a trovare il vero amore.  
"Sta andando alla grande!" replicò gioiosamente, "Ridono e flirtano da quando sono arrivati. Scommetto che pomiceranno per tutta la durata del film" sollevò le sopracciglia con aria maliziosa.  
Kiyomi finse di avere un conato, "Ugh...non dire cose del genere"  
"In che senso?" ghignò Misa, "Del tipo che quando se ne andranno si vorranno così tanto da poter anche saltare il film?"  
Kiyomi iniziò ad apparire seriamente nauseata, "Sono qui da dieci minuti e già sento di dover vomitare...sulle tue scarpe nuove..."  
Misa sussultò, "Non lo faresti!"  
"Lo farò se non stai zitta" Kiyomi la fulminò.  
"D'accordo, d'accordo! Non c'è bisogno di essere cattiva..." Misa s'imbronciò.  
"Ehi..." Kiyomi la squadrò, "come sei riuscita a diventare una cameriera?"  
Misa ghignò diabolicamente, "Ho dato al capocameriere un invito per la festa della mia agenzia di moda il prossimo weekend, in cambio ho chiesto di potermi travestire da cameriera stasera"  
Kiyomi la fissò meravigliata, "Sai, riesci ad essere piuttosto subdola quando vuoi"  
"Lo so. Sono una sorta di genio del male" Misa sorrise e le fece la linguaccia.  
"Inizio a pensare che tu lo sia..." borbottò l'altra.  
"Aspetta, devo portare il conto..." il suo sorriso si allargò, "sarà divertente".

 

_L_

 

La cena proseguì piuttosto tranquillamente secondo l'opinione di Ryuzaki, chiacchierarono di diverse cose, e di tanto in tanto si sfioravano le mani. Avevano paura di tenersi per mano temendo che Misa li vedesse da dove era indubbiamente nascosta, ma si accontentavano di lievi tocchi per il momento. Tutto sommato la cena del loro primo appuntamento andò estremamente bene...finché non giunse il momento di pagare il conto. Quando terminarono entrambi di mangiare, Misa giunse saltando al tavolo, il conto in mano, e chiese loro come fosse stata la loro cena. Entrambi resistettero in qualche modo a smascherarla, e risposero gentilmente di aver trascorso una fantastica serata. Lei posò il conto sul tavolo e si fermò improvvisamente, "Sapete, siete una coppia adorabile, tanto che penso di farvi uno sconto!"  
Si guardarono rapidamente, avvertendo una trappola.  
"Grazie..." disse L lentamente, "Molto gentile da parte tua..."  
"Mmh" fece lei, un tocco diabolico al suo sorriso, "e se vi baciate sulle labbra, la cena sarà gratis!"  
L quasi sospirò di sollievo. Di tutte le crudeli trappole e piani che aveva immaginato da parte sua, questa era di gran lunga la più facile da gestire. Guardò Light che si limitò a scrollare le spalle e a farsi in avanti. Ryuzaki lo incontrò a metà strada.  
"Sì! Misa vince!"  
Si separarono e la fissarono, stava saltando su e giù, stringendo la ricevuta al petto annunciando la vittoria.  
"Misa?" chiese calmo.  
"Sì, sono io!" tolse la parrucca e rivelò i suoi soliti codini biondi, "Vi ho fatti mettere insieme!"  
"Mettere insieme?" chiese Light.  
"Sì! Io e Kiyomi vi abbiamo preparato un appuntamento al buio. Guardate, lei è là" indicò il vaso con pianta più vicino dove c'era Kiyomi, ad esaminarsi le unghie con aria annoiata.  
"Era un appuntamento al buio?" chiese L.  
"Sì!" la sua espressione trionfante improvvisamente divenne un broncio, "perché non state dando di matto?! Non sembrate affatto sorpresi!"  
I due si guardarono e scoppiarono a ridere.  
"Perché abbiamo capito il tuo piano nell'istante in cui ci hai chiesto di uscire" replicò Light disinvolto.  
"In più" L tese la mano sul tavolo e prese quella di Light, "Stiamo insieme da ieri"  
"COSA?!" urlò Misa, facendo in modo che la gente nei tavoli più vicini si voltasse a guardarla in panico, "E non me l'avete detto?!"  
"Pensavamo di fartelo scoprire da sola" ridacchiò Light, divertito dalla sua reazione.  
"Che cattivi!" ma la sua espressione s'illuminò subito dopo, "ma sono così felice per voi!" si lanciò su Ryuzaki in un abbraccio soffocante, prima di attaccare Light immediatamente dopo.  
Dopo che i quattro rimasero al ristorante per un po', discutendo della loro relazione prima di dirigersi al cinema in gruppo, Misa e Kiyomi corsero ai loro posti dopo aver preso i biglietti.  
"Beh, è andata meglio di quanto immaginassi" annunciò L dopo che si furono comodamente seduti ai loro posti nella fila posteriore.  
"Dice quello che ha insistito perché stessimo al suo gioco" Light roteò gli occhi e gli mise un braccio intorno alle spalle. Ryuzaki appoggiò il capo sulla sua spalla e guardò le ragazze, sedute qualche fila più avanti. Misa continuava a voltarsi e a disegnare un cuore con le mani.  
"Vero" si limitò a rispondere.  
Il film non era affatto brutto come si aspettava, invece di una commedia romantica da quattro soldi, Misa aveva scelto un film thriller, ed entrambi le erano estremamente grati. L'esperienza fu piuttosto gradevole, anche se L avrebbe evitato le manciate di popcorn che venivano lanciate loro ogni volta che tentavano di baciarsi. Quando uscirono, Ryuzaki suggerì di dirigersi verso casa e Light concordò, mandando via Misa rapidamente prima che potesse seguirli. La passeggiata fu perfetta; era abbastanza buio da potersi tenere per mano, anche se L riusciva a distinguere il vago contorno della luna dietro alle nuvole e all'inquinamento luminoso. La felicità di Light era quasi tangibile, e L si ritrovò frastornato a sua volta. Era incredibile che ormai si conoscessero da un mese e mezzo, eppure le farfalle ancora non se ne andavano dal suo stomaco. L sperava che non lo facessero mai.   
Troppo presto, raggiungere l'edificio dove abitava L, e rallentarono, nessuno dei due voleva mettere una fine al momento.  
"Sai, tra tutti i primi appuntamenti, questo probabilmente è stato il migliore che abbia mai avuto" disse Light gioiosamente mentre facevano ciondolare le mani unite al ritmo dei passi.  
"Oh?" replicò L, "Penso che non significhi che dovremmo avere un altro appuntamento al più presto..." sollevò le sopracciglia.  
"Sì, dovremmo decisamente" sorrise prima di fermarsi e prendergli il viso tra le mani, portando le sue labbra sulle proprie. L agganciò un dito alla sua cintura e lo attirò a sé prima di ricambiare il bacio. Light intrecciò le dita fra i suoi capelli e L avvertì di nuovo la soverchiante sensazione di essere finalmente a casa.  
"Non hai idea di quanto abbia voluto farlo per tutta la sera" gemette mentre si separavano.  
"Oh, penso di avere un'idea di quanto lo volessi" replicò Ryuzaki, disegnando dei cerchi sui fianchi di Light con i pollici.  
L'altro gemette appena, "Vorrei rimanere per la notte, ma sappiamo entrambi che devo tornare a casa prima che mio padre..." fissò L a lungo e L sentì una punta di compassione per lui, nel dover avere a che fare con suo padre.  
-Andrà meglio- si convinse L. -Suo padre arriverà a capire-.  
"Beh, ci vediamo domani" L si inclinò e lo baciò brevemente prima di voltarsi e dirigersi lungo la passerella fino a casa. Quando arrivò alla porta, si voltò e osservò Light sparire lungo la strada e nella notte. Sospirò, domandandosi cosa sarebbe successo quando sarebbe giunto il momento per lui di lasciare il Giappone.


	15. Pigiama party, parte 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

_Light_

 

"Ryuzaki"  
"Mmh?"  
"Hai intenzione di aiutarmi o no?" Light si accigliò guardando Ryuzaki, la cui testa era appoggiata sulle sue gambe, bloccandogli la visuale del computer.  
"Non possiamo prima fare una pausa?" guardò Light implorante, gli occhi si aprirono leggermente, diventando accattivanti in maniera distraente. "È la prima volta in cui riusciamo a stare insieme dopo la scuola da quando siamo usciti la settimana scorsa, e tu vuoi solo discutere del caso" e mise il broncio, tirando fuori il labbro inferiore.  
"Perché è l'unico momento in cui possiamo parlarne. Non possiamo farlo a scuola nel caso qualcuno ci sentisse, quindi questo è il nostro unico momento per escogitare un piano prima che l'assassino colpisca ancora"  
Non importava quanto fosse allettante l'idea di abbandonare tale risolutezza per trascorrere un'ora o due steso insieme all'altro a fare niente. Light doveva assicurarsi che Ryuzaki non sapesse nulla della sua idea segreta di usare se stesso come esca per portare a termine il caso. A tale scopo, avrebbe dovuto continuare a fingere di lavorare duramente sul caso.  
"È solo mercoledì, abbiamo ancora tre giorni prima del weekend, e l'assassino potrebbe non colpire affatto questa settimana" proseguì, "In più, con i nostri cervelli ci metteremmo pochi minuti a pensare a un piano adeguato"  
Light si limitò a sospirare e gli passò una mano fra i capelli, afferrando un ciuffo e intrecciandolo fra le dita. Light rimuginò sulle sue parole per un minuto. Ovviamente aveva ragione, ma Light voleva porre fine a quel caso il prima possibile.  
"Quanto manca prima di dover tornare a casa?" insistette.  
Light sospirò, "Ho detto a mia madre che stavo lavorando per un progetto scolastico, il che significa che mi aspetta almeno per cena"  
"E se rimanessi qui per la notte?"  
Light batté le palpebre, sorpreso, "I miei genitori non me lo permetterebbero mai. Dal...dall'incidente con mio padre, sono estremamente riluttanti a non tenermi d'occhio. Senza parlare del fatto che domani c'è la scuola"  
Ryuzaki si raddrizzò e prese il telefono di Light, che era rimasto sul comodino quando erano entrati. "Dì che il progetto impiega più tempo del previsto e che potrebbe durare tutta la notte"  
"E se si offre di portarmi dei vestiti per domani?"  
L'altro assottigliò gli occhi, "Sappiamo entrambi che tieni sempre dei vestiti di ricambio nella borsa per le emergenze" appoggiò il telefono nelle mani di Light, "Tentar non nuoce"  
Light ci pensò per un momento, e una piccola quantità di speranza gli avvampò nel petto. Dopo una settimana senza essere riuscito a fare altro con Ryuzaki a parte tenersi per mano, gli pareva di consumarsi lentamente e dolorosamente dall'interno. Trascorrere la notte nel suo appartamento sarebbe stato davvero bello...  
"Va bene, ci provo" Light prese il telefono e lo aprì, "Ma non ci spererei troppo se fossi in te"  
Il viso di Ryuzaki si allargò con un ghigno visto che si era aspettato un no da parte di Light, e gli avvolse le spalle con le braccia.  
La mamma di Light sollevò la cornetta al terzo squillo, "Light? Hai già finito con il progetto?"  
"No, mamma, non ci siamo neanche vicini..." faticò Light, riluttante al dover mentire a sua madre, "Anzi, stavo pensando di poter rimanere qui stanotte per finire in tempo"  
"Ma tesoro, domani c'è la scuola..." sembrava preoccupata, ma non poteva biasimarla; con il suo record di presenze, era difficile credere che fosse disposto a rovinare la propria reputazione.  
"Lo so, ma ho fatto tutti i compiti tre giorni fa, e questo progetto vale quasi un quarto del voto finale..." Light sperò che lei cogliesse il suo tono disperato e cedesse.  
"Mi ricordi di nuovo con chi stai lavorando al progetto?"  
Light si bloccò per un momento prima che Ryuzaki si abbassasse a sussurrargli un nome nell'orecchio, "Teru Mikami" buttò fuori, "il rappresentante di classe"  
"Mikami?" chiese lei, "il figlio del famoso avvocato penale?"  
"Sì, mamma, lui" Light roteò gli occhi, sapendo che lei avrebbe abboccato alla sua storia.  
Il suo sospiro fu udibile anche attraverso il telefono, "D'accordo, va bene, ti do il permesso...riesci a farti accompagnare a scuola domani mattina? Ti servono dei vestiti di ricambio?"  
"Mi dai il permesso?" ripeté Light, del tutto stupido che avesse ceduto così facilmente. Ryuzaki strinse la presa sulle sue spalle in segno di vittoria.  
"Sì. Ti serve un passaggio o un cambio per domani?"  
"No, sono a posto" replicò Light, tentando di controllare la voce per non far tradire la propria gioia, "Ho dei vestiti di ricambio per la borsa, e da qui si arriva a scuola a piedi"  
"Beh, d'accordo allora" lei sospirò di nuovo, "Suppongo che ti vedrò domani quando torni a casa. Divertiti col tuo...progetto" fece una pausa prima della parola 'progetto', come tentata di chiamarlo in un altro modo e Light si domandò se si fosse davvero bevuta la sua storia, era come se sospettasse che lui fosse da un'altra parte.  
"Ci vediamo!" disse velocemente e chiuse il telefono prima che lei potesse smascherare la sua frottola.  
"Ti ho detto che avrebbe funzionato" Ryuzaki gli lanciò un'occhiata compiaciuta.  
Light fece una smorfia, "Penso che le tue parole siano state 'tentar non nuoce'"  
"È la stessa cosa..." mormorò Ryuzaki, baciandolo sul collo.  
"Oh no, no" Light gli sollevò le braccia dalle proprie spalle e si inclinò leggermente indietro, "Prima escogitiamo un piano, poi festeggiamo"  
L'altro si imbronciò per un momento, ma poi si arrese con un sospiro e portò le ginocchia al petto, "Beh, prima di tutto dobbiamo scoprire esattamente come adescare Juuzo"  
"Giusto" replicò Light, aprendo un foglio bianco di Word per prendere nota, "Non avevamo deciso di usare Misa?"  
L annuì pensieroso, "Sì, ma almeno dovremmo prima chiederle il permesso"  
"Ovvio. Ma sono sicuro che sarà d'accordo, i genitori di Misa sono stati uccisi da un assassino quando era più piccola e sono certo che le piacerebbe fare qualsiasi cosa in suo potere per aiutarci a risolvere il caso, specialmente se glielo chiediamo noi" digitò il nome di Misa, poi una freccetta e la parola 'esca'.  
"Il luogo ovviamente sarà il laboratorio di biologia" Ryuzaki si morse il pollice leggermente come faceva sempre quando pensava intensamente, "Naturalmente tutto quello che faremo sarà portare Juuzo al laboratorio con Misa e poi far intervenire tuo padre e il resto dell'NPA...li osserveremo a distanza ravvicinata così da poter intervenire se sferra l'attacco prima dell'arrivo della polizia"  
Light scrisse tutto mentre parlava, "L'unico problema è come portarli al laboratorio insieme, e quando"  
"Magari questo sabato? Potremmo scrivere un'e-mail a Juuzo attraverso l'indirizzo scolastico di Misa, dicendo che ha dimenticato qualcosa d'importante nell'aula e chiedendogli di aprirle la porta. Potrebbe non funzionare, ma non riesco a immaginare che possa rifiutare la facile opportunità di stare da solo con lei" fece una pausa, "anche se forse dovremo persuaderlo prima...magari potremmo chiedere a Misa di flirtare con lui dopo subito dopo la lezione o una cosa simile"  
Light annuì, "Dovrebbe funzionare, ma dovremo osservare da vicino Misa per proteggerla finché non arriverà il momento di catturarlo. Se l'attacca prima che noi siamo pronto, Misa potrebbe morire" scosse il capo, domandandosi che razza di amici fossero a pensare di chiederle di fare tutto ciò.  
"Sono sicuro che sarà felice di aiutarci" lo rassicurò Ryuzaki come avesse letto nei suoi pensieri; e a quel punto Light era quasi convinto che potesse farlo.  
"È questo che mi preoccupa..." mormorò Light, "Sono amico di Misa da anni, se le succedesse qualcosa non potrei mai perdonarmi..."  
"Penso che nemmeno io potrei perdonarmi..." concordò Ryuzaki, inclinandosi verso di lui e appoggiando il capo sulla sua spalla, "Ma alla fine spetta a lei decidere se aiutarci o meno, se lo fa, la scelta è sua"  
Light decise che aveva ragione. Lentamente chiuse il laptop e si abbassò per appoggiarlo sul pavimento vicino al letto. Quando si raddrizzò, le braccia di Ryuzaki furono immediatamente intorno a lui. Light ebbe a malapena il tempo di voltare il capo prima di ritrovarsi le labbra di Ryuzaki sulle proprie. Light ricambiò il bacio avidamente, sentendo di rilassarsi per davvero per la prima volta durante la settimana. Avrebbe dovuto dotare quanto entrambi stessero diventando dipendenti l'uno dell'altro, ma Ryuzaki era come una droga per Light; non si rese conto di quanto ne avesse bisogno finché non furono costretti a separarsi. Light si allontanò leggermente, al punto in cui le loro labbra si sfioravano appena. "Aspetta" disse contro la sua bocca, "Dobbiamo dire a Watari che rimango questa notte"  
Ryuzaki emise un suono gutturale e frustrato, ma acconsentì senza lamentarsi troppo. Afferrò la mano di Light e lo condusse fino in soggiorno, dove trovarono Watari seduto su una delle poltrone felpate, assorto in un giornale che sembrava essere scritto in arabo. Light non ne fu molto sorpreso; Watari sembrava il tipo da essere poliglotta.  
"Watari", questi sollevò lo sguardo quando Ryuzaki lo chiamò, "Light rimane qui stanotte, se ti sta bene"  
Watari strinse gli occhi verso i due e Light si rese conto che Ryuzaki glielo aveva detto. O forse lo aveva dedotto, ma in ogni caso sapeva di loro e Light non riusciva a immaginare una figura genitoriale rispettabile che avrebbe consentito ai due di condividere un letto...  
"D'accordo, mi fido di te Ryuzaki, e di te Light" rivolse loro un cenno breve e tornò a leggere il suo giornale in arabo.  
"Grazie, Watari" Ryuzaki si voltò e tornò in camera, Light riuscì a pronunciare un rapido "Grazie" prima di affrettarsi a raggiungere. "Non posso credere che mi abbia permesso di rimanere" mormorò.  
"Perché? Si fida del mio giudizio, e anche del tuo. Non è che gli abbiamo dato ragione per non farlo"  
Light desiderò che i suoi genitori avessero lo stesso rispetto per lui di quello che Watari aveva per Ryuzaki.  
Entrarono nella stanza e Ryuzaki chiuse velocemente la porta. Light fece un passo avanti prima che Ryuzaki avesse la possibilità di muoversi, piazzando le mani contro il legno della porta e intrappolandolo. Abbassandosi verso il suo orecchio, sussurro, "Beh, forse dovremmo dargli una ragione"  
Light si avvicinò ulteriormente per tracciare piccoli baci partendo dalla mascella di Ryuzaki fino alla base della sua gola dove lo morse appena, quanto bastava per lasciare un lieve segno. Ryuzaki gemette piano prima di agganciare le dita nella cintura di Light e farlo avvicinare ancora di più. Light fece roteare la lingua contro il segno che aveva creato, soddisfatto nel sentire Ryuzaki mugolare.  
Incapace di trattenersi oltre, Ryuzaki gli prese il viso con le mani e lo sollevò. Le mani di Light scesero sulla sua vita dove si appagò nel disegnare cerchi sui suoi fianchi sopra l'orlo dei jeans. Le mani di Ryuzaki passarono ai bottoni della camicia di Light, e poi sul suo petto nudo. Light rabbrividì e si scrollò l'indumento dalle spalle, ignorando momentaneamente il fatto che atterrasse in un mucchio spiegazzato sul pavimento (avrebbe dovuto stirarla due volte per togliere le grinze). Sentì le punte delle dita fredde di Ryuzaki sulla schiena, che saggiavano i suoi muscoli, ne tracciavano il contorno, come volendoli imparare a memoria. E probabilmente era proprio così.  
Light gli circolò la vita con le braccia e iniziò a indietreggiare, i due inciamparono ma non spezzarono il contatto, finché le sue gambe non si scontrarono col letto. Ryuzaki non perse tempo e lo spinse; Light lo attirò con sé e atterrarono sul letto con un botto, Ryuzaki steso sul suo petto. Light lo guardò con occhi semichiusi, la visione delle sue labbra gonfie di baci e delle guance tinte di rosa era estremamente accattivante. Light si sollevò e disegnò con la lingua il suo labbro inferiore, le mani afferrarono l'orlo della t-shirt. La sollevò, scorrendo con la mano sulla sua schiena, e Ryuzaki rabbrividì. Si mise leggermente a sedere, ma solo per togliergli la maglietta, e lanciandola velocemente da qualche parte. Light fece scorrere le mani lungo il suo petto – sorprendentemente tonico -, poi lungo le spalle così da poterle fare terminare intorno al suo collo e trascinarlo in un altro bacio mozzafiato. In un certo senso era liberatorio, essere così vicini senza i limiti posti dagli indumenti fra di loro. La pelle di Light sembrava aver preso fuoco in ogni punto in cui entrava in contatto con quella dell'altro, e la sua spina dorsale era arsa da quella che sembrava corrente elettrica e che la trafiggeva. Il suo cuore, ovviamente, sembrava sul punto di esplodere, in senso positivo. Le uniche parole che aveva per descrivere quella sensazione erano un mucchio alla rinfusa nella sua mente ora crivellata di dopamina. Light fece scivolare la gamba fra quelle di Ryuzaki e fece incatenare le loro caviglie, la mano che si sollevava per afferrargli la spalla. Ryuzaki si accorse di ciò che stava facendo troppo tardi quando Light lo ribaltò abilmente e Ryuzaki si ritrovò sulla schiena, contro i cuscini. L'altro si sollevò sui gomiti, costringendo Light ad arretrare, "Dove hai imparato quella tecnica?" sussurrò, appoggiando la fronte contro quella di Light e fissandolo negli occhi, le sue labbra dolorosamente vicine.  
"Non sei l'unico che conosce qualche trucchetto di arti marziali" Light gli rivolse un sorriso falsamente modesto prima di abbassarsi, il capo di Ryuzaki tornò a posarsi sulle lenzuola e il viso di Light si ritrovò a pochi centimetri dal suo. Ryuzaki infilò le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni di Light. Light sorrise e gli catturò di nuovo le labbra con le proprie. Light non seppe dire per quanto tempo proseguirono, ma quando finalmente si separarono, il cielo dietro le finestre aveva cominciato ad adombrarsi e la stanza a oscurarsi. Per un po', si limitarono a rimanere sdraiati sulle lenzuola, Light sulla schiena e Ryuzaki raggomitolato al suo fianco, il capo sul petto, e le braccia di Light a stringerlo possessivamente. Non riusciva a immaginare nient'altro al mondo che, al momento, avrebbe potuto renderlo più felice.  
"Light..." mormorò Ryuzaki contro la sua clavicola.  
"Sì?"  
Senza sollevare il capo, Ryuzaki sospirò, "Penso di amarti".

 

_L_

 

"Penso di amarti". Un momento. Alt. Non una mossa. Stop.   
Un momento. La parte del suo cervello che non aveva perso l'abilità del pensiero razionale si fece avanti. Stavano insieme esattamente da una settimana e tre giorni...non era un po' prematuro?  
Il suo cuore vacillò per un momento, ma guardando Light negli occhi, si rese conto della verità delle parole che aveva avventatamente buttato fuori. Ryuzaki realizzò quando avesse sentito la mancanza di Light durante quella settimana, quanto Light avesse preso spazio nel suo cuore, quanto avrebbe fatto male lasciarlo andare.  
"Penso di amarti anch'io..." gli sussurrò l'altro, e lo baciò sulla fronte, "No. So che ti amo anch'io" incontrò gli occhi di L con una tale determinazione che stranamente gli faceva venire voglia di piangere.  
"Che cosa facciamo?" sussurrò L, "Light, i tuoi genitori mi odiano, presto ci diplomeremo..." lui sarebbe tornato in Inghilterra e sarebbe stato di nuovo L.  
"Basta" disse l'altro bruscamente, "Ci penseremo quando sarà il momento" Light lo abbracciò con più forza e sospirò contento. L non era così rassicurato. Riusciva a dirgli che lo amava ma non riusciva a dirgli il suo vero nome? Che razza di casino era quello.  
Il respiro di Light divenne presto lento e profondo, facendo capire a L che si era addormentato. Con estrema lentezza, L si districò da Light, il che fu effettivamente piuttosto difficile, considerato quanto si fossero intrecciati l'uno con l'altro. Dopo essere riuscito a scendere dal letto, una rapida occhiata intorno alla stanza gli rivelò dove fosse finita la sua maglietta. L la infilò e aprì la porta il più silenziosamente possibile, pregando ogni divinità immaginabile che Light non si svegliasse.   
Impercettibilmente, camminò lungo il corridoio fino in soggiorno dove sapeva di trovare Watari ancora impegnato a leggere il suo giornale. Senza dire una parola, crollò sul divano accanto a lui, gli occhi che fissavano tanto intensamente le ginocchia da perforarle, come al solito dopo essersele portate al petto.  
"Lo amo" affermò L semplicemente, non c'era bisogno di preamboli.  
"Lo so" replicò l'altro.  
"Voglio dirglielo" L non dovette specificare cosa.  
"Fa' pure" disse l'altro impassibile.   
L sollevò lo sguardo bruscamente, "Cosa vuoi dire con 'fa' pure'? Dirglielo? Così facilmente?"  
Watari finalmente abbassò il giornale, "Beh, non vedo perché no"  
L si limitò a fissarlo incredulo.  
L'altro sospirò come se avesse cento anni e avesse visto quel genere di cose un sacco di volte prima di allora, "Tu lo ami, ed è una cosa meravigliosa. Ammetto che iniziavo a preoccuparmi per te. Non ricordavo l'ultima volta in cui avessi parlato con un altro essere umano, eccezion fatta per me, Roger e i ragazzi, ovviamente"  
"Ma se mi sbagliassi? E se alla fine non siamo fatti l'uno per l'altro?" il suo cuore quasi si spezzò soltanto a pensare a una cosa simile, "Rivelargli le nostre vere identità potrebbe significare rischiare tutto"  
"Me ne rendo conto" l'espressione di Watari si fece seria. "Ma quello che avete è speciale, e amare significa rischiare. Che vita sarebbe senza un po' di rischio?"  
L rifletté sulle sue parole, e rivisse gli eventi che si erano succeduti da quando Light lo aveva condotto a quel superfluo giro per la scuola. Il suo petto si riempì di calore immaginando Light che gli sorrideva genuinamente davanti alla pila di compiti sparsi davanti a loro in biblioteca, L lo rivide mentre si concentrava in classe, il suo naso arricciato come faceva sempre quando era frustrato, la sua risata quando L faceva un commento sarcastico su Kiyomi, il calore delle sue mani, la sensazione delle sue labbra...  
"Voglio solo vederti sperimentare un lieto fine" Watari lo destò dalla sua fantasticheria, e si alzò, spegnendo le luci mentre si dirigeva nella sua stanza, lasciando L da solo al buio con la sola compagnia dei propri pensieri.  
Il giorno dopo, L si svegliò fra le braccia di Light, ricordando solo vagamente di esservisi tornato.  
"Mmh" Light gemette appena, gli occhi che si aprivano intontiti, "giorno"  
L sorrise, "Giorno"  
Le braccia di Light si strinsero ulteriormente attorno a lui, e fece ritardare il momento in cui dovevano alzarsi. Dannazione alla scuola, sapeva tutto quello che veniva insegnato fin da quando aveva dieci anni. Nonostante ciò, Ryuzaki sapeva che Light non avrebbe ceduto il suo record perfetto di presenze, per quanto fosse allettante l'idea di trascorrere la giornata a letto a coccolarsi.  
Presto, furono costretti a uscire dal letto e L si diresse in cucina per una tazza di the con un sacco di zucchero mentre Light si faceva una doccia veloce. Watari era in cucina come al solito, preparando quella che sembrava una omelette per la propria colazione e quella di Light.   
"Gliel'hai detto?" fu la prima cosa che Watari chiese a L mentre questi contava l'esatto numero di zollette di zucchero per il suo the.   
"Ho deciso di aspettare fino alla fine del caso" replicò L, facendo cadere esattamente sette zollette nella tazza fumante, l'ottava venne diretta nella sua bocca.  
"Scelta saggia" Watari annuì e agitò la padella, le uova in fase di cottura si piegarono ordinatamente in una omelette perfetta, "Suppongo tu abbia un piano d'azione per portare l'indagine a una fine?"  
"Sì, certo" replicò L, prendendo un cucchiaio per rimestare il suo miscuglio ora eterogeneo. "Userò Misa per fare uscire l'assassino allo scoperto esattamente un giorno prima rispetto alla data decisa insieme a Light, contatterò Aiber e Weddy per catturare l'assassino nel momento in cui agisce. Misa sarà relativamente al sicuro, e Light sarà lontano dalla scena, dove l'assassino non potrà fargli del male. Light e io ovviamente condivideremo il successo, come se entrambi avessimo contribuito allo stesso modo nel lavoro, ma non posso giustificare il fatto di metterlo in pericolo, soprattutto visto che l'assassino ha fatto delle specifiche minacce verso la sua sicurezza"  
"Forse non hai abbastanza fiducia in lui?" Watari pose la prima omelette pronta in un piatto e iniziò a rompere altre uova in una scodella per la seconda, "Sono sicuro che sappia cavarsela, e ora che l'assassino ha minacciato direttamente lui, non pensi sia costantemente in pericolo?"  
"Non se prima catturo questo verme" replicò fermamente, usando la parola preferita di Near per ciò che era schifoso e indegno.  
"Gli stai anche negando alcune informazioni, e se decide di agire anche lui per conto suo? Senza tutti i pezzi del puzzle, potrebbe essere in pericolo maggiore rispetto a quanto sarebbe se gli avessi detto tutto"  
"No" replicò stizzosamente, "Terminerò l'indagine senza metterlo in pericolo"  
"Se lo dici tu" e con ciò, Watari tornò alle sue omelette e L al suo the, in quell'istante Light entrò in cucina, i capelli bagnati e leggermente disordinati.


	16. Thomas Hardy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

_Light_

 

"Misa, dobbiamo chiederti una cosa" Light le si sedette davanti e la guardò negli occhi nel tentativo di conferire gravità a ciò che stava per dire, "È estremamente importante"  
Lei batté le palpebre per la sorpresa e abbassò la rivista, sollevando lo sguardo guardando i due dall'altro lato del tavolo della biblioteca. Assottigliò gli occhi e un ghigno le si disegnò sulle labbra, informando a Light che aveva fallito miseramente, "Fatemi indovinare, mi volete come damigella d'onore al vostro matrimonio? Lo farò! Ma solo se posso indossare un vestito nero, perché è una condizione fondamentale per me"  
L'espressione nei suoi occhi diceva a Light che, vestito nero o meno, non avrebbe mai rinunciato all'opportunità di tormentarli per quel matrimonio. Light si limitò a roteare gli occhi e Ryuzaki rispose, "Puoi indossare quello che vuoi, Light e io non siamo esigenti"  
Light avvertì un rossore diffondersi sulle sue guance e diede un calcio a Ryuzaki sotto il tavolo. Sentendoli parlare di un matrimonio quando lui non aveva nemmeno la certezza di sopravvivere al fine settimana non faceva altro che metterlo a disagio. "Non era questa la domanda" ricordò Light con tono pieno di sottintesi, "Stiamo indagando su un crimine e vorremmo che ci aiutassi a catturare il colpevole"  
Con sua sorpresa, Misa non sembrò nient'affatto stupita a quell'informazione. "Volete che faccia da esca per lo psicopatico che sta uccidendo le ragazze a scuola" era un'affermazione, non una domanda. Light guardò Ryuzaki, il cui volto era ugualmente attonito, poi di nuovo lei, "Come hai-"  
"Sappiamo tutti che vuoi fare il detective, Light. Non pensavo che avresti rifiutato quest'opportunità. Inoltre tutte le vittime erano ragazze che mi assomigliavano – ma non del tutto perché è difficile competere col mio meraviglioso aspetto – e ora venite da me a chiedermi aiuto. Non sono così stupida come pensate!" s'imbronciò per un momento.  
"No, non sei stupida o non saremmo venuti da te a chiederti di aiutarci" replicò Ryuzaki rassicurante, "Non posso promettere che non sarà pericoloso, o che non ti farai male...ma Light e io saremo lì tutto il tempo ad assicurarci che vada tutto secondo il piano. Possiamo concederti di pensarci fino alla fine della giornata se ne hai bisogno"  
Ryuzaki lo guardò e i due fecero per alzarsi. Prima di voltarsi per andarsene, Light la guardò e disse, "Ti ringraziamo se vuoi pensarci, Misa, per noi significa molto"  
A malapena riuscirono a compiere due passi verso la porta primo che il grido di lei di protesta si sollevasse. "Aspettate!" Light si girò e la vide in piedi, le braccia incrociate sul petto e un'espressione determinata sul volto, "Vi aiuterò, qualsiasi cosa vi serva. Posso farcela, ditemi solo cosa devo fare"  
Light incontrò lo sguardo di Ryuzaki mentre tornavano ai loro posti. Scacco matto. Light le spiegò interamente il loro sottile piano, e quando finì lei sembrò sorpresa.  
"Uh, questo piano sembra piuttosto facile per essere vostro"  
Light trasalì interiormente. "A volte la semplicità è meglio" tentò di liquidare il suo commento.  
"Quindi praticamente devo soltanto flirtare con Juuzo, per poi attirarlo sabato? Una passeggiata!" sintetizzò lei, "Ma voi avete seriamente un debito con me"  
"Cosa? Perché?" si accigliò Light, avere un debito con Misa poteva essere potenzialmente disastroso. Specialmente per loro due...  
"Perché devo flirtare con un vecchio professore! Che schifo!" tirò la lingua fuori e arricciò il naso.  
"Okay, va bene, siamo in debito con te" concesse Ryuzaki, guardando l'orologio. Mancavano tre minuti prima che la campanella di fine giornata trillasse.  
"Dovrei 'accidentalmente' urtarlo in corridoio?" suggerì Misa.  
Light annuì, "Buona idea, il momento è decisivo e dovremo agire il più velocemente possibile...almeno uno di noi dovrebbe starti vicino quando sei con lui"  
"Vado io oggi" si offrì Ryuzaki, "Non sappiamo quanto ci vorrà, e non possiamo dare ai tuoi genitori altri motivi per farti rimanere a casa sabato"  
Light sospirò, ma ammise che le sue parole erano valide. Il sabato non aveva molta importanza, ma se lo avessero tenuto agli arresti domiciliari il giorno successivo, si sarebbe potuto scatenare l'inferno. "Va bene, ma tienimi aggiornato"  
Ryuzaki annuì e in quel momento la campanella suonò. I tre si alzarono e si diressero verso la porta dove s'imbatterono nel flusso di studenti che andava verso la libertà. La mano di Ryuzaki sfiorò quella di Light prima di svoltare verso l'ala scientifica. Light li osservò allontanarsi finché non si persero nella folla. Sospirò pesantemente prima di rimettersi lo zaino sulla spalla e dirigersi al suo armadietto, riflettendo sul peso del proprio piano.

 

_L_

 

"Quindi, fammi capire bene, vuoi che chieda all'assassino di venire con me a scuola una sera prima rispetto al piano originale...senza dirlo a Light?" domandò Misa, le mani sui fianchi.  
"Sì" rispose L disinvolto, come se fosse una cosa niente chiederle di attirare un assassino e di ingannare un caro amico.  
"Non esiste!" disse lei indignata, "Non tradisco Light. Perché poi gli stai facendo questo?"  
Lui sussultò, "Per favore, Misa, devo tenerlo al sicuro" Light tentò di comunicarle la propria disperazione, un'emozione che gli era ancora piuttosto nuova.  
Gli occhi di lei si addolcirono leggermente, ma purtroppo non la sua posizione, "Come sai che non ha in mente la stessa cosa anche lui? Quella di agire alle tue spalle?"  
L scosse il capo, "Vorrei credere che non arriverebbe a farlo. In più i suoi genitori gli stanno dietro tutto il tempo, gli sarebbe piuttosto difficile"  
"Se non vorresti che lui te lo facesse...perché tu lo fai a lui?", e Misa ebbe un punto a suo favore.  
Ryuzaki sospirò intensamente e si morse l'unghia del pollice, un'abitudine ansiosa che aveva trascorso anni ad eliminare. Infine alzò lo sguardo, "Perché sono una persona egoista. E anche perché...se io morissi, per Light sarebbe facile trovare qualcun altro, ma io...io non potrei mai trovare di nuovo qualcuno come Light. Non riuscirei più a vivere in pace con me stesso se morisse"  
Gli occhi di Misa diventarono lucidi e lui si preparò all'impatto. "Ryu-kunnn, che dolce! Certo che ti aiuterò! L'amore vince tutto!"  
"Grazie" riuscì lui a farfugliare, divincolandosi per inspirare dalla sua presa ferrea intorno alla cassa toracica. Dopo qualche minuto di durata del suo asfissiante abbraccio, L si districò con lieve difficoltà. "Misa, dobbiamo agire"  
"Giusto!" lei sollevò un pugno, "Andiamo a flirtare con un vecchio tizio!"  
"Giusto" sospirò lui, con molto meno entusiasmo.

 

_Light_

 

Con leggera apprensione, Light s'infilò nel laboratorio audiovisivo, sollevato di vedere che il club aveva avuto poca previdenza nel lasciare tutta l'attrezzatura fuori. Era sicuro che a nessuno sarebbe importato se le nuove videocamere di utilizzo esclusivamente artistico venissero prese per qualche giorno...non se ciò avrebbe aiutato la scuola a evitare chiudere e al contempo di perdere un'altra studentessa. Selezionò le tre videocamere più piccole, e tornò in corridoio, assicurandosi di lasciare tutto come lo aveva trovato, ovviamente meno ciò che aveva preso. Quando Light tornò a casa, disse a sua madre di non disturbarlo e salì in camera, chiudendo la porta a chiave. Sapeva che lei non sarebbe salita visto che la stava trattando con freddezza insieme a suo padre, ma doveva esserne assolutamente certo. Light non poteva averli a fare domande a quel punto della partita. Gli ci vollero un paio d'ore, e una rapida ricerca su Google, ma Light riuscì a riprogrammare gli strumenti come gli servivano; la prima parte era completa, ora ce n'erano altre quattro da sistemare prima di essere pronto a confrontarsi con l'assassino. Per quella sera, tuttavia, aveva soltanto un altro compito da svolgere ma avrebbe dovuto aspettare che i suoi genitori si fossero addormentati; ciò significava concedere ben tre ore per uccidere. Light si piegò sopra gli appunti scarabocchiati in maniera confusa e recuperò il telefono, reprimendo uno sbadiglio.  
'Allora, com'è andata Misa? -Y'  
Light sorrise quando la replica di Ryuzaki giunse dopo qualche istante.  
'Cosa pensi? Una modella graziosa che flirta con un vecchio pervertito che cattura e uccide le ragazze nel suo tempo libero. -R'  
'Quindi tutto secondo il piano? -Y'  
'In sostanza sì. -R'  
Il cuore di Light si strinse dolorosamente nel tentativo di dimenticare che in circa ventiquattr'ore, tutti i loro sforzi si sarebbero potuti rivelare vani.  
'Pensi che il piano funzionerà? Che lui accetterà di incontrarla sabato? -Y'  
Light si accigliò, insicuro sul perché stesse chiedendo a Ryuzaki quella cosa. Non avrebbe dovuto rinforzare il proprio appagamento per quel piano?  
'Sì, Light. Il nostro piano funzionerà, ti prometto che l'assassino sarà dietro le sbarre entro settimana prossima. -R'  
Diceva 'nostro' così facilmente. Light non si era reso conto, prima che iniziassero a frequentarsi, come tutto fosse passato velocemente da 'Io' a 'Noi'. I 'nostri' piani per il weekend. Il 'nostro' ristorante preferito. Sì, 'ci' piacerebbe. 'Ci' sta bene. Sembrava che volesse lamentarsi – e se Ryuzaki fosse stata una qualsiasi altra persona sul pianeta, probabilmente Light lo avrebbe fatto – ma con lui a Light onestamente non dispiaceva. Il compromesso non era mai stato un suo cavallo di battaglia; sua madre era solita scherzare sul fatto che lui fosse sempre 'o tutto o niente', perfino da bambino...ma con Ryuzaki non era mai dovuto scendere a compromessi. Era come se si trattasse di un'unica persona separata in due corpi. Light ricordò l'antico mito greco su come gli umani un tempo avessero due teste, quattro gambe e quattro braccia; ricordò di come gli dèi temessero il loro potere e li divisero, e di come le persone trascorressero il resto delle loro vite a cercare l'altra metà. Light aveva trascorso la sua vita credendo di essere intero; non avrebbe mai trovato la sua altra metà perché non ce n'era una. Quasi rise fragorosamente per quanto si era sbagliato. O, sorrise tra sé, forse no. In più di un senso erano l'uno lo yin e lo yang dell'altro, ma a pensarci meglio, era come se fossero due persone fatte l'una per l'altra. Light non era sicuro sul fatto di credere nel concetto di anima gemella, ma sapeva che se qualcosa fosse accaduto a Ryuzaki...il mero pensiero gli apriva un buco nero nel petto. Sapeva che si sentiva sempre più concentrato, più contento, più vivo quando era insieme a Ryuzaki. Era un vortice, un uragano in cui Light era stato risucchiato. Era completamente e totalmente privo di controllo al riguardo, e Light sapeva che non sarebbe mai più riuscito a reggere pienamente le proprie redini, ma stranamente ciò non sembrava disturbarlo. Fondamentalmente, quella scia di pensieri era il fattore principale che lo convinceva che quanto stava facendo era la cosa giusta. Non aveva dubbi che Ryuzaki avrebbe fatto lo stesso al suo posto, perché non poteva sopportare l'idea di perdere la sua altra metà.   
'Hai ragione, Ryuzaki, credo in te. -Y'  
Ora che sapeva cosa significava stare insieme a Ryuzaki, Light sapeva di non voler mai più rimanere senza di lui. Lentamente batté le palpebre rendendosi conto che il suono di suo padre che russava filtrava attraverso le pareti. Era il momento di andare.

 

La sveglia sembrò ancora più irritante del solito il mattino successivo, ma forse ciò era dovuto al fatto di essere incespicato dalla porta poco meno di un'ora prima. -Sparisce ogni possibilità di dormire prima del confronto...-  
Ma se tutto fosse andato secondo il piano, avrebbe avuto un sacco di tempo per recuperare il sonno perduto, preferibilmente con un certo aspirante scrittore raggomitolato al suo fianco...il pensiero riempì Light di abbastanza calore da decidere di scivolare fuori dalla sua comoda coperta e dirigersi al bagno, facendo partire la doccia e consentendo a un ruscelletto d'acqua di lavare via ogni apprensione persistente. Avrebbe potuto dormire quanto voleva...se tutto fosse andato bene. L'acqua improvvisamente apparve più calda di un momento prima, e il suo stomaco si strinse per il nervosismo. Se tutto fosse andato a rotoli, probabilmente quello sarebbe stato il suo ultimo giorno sulla Terra. Tuttavia, non poteva indietreggiare. Non ora. Non poteva negare il leggero fremito che danzava in lui alla prospettiva. Mentre andava a scuola, tirò fuori il cellulare, facendo qualche ultimo controllo per assicurarsi che tutto fosse corretto e in posizione. Non poteva fallire per un errore di disattenzione. Tutto sembrava essere in ordine, quindi si incontrò con Ryuzaki al cancello principale come al solito, e insieme strascicarono lungo il marciapiede fino all'entrata, prendendosi tempo per godersi la fresca aria del mattino, che iniziava a diventare più tiepida con il sorgere della giornata, segnalando l'arrivo della fine dell'anno scolastico. Ma Light non si sarebbe messo a perdere tempo nel preoccuparsi di una cosa del genere; ci sarebbe stato tutto il tempo disponibile più tardi, per quello.

 

_L_

 

Durante quel fatidico giorno, il pranzo fu un'occasione calma. Perfino Misa era silenziosa mentre mangiava. Solo Kiyomi sembrava ignara dell'atmosfera tesa, ma ripensandoci, L capì che aveva dovuto sospettare qualcosa; perlopiù stava facendo del suo meglio per evitare che i loro problemi interferissero con la sua routine quotidiana. Non che a L dessero fastidio i diversivi. Da una parte c'erano lui e Misa, come cospiratori, condividevano un'uguale somma di senso di colpa; dall'altra, c'era Light. Questi sembrava mantenere una facciata di cauta compostezza, ma L probabilmente era l'unico a notarla. L scelse di attribuire la cosa ai nervi, o alla sua solita ansia. Forse aveva dimenticato qualcosa nei compiti. Era troppo preoccupato dai propri pensieri al momento per psicanalizzare le espressioni facciali di Light. Fu il primo errore che commise quel giorno. Oltrepassando il secondo, il terzo e ultimo errore ebbe luogo quando lui e Misa si diressero ai loro armadietti dove avevano concordato di incontrarsi con Light dopo essere scappati dall'aula studio.  
"È in ritardo..." mormorò L attonito.  
"Nah, probabilmente è andato da un insegnante" Misa fece un gesto con la mano con disinvoltura, "conosci Light...sempre il migliore". Lui annuì e tentò di ignorare la sensazione inquietante che avvertiva alla bocca dello stomaco. "Visto? È lì" Misa indicò oltre la sua spalla con aria calma, senza distogliere lo sguardo dallo schermo del telefono. L non aveva mai visto qualcuno di così talentuoso come Misa quando si trattava di fare altre cose mentre messaggiava; avrebbe potuto seriamente vincere un record mondiale come 'Maggiore quantità di conversazioni sostenute allo stesso tempo'. Perfino Matt, con i suoi videogiochi, non faceva nulla in confronto a lei. L si voltò velocemente, e Light giunse di corsa lungo il corridoio, sbandando mentre si fermava vicino a loro e ansimando come se stesse arrivando dal lato opposto dell'edificio. "Non dovevi correre, Light-kun" L gli diede una gentile pacca sulla spalla.   
"Sai che non mi piace fare tardi" sospirò lui mentre il respiro tornava regolare. L si limitò ad alzare gli occhi e condusse tutti fuori dall'edificio. I tre uscirono insieme, chiacchierando del più e del meno, evitando di parlare del caso, finché non giunsero in strada. Si fermarono, riluttanti all'idea di dividersi. Light guardò L, "Ehi Ryuzaki, perché non facciamo una passeggiata? Mio padre non tornerà a casa se non fra qualche ora e a mia madre non dispiacerà se arrivo a casa un po' tardi"  
L annuì, una passeggiata con Light sembrava meravigliosa, anzi era meglio che andare a casa e studiare i dettagli con Weddy e Aiber.   
Misa ridacchiò e fece loro l'occhiolino. "Divertitevi...cercate di non mettervi troppo nei guai prima di domani..."  
Si limitarono a scuotere il capo e si voltarono per andarsene; mentre camminavano lungo il marciapiede, L si guardò indietro brevemente. Misa incontrò il suo sguardo con un'espressione più solenne di quanto avesse mai visto sul suo viso, e annuì. L si voltò e si raddrizzò con le spalle, preparandosi per ciò che sarebbe arrivato. Scelsero le vie più lunghe possibili intorno alla città, e mentre camminavano tentò di ignorare le incessanti vibrazioni nella tasca sinistra. Non c'erano dubbi che fosse Weddy a chiamarlo per informarlo del suo volo, o Aiber che lo chiamava per dirgli che era riuscito a prenderla all'aeroporto. Forse aveva troppa fiducia nel suo piano, ma non è che non avesse avuto a che fare con simili procedure infinite volte prima di allora. Inoltre, era un caso di talmente basso profilo che era impossibile che il miglior detective al mondo potesse fallire. Era sia sollevato che apprensivo sul fatto che il caso stesse giungendo al termine. Da una parte lui e Light avrebbero avuto più tempo da trascorrere insieme, e L avrebbe potuto mettere a segno punti di credibilità con i genitori di Light, d'altro canto la vicinanza della fine del caso gli ricordava dell'imminente fine dell'anno scolastico, e con quella giungeva la più temuta domanda, ovvero 'Che succede dopo?'  
La mano di Light sfiorò la sua, "Ehi, hai di nuovo la testa da un'altra parte"  
L sollevò lo sguardo e borbottò una risposta incomprensibile, ancora perso nei suoi pensieri. Light si limitò a ridacchiare. "Qualcosa ti ha rovinato l'umore oggi...spero che non abbia a che fare col caso"  
Il suo tono era leggero e spensierato, ma L dovette comunque trattenersi dal sussultare, "Puoi biasimarmi se sono nervoso? Tra poco più di ventiquattr'ore incontreremo un assassino" studiò il pavimento sotto ai loro piedi, analizzando ogni crepa e fessura, finché Light non resistette più. Fermandosi, Light mise una mano sulla sua spalla e fece girare L per guardarlo in faccia. "Ne abbiamo parlato, Ryuzaki, non succederà niente, te lo prometto" i suoi occhi s'incatenarono a quelli di L con severa determinazione.  
"Mi fido di te, Light" le parole risultarono velenose in bocca.  
Il sorriso di Light tornò, "Bene, e io mi fido di te" e con la mano andò a intrecciarsi a quella di L.  
"Light?" si guardò intorno, ma solo una o due persone sembravano guardarli, "Ti rendi conto che ci sono delle persone intorno a noi, vero?"  
L'altro scrollò le spalle, ancora sorridendo, "Chi se ne importa?" sentì il calore delle dita di Light salire su per il braccio e appoggiarsi da qualche parte sul petto. Le dita di L si strinsero intorno alle sue e si rimisero a camminare, senza avere in mente una destinazione, limitandosi a vagare per la città con i cuori felici. L pensò che quella era la prima volta che loro due sembravano una normale coppia; ma naturalmente ciò lasciava ancora più spazio al contraccolpo della realtà che giungeva dritta al petto come una tonnellata di mattoni. Probabilmente dopo circa un'ora della loro passeggiata, il telefono di Light iniziò a squillare dalla tasca, "Forse è mia madre" sospirò costernato togliendo la mano da quella di L per raggiungere l'invadente apparecchio, "ci vorrà un minuto" si fermarono mentre rispose.  
"Pronto?" chiese contro il ricevitore mentre L tentava di non imbronciarsi per l'interruzione della loro passeggiata. Ci fu un lungo silenzio, e sollevò lo sguardo non appena il telefono scivolò dalle dita di Light, trasalendo quando sentì lo schermo spaccarsi contro il suolo.


	17. Climax?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

_Light_

 

"Pronto?" chiese contro la cornetta, aspettandosi completamente di sentire il tono deluso di sua madre.  
"Light Yagami. Credo che tu sappia chi sono"  
Light avvertì il proprio sangue diventare ghiaccio nelle vene. Non era possibile...  
"Ho ricevuto il tuo messaggio...ho anche ricevuto un regalo, cioè la nostra adorabile amica...non è vero, Misa-chan?" sentì il grido soffocato di Misa in sottofondo, "Quindi se vuoi salvarla dallo stesso destino delle sue coetanee...suggerisco a te, e ovviamente a Ryuzaki, di presentarvi al magazzino il prima possibile. Capito? IL PRIMA POSSIBILE. Un ritardo e...la mia lama...potrebbe semplicemente...scivolare" sibilò l'ultima parola, facendo pensare a Light che stesse sgradevolmente imitando un cobra; con calma e letale precisione, "Oh e se informi la polizia, io lo saprò e lei morirà. A presto...Principe" la linea cadde. Il telefono scivolò dalle sue dita tremanti. In lontananza, udì lo schermo spaccarsi, come se fosse parte di un sogno, uno che gli gocciolava tra le dita come acqua, i dettagli diventavano sempre più nebbiosi finché non riuscì più a muoversi o respirare o pensare, c'era solo una parola che gli risuonava nel cranio, ancora e ancora e ancora e ancora.  
Principe.  
Principe. Principe. Principe. Principe. Principe. Principe. Principe. Principe. Principe. PRINCIPE. PRINCIPE. PRINCIPE.  
La sua fantasticheria venne interrotta da un acuto dolore sulla guancia. Lentamente guardò Ryuzaki, che era di fronte a lui con la mano sollevata, l'altra aggrappata con forza al braccio di Light abbastanza da fermargli la circolazione. "Light!" gridò, "Chi era, cos'è successo?!"  
Gli occhi di Light si spalancarono mentre le parole dell'altro lo colpivano con irremovibile chiarezza. Si prese la testa fra le mani, mentre il mondo girava vertiginosamente intorno a lui, le dita afferrarono dolorosamente i capelli. "Misa..." sussurrò Light, sorprendendo Ryuzaki, "Ha Misa..."  
"Dove!" afferrò Light per le spalle e lo scosse gentilmente. "Light, devi calmarti e dire dov'è Misa e da quanto è sparita...LIGHT!" la sua espressione e i movimenti erano fermi e sicuri, ma il completo terrore e il senso di colpa nei suoi occhi spezzarono il cuore di Light. Light sentiva la testa vuota, e con le dita smise di cercare di strapparsi i capelli, follicolo per follicolo. Con le mani scese ai polsi di Ryuzaki, le dita dell'altro ancora sulle sue spalle con una presa ferrea, "Il magazzino Yellow Box. Dobbiamo andarci, adesso"  
Se non l'avessero fatto...Light non aveva bisogno di portare a termine quel pensiero.  
Ryuzaki espirò bruscamente, "Suppongo che tu sappia dov'è?"  
Light annuì, non disturbandosi a inventare scuse. "Dall'altra parte della città"  
Ryuzaki si schiaffeggiò sopra gli occhio, ovviamente tentando di pensare a quale fosse la strada più rapida. Improvvisamente si tolse la mano dalla faccia, "Non si può fare niente..." lo udì Light prima di virare verso il veicolo parcheggiato più vicino; una vecchia auto malconcia il cui tachimetro probabilmente non aveva mai superato i 70 chilometri orari. Ryuzaki riuscì ad aprire la portiera in un istante, il proprietario era stato abbastanza sciocco da lasciare il finestrino abbassato. Si abbassò sotto il volante, la sua testa impediva a Light di vedere le sue mani.  
"Ryuzaki" disse Light tentennando, "Non stai..." la voce gli morì mentre la macchina tossiva e tornava in vita.  
"Entra!" gridò l'altro, dando a Light il tempo necessario per saltare al posto del passeggero e chiudere la portiera prima di allontanarsi dal marciapiede e di svoltare l'angolo. Si era sbagliato sul tachimetro, Ryuzaki spinse l'acceleratore oltre i 90 chilometri, schizzando pericolosamente attraverso segnali di stop e incroci.  
"Dove diamine hai imparato a-" s'interruppe, aggrappandosi al sedile mentre a malapena non colpirono un altro cartello stradale, "-guidare in questo modo?!"  
"Irrilevante!" gridò di rimando, e Light si limitò a pensare che fosse colpa di Watari, "Perché stiamo andando al magazzino, Light?"  
Light sapeva cosa stava chiedendo. "Perché ha Misa?" replicò.  
Ryuzaki lo guardò brevemente prima di sterzare per evitare un altro sfortunato pedone, "Avremmo dovuto aspettarcelo"  
"Penso che sia quello che abbiamo fatto" replicò Light, a voce troppo bassa per farsi sentire, "Solo che non volevamo farlo"  
-L'amore è cieco-  
Light pensava che quel detto si riferisse all'ignorare le caratteristiche sgradevoli dell'altro. Ora si rendeva conto che aveva a che fare anche con le azioni. Si strinse la radice del naso con aria frustrata, "Quindi Juuzo ha Misa-"  
"No. Non Juuzo" lo interruppe Ryuzaki, "Obata"  
"Obata?" non aveva alcun senso, avevano eliminato Obata dalla lista settimane prima, la grafia combaciava con quella di Juuzo...  
"Sì, Light, Obata è l'assassino. Quando hai menzionato la fobia del sangue di Juuzo quella sera in macchina, ho pensato che fosse altamente sospettoso. Ricordi la mattina dopo, la mia mano? Non avevo fatto il ruffiano col nuovo preside, ero andato nella classe di Juuzo e mi ero tagliato il palmo con un coltello per le dissezioni"  
Light si portò una mano alla bocca, non sapeva se fosse per la nuova informazione, o se la guida di Ryuzaki gli stesse facendo venire la nausea, "Mi ha praticamente inondato di acqua santa, era terrorizzato"  
Light si accigliò, "Non è una prova sufficiente per arrivare a una conclusione-"  
"Allora più tardi, quando abbiamo cercato nell'aula, ho preso qualcosa dal cassetto della cattedra, poco prima che lui entrasse. Era una busta di medicinali. Ho chiesto a Watari di dare un'occhiata e si trattava di pillole di Clozaril, più comunemente usati per la schizofrenia. Presumendo che sia affetto da schizofrenia paranoide o disorganizzata, la sua realtà è malferma nel migliore dei casi; aggiungiamo un criminale persuasivo all'equazione e potrebbe facilmente essere stato manipolato nel fare cose come scrivere quell'appunto o comportarsi in modo sospettoso per attirare l'attenzione su di sé e allontanarla dal vero assassino"  
Light si schiaffeggiò la fronte. "È un capro espiatorio"  
"Sì" concordò Ryuzaki. "È stata una fortuna che Obata si sia presentato in classe subito dopo di lui; quando Juuzo ha accusato Obata di avergli rubato qualcosa, ho capito che Obata doveva aver preso le pillole di Juuzo. Senza medicine, Juuzo perderebbe totalmente il senso della realtà e diventerebbe malleabile a sufficienza perché Obata possa utilizzarlo a proprio vantaggio. Ecco perché Juuzo è andato a casa di Obata quel giorno in cui sei stato beccato dalla preside Ackerman, Obata era nella mia lista, non avresti potuto sapere cos'aveva in mente, ma quando mi hai detto la tua ubicazione ho cominciato a considerare la possibilità che Obata e Juuzo lavorassero insieme"  
"Mi sento così stupido..." Light faticò per rimanere calmo, "È uno schifo...giocare con la malattia mentale di qualcuno..."  
"Light, è un uomo che uccide brutalmente delle adolescenti per divertimento. E non sei stupido, è il tuo primo caso e ho ottenuto informazioni vitali da te" Ryuzaki sospirò, "Inoltre, è colpa mia"  
"Cosa?" Light lo guardò, "in che modo è colpa tua?"  
"Sono stato arrogante e l'ho stuzzicato. Ricordi il pezzo di carta che ho lasciato cadere prima? Era un appunto che testimoniava che eravamo passati più volte da lì. Gli ho fatto capire che sospettavo di lui. Pensavo che sarebbe andato in panico, invece ha rapito Misa...probabilmente ci ha seguito da scuola e l'ha presa mentre andava a casa...avrei dovuto farla venire con noi, avrei dovuto proteggerla meglio..." le sue spalle si abbassarono più del solito, e se non fosse stato al volante Light lo avrebbe abbracciato.  
"Ryuzaki...anche se fossi rimasto con lei, lui avrebbe preso anche te, e poi? Sarebbe stato doppiamente difficile se fossi stato da solo a dovervi salvare entrambi" lo feriva osservarlo mente si incolpava, ma una parte di Light non poteva fare a meno di pensare che fosse parzialmente responsabile. Light tentò del suo meglio per eliminare quel pensiero, ma rimase come una gomma da masticare appiccicata nella parte posteriore del suo cervello.  
"Non posso lasciarla morire..." si morse il labbro con tanta forza che Light temeva avrebbe sanguinato, "Light. Prendi il mio telefono, devi fare una chiamata"

 

_Misa_

 

Misa non poté fare a meno di rabbrividire mentre sentiva il freddo 'shink, shink' dell'uomo che affilava il coltello. Riusciva solo a vedere il nero nulla mentre i due preparavano il suo decesso.  
"Per favore!" supplicò in un momento di disperazione, "Uccidetemi! Lasciate in pace Ryuzaki e Light!"  
Udì uno dei due fermarsi, l'altro continuò, "Oh, per favore, come se potesse mai succedere" rise fragorosamente e freddamente, da farle accapponare la pelle e avvertì l'improvviso bisogno di vomitare.  
-Per favore, Ryuzaki...Light...-

 

_L_

 

Sapeva che Aiber e Weddy erano distanti almeno di mezz'ora, forse di più. L guidò come un pazzo tra le strade, zigzagando tra pedoni e cartelli stradali, dettando a Light la chiamata. Mancavano tre minuti. -Resisti, Misa-.  
Gettò qualsiasi tipo di cautela al vento e affondò col piede sull'acceleratore, svoltando angoli e volando oltre i segnali stradali. -Dai-. Imprecò contro il veicolo, troppo lento. Imprecò contro se stesso per essere stato troppo cieco. Pensava di avere il caso in pugno. Chi è un piccolo serial killer nei confronti del grande, misterioso, imbattibile L? Non avrebbe potuto avere più torto. Aveva sottovalutato Obata. Aveva sopravvalutato se stesso e Misa. Aveva trascurato Light. Giunsero al magazzino e si lanciò fuori dalla portiera, correndo fino all'entrata, Light subito dietro di lui.  
"Aspetta!" sibilò Light, afferrandolo per il braccio mentre stava per strattonare la porta, "Ci serve un piano"  
"Un piano..." L rallentò col pensiero e iniziò a riflettere. Si ritrovavano in opposizione a un assassino esperto con un ostaggio. Senza armi. E i rinforzi erano lontani di un'abbondante mezz'ora. L era pronto a strapparsi i capelli.  
"Potrei avere un modo per distrarlo finché i tuoi...amici arrivano" Light sembrò titubare sulla parola 'amici' e L sapeva di avere molto da spiegare quando tutto fosse finito...lo sperava.   
Light spiegò il suo piano il più velocemente possibile, poi si voltò per aprire la porta. L sapeva che il tempo era prezioso, ma non poté fare a meno di abbassarsi per baciare Light sulla guancia prima di entrare nello scuro edificio. Sospirò piano e chiuse gli occhi per il più breve degli istanti. Quando lì riaprì, il momento era giunto.

 

_Obata_

 

Sapeva che non sarebbe passato molto perché i suoi compagni di gioco giungessero. A malapena riusciva a contenere l'eccitazione...accarezzò la liscia lama con una mano, era abbastanza affilata da affondare nella pelle e nelle ossa. L'agitò in aria, diventando velocemente impaziente.  
"Silenzio!" lo rimproverò Juuzo, che stava vagando vicino alla parete posteriore da quando erano arrivati al magazzino qualche ora prima. Era stato così carino da parte di Yagami scegliere un luogo così indisturbato per il suo decesso. Obata era sicuro che le grida dei due giovani detective sarebbero rimbombati piacevolmente nella stanza, in una bellissima sinfonia agonizzante! Non aveva mai ucciso due amanti posti l'uno di fronte all'altro...rabbrividì per l'attesa, immaginando la dolce angoscia che avrebbe riempito i loro occhi, osservando l'altro venire torturato. I romanzi polizieschi non erano nulla in confronto a quella situazione!  
Le parole scritte a malapena potevano essere paragonate alla cruda emozione di cui era testimone in prima persona davanti alle facce delle sue vittime. Iniziò a ridere fragorosamente, una risata che risuonò fredda perfino a lui. Sentì la ragazza che iniziava a singhiozzare; l'orrendo suono di un cuore spezzato lo colmò di soddisfatta contentezza. -Presto...- pensò, non vedendo l'ora. I suoi occhi si aprirono mentre la porta contro la parete più lontana veniva aperta lentamente, emettendo un cigolio; ed eccoli lì. Spalla contro spalla, a testa alta. Si alzò così rapidamente dalla sedia, che questa cadde a terra con un clamoroso tonfo...la ignorò.  
Lentamente, Obata aprì le braccia, accogliendoli nella loro morte, "Giusto in tempo!"  
"Lasciala andare, Obata" disse Light con calma, "Vuoi noi, lei non ha niente a che vedere con tutto questo"  
Lui ghignò, "Ah no?" col coltello la toccò sul collo, godendosi le espressioni di terrore a malapena celate sui volti dei suoi nuovi giocattoli, "Non preoccupatevi, ancora non la ucciderò. Rovinerebbe il gioco, no?"  
Nessuno dei due rispose ma si spostarono, appena, avvicinandosi di più. Il battito di Obata aumentò per l'attesa, "Dai, ragazzi, non fate così! C'è un sacco di spazio per tutti..." gesticolò di avanzare, compiaciuto quando lo fecero con aria fiduciosa, facendo chiudere la porta, "Che coraggio!"  
Non poté fare a meno, osservandoli mentre si muovevano lentamente, di esclamare, "Eravate sorpresi?" chiese, "Pensavate ancora che il colpevole fosse Juuzo" indicò Light, "ma tu hai avuto l'audacia, l'arroganza di fare direttamente il mio nome!"  
Spostò il dito indicando con fare accusatorio Ryuzaki. Iniziò di nuovo a ridere, un fragore gutturale incontrollato; uno che sperava di spaventarli fino alle profondità dell'anima, "Pensavi di potermi fregare, vero? Che carino!" scoppiò in un'altra risata a singhiozzi, "Lo ammetto, siete andati vicini a catturarmi più dell'intera forza di polizia...davvero ammirevole. Se solo foste stati più saggi, più coordinati, sarebbe potuta finire diversamente..." ghignò. Sapeva esattamente cosa dire per piantare il seme del dubbio, per farli crollare completamente. Due brillanti investigatori. Due appassionati compagni. Senza la loro intelligenza e compatibilità, senza le loro abilità deduttive e passione, cos'erano in realtà? Pedine. Pedine in un gioco più grande di entrambi. Che cos'è uno Yin senza lo Yang? La tigre senza il dragone? Cos'è la giustizia senza giudice? Mentre guardava i visi determinati dei due giovani detective, Obata decise di non poter attendere oltre, "Allora..." miagolò, "chi sarà il primo a morire?"

 

_Light_

 

Light tastò l'interruttore che aveva nella manica, cercando disperatamente qualcosa per prendere tempo, tempo, tempo.  
"Mmh, non so...tu cosa ne pensi, Light-kun?" Ryuzaki aveva la mano vicino alla bocca, si mordeva l'unghia del pollice come fosse intensamente pensieroso.  
Light rispose velocemente, "Uhm..." prolungò il suono, "Penso che forse dovrei essere io il primo ma non so...volevi andare tu?"  
"Forse, sai, ci stavo pensando"  
"Forse ti va, probabilmente sarà più veloce. In più non devi aspettare" offrì Light.  
"Vero..." i suoi occhi si spalancarono come se avesse avuto un'idea, "Aspetta! E tu? Non voglio fare aspettare Light-kun..."  
Light mise una mano sulla sua spalla, "Va tutto bene, sono sicuro che non ci sarà molto da attendere. Giusto, Obata-san?"  
Obata sembrò ugualmente impaziente e confuso, "Se non riuscite a scegliere, vi ucciderò entrambi lentamente e contemporaneamente"  
Ryuzaki guardò Light, che alzò le spalle. "Ma come faresti a ucciderci contemporaneamente? Devi uccidere uno di noi per primo, e penso che dovrebbe essere Ryuzaki. Non merita di morire lentamente"  
"Ma neanche Light!" intervenne Ryuzaki repentinamente, "Penso che dovresti uccidere lui per primo"  
"No, ma-"  
"BASTA!" la presa di Obata sul coltello era così stretta che tutto il suo braccio stava tremando, "Non sono un idiota! Questo stupido trucchetto funziona solo nei film"  
Ryuzaki scrollò le spalle, "Valeva la pena tentare"  
"Non PROPRIO!" ringhiò Obata, "Mi aspettavo di meglio da voi"  
"Non dovresti proprio" ridacchiò Light, "Voglio dire, ci hai ovviamente vinto"  
"Sì, ma..." s'interruppe, e Light poté solo sperare di averlo scoraggiato, anche solo leggermente. Finché avesse pensato di essere l'unico con un asso nella manica, finché li sottovalutava, avevano ancora una possibilità. "Non m'importa" scosse il capo come un cane che si scrollava dell'acqua, "Vi ucciderò nonostante tutto!" alzò il coltello per indicare i due. Light suppose che avevano ancora approssimativamente quindici minuti prima che arrivassero i rinforzi di Ryuzaki. Aveva dodici minuti prima di premere l'interruttore sotto la manica e mettere fine a tutto quel caos. Light toccò la mano di Ryuzaki, il segnale per il piano B. Light cercò nella sua borsa e tirò il calamaio dalla scheda elettronica che aveva costruito la sera prima. Veloce come un lampo, Ryuzaki tolse la borsa dalle sue spalle e la lanciò contro Obata, che di riflesso fece per prenderla. La borsa scoppiò a mezz'aria mentre il circuito trasferiva elettricità nel liquido incendiario nascosto nell'involucro infiammabile. Obata gridò mentre la borsa atterrava fra le sue mani, bruciandogli la carne. L'allontanò da sé, ma lui e Ryuzaki erano già a metà strada per raggiungere gli altri angoli, spostando le scatole di spedizione e le casse, alla ricerca degli altri circuiti che Light aveva nascosto la sera precedente. Light pregò ogni divinità immaginabile che Obata non avesse avuto l'accortezza di controllare l'edificio prima che loro arrivassero. Fu riempito di sollievo quando s'imbatté nel primo circuito. Light fece scattare il calamaio, rallentando appena prima di passare al successivo. Sperava che Obata si mettesse a inseguire lui e non Ryuzaki. Di sicuro, non appena aggirò il successivo container, Light avvertì il coltello di Obata passargli di striscio sul viso, mancandolo per un pelo. Light passò al successivo colpo e gli tirò un pugno dritto nella mascella, cogliendo l'opportunità per volare al successivo circuito.  
"Tu..." ringhiò mentre Light passava al terzo calamaio. Avvertì il calore sulle dita, questa volta evitò a malapena di bruciarsi le sopracciglia. Light s'inoltrò tra le casse, sperando di porre maggiore distanza tra sé e il furibondo serial killer. Mentre passava tra le scatole, vide Ryuzaki in mezzo alla stanza, dandosi da fare con i nodi che tenevano Misa ferma sulla sedia mentre Juuzo camminava compiendo nervosi cerchi intorno a loro. Light guardò il proprio orologio, -È ancora troppo presto...-, aveva soltanto bisogno di altri tre minuti.   
"YAGAMI!" gridò Obata da dietro. Light si girò giusto in tempo per schivare un altro attacco col coltello, ma questa volta il ginocchio di Obata giunse a colpirlo nello stomaco, mozzandogli il fiato. Light si piegò, ansimando mentre Obata sollevava il coltello. Light faticò per respirare e per far riprendere il proprio diaframma, svantaggiato dall'aria che rapidamente si riempiva di fumo dato che i suoi incendi aumentavano, divorando il magazzino come si trattasse di un ramoscello secco. Chiuse gli occhi mentre Obata abbassava il coltello, aspettando la morte.  
Prima che giungesse, sentì un grugnito e aprì gli occhi per vedere Ryuzaki con le mani piantate sul pavimento e il piede destro sollevato, aveva appena calciato Obata sulla mandibola. Light riconobbe la mostra che gli aveva mostrato in precedenza. -Capoeira- riconobbe il suo cervello. Light si alzò, afferrando Ryuzaki per la mano mentre si risollevava, portandolo al centro della stanza, dove Misa cercava di calmare Juuzo, che sembrava avere una sorta di crisi. Si sentiva quasi in colpa per aver sospettato di quel poveretto. Light diede un'occhiata all'orologio e premette l'interruttore. I quattro, Ryuzaki, Misa, Kuuzo e Light rimasero insieme in mezzo alla stanza, mentre Obata si avvicinava con cautela da un lato. "Arrenditi, Obata!" gridò Light, "Non puoi vincere! Il magazzino sarà in fiamme tra qualche minuto, insieme a tutti noi!"  
"Oh?" rise di nuovo con quell'orribile, tremenda risata, "Quindi in altre parole, se morite, mi porterete con voi?"  
Light rimase fermo, pronto a combattere. Ryuzaki gli prese la mano e Misa fece lo stesso. Poteva solo sperare che i rinforzi di Ryuzaki giungessero al più presto.  
Infatti, non un minuto più tardi un alto e robusto uomo entrò nella stanza, seguito a breve distanza da una donna bionda con occhiali da sole, entrambi puntavano le pistole su Obata. Il sollievo che colmò Light fu così soverchiante che quasi cadde sulle ginocchia all'istante. Obata si arrese, non aveva molta scelta, e tutti uscirono dall'edificio, appena in tempo per osservarlo bruciare. Light usò le corde che avevano bloccato Misa per fermare Obata. Nel frattempo, Misa tentò invano di consolare Juuzo, che era seduto a terra con le ginocchia al petto, apatico a qualsiasi cosa lei gli stesse dicendo. Light guardò Ryuzaki, che conversava con i due sconosciuti. Era ovvio che fosse il loro capo. Light si domandò cos'altro non sapeva di lui. Ma non era quello il momento. Ryuzaki fece cenno ai due, che si diressero a un paio di moto parcheggiate vicino alla macchina che Ryuzaki aveva rubato. "Ehi" Light disse mentre Ryuzaki tornava da lui, "perché se ne vanno?"  
L'altro sospirò, "È meglio che la polizia non sappia che erano qui"  
"Aspetta" si accigliò Light, "vuoi semplicemente fingere che non fossero qui? Ryuzaki, chi sono?"  
L'altro improvvisamente sembrò ancora più esausto, come se fosse possibile, "Light, questa è una storia per un altro giorno..."  
Light si limitò a sospirare, troppo stanco per discutere, "D'accordo, e lui?" indicò Obata, "non dirà alla polizia che erano qui?"  
"Lascia che me ne occupi io" Ryuzaki si avvicinò e lo abbracciò, e Light ricambiò, dimenticando di essere irritato con lui. Le ginocchia improvvisamente si indebolirono e caddero insieme, separandosi e tenendosi per mano mentre aspettarono sotto la luna l'arrivo della polizia.  
"Uh, Light?" Misa si avvicinò a loro, "Come sai che la polizia sta arrivando?"  
Lui piegò la manica, mostrandole l'interruttore nascosto, "Ho installato le telecamere nell'edificio collegandole a questo, ho potuto inviare tutti i dati al computer di mio padre"  
"Oh" annuì lei come se avesse capito, "quanto tempo pensi ci voglia per-" venne interrotta dalle sirene che velocemente si avvicinavano, e cinque auto si fermarono a quindici metri da loro, seguiti da due ambulanze e da un camion dei pompieri. Il padre di Light uscì dalla prima auto e corse verso di loro, avvolgendo Light in un abbraccio soffocante, mozzandogli il fiato per la seconda volta durante la giornata, non che gli dispiacque quella volta.  
"Come hai potuto essere così irresponsabile?!" gli gridò, scostandosi, "Saresti potuto rimanere ucciso! E tu" si voltò verso Ryuzaki, "Prima corrompi mio figlio e ora lo trascini in situazioni che mettono a rischio la sua vita?!"  
"Papà!" gridò Light disperatamente, mettendosi fra Ryuzaki e suo padre, "Va tutto bene, sono stato io a trascinarlo in questo casino..."  
Suo padre lo fissò incredulo, "Non appena i paramedici ti controllano, ce ne andiamo"  
"Cosa?! Papà!" protestò Light, "Abbiamo preso l'assassino!" indicò Obata, che veniva guidato nella macchina accanto, le sue mani roventi ammanettate dietro la schiena.  
"Quasi pagando con le vostre vite!" gridò, "Dopo averti fatto controllare e dopo aver lasciato la tua deposizione, mi occuperò personalmente di accompagnare te e Misa a casa. E ci rimarrai. A tempo indeterminato"  
"Ma cosa..." Light non finì la frase mentre si voltava e vide che Ryuzaki era sparito. Light si sentì male e si voltò verso il viso furioso del padre, seguendolo senza ulteriori proteste all'ambulanza.

 

_L_

 

L camminò finché non vide l'auto di Watari che si avvicinava nell'oscurità. Senza parole, salì sul sedile posteriore e accettò lo sguardo di disapprovazione di Watari. "Non penso di dover spiegare la mia delusione" si voltò, "Quando ti ho incoraggiato a continuare con la tua relazione con Light Yagami, non pensavo che avrebbe ostacolato così bruscamente il tuo giudizio"  
L abbassò lo sguardo, incapace di guardarlo negli occhi. Wammy posò una mano sulla sua spalla. "L, è perfettamente normale commettere un errore ogni tanto, purché tu impari dagli sbagli"  
L annuì, estremamente grato di avere Watari nella sua vita. "Andiamo a casa" disse piano. Senza dire altro, Watari si girò e mise in marcia. L era contento che lui non vedesse le lacrime che gli rigavano le guance, mentre faticava per ricomporsi.


	18. Capitolo 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

_L_

 

Qualcosa dentro di lui si era rotto. Nella settimana che seguì quello che aveva cominciato a definire il Confronto, L si rifiutò di tornare a scuola, decidendo invece di raggomitolarsi sotto le coperte o sul divano. Fino al punto in cui Watari lo minacciò di tornare in Inghilterra se non avesse cominciato a parlare con lui, con i ragazzi, con chiunque. La persona con cui voleva parlare di più era Light. L'unico problema era che la persona con cui aveva meno voglia di parlare era sempre Light. Si biasimava per quello che era successo. Se qualcuno fosse morto per davvero, L non sapeva cos'avrebbe fatto. Era sicuro che anche Light lo biasimasse. Sembrava l'unica spiegazione visto che non gli aveva neanche scritto. Aveva troppa paura di chiamarlo. Troppa paura di sapere. L stava iniziando a pensare che tornare in Inghilterra sarebbe stata la cosa migliore, dopotutto. L'unica cosa che lo fermava era Light. Ogni secondo lo trascorreva a pensare che Light lo odiasse, che lo incolpasse ed era un'agonia. Secondo Watari, tutto stava succedendo perché aveva perso lo yin al suo yang. O una qualche insensatezza filosofica del genere. Ma, onestamente? Era esattamente quello il motivo per cui le cose non andavano. Aveva quasi perso Light, e non poteva sopportarlo. Il fatto che fosse colpa sua rendeva tutto peggiore. Iniziava lentamente a convincersi che stare alla larga sarebbe stata la scelta migliore per entrambi.

 

_Light_

 

Stava male. Incredibilmente male. La mattina dopo l'incidente al magazzino, Light si svegliò con la febbre a 39°. Dopo tre giorni trascorsi a rigirarsi e agitarsi, pieni di incubi dovuti alla febbre di assassini e morte, finalmente terminò. Quando si riprese abbastanza da formare frasi coerenti, e perfino a pensare lucidamente, Light non era comunque in condizione per tornare a scuola. Suo padre incolpava le ceneri e il fumo. Sua madre incolpava lo stress. Lui incolpava se stesso. Perché aveva fatto tutto quello? Perché aveva pensato di poter risolvere il caso da solo? Ryuzaki aveva fatto lo stesso, ma almeno non si era mosso da solo. Aveva avuto Misa e quelle...altre due persone, su cui Light era ancora davvero confuso. Lui, invece, aveva voluto fare tutto da solo; non come un lupo solitario, ma come uno stupido. Tutto avrebbe potuto andare in maniera diversa se avesse semplicemente parlato con Ryuzaki prima. Se gli avesse raccontato il suo piano, se non avesse tentato di fare l'eroe. Se avesse avuto più fiducia in lui, tutto avrebbe potuto essere diverso...  
Misa e Kiyomi gli fecero visita dopo cinque giorni, e fu anche finalmente liberato dalla quarantena. Le due lo informarono che Ryuzaki non era andato a scuola. Non fu sorpreso per niente. Light pensò che avrebbe evitato chiunque per un po'. Immaginò che Ryuzaki fosse arrabbiato con lui, che lo incolpasse tanto quanto Light incolpasse se stesso. Perché non lo aveva chiamato o non gli aveva scritto, altrimenti?  
Misa lo assicurò più volte che lei non incolpava né lui né Ryuzaki, e che era incredibilmente grata che fossero andati a salvarla. Perfino Kiyomi lo abbracciò, dicendogli che erano stati coraggiosi. Lo informò con riluttanza che lui e Ryuzaki facevano una bella coppia. Lui le disse di non sperare troppo. Se Ryuzaki gli avesse mai parlato di nuovo, sarebbe stato fortunato. Light non riusciva più a sopportare il silenzio tra loro, ogni secondo in cui non chiamava Ryuzaki era doloroso. Tentò di tenersi occupato, facendo quanti più compiti scolastici poteva. Senza lasciare alcuno spazio per l'autocommiserazione o per il dubbio. Continuando a studiare, tutto sarebbe andato bene. Disse ai suoi parenti che non poteva rimanere indietro solo perché era malato; disse a se stesso che tutto quel lavoro gli era d'aiuto.

 

_L_

 

L entrò in cucina alla ricerca di gelato. Aveva letto da qualche parte su Internet che i sentimenti infranti potevano essere sistemati con il gelato. Quando aprì il congelatore, Watari si schiarì la gola dal salotto. L sospirò e arrancò verso il divano, portandosi le ginocchia al petto come al solito, "Cosa c'è, Watari?"  
"Penso che dovresti parlare con qualcuno" ripeté il suo nuovo mantra preferito senza nemmeno alzare gli occhi dal giornale, che quel giorno era in russo.  
"Penso che dovrei mangiare il gelato che c'è nel congelatore" replicò L, facendo per alzarsi. L'altro piegò il giornale e lo guardò negli occhi. L si risedette.  
Watari tentò di porgergli il telefono, "Chiama Light"  
L guardò il telefono e sentì l'improvvisa necessità di vomitare, "No"  
"Chiama Light" ripeté.  
"No" ribadì. Watari non si mosse. L sospirò, "Pensavo che avessi detto che lui ha offuscato il mio giudizio"  
"Ho detto che ero deluso per il fatto che gli avessi permesso di offuscare il tuo giudizio" lo corresse Wammy, "La chiave per una relazione felice è riuscire a prendere le decisioni insieme, cosa che tu non hai fatto. Invece hai lasciato che lui e i suoi bisogni annebbiassero i tuoi pensieri. Se lo avessi ascoltato e ti fossi fatto ascoltare, tutto questo si sarebbe potuto evitare"  
"Quindi è colpa mia" L si morse l'unghia del pollice.  
"È colpa di entrambi allo stesso modo" replicò, "Chiamalo"  
"Lo chiamerò più tardi. Lo prometto" L non sapeva se stesse mentendo o no, per il momento voleva solo stare solo con i propri pensieri. E mezzo chilo di gelato.

 

_Light_

 

Dopo una settimana lontano da scuola, la madre di Light entrò in camera sua, interrompendo il suo studio, "Penso che dovresti chiamare Ryuzaki"  
"Te l'ha detto papà?" replicò Light aspramente.  
"Non scherzare" lo riprese, "tuo padre odia vederti così tanto quanto me. Incolpa Ryuzaki perché non sopporta di incolpare nessun altro"  
"Chi se ne importa" Light roteò gli occhi, non pronto a quella conversazione.  
"Per favore, chiamalo. Sono sicuro che vuole sentirti quanto tu vuoi sentire lui"  
Light sbuffò, "Sì, ecco perché non ha chiamato"  
"Forse sta aspettando che lo chiami tu. Forse è nella sua stanza a fingere di studiare per gli esami per coprire il fatto che si biasimi per tutto quello che è successo"  
Light la fissò. Lei alzò le spalle, "Le mamme sanno tutto"  
Light fece un gesto vago e cercò di tornare a studiare. "Light. Chiamalo" insistette.  
"Mamma, è colpa mia. Per tutto. Cosa dovrei dirgli, esattamente?" serrò i denti, lasciando stare la messinscena.   
"Non è colpa tua. Almeno non del tutto. Da quello che ho sentito, entrambi avete deciso di agire alle spalle dell'altro"  
Light sussultò.  
"Non riesco a immaginare che incolpi te"  
Light sospirò, "Altro?" chiese, sperando che lei capisse di doverlo lasciare in balia della sua autocommiserazione. Lei si sfregò gli occhi con aria stanca. "Sayu sente la tua mancanza. Non lo direbbe mai"   
Era un colpo basso, perfino per lei. "Chiamalo" disse un'ultima volta prima di chiudere la porta, lasciandolo al suo 'studio'.

 

_L_

 

"L!" esclamarono i tre all'unisono. L era appollaiato di fronte allo schermo del computer e guardava i tre visi preoccupati dei migliori cervelli della Wammy's. Watari lo aveva costretto a chattare con loro. Tutti e tre gli avevano praticamente scritto e lo avevano chiamato senza sosta da quando L aveva smesso di rispondere.   
"Che c'è che non va?!"  
"Wammy dice che sei agitato"  
"Non hai nemmeno risposto a quell'immagine divertente del gatto che ti ho mandato!"  
I vari livelli e le ragioni di preoccupazione lo fecero quasi sorridere. Quasi. "Sono solo un po' agitato, il caso a cui ho lavorato è andato storto all'ultimo secondo, e ho dovuto improvvisare. Alcune persone sono quasi morte.  
"Cosa? Cos'è andato storto?" chiese Mello, probabilmente confuso per come il grande L avesse avuto problemi in un caso così piccolo.  
"Io..." tentò di trovare le giuste parole, "mi sono fatto un'idea sbagliata di una persona"  
"Parli del tuo amico?" Near era sempre molto intuitivo.  
"Impossibile! L non si fermerebbe a fare amicizia durante un caso!" sbuffò Mello.  
"Sì! È troppo tosto...come Batman, lavora da solo" era ovvio che Mello lo paragonasse a Batman.  
"No, Near ha ragione" li informò L, godendosi le espressione attonite di Matt e Mello.  
"Ma-"  
"Tu lavori da solo..."  
"Sì..." sospirò L, "Lavoravo da solo...e poi è arrivato Light Yagami"  
"Light Yagami?"  
"Ecco come si chiama! Lo picchierò"  
"Ma poi che razza di nome è Light?"  
"Perché vorresti picchiarlo, Mello?" chiese L, perplesso.  
"Perché chiunque ti riduca e ti faccia comportare così non vale un cazzo" replicò cocciuto, L riuscì a sentire Roger in sottofondo che lo sgridava per il suo linguaggio.  
L si limitò a ridacchiare, "A volte, Mello, le persone a cui tieni davvero sono quelle che ti fanno più male"  
L'altro fece una smorfia, "Ugh, sembri Wammy"  
"Tieni a lui così profondamente?" volle sapere Near.  
L annuì, "Sì. Light è speciale"  
"Più speciale di noi?" Matt sembrava sul punto di arrabbiarsi o di piangere, non era sicuro di ciò che sarebbe stato peggio.  
"Certo che no!" replicò velocemente, "Tengo a Light tanto quanto tengo a voi tre"  
"State insieme?" chiese Near, facendo centro di nuovo.  
"Sì" replicò L.  
"Cosa, sul serio! Sì! Cinque sterline, Mello! Paga!" sembrava che Matt e Mello avessero scommesso sulla sua sessualità. Nessuna sorpresa.  
"Beh, più o meno" si corresse, "non lo so più" finì con aria stanca.  
"Ti ha fatto del male? Se ti ha fatto del male, lo picchierò!" minacciò Mello, agitando un pugno davanti alla videocamera.  
"Ah, l'ira di Mello, il temuto ragazzino di dieci anni" scherzò L, roteando gli occhi.  
"Sarà meglio che dorma con un occhio aperto!"  
"Non sarà necessario" replicò L, il suo breve umorismo svanì rapidamente, "È colpa mia se non parliamo da un po'"  
"Colpa tua?" chiese Mello incredulo.  
L annuì, "Non mi sono fidato abbastanza di lui, e mi sono sopravvalutato. Siamo quasi morti entrambi"  
"Cosa?!"  
"Morti?!"  
"Tu?!"  
"Sì" L annuì tristemente.  
"Da allora gli hai parlato?" chiese Near.  
"No" replicò.  
"Forse non incolpa te. Non si sa mai"  
"Watari ti ha detto di dirlo?" chiese L, stringendo gli occhi. L'altro scosse il capo. "No, penso solo che tu debba comunicare, come fai con noi. Non sei la persona più facile da decifrare, e a meno che tu non gli dica come ti senti, potrebbe non saperlo" un consiglio sorprendentemente buono da un bambino di cinque anni.  
"Suppongo tu abbia ragione" L si sfregò gli occhi stancamente, "Andrò da lui domani"  
"Sarà meglio che tu sia felice la prossima volta che ti chiameremo!"  
"Batman chiamerà Light!"  
"Assicurati di essere chiaro, non di limitarti a dire cosa provi"  
L sorrise, "Salutatemi B e A"  
Watari aveva ragione, come al solito. Quei tre avevano fatto l'impossibile. Si voltò verso la scrivania e incontrò gli occhi del suo tutore, "Andrò a dirglielo"  
Non ebbe bisogno di specificare cosa.

 

_Light_

 

Light stava ancora studiando quando Sayu irruppe in camera. "Cosa vuoi?" le chiese, irritato che non avesse nemmeno bussato. "Rivoglio mio fratello, ecco cosa voglio" rimase di fronte a lui con le braccia incrociate, più severa di quanto avrebbe mai potuto esserlo il padre, "Non so chi diamine sia il tipo depresso che ho di fronte o da dove venga, ma deve andarsene"  
"Senti, Sayu..." sospirò Light sfregandosi gli occhi esausti.  
"No, niente 'senti Sayu'. Non m'importa un accidente di cos'hai fatto. Ryuzaki non ti incolpa, non è quel tipo di persona. Come lo so? Perché sta con te" il suo sproloquio in realtà gli fece venire voglia di ridere, "E un'altra cosa. La mamma dice che non gli parli da quando papà ti è venuto a prendere alla scena del crimine. Che significa? Come potete conoscere i pensieri dell'altro se non vi parlate neanche?" quello che diceva aveva sorprendentemente senso, e nonostante tutto, Light iniziò a sentirsi un po' meglio.  
"Pensi davvero che non m'incolpi?" chiese, consentendo alla speranza di sbocciare per la prima volta durante quella settimana.  
"Mi ci giocherei la vita" affermò con fiducia, "Ora riprenditi"  
"Però non ha chiamato..." la speranza si sgonfiò di nuovo.  
"Allora? Non è che tu l'abbia chiamato" ribatté, "Per quanto ne sai, lui si sta incolpando ed è troppo impegnato a frustarsi da non aver considerato la possibilità che tu stia facendo la stessa cosa. Chi ti ricorda?"  
"Mi stai facendo girare la testa" le disse Light.  
"Piantala, maniaco del cervello, dovresti essere tu quello intelligente, quindi dimostralo", poi lo abbracciò inaspettatamente, "Se vedi mio fratello, ti prego di dirgli che manca a tutti e che a nessuno importa se è colpa sua o meno, okay?"  
Light annuì, "Non mi aspettavo che saresti stata su a farmela superare"  
"Di che stai parlando? Io non sono mai stata qui, e tu non puoi dimostrare nulla" e se ne andò, fermandosi sulla soglia per gridare, "Chiamalo, cazzo!" lasciando Light sorpreso del suo consiglio, ma allo stesso tempo si vergognò per come stava gestendo tutto. Guardò l'orologio accanto al letto: le nove e mezza, non era troppo tardi. In ogni caso, Ryuzaki era insonne. Praticamente volò giù dalle scale, correndo allo studio di sua madre, "Ehi" la salutò, "vado a casa di Ryuzaki, non dirlo a papà, per favore"  
Lei sembrò basita di vederlo fuori dalla sua stanza, e onestamente anche lui era sorpreso, "D-d'accordo, divertiti...ti serve un passaggio?"  
Light ci pensò, "No" decise, "camminare mi farà bene. Mi aiuterà a schiarirmi le idee. Grazie comunque"  
Lei annuì, con un sorriso che le cresceva in volto, "Buona fortuna, Light"  
Lui corse verso la porta e fuori, nella notte, impaziente di vedere Ryuzaki.

 

_L_

 

L si alzò il successivo mattino sentendosi rinfrescato...poi ricordò la videochiamata con i ragazzi della sera precedente, così come la sua risolutezza di andare da Light. Era sia apprensivo che sollevato. Apprensivo perché c'era ancora la possibilità che Light non volesse vederlo, e sollevato perché finalmente l'avrebbe rivisto. Quei sette giorni avevano probabilmente composto la più lunga settimana della sua vita, inclusa la volta in cui Mello era stato operato alle tonsille, e L era l'unico da cui accettava la medicina. Watari gli offrì un passaggio a casa di Light, ma lo rifiutò, volendosi godere il calore dell'aria e forse per schiarirsi le idee un altro po'. La passeggiata non fu lunga come si aspettava, e prima di rendersene conto L si ritrovò ansiosamente davanti alla casa di Light. Una piccola parte di sé voleva semplicemente voltarsi e tornare da dove era venuto. Sapeva che se Light lo avesse respinto, quella parte non si sarebbe mai completamente ripresa. Una parte più grossa voleva disperatamente bussare alla porta e vedere Light, qualunque cosa sarebbe successa. Prima di avere l'opportunità di scegliere l'una o l'altra opzione, la porta si spalancò e Soichiro Yagami fu di fronte a lui con aria più che furibonda. "Dove diavolo è mio figlio?!"  
L fu colto di sorpresa, "Cosa intende?"  
Soichiro sembrava sul punto di esplodere, ma la madre di Light si fece strada e posò le mani sulle sue spalle. "Ryuzaki! Light è uscito ieri alle nove e mezza per venire da te, non l'hai sentito?"  
Un freddo senso di paura gli si piazzò nello stomaco, "No, non l'ho sentito. Non è mai arrivato a casa mia..." lasciò la frase in sospeso mentre la madre di Light sembrava sul punto di piangere. Il telefono di Soichiro squillò all'improvviso, sorprendendo tutti e tre. Silenziosamente, lo sollevò all'orecchio, "Sì?" il suo viso cambiò da irritato a confuso a totalmente furioso nel giro di tre secondi, "È per te" disse, sinistramente calmo; come fosse l'occhio di un ciclone. Tese il telefono verso L.


	19. Capitolo 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

_L_

 

L accettò il telefono dalla mano tesa di Soichiro, domandandosi chi al mondo potesse chiamarlo utilizzando il telefono del padre di Light. "Ciao, Ranocchio" lo salutò la voce metallica.  
Guardò i genitori di Light, che lo guardavano cautamente. "Chi sei?" chiese.  
Si stava riferendo a Ryuzaki, o a L? La differenza poteva facilmente avere effetto sulla sopravvivenza di Light, e L avvertiva la profonda sensazione che non volesse parlare con Ryuzaki.  
La voce ridacchiò, "Una vecchia conoscenza"  
"Okay" replicò L lentamente, cambiando velocemente tattica, "allora cosa vuoi?"  
"Cosa voglio?" la voce si fermò alla ricerca di un effetto drammatico, "Quello che voglio è farti soffrire"  
L sospirò, passandosi una mano sugli occhi, "Presumo che non ti stia riferendo a Ryuzaki il liceale?"  
La voce rilasciò un'altra risata divertita, "Certo che no. Non essere ridicolo...L"  
L respinse le ondate di rabbia che minacciavano di eliminare la sua cauta compostezza, "Non so chi tu sia, o cosa pensi di sapere. Ma di sicuro, se tu sai chi sono, allora avrai sentito di cosa succede alle persone che pensano di potermi infastidire. A giudicare da come hai scelto di chiamarmi, e dal tempismo, sei il responsabile della scomparsa di Light. Se è così, sappi che sto arrivando. E se hai una qualsiasi ombra di intelligenza, dovresti scappare. Velocemente e lontano"  
L realizzò vagamente che la mano gli stava tremando. Con riluttanza inspirò lentamente e profondamente e tentò di rimuovere qualsiasi emozione dalla voce e dalla mente.  
"Ho piazzato due bombe nella regione del Kanto. Se scegli Light, migliaia di persone moriranno; se scegli le persone, sarà Light a finire tra le fiamme. Hai due ore. Buona fortuna, L. Ti aspetto" la linea cadde. L serrò i denti e si trattenne dal lanciare il telefono a terra per la frustrazione, era sicuro che non avrebbe aiutato per guadagnare il favore di Soichiro.  
"Ryuzaki..." Sachiko aveva la mano di fronte alla bocca, gli occhi lucidi mentre lo guardava con aria implorante. Soichiro sembrava faticare per mantenere una posizione ferma. L lo guardò negli occhi e riconobbe la paura e il dolore dell'essere sul punto di perdere il figlio per la seconda volta nel giro di una settimana. Riconobbe il suo amore per Light e per la sua famiglia. Riconobbe gli occhi, non di un risoluto capo della polizia, ma di un genitore spaventato. L si passò una mano fra i capelli, rassegnandosi a ciò che era necessario fare. "Se mi fate entrare in casa, credo di avere molto da spiegare"  
Senza parlare, i due si voltarono ed entrarono in casa, L sperò che fossero pronti mentalmente alle informazioni che avrebbe divulgato.

 

_Light_

 

Light si svegliò tossendo, come se i suoi polmoni stessero lottando per raggiungere la sua gola e balzare fuori dalla bocca. Tentò debolmente di muovere le braccia, ma sembrava che fossero strettamente legate dietro di lui con una corda intorno a una sedia in duro legno, così come le caviglie.  
"Le mie scuse, Light-kun" una voce metallica fuoriuscì nell'oscurità, frantumando il silenzio, e rimbombando nelle sue orecchie. La voce artificiale ricordava la voce che era solito utilizzare L, con l'effetto di uno schiaffo in volto, m quella era più profonda e più sinistra, "Le droghe possono avere certi effetti sui polmoni. Hai mal di testa? È un altro effetto collaterale"  
"Ho mal di testa, grazie per averlo detto" scattò Light.  
"Uh" sbuffò la voce. "Intelligente e volitivo. Non c'è da stupirsi che abbia perso la testa per te. Non mi sarei aspettato che andasse così bene"  
La rabbia fu rimpiazzata da una paura quasi paralizzante. Stava parlando di Ryuzaki. Light fece del suo meglio per non permettere all'ansia di manifestarsi sul suo volto e, citando la migliore qualità di Sayu, Light disse, "Sei un po' chiacchierone per essere un rapitore"  
Si guadagnò una risata, "Puoi biasimarmi? Ho pianificato questo giorno da un sacco di tempo"  
Light roteò gli occhi, "Che cliché. Chi sei, Moriarty?"  
L'altro sembrò trovare la battuta esilarante, "Ah, beh" disse dopo aver placato le risate, "peccato che non vivrai abbastanza per scoprirlo"  
Light ringhiò nel buio, non sapendo esattamente dove guardare. A giudicare da come il suono si muoveva, suppose di trovarsi in una stanza quadrata grande come un'aula di dimensioni medie. Quasi sicuramente non c'erano mobili a parte la sedia su cui era seduto. La stanza era nera, non c'era alcun segno di luce da nessuna parte, quindi probabilmente le finestre erano state coperte, e la porta sigillata. Light pensò che la stanza fosse anche insonorizzata. Poteva trovarsi in un qualsiasi luogo del Giappone. Light non aveva possibilità di stimare per quanto era rimasto senza sensi, e con la mancanza di luce e di suono, non aveva modo di giudicare che momento fosse del giorno o della notte. Light aveva letto di studi su persone che erano impazzite a seguito di esperimenti di deprivazione dei sensi, di persone che rinunciavano e supplicavano di essere liberate dopo alcuni minuti senza luce né suono. Era determinato a non mostrare alcun segno di disagio. Per quanto ne sapeva, il rapitore lo stava guardando attraverso lenti per la visione notturna, in attesa del suo crollo. Non gli avrebbe dato tale soddisfazione. Light si limitò a sperare che Ryuzaki e suo padre arrivassero prima di essere costretto a misure drastiche.

 

_L_

 

"D'accordo, ho capito" L ringraziò Watari e mise giù il telefono, lo stomaco stretto dall'ansia mai sperimentata in alcun caso precedente. Silenziosamente, L fece del suo meglio per schiacciare lo stress e allontanarlo. Non era il momento di cedere alle emozioni. L doveva essere calmo, composto e controllato come sarebbe stato per un qualsiasi altro caso. Controllò l'orologio. Meno di un'ora e trenta minuti.  
Si voltò verso il divano dove Sachiko e Soichiro erano nervosamente abbarbicati, avendo ascoltato la sua conversazione con Watari. Con riluttanza, L si avvicinò e si mise fra di loro, tentando di apparire il più formale possibile, pensando invano a come poter pronunciare correttamente ciò che stava per dire. Sarebbe dovuto andare dritto al punto. Ogni secondo era prezioso.  
Guardò Soichiro, "Suppongo che lei conosca il detective noto come L?"  
Gli occhi dell'altro si strinsero, sospettosi, "Ho sentito delle storie. Se stai per dirmi che sei tu-"  
"No" lo interruppe L, "Non glielo sto per dire...glielo sto per dimostrare"  
"In che modo?" chiese, chiaramente sul punto di catalogare Ryuzaki come un pazzo.  
"Salvando Light" L lo fissò con calma, tirò fuori il cellulare non appena giunse il messaggio di Watari. Gli mostrò una fotografia sullo schermo, "Questo è l'uomo che ha rapito suo figlio"  
Sullo schermo, la foto mostrava del loro insegnante, nessun altro che Ohba-san. L non era sorpreso, era stata la prima persona che gli era venuta in mente quando stava riflettendo sui possibili sospettati.  
"È-è un insegnante? Della scuola?" chiese Sachiko timidamente.  
Soichiro scrutò la foto, poi ancora lui, "E come sei giunto, esattamente, a questa conclusione?"  
L scosse il capo, "Non l'ho fatto io, ma Watari. Gli ho fatto controllare una lista di insegnanti per trovare quello che era recentemente arrivato a scuola senza alcuna informazione precedente. Questa foto è stata scattata da una telecamera per strada qualche minuto fa, vicino a una cabina telefonica. La stessa usata dal rapitore per mettersi in contatto col suo telefono"  
"Come hai fatto a ottenerla?" chiese debolmente il padre di Light.  
"Ho chiesto a Watari di tracciare il numero usato per contattare il suo cellulare, poi di hackerare le telecamere delle aree vicine. Di sicuro una lo ha beccato nella strada parallela rispetto a quella in cui si trova la cabina telefonica in questione"  
"Ma perché hai chiesto a questo 'Watari' di controllare gli insegnanti della scuola?"  
"Perché, prima, durante la nostra conversazione, il rapitore mi ha informato di essere una persona che conosco. Le uniche persone che conosco qui sono della scuola. Nessuno degli studenti che conosco personalmente avrebbe potuto fare tutto questo; gli insegnanti rimanevano gli unici sospettati. Tuttavia, questa è stata solo una precauzione, avevo già determinato che c'era il 95% di possibilità che il rapitore fosse effettivamente Ohba, per via del suo legame con Obata" spiegò tutto con estrema rapidità, sperando che Soichiro fosse in grado di stargli dietro, essendo anche lui un detective. Non avevano tempo. Stava rischiando tutto con quella versione affrettata e poco dettagliata di quanto stava accadendo, ma se L voleva salvare sia Light sia le vite di centinaia, forse migliaia di persone...era necessario!  
"Al telefono, ha detto di aver piazzato una bomba nella regione del Kanto, migliaia di persone potrebbero morire" disse in fretta, a malapena registrando le due smorfie di orrore sulle facce di entrambi. "Signor Yagami?"  
"Ti prego" fece un cenno impaziente con la mano. "Soichiro"  
L avrebbe saltato per la gioia in un'altra situazione. Invece, si limitò a ghignare, "Quanto ci mette a mobilitare gli artificieri dell'NPA, qualsiasi sia il modo con cui li chiamate?"  
"Possiamo averli pronti in pochi minuti, dimmi solo dove"  
L annuì, "Non so esattamente il luogo, ma la bomba deve trovarsi nell'area più popolata e centrale del Kanto. Abbiamo esattamente" L controllò l'orologio, "Un'ora e venti minuti-"  
Fu interrotto dal trillo del telefono che segnalava un messaggio in arrivo da un numero sconosciuto.   
'Mi sento scadente, ecco un indizio. ~O'  
L lo fissò perplesso, Ohba sembrava aver dato un indizio sul luogo di una delle bombe..."Scadente..." borbottò L.  
"Magari si riferisce a qualche tipo di cibo?" tentò Soichiro di aiutare, "Tu e Light siete mai andati da qualche parte a mangiare?"  
L si schiaffeggiò sulla fronte, fissando i due che aveva davanti, "Il cinema!" esclamò, "La prima bomba è al cinema dove Misa ci ha trascinati per vedere quel film romantico scadente!"  
"Un cinema? Sei sicuro?"  
L sapeva che era un azzardo, con la quantità di tempo in diminuzione che avevano prima della detonazione, se non fosse stato così, molte persone sarebbero morte, "Ne sono sicuro" fece L per dare fiducia anche a se stesso, "Ha senso, il centro commerciale è in una posizione centrale, a quest'ora di sabato sarà gremito di persone"  
"È il centro commerciale più grande del Kanto..." Soichiro si morse il labbro, "Spero tu abbia ragione, Ryuzaki"  
"Anch'io" mormorò, con voce troppo bassa perché Soichiro lo sentisse mentre digitava il numero per chiamare il commissariato. L si morse l'unghia del pollice e rifletté. Non aveva senso che Ohba gli dicesse di scegliere, per poi dargli due ore...allora, capì.  
L si alzò quando Soichiro terminò la chiamata, "Gli artificieri, come li hai adeguatamente chiamati, sono diretti al centro commerciale, vogliono che li raggiunga lì"  
L annuì, "So dov'è la seconda bomba. Posso occuparmene"  
Soichiro annuì e gli mise una mano sulla spalla, "Ryuzaki...L...mi dispiace per i problemi che ho causato a te e Light. Ora che riesco a vedere come lo rendi felice...spero soltanto che possiate perdonarmi"  
Il suo cuore si gonfiò, e fu estremamente difficile controllare le emozioni, "Lo abbiamo già fatto" replicò.  
L'altro annuì e si schiarì la gola, "Ti prego, salva mio figlio"  
"Lo farò"  
Detto ciò, marciò in direzione della persona, lasciando L con Sachiko, che gli regalò un sorriso rassicurante, "Voi due siete al sicuro, uh?"  
L non sorrise di rimando, "Non ancora"  
"Prendi la macchina" gli indicò le chiavi accanto alla porta, "salvalo".  
Poi L fece qualcosa di inaspettato; la abbracciò. "Grazie" sussurrò.  
Lei ricambiò l'abbraccio. "Fai attenzione"  
L si allontanò e volò verso la porta prima che le emozioni potessero guadagnare ulteriore terreno. Balzando in macchina, L uscì dal vialetto, certo della sua destinazione. Sapeva soltanto un'altra cosa con certezza; Ohba voleva che L fosse solo. Era quello il proposito della seconda bomba. Era una distrazione. Un imbroglio. Il trucco di un mago per attirare l'attenzione della polizia da un'altra parte mentre lui e l'assassino erano da soli. La seconda bomba non sarebbe mai stata attivata. Non c'era mai stata la scelta tra Light e migliaia di persone. Ohba aveva soltanto bisogno di far pensare che ci fosse. L non aveva dubbi che ci fosse una bomba al cinema, piazzata e pronta a esplodere. Non aveva nemmeno dubbi che la bomba non fosse programmata per arrivare al termine del timer.  
La cosa riguardava loro due. Era una questione personale. La mente di L corse mentre ripercorreva la lista di persone a cui aveva fatto torto o che aveva catturato durante tanti anni. Erano un sacco di persone. Troppe. Quel criminale era intelligente, per elaborare un gioco tanto raffinato. L non poteva sottovalutarlo. Non stavolta. Non aveva rinforzi, era impossibile che quel tizio non sapesse di Aiber e Wedy...spalancò gli occhi. Sterzò per evitare un pedone e quasi bruciò un segnale di stop. Sapeva cosa doveva fare.

 

_Light_

 

"Sveglia, sveglia!"  
Light venne accecato da una luce improvvisa quando le finestre della prigione furono scoperte bruscamente. Strinse gli occhi alla feroce luca nel tentativo di cogliere i dettagli della stanza in cui si trovava. Light inspirò velocemente, riconoscendo le belle pareti verdi, e la lavagna disordinata dell'aula scolastica. La classe di Ohba. Sembrava la stessa di sempre, a parte per la mancanza di mobili, e l'aggiunta di uno strano e meccanico...aggeggio a circa sei metri di fronte a sé. Pur non avendo esperienza, Light sapeva riconoscere una bomba quando la vedeva. Voleva dire di essere sorpreso, ma in realtà Light si era aspettato una cosa del genere. La bomba era di una tipologia altamente tecnologica di cui non riusciva a ricordare il nome. Aveva alcuni cavi che scorrevano ai lati e luci intermittenti a coprirne la superficie. A giudicare dalla mancanza di timer, la detonazione sarebbe stata istantanea, e probabilmente attivata da distanza.   
Light strattonò inutilmente le corde che lo legavano al suo fato, pregando che Ryuzaki lo salvasse ma anche che stesse alla larga dalla bomba.  
"Sembra che il nostro piccolo detective sia in arrivo...cosa pensi al riguardo, Light-kun?" disse la voce artificiale attraverso un piccolo microfono posato sul pavimento accanto alla bomba. "Sollevato? Felice? In colpa perché, a causa tua, condivide il tuo stesso destino?"  
"Taci" ringhiò Light, cercando di risultare il più minaccioso possibile pur rimanendo impotente e legato a una sedia.  
La voce ridacchiò. "Non credo tu sia nella posizione per dirmi cosa fare, Light-kun"  
"Lascia stare Ryuzaki!" gridò disperatamente, "Non ha niente a che vedere con tutto questo. Sono io che ho bruciato il magazzino. Sono io che ho inviato i dati della telecamera alla polizia. Sono stati io a convincerlo di aiutare nelle indagini! Ryuzaki non merita nulla di tuto questo"  
Per la prima volta, la voce dall'altro lato non sembrò divertita, "Non ha niente a che fare? Non se lo MERITA?! Cosa ne sai di quello che ha fatto! Come sai che non è venuto qui per la specifica ragione di risolvere il caso! Come sai per certo di cosa è capace, quando non conosci nemmeno il suo vero nome?!"  
"Il suo...nome?" chiese Light perplesso, una sensazione nauseante alla bocca dello stomaco.  
"Quanto conosci realmente del suo passato, rispetto al ruolo che ha nella tua vita?"  
Il sangue di Light ghiacciò e tutti gli incessanti e opprimenti sospetti che aveva su Ryuzaki esplosero, fastidiosi, nella sua mente. Ogni più piccolo dubbio che Light aveva covato fin dal momento in cui era entrato nella sua vita, improvvisamente inondò la sua mente.   
Perché era giunto lì...perché era arrivato a tre mesi dalla fine dell'anno scolastico...come faceva a sapere già tutto quello che veniva insegnato senza dare segno di dedicare tempo allo studio...perché non usava mai il cognome...perché Watari sembrava più un maggiordomo che un genitore...perché era convinto di voler diventare uno scrittore quando non dimostrava entusiasmo per le lezioni di inglese...perché era presente a tutte le lezioni di Light...perché sapeva così tanto su quel caso dopo essersi appena trasferito...  
Quella era solo una parte delle domande che vorticavano nei pensieri di Light come un uragano pronto a distruggere la sua fiducia in Ryuzaki. Per quanto Light si rifiutasse di ammetterlo, il suo rapitore aveva ragione. Non sapeva quasi nulla del passato di Ryuzaki, mentre Ryuzaki sapeva tutto del suo. Non sapeva cosa pensare.

 

_L_

 

Gli ci vollero circa dieci secondi per sterzare pericolosamente nel parcheggio della scuola, saltare giù dal posto di guida, volare verso la porta, recuperare la chiave, aprire la porta e inoltrarsi nel familiare corridoio. L sapeva in quale classe avrebbe trovato Light. Cercando l'aula numero 221, L notò la luce che si spargeva da sotto la porta. Con la sensazione del cuore che provava a fuoriuscire dalla cassa toracica, spalancò la porta e corse verso Light, non notando la bomba. Riusciva solo a vedere Light, legato a una sedia e fisso verso il pavimento, apparendo completamente sperduto.  
"Light!" esclamò Ryuzaki, correndo da lui e mettendosi al lavoro sui nodi che gli tenevano ferme le braccia.  
"Ryuzaki-" iniziò a dire il suo nome, ma L lo zittì, volendo slegarlo prima di qualsiasi altra cosa, "Ryuzaki!" gridò, con le braccia finalmente libere, e spinse L mentre questi stava per occuparsi delle gambe.  
L indietreggiò, vicino al perdere l'equilibrio. "Light?"  
Le sue braccia, libere, si strinsero intorno al proprio stomaco, come se stesse per vomitare, "Chi sei tu?" lo sussurrò così piano che L quasi non lo sentì. Il suo cuore crollò. "Chi sei tu?" ripeté a voce più alta, ancora evitando gli occhi di L. Gli ci volle tutta la sua volontà per non crollare sulle ginocchia. Light strinse i denti, l'incertezza e il senso di tradimento sul volto.  
"Io..." farfugliò L, insicuro su cosa dirgli, "Posso spiegare-"  
Clap! Clap! Clap! L sentì Ohba entrare nell'aula, applaudendo lentamente come se quello fosse un intrigante dramma preparato apposta per il suo divertimento.  
"Sai..." iniziò parlando lentamente e con tono arrogante, "mentre pianificavo e aspettavo e progettavo...non ho mai immaginato che le cose sarebbero andate così bene"  
"D'accorod, Ohba, sono qui, da solo, ora cosa vuoi?" chiese L con rabbia.  
"È stato così coraggioso, così sconsiderato da parte tua correre qui per Light...e se ti avessi sparato a vista?" disse, eludendo la domanda.  
L sospirò, "Sapevo che non l'avresti fatto. Se il tuo obiettivo fosse stato semplicemente uccidermi, l'avresti già fatto, prima che sapessi che c'eri tu dietro a tutto"  
L'altro ghignò, e L fu sorpreso di vedere che gli mancavano dei denti. "Allora, hai capito? O ti sei dimenticato di quello che mi hai fatto?"  
"Oh, quindi si tratta di vendetta, giusto?" chiese, fingendo disinvoltura, "Hai fatto tutto questo...per vendetta?"  
Ohba scoppiò in un insano fragore di risate, "Non sai niente di cosa ho passato per assicurarmi di vincere su di te. Chi pensi abbia scelto la scuola della figlia del tuo sottoposto? Chi pensi abbia deciso dove, quando e come istruire Obata su chi uccidere? Su come farla franca? Chi pensi abbia mandato via la Ackerman quando aveva quasi scoperto il segreto di Obata? Chi pensi abbia consentito a Juuzo un lavoro di insegnante, nelle sue condizioni? Chi pensi abbia mandato Obata nella classe di Juuzo durante la riunione? Chi pensi che abbia mandato Juuzo in classe?. Io. HO FATTO TUTTO IO!"  
Rivelò tutto con un folle ghigno in volto, gli occhi che brillavano maliziosamente, "È stata una fortunata coincidenza che Light sia entrato in quella scuola qualche anno prima di far partire il mio piano. Ne ho approfittato, aggiungendo la possibilità alla mia equazione. Mi sono assicurato che fossi presente in tutte le sue lezioni. Ho fatto in modo che ti facesse da guida il primo giorno" ridacchiò, ricordando, "Non ho mai pensato neanche una volta che il mio piccolo piano potesse funzionare così bene...ho risistemato i miei piani per includere Light, e guarda dove siamo arrivati...le cose non sarebbero potute andare a meglio nemmeno se avessi avuto il Fato nascosto nelle tasche!"  
L fece un passo indietro, "Tu...tutto questo..." indicò la stanza, se stesso e Light, "Hai fatto tutto tu?"  
Di nuovo, l'altro mosse le labbra a imitare impeccabilmente lo Stregatto. "Sì, tutto quanto...ho fatto tutto io"  
"No" esalò L, tentando di comprendere tutto quello che era appena stato rivelato, "Light ed io...a causa tua..." L avvertì la schiacciante necessità di raggomitolarsi e di non svegliarsi mai più. Non riusciva a guardare Light. Non poteva credere alla propria stupidità.  
"Chi sei?" chiese infine, guardandolo negli occhi, scrupolosamente privo di emozioni.  
"Non ricordi?" sussurrò, "Sono il figlio di qualcuno che hai sconfitto anni fa. Qualcuno che hai distrutto come un insetto sotto le scarpe...tutto perché ti ha sfidato in un gioco"  
Qualcosa scattò nel cervello di L. L'FBI...il vecchio...tre detective che competevano per essere il numero uno...  
"Deneuve" sussurrò L, "Sei stato tu a far partire quelle bombe durante la Guerra dei Detective..."  
Il ghigno aumentò, "Finalmente! Ci sei arrivato...sono qui per vendicare mio padre, che è stato ingiustamente sconfitto da te"  
"D'accordo, Inigo Montoya, ma se tuo padre non è riuscito a battermi, cosa ti fa pensare di farcela ora?" lo sfidò L, sentendo un po' di arroganza fare ritorno.  
"Grazie a lui" Ohba – o meglio, Deneuve – indicò Light. "È la tua unica debolezza. Ho trascorso gli ultimi tre anni a scoprire tutto quello che potevo su di te...non è stato facile, te lo devo, ma finalmente ho smascherato due dei tuoi più fidati sottoposti; Wedy e Aiber. È stato semplice fare un piano...minacciare la figlia di Aiber, attirare te, annunciare la mia presenza, e mettere fine alla tua miserabile esistenza. Non avrei mai pensato che tu saresti venuto a scuola di persona...né che ti saresti davvero innamorato di uno dei miei studenti! È stato quasi troppo facile!"  
"Quindi?" L interruppe il suo folle sproloquio, "Ora che siamo qui, cosa farai?"  
In risposta, l'altro cercò nella tasca, tirando fuori un piccolo interruttore portatile e agitandoglielo davanti, "Ora ti ucciderò, e libererò il mondo dal tuo sudiciume"  
L spalancò gli occhi, "Ma rimarrai ucciso anche tu"  
"Pensi che non lo sappia?" ridacchiò, inspiegabilmente calmo, "È il mio intento. Andarmene con il botto, per così dire, portando con me il mio più grande nemico e il suo più grande amore. Cos'altro potrei chiedere?"  
"Dovresti sapere" fece L disperato, guardando il pollice sospeso sull'interruttore, "che tuo padre ha fatto tutto quanto in suo potere per uccidere sia me che Eraldo Coil. Quello che ho fatto è stato per autodifesa"  
L'uomo fulminò L senza pietà, "Non m'interessa. Addio-"   
"Aspetta!" il grido di Light fermò il suo dito a centimetri dall'interruttore, "Ryuzaki forse è riservato e arrogante e del tutto insopportabile a volte"  
L sbuffò indignato. "Ma io lo conosco. Il vero Ryuzaki. Non m'importa se conosco o meno il suo nome, conosco lui. Non avrebbe mai ucciso tuo padre se non per autodifesa o i nome della giustizia. Chiunque sia questo Deneuve, non ho dubbi che abbia meritato ciò che ha ottenuto" finalmente, i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di L. "Ti amo" disse silenziosamente, e L capì. Light lo amava nonostante tutto. Non gli importavano i suoi segreti se esistevano per ragioni rispettabili. Quando giungeva il momento di farlo, Light sceglieva sempre di stare al suo fianco. Non pensava ci fosse un singolo momento in cui L si era sentito più felice prima di quel preciso istante, a scuola, vicino a una bomba, prima delle loro imminenti morti, e alla mercé del Fato stesso.  
"BASTA!" giunse il grido indignato di Deneuve, abbastanza forte da infrangere il loro momento e i loro timpani. "NO! Tu dovresti odiarlo!" gridò a Light. La sua faccia si schiarì, un'espressione assente e allarmante, "Non importa, vi rivedrò comunque all'Inferno. Addio, L"  
Il suo dito separò la distanza che lo allontanava dall'interruttore. In quell'istante accaddero diverse cose; la finestra a destra di Deneuve si frantumò verso l'interno, Light sbandò in avanti, le mani si posero sulle corde intorno alle caviglie, L sospirò profondamente, aveva sperato invano di non dover arrivare fino a quel punto, e Deneuve crollò a terra, l'interruttore cadde dalle sue molli dita.  
Poi, il silenzio.  
"R-Ryuzaki..." Light fissò senza capire la sagoma estesa di Deneuve. Cadde di schiena, le braccia e le gambe divaricate, e gli occhi spalancati per il terrore, mentre una simile espressione deturpava i lineamenti di Light. I fori sbavanti sui lati della testa di Deneuve testimoniavano il passaggio dei proiettili.  
"È finita..." mormorò piano L, spostandosi verso Light per slegargli rapidamente le gambe, risollevandosi per ingolfarlo in uno stretto abbraccio, "È del tutto finita"  
Light lo avvolse con titubanza, "P-pensavo che fossi arrabbiato con me quest'ultima settimana. Che mi avessi incolpato. Non volevo chiamarti, per paura che mi respingessi..." Light strofinò il capo contro quello di L, "Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace tanto..."  
L lo strinse più forte, "Non hai nulla di cui scusarti. Ho fatto la stessa cosa, mi sono crogiolato nell'autocommiserazione finché non ce la facevo più...senza parlare del fatto che ti ho mentito sul tuo passato..."  
Light si scostò leggermente per guardarlo in faccia, "Sai che anche se ti ho perdonato, hai comunque un sacco da spiegarmi"  
L lanciò un'occhiata alla figura lasca di Deneuve Junior. "Sì...più tardi..."


	20. Pigiama party, parte 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

_Light_

 

Light strinse con forza Ryuzaki mentre uscivano dall'edificio. Mentre Light era in stato di shock, Ryuzaki sembrava semplicemente pensieroso.   
In stato di shock per essere stato rapito. Per essere quasi morto...per la seconda volta. Per il tradimento di un altro dei suoi insegnanti. E soprattutto, per aver scoperto di essersi fidati di Ryuzaki anche se celava ovviamente un segreto grande come l'Everest.  
"Light" sussurrò piano, passandogli una mano fra i capelli. "Light, va tutto bene...non succederà niente, Light...Light, non mi sento più il braccio..." sembrava ripetere il suo nome più volte che poteva. Light si irrigidì, non si era reso conto che gli stava bloccando la circolazione, "Scusa" mormorò, seguendolo all'esterno, nella fresca aria notturna. Light fece un profondo respiro, sentendo il sollievo tornare a fluire nel proprio corpo. Erano al sicuro. Lo pensò vagamente. Ryuzaki non lo incolpava.  
Quasi rise fragorosamente quando si rese conto di quanto entrambi fossero stati stupidi, isolandosi per la paura dell'ira dell'altro. Non c'era ira. Non fra di loro. Erano troppo profondamente connessi, troppo profondamente compromessi, troppo profondamente innamorati. Light gli strinse di nuovo il braccio.   
"Ti amo" sussurrò.  
L sorrise mestamente e gli accarezzò di nuovo i capelli. "Ti amo anch'io, ora fai silenzio, dobbiamo incontrare Watari prima di tornare a casa tua"  
Light si accigliò, "Otterrò qualche risposta lì?"  
L'altro sospirò, "Certo. A meno che tu non voglia riposare prima..."  
Light lo fulminò e lui gli sorrise dolcemente in cambio, "Valeva la pena tentare"  
"No, affatto" fece una smorfia, "Quanto ci metterà Watari ad arrivare?"  
Ryuzaki fece un cenno col capo. "Sta già aspettando"  
Ovviamente, Watari era lì, appoggiato alla macchina, piazzata disordinatamente e in orizzontale lungo due posti auto. L'uomo era vestito tutto di nero con un'aria incredibilmente sinistra rispetto a quella del Watari che Light credeva di conoscere. Quello che sorseggiava the e leggeva giornali in arabo.  
"Colpo perfetto come sempre, Watari" lo salutò Ryuzaki avvicinandosi alla sua ombrosa figura. Light non avrebbe chiesto perché era appoggiato alla macchina di sua madre.  
"Sei stato tu a sparare a Ohba?" chiese Light, non sorpreso quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto. In risposta, Watari aprì la portiera e toccò il mostruoso fucile sul sedile posteriore. Gli fece l'occhiolino e Light avvertì una nuova ondata di rispetto per quell'uomo.  
"Andiamo?" chiese Ryuzaki, "Dobbiamo lasciare giù Watari prima di andare a casa tua, sono sicuro che i tuoi genitori staranno dando di matto per la preoccupazione, Light"  
I suoi occhi si allargarono, "I miei genitori..." avvertì il senso di colma arrotolarsi alla bocca dello stomaco come le spire di un serpente. Poteva solo immaginare il dolore che avevano sperimentato. "Ryuzaki" fece Light lentamente. "Dove sono i miei genitori? Non riesco a immaginare mio padre che ti lascia venire qui da solo..."  
L'altro si morse il labbro, "L'aggiungerò alle cose che dovrò spiegare una volta arrivati a casa"  
Light annuì, non era disposto a discutere; la cosa importante era che pensava di rivelare tutto. Silenziosamente, saltò in macchina e attese pazientemente che si fermassero all'appartamento di Ryuzaki per liberare Watari.  
"Aspetta solo qualche minuto, Light" gli sussurrò L, come percependo la sua aspettativa crescente, "Tutto avrà senso tra qualche minuto"  
Light non si sentiva neanche stanco, sapeva da qualche parte nel suo cervello che più tardi sarebbe crollato per lo sfinimento, ma ora vibrava di energia e domande.  
Nell'istante in cui le ruote dell'auto si fermarono nel suo vialetto, Light volò dal sedile, dirigendosi verso la porta che si spalancò in quel momento e i suoi genitori uscirono, il sollievo era inciso così intensamente sui loro volti che Light si preoccupò vi sarebbe rimasto per sempre.   
Light li raggiunse e li avvolse entrambi in uno stretto abbraccio, sentendo le loro braccia circondarlo mentre sussurravano i loro ringraziamenti verso qualsiasi divinità che avesse ascoltato e lo avesse fatto tornare sano e salvo. Light rimase attonito quando suo padre si scostò da quella riunione familiare e aprì il braccio per includere Ryuzaki. Sentì il proprio cuore sul punto di esplodere, vedendo il lieve sorriso sul volto di Ryuzaki mentre veniva accolto nella famiglia a braccia aperte. Rimasero in quel modo per quelle che a Light parvero ore, ma probabilmente si trattò solo di qualche minuto. Quando finalmente si separarono, sua madre posò le mani sulle spalle di Ryuzaki e mormorò, "Grazie"  
Lui annuì e Light gli prese la mano, stringendola con orgoglio. Poi sospirò, "E ora, la mia spiegazione"  
Light sentì la propria aspettativa aumentare. Da molto tempo aveva capito che qualcosa non quadrava nella storia di Ryuzaki. Non era altro che un sospetto, come un prurito dietro la testa, nascosto dall'enorme dilemma che quel caso si era rivelato.  
Quando tutti e tre si accomodarono sul divano il salotto, Ryuzaki si parò davanti a loro e fece un profondo respiro, l'apprensione improvvisamente si stampò sul suo viso. Deglutì in modo udibile. "Light" iniziò, guardandolo. "Voglio scusarmi per averti nascosto il mio passato e la mia identità fino ad ora. Credimi quando ti dico che volevo dirtelo da molto tempo"  
Si morse il labbro, aspettando che continuasse.  
"Vedi, la verità è che...io sono L"  
Light scoppiò immediatamente in una risata nervosa; si zittì velocemente quando si rese conto che nessun altro stava ridendo.  
"Cosa?" chiese Light incredulo, guardando ora Ryuzaki e ora i suoi genitori, che sorprendentemente non sembravano stupiti, "Sei serio? Tu? L?"  
L'altro annuì solennemente, "I tuoi genitori possono testimoniare"  
Light guardò suo padre, che a sua volta guardò Ryuzaki, ma senza astio, "Sta dicendo la verità, Light. Tua madre e io lo abbiamo scoperto qualche ora fa quando abbiamo ricevuto una chiamata dall'uomo che ti ha rapito"  
Tornò a guardare Ryuzaki – L. "Come...?"  
Ryuzaki respirò profondamente, e iniziò. Disse loro di Aiber, una delle persone misteriose al magazzino che L aveva chiamato per catturare l'assassino che si stava facendo strada nella scuola di sua figlia. Disse loro di aver deciso di agire sotto copertura, scegliendo quel caso solo per noia. Disse loro che il suo piano fin dal principio era stato quello di avvicinarsi a Misa per chiederle di fare da esca. Disse loro come, tra tutte le variabili e le circostanze che aveva considerato, Light non ne avesse mai fatto parte. Disse loro di come Light gli avesse fatto perdere la testa. Disse loro di aver deciso di lavorare da solo nel momento in cui aveva capito che l'appunto si riferiva a lui.  
Light lo informò di aver fatto lo stesso. Lo informò di aver rubato le videocamere dal club audiovisivo. Lo informò di come le aveva nascoste in un magazzino che aveva scoperto vuoto da anni. Light lo informò di aver lasciato una nota nella classe di Juuzo, richiedendogli di incontrarlo al magazzino. La nota che aveva informato Obata. Light lo informò di aver trascorso l'ultima settimana in un perpetuo stato di depressione, diventando pazzo all'idea di chiamarlo, per paura di essere respinto. Si scusarono così tante volte quella sera che Light non riusciva a ricordarsene la metà. Ogni scusa era senza senso, tuttavia, visto che nessuno aveva mai realmente incolpato l'altro. Light gli pose infinite domande su com'era essere L. Questi rispose a ognuna di esse, nonostante avesse l'aria di chi stava per collassare dalla stanchezza, il che era una rarità per lui. Anche se stava letteralmente ondeggiando come un filo d'erba al vento, rispose onestamente, senza risparmiare sui dettagli. Disse a Light dell'orfanotrofio e dei suoi successori, quelli che aveva descritto a Light come propri fratelli, ma quella era più una mezza verità; rivelò la vera identità di Watari, inventore geniale e proprietario di orfanotrofi in giro per il mondo, Light non ne fu affatto sorpreso. Ultimo ma non meno importante, raccontò a Light la storia della leggendaria battaglia tra i tre più grandi detective del mondo: L, Eraldo Coil e Deneuve. Fece del suo meglio per spiegare la serie vertiginosa di casi e dei rompicapi labirintici che i tre avevano risolto, dandosi la caccia e abbattendosi a vicenda, colpo dopo colpo. Spiegò che Deneuve aveva usato suo figlio per piazzare bombe in giro per il mondo, così come l'FBI per coprirli.  
"Oh!" realizzò Light, "È così che Ohba ha fatto ottenere a Juuzo il posto a scuola, e invece ha fatto tornare la signora Ackerman negli USA con così poco preavviso"  
Ryuzaki annuì, "Sì, sembra che si sia servito dell'FBI sotto il nome di Deneuve...anche se ho rivendicato tutti e tre i titoli anni fa..."  
Light rilasciò il fiato che non sapeva di trattenere, "Ora tutto ha senso"  
Ryuzaki sembrò osservarlo attentamente, alla ricerca di qualsiasi segno che lo avrebbe portato ad arrabbiarsi improvvisamente, magari uscendo di corsa o rinunciando a lui. Quel pensiero gli fece torcere il cuore.  
Light si alzò lentamente e si avvicinò alla poltrona su cui era appollaiato, di fronte alla sua famiglia che stava sul divano. Ryuzaki – L – lo osservò avvicinarsi in silenzio, tormentandosi il labbro inferiore. Light ignorò il fatto che i suoi genitori fossero presenti e si abbassò a baciarlo sulla guancia prima di infilarsi vicino a lui, abbracciandolo con fare rassicurante. Riuscì a vedere suo padre agitarsi leggermente con la coda dell'occhio, ma era stato assicurato di aver ottenuto la sua benedizione. In tal caso, si sarebbe soltanto dovuto abituare. Sentì un leggero singhiozzo nel respiro di Ryuzaki, come se volesse piangere, ma Light sapeva che non se lo sarebbe mai concesso, perlomeno non davanti ai suoi genitori.  
"Allora..." iniziò Soichiro imbarazzato. "Che si fa ora?"  
Sachiko ridacchiò, "Che ne dite se per cominciare, ceniamo? Iniziò a scaldare le fettuccine rimaste, voi tre pensate a come raccontare tutto a Sayu quando tornerà a casa"  
Tutti e tre sobbalzarono ricordandosi di Sayu, mentre Sachiko usciva. Light guardò Ryuzaki, "Rimani per cena, vero?"  
L'altro annuì, "Se posso"  
Light roteò gli occhi pensando che fosse una domanda stupida, ma sapeva come L si sentiva; era strano riuscire ad essere così aperti, specialmente di fronte a suo padre. Ci volle loro mezz'ora per escogitare una versione diluita di quanto accaduto durante quel giorno, e con titubanza giunsero alla conclusione che Sayu avrebbe dovuto sapere chi era Ryuzaki in realtà.  
"Suppongo che la mia futura cognata dovrebbe conoscere la mia identità" affermò Ryuzaki meditabondo mentre Soichiro e Light si strozzavano con il the. Scoppiarono tutti a ridere, ma solo anni dopo sua madre avrebbe mostrato a Light la foto che aveva scattato dalla soglia dalla cucina. Suo padre smise con i tentativi di scuse per la sua reazione quando aveva scoperto della loro relazione quando i due zittirono il suo decimo tentativo. Entrambi lo avevano perdonato da tempo, e non c'era motivo di ridiscutere su vecchie faccende. Quando Sayu arrivò, si bevve la loro storia come se fosse la cosa più interessante del mondo. Abbracciò Ryuzaki e Light con tanta forza che Light temette che i polmoni sarebbero esplosi, squittendo sul fatto che il ragazzo di suo fratello fosse ricco e famoso. La cena fu un'occasione piacevole, tutti risero e ascoltarono le infinite storie investigative di Ryuzaki, che fecero finire quelle di Soichiro fuori dalla finestra. Mentre lui e Ryuzaki lavavano i piatti, Light ebbe uno strano senso di déjà vu, non aiutato dal fatto che Ryuzaki iniziò una guerra col sapone dopo tre minuti aver cominciato.  
"È davvero solo la seconda volta che rimani per cena?" chiese Light incredulo.  
"Beh, è stato piuttosto difficile per me infiltrarmi alle cene della tua famiglia ultimamente, per ovvie ragioni..." gli ricordò Ryuzaki. Light sorrise e gli lanciò dell'altra schiuma in faccia. Era guerra.  
"Ragazzi!" la battaglia venne interrotta bruscamente da sua madre che stava sulla soglia della cucina con le mani fermamente piantate ai fianchi, ma il suo viso la tradiva con un sorriso accennato mentre li sgridava perché stavano distruggendo la cucina. Rimase accanto a loro mentre pulivano il caos, e poi fece qualcosa di sorprendente; chiese a Ryuzaki se volesse rimanere per la notte.  
"Uhm, mamma..." contestò Light, "Sai che noi..."  
"Sì, sì, lo so." fece un cenno impaziente, "Ma mi fido di te, Light. E di te, Ryuzaki. Dopotutto, con quello che avete affrontato stasera...sembrate entrambi sul punto di collassare per la stanchezza. Dubito che stanotte potrete fare molto altro a parte dormire"  
Aveva ragione. Finché non lo menzionò, Light non si era reso conto della propria totale spossatezza. Suppose che il proprio sistema nervoso parasimpatico stesse facendo il suo lavoro. Guardò Ryuzaki in tempo per notarlo mentre si sfregava gli occhi.  
"Per favore, va a letto prima di crollare qui...e portati il tuo ragazzo" lo colpì affettuosamente sulla spalla con il cencio che aveva in mano e andò a chiamare anche Sayu; era così rapita dal nuovo film di Ryuga Hideki che non si era accorta dell'ora.  
Light emise un lungo respiro e sorrise, sentendosi completamente, totalmente, sinceramente contento mentre prendeva la mano di Ryuzaki nella propria. Non ricordò di aver salito le scale né di essersi messo il pigiama. Sperò vagamente di essersi lavato i denti mentre si infilava sotto le coperte con Ryuzaki, stringendolo forte al petto.

 

_L_

 

L aveva la sensazione che il suo cuore sarebbe esploso per le emozioni. Prima di allora non sapeva nemmeno che fosse possibile avvertirne così tante.  
Sollievo per la fine del caso. Speranza per il futuro. Gratitudine per la famiglia di Light. Amore per Light. Appagamento per le sue braccia attorno a sé. E genuina, pura, totale felicità per la propria vita; essere lì, in quel momento, in quel preciso istante della sua vita. Essere con la persona più perfetta mai esistita. Emise un intenso sospiro felice.  
"Ryuzaki?" sussurrò piano Light. Fu allora che si rese conto che la maglietta di Light premuta sotto la guancia era umida. L spostò una mano per asciugarsi gli occhi. "Scusa, Light, sono solo molto felice..."   
Le braccia di Light si strinsero intorno a lui, strofinò il viso contro il suo.  
"Light..." disse L piano, "Perché non mi odi?"  
"Per cosa?" mormorò l'altro nei suoi capelli, sinceramente confuso sul perché l'altro la pensasse così.  
"Ho mentito. Ho celato la mia identità. Ho agito alle tue spalle..."  
"Oh, non di nuovo..." Light disegnò con fare rassicurante sulla sua pelle, creando dei cerchi, "Non vedo alcuna ragione per cui dovrei essere arrabbiato, il tuo segreto...probabilmente è uno dei più grandi segreti al mondo. È comprensibile che tu abbia aspettato per assicurarti di poterti fidare di me. E non ti incolpo per aver agito alle mie spalle, io ho fatto la stessa cosa, ricordi? Almeno tu avevi esperienza, io l'ho sfidato alla cieca...e per di più da solo..."  
Light lasciò la frase in sospeso e L capì che si incolpava tanto quanto lui faceva con se stesso, "Light. Dobbiamo smetterla di biasimarci" affermò, "Dobbiamo accettare il fatto che abbiamo entrambi uguale colpa e rimuginarci non ci aiuterà"  
L'altro ridacchiò, "Te l'ha detto Watari?"  
L sorrise, "Sì, ero troppo depresso per capire la sua saggezza in quel momento"  
Light si scostò leggermente e premette le labbra su quelle di L in un breve ma mozzafiato bacio, "Hai assolutamente ragione", e si addormentò, le braccia strette attorno a lui, lasciando L da solo con i suoi pensieri. L si mosse appena per baciarlo sulla fronte, osservando come le sue ciglia battevano piano, e realizzando che non sarebbe mai riuscito più a vivere senza Light. Fu allora che prese una decisione.


	21. Per sempre felici e contenti?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

_Light_

 

"Vieni con me in Inghilterra" la voce di L si ripeteva ancora e ancora e ancora e ancora nella testa di Light, perfino ora che stavano salendo i gradini del podio, essendo i migliori studenti diplomati che avrebbero tenuto il discorso di commiato.   
Questo accadde qualche settimana dopo, e Light ancora non aveva risposto a Ryuzaki.   
La mattina successiva al salvataggio, Ryuzaki aveva lasciato a Light l'onere di prendere quella mostruosa decisione. Erano stesi sul letto insieme, Light si era appena svegliato da un piacevole sogno che non riusciva a ricordare, specialmente non mentre aveva aperto gli occhi sul dolce sorriso di L.  
"Giorno" aveva mormorato assonnato.  
"Giorno" aveva replicato L, guardandolo ancora in quel modo da fargli desiderare di arrossire.  
"Che c'è?" aveva chiesto Light, in qualche modo sulla difensiva, non sapendo cos'avesse in mente.  
"Light...ho una cosa da chiederti..."  
E poi era accaduto. Il proverbiale coniglio era uscito senza tanti complimenti dal cilindro. L aveva detto a Light che sarebbe tornato in Inghilterra la settimana successiva al diploma. Poi aveva detto a Light che lo amava. Poi gli aveva detto che voleva che Light andasse con lui. Se lui avesse voluto, ovviamente. Senza preoccuparsi troppo.  
Light non aveva saputo cosa dire. Gli aveva detto di doverci pensare, ed era stato assicurato di potersi prendere tutto il tempo necessario per decidere. Neanche a dirsi, la colazione quel giorno era stata piuttosto silenziosa. Avevano trascorso la maggior parte della domenica insieme, ma L aveva dovuto andarsene nel primo pomeriggio per permettere a Light di finire i suoi compiti. Essere rimasto una settimana assente lo aveva fatto rimanere indietro nel programma e, a differenza di L, non aveva imparato tutto all'asilo.  
Lunedì, erano tornati a scuola. Avevano ricevuto un riconoscimento per aver interrotto gli omicidi degli studenti.   
Per fortuna, la nuova preside decise di ignorare che Light avesse rubato l'attrezzatura scolastica dal club audiovisivo...ma Light tendeva a credere che fosse dovuto puramente alla gratitudine di averle risparmiato di dover chiudere la scuola durante il suo primo anno di carica.  
Sia Ryuzaki che Light strinsero un accordo non verbale di tenere l'offerta di Ryuzaki tra di loro per il momento, e per fortuna Ryuzaki sembrò capire di non doverlo assillare. Light ne era estremamente grato.  
Tuttavia, nonostante la sua disinvoltura e le sue rassicurazioni, Light vedeva nei suoi occhi la paura di un rifiuto. Light aveva paura della stessa cosa. L'unico problema era che aveva anche paura di dire di sì. Non poteva arrabbiarsi con lui. Doveva averlo capito che a un certo punto sarebbe tornato in Inghilterra; senza contare il fatto di aver segretamente e disperatamente sperato che Ryuzaki gli chiedesse di seguirlo. Se fosse rimasto, il suo cuore si sarebbe spezzato lontano da Ryuzaki. Tutti sanno che con le lunghe distanze non funziona mai. In più, la possibilità di svolgere il lavoro dei suoi sogni, accanto al suo eroe d'infanzia...che era anche il suo eroe nella vita reale, era un'occasione che non avrebbe rifiutato per nulla al mondo. Un altro problema era la sua famiglia. Suo padre aveva appena e a malapena accettato la loro relazione, e Light s'intristiva al pensiero di stare così lontano da sua madre e sua sorella. Avrebbe perfino sentito la mancanza di Misa e Kiyomi. E poi, tutta la sua vita era in Giappone. Non poteva sradicare tutto e andarsene dall'altra parte del mondo con un ragazzo conosciuto pochi mesi prima...non era un racconto di Shakespeare. Ryuzaki non era Romeo. E certamente Light non era Giulietta.   
Light non sapeva proprio cosa fare. Sapeva cosa gli avrebbe detto Misa, e anche Kiyomi. Sapeva cosa gli avrebbe detto sua madre e aveva qualche idea su cosa gli avrebbe detto suo padre. Non riusciva a raccapezzarsi...così, qualche settimana dopo, i due stavano salendo sul podio, sul punto di mettere fine una volta per tutte alle loro carriere da liceali, e Light non poteva fare altro che pensare alla persona che aveva vicino. Gli ci vollero esattamente quattro minuti e trentasette secondi per completare la sua parte di discorsi, essendosi esercitato fino a raggiungere la perfezione. Ryuzaki impiegò tre minuti e quarantanove secondi per la sua parte, Light li contò nella propria mente mentre parlava, vedendo che L proseguiva senza un cenno di esitazione. Light sospirò e si costrinse a non tirarsi uno schiaffo sulla fronte per l'esasperazione, incapace di capire come ci riusciva. Notò L che si mordeva le labbra con la coda dell'occhio e non ebbe dubbi che l'avesse fatto semplicemente per indispettirlo. Era triste che Light ne fosse intrigato?  
Il pubblico riservò loro una tale ovazione che Light dovette impiegare tutte le proprie forze per non balzare giù dal palco alla ricerca di un silenzioso posto isolato. Si limitarono a inchinarsi, scendendo dal palco insieme. Come un'unica persona. Come avrebbe dovuto essere.  
Light era colpito da quanto quella situazione sembrasse 'giusta', in mancanza di un termine migliore. Nel suo cuore sapeva che avrebbe dovuto, avrebbe potuto esserci solo Ryuzaki accanto a lui mentre uscivano dall'occhio di bue e si accomodavano ai loro posti riservati. La consapevolezza di quanta strada avessero fatto lo soverchiava, per non parlare di quanta ancora ne avevano da fare. Avvertì il bruciore delle lacrime negli occhi, e spinse in basso le sue emozioni. Piangere durante il diploma era escluso. Sentì il piede di Ryuzaki sfiorarlo gentilmente dopo essersi seduti. Light lo guardò, e fu di nuovo colpito dal timore nei suoi occhi. Light non riusciva a sopportarlo. "Scusami un momento" si alzò e indicò ai suoi genitori, qualche fila più indietro, di dover andare in bagno, "Sì...sì, sto bene, torno subito" rispose alla domanda stampata sul viso di Ryuzaki, correndo poi fuori dall'aula. Light raggiunse rapidamente il bagno più vicino e chiuse la porta, grato di quel momento di solitudine. Appoggiato a uno dei lavandini, esaminò il proprio riflesso, i capelli perfetti, i denti perfetti, il naso dritto, gli occhi fieri. Era irritato con se stesso per essere così indeciso. Si sentiva come in un cartone animato, con un angioletto su una spalla e un diavolo sull'altra, entrambi gridavano argomentazioni incoerenti e ripetitive nelle sue orecchie mentre cercava di prendere una decisione. Sospirò, sembrava tutto un cliché. Si sentiva come ogni personaggio di qualsiasi film romantico scadente di sempre; dover decidere tra la sua famiglia e l'amore della sua vita. Significava che Light avrebbe scelto lui? Desiderava che fosse così semplice. Light ripensò a tutto quello che avevano vissuto, a tutto ciò che avevano guadagnato. Pensò a quanto fosse distrutto quando credeva che Ryuzaki lo stesse incolpando. Quando aveva pensato che lo avrebbe lasciato. Ricordò l'entusiasmo avvertito nel sentire la sua voce il giorno in cui lo aveva salvato. Pensò a come si erano facilmente addormentati l'uno fra le braccia dell'altro, quella sera. Ricordò l'esitazione di Ryuzaki fin da quando gli aveva chiesto di seguirlo.  
Era come se Ryuzaki temesse di spaventarlo. Light era infastidito dai suoi modi cauti. Gli faceva male pensare che Ryuzaki si stesse allontanando da lui, seppur impercettibilmente...e sapeva che Ryuzaki intendeva evitare di stressarlo, ma la domanda era ancora lì. Richiedendo una risposta.  
Light sospirò, passandosi una mano sul volto e iniziando a realizzare di quanto fosse stato stupido. Fu allora che sentì un leggero colpo alla porta. Sapeva di chi si trattava senza neanche doverlo chiedere. Light sentì il proprio cuore riempirsi di calore. Sapeva che, se si fosse trattato di chiunque altro, di sicuro sarebbe stato infastidito; ma l'unica cosa che Light avvertì osservando la porta che si apriva e poi lui che correva verso di sé, fu sollievo. Light prese la sua decisione.

 

_L_

 

Aveva capito che qualcosa non andava fin dal momento in cui Light era scappato dalla cerimonia. Il cuore di L venne come serrato in una morsa. -E se avesse deciso di non voler venire?-, E se Light si stesse preparando per lasciarlo? L sospirò e si costrinse ad accantonare quelle emozioni; qualunque fosse la sua decisione, Light aveva bisogno di lui, e sapeva di essere l'unica persona, in quel momento, che Light avrebbe voluto vedere. Si alzò e si diresse fuori dall'aula, lungo il tragitto che aveva percorso Light. "Ryuzaki, aspetta!"  
Si voltò e vide Misa e Kiyomi correre per raggiungerlo, non avrebbe mai capito come faceva a correre su quei tacchi. Sospirò, "Misa, Kiyomi, sono sicuro di essere l'unico-"  
"Oh, non tirartela tanto. Siete entrambi fin troppo melodrammatici. Light adesso ha bisogno dei suoi amici, e questo include noi" Kiyomi indicò tutti e tre. Lui sentì di rispettarla di più. Annuì, "Hai ragione, Kiyomi. Ma posso avere un minuto solo con lui? Devo parlargli della sua decisione", le ragazze sapevano già della sua proposta, dopo che Misa aveva dedotto qualcosa dal loro comportamento, dicendolo poi a Kiyomi. Doveva ammetterlo, Misa era molto più sveglia di quanto chiunque volesse ammettere. Le due si guardarono velocemente prima di annuire, e tutti e tre uscirono. Impiegarono meno di due minuti a trovare il bagno più vicino e lui fu sicuro di sentire il suono di passi da dietro la porta. L bussò piano, e il viavai si fermò. Con cautela, sbirciò dentro. Light era in piedi, in mezzo alla stanza con un'espressione strana in faccia; L non capì se fosse dispiacere e sollievo.  
"Ryuzaki..." Light esalò il suo nome, e L notò i suoi occhi pieni di lacrime.  
L avvertì la sua esitazione, "Light...se questa decisione è troppo per te..."  
Light lo interruppe con un abbraccio, afferrando con forza la sua maglietta, "No, non lo è. Mi dispiace di averci messo così tanto a decidere"  
L si tese alle sue parole, ma lo strinse ancora più forte. "Quindi...hai preso la tua decisione?" chiese con apprensione.  
Light emise un lungo sospiro, "Sì. Ryuzaki...sai che ti amo, ma amo anche la mia famiglia. Non è facile per me da dire..."  
L si scostò quel tanto che bastava per guardarlo negli occhi, "Va tutto bene, Light, accetterò qualsiasi risposta" disse, sincero su ogni parola, anche se la risposta lo spaventava quasi a morte.  
L osservò i suoi occhi brillare di nuovo prima di seppellire il viso nella sua maglietta, incapace di guardarlo ancora, e L sentì il proprio cuore squassarsi, "Ryuzaki...non posso..."  
"Oh" sentì il proprio respiro interrompersi e il cuore fermarsi.  
"Non posso...lasciarti andare senza di me" anche Light trattenne il fiato.  
L si allontanò e gli tirò un molle pugno sul braccio, "Sei stato crudele" borbottò, anche se era capace di nascondere il proprio sorriso tanto quanto ne era capace Light. Subito le loro labbra si unirono e lui fece scorrere le mani tra i capelli già disordinati di L, e non gli importò che l'altro stesse spiegazzando il suo completo. In quel momento, però, un rumoroso botto giunse dalla porta e una voce severa trillò, "Sarà meglio che non stiate pomiciando lì dentro!"  
"Oh, giusto" L ridacchiò docilmente, scostandosi, "Mi sono dimenticato di dirlo, Kiyomi e Misa mi hanno seguito..."  
"Se non uscite fuori, entriamo noi!", i due ragazzi si separarono precipitosamente mentre le due impazienti fanciulle entrarono.  
"Light! Che succede? Eravamo così preoccupate quando sei fuggito via!" Misa sembrava allarmata e, anche se Kiyomi si comportava con la sua solita freddezza, Ryuzaki capì che era preoccupata anche lei.  
"Va tutto bene" le rassicurò Light, tentando invano di lisciarsi la giacca e la camicia, mentre L colse l'opportunità di risultare particolarmente compiaciuto, "Sto bene ora. Sono solo un po' sopraffatto"  
"Hai deciso o no se andrai con Ryuzaki?" chiese Misa curiosa.  
Light lanciò un'occhiata irritata a L, ma l'altro si limitò a scrollare le spalle, "L'ha indovinato". Dopo tutti quegli anni, l'intuito di Misa riusciva ancora a sorprenderli.  
"Sì, ho deciso" sorrise Light, prendendo la mano di L e stringendola rassicurante.  
"YAY!" squittì Misa e saltò loro addosso. L fu sorpreso di vedere Kiyomi sorridere, "Sono felice per voi due. Davvero" e si aggiunse all'abbraccio di gruppo. La cosa importante era essere felici per Light, e approvare la sua decisione. Non rimaneva altro che informare i genitori di Light...

 

_Light_

 

Dopo la cerimonia del diploma, i genitori di Light invitarono Ryuzaki, Misa e Kiyomi a casa loro per una serata da festeggiare con film, popcorn e tutto il resto. Quando giunsero tutti, Light corse in cucina per aiutare sua madre con i popcorn. "Light?" chiese lei con aria curiosa, "Posso preparare gli snack, vai con i tuoi amici"  
"Mamma..." iniziò lui cauto, "Io...uhm...devo chiederti una cosa"  
Avvertendo il suo tono serio, lei si voltò e si appoggiò alla mensola, "Sai che puoi dirmi tutto, Light"  
"Beh..." fece lui imbarazzato, "Allora, Ryuzaki – L – mi ha offerto...una posizione" scelse di usare quelle parole così che non sembrasse uno che voleva saltare l'università per scappare con il fidanzato. Lei non sembrò molto sorpresa, "Me l'aspettavo. Ma pensi di andare fino in Inghilterra con lui?"  
Light deglutì nervosamente, "Lo so, mamma, è lontano...ma è un'opportunità che capita una volta sola..."  
"E io penso pienamente che dovresti coglierla" la voce di suo padre giunse dalla soglia. Light si voltò, incredulo. Tra tutti, credeva che suo padre sarebbe stato lo scoglio più difficile all'idea di lasciarlo partire con Ryuzaki. "Che c'è?" gli sorrise, "Non essere così sorpreso, Light. Vi ho detto che avete la mia benedizione, e dicevo sul serio" fece una pausa, "Credo anche che lavorare insieme a L sia la più grande occasione che chiunque possa mai sperare di avere. È un bel salto di qualità rispetto alla mia modesta posizione", esitò di nuovo, "Light, se è questo che ti rende felice, supporto completamente la tua decisione, e non potrei essere più orgoglioso di definirti mio figlio"  
Per la seconda volta durante quella serata, Light avvertì il bisogno di piangere, ma si frenò di nuovo, scegliendo invece di abbracciarlo forte. "Grazie, papà" sussurrò.  
"Di niente" replicò l'altro, "Ma la mia benedizione non significa niente se tua madre non è d'accordo..."  
La guardarono entrambi e lei sospirò, "E l'università?"  
"Watari può falsificare il diploma di qualsiasi università, signora Yagami" intervenne Ryuzaki dalla soglia. Light roteò gli occhi. "Oh beh, in questo caso" fece sua madre imitando il gesto e guardandolo affettuosamente, poi sospirò di nuovo, "Suppongo di poterti dare il mio permesso, Light. Ma a due condizioni"  
Light annuì velocemente, "Due condizioni. Spara"   
"La prima è che devi farti sentire, e intendo regolarmente" lo guardò severamente.  
"Possiamo facilmente accordare una videoconferenza almeno una volta a settimana" offrì Ryuzaki per aiutare. Sachiko annuì, "È accettabile. La seconda condizione è che devi essere tu a dirlo a Sayu"  
Light gemette e lei sorrise con aria vendicativa, "Posso farlo fare a Ryuzaki?"  
Lei scosse il capo e lo abbracciò, "Devi essere tu, Light"  
Light gemette ancora, ma dentro di sé sapeva che aveva ragione. "D'accordo. Glielo dirò più tardi, quando se ne andranno tutti"  
Lei annuì, "Quando partirete?"  
Light guardò Ryuzaki, che replicò, "Tra qualche giorno. Mi dispiace dirvelo così di colpo, ma sono lontano dai miei fratelli da troppo tempo"  
"In parte è colpa mia" intervenne Light, "ci ho messo due settimane a decidere..."  
Sachiko e suo padre si scambiarono un'occhiata e ridacchiarono, "È okay, purché mantenga la tua promessa, Light. E anche tu, Ryuzaki! Dobbiamo mantenere i contatti con il nostro futuro genero, per assicurarci che tratti bene nostro figlio"  
Ryuzaki ridacchiò, "Sarà fatto, signora Yagami", Sachiko li abbracciò entrambi per poi lasciarli rimettendosi a fare i popcorn, insieme a Soichiro.  
"È andata molto meglio di quanto mi aspettassi..." mormorò Light sospettoso, guardando Ryuzaki, che immediatamente si era tenuto occupato a rubare gli snack dal vassoio.  
"Mmh...beh, probabilmente avevano immaginato che ti avrei chiesto di venire con me, non ho mai nascosto il fatto che vivo in Inghilterra..." fece piano, tenendosi impegnato col cibo. Light strinse gli occhi, ma lasciò perdere...sarebbe stata argomento di discussione per un altro giorno. Specialmente visto che Sayu scelse quel momento per piombare in cucina.  
"Ehi, piccioncini! La mamma dice che dovete dirmi qualcosa" li guardò entrambi con aria d'attesa. Light sospirò, doveva fare come con la mamma...non aveva senso tergiversare...  
"Vado in Inghilterra con Ryuzaki"  
"Oh, okay! Quando?" Light spalancò gli occhi e guardò Ryuzaki, ugualmente sconvolto.  
"Non sei arrabbiata?" chiese Light, sollevando una scodella di popcorn come scudo per sicurezza.  
"Light, in ogni caso saresti andato via di casa dopo il liceo, almeno te ne vai con Ryuzaki per diventare una spia detective super segreta...inoltre, se vi lasciate, chi mi porterà in giro per il mondo per missioni top secret?" fece scrollando le spalle.  
Light fece una smorfia, "Beh, non contare su di noi...ce ne andiamo tra qualche giorno"  
Gli occhi di lei furono quasi fuori dalle orbite, "Cosi presto?! Liiight!"  
"Vedi, è questa la reazione che mi aspettavo" sollevò di nuovo i popcorn per extra protezione.  
"Scemo, perché così presto?" mise il broncio, incrociando le braccia.  
Light sospirò, "Sayu...Ryuzaki è lontano da casa da troppo tempo, ha dei fratelli-"  
"E tu hai una sorella!" continuò lei con il broncio.  
"Sì, ma lui ha tre fratelli, due hanno dieci anni, l'altro otto" contestò.  
"Uff" sbuffò lei, "Va bene. Ma sarà meglio che mi mandi qualcosa di figo quando sarai lì"  
Light sorrise e si avvicinò per abbracciarla, "Grazie per la comprensione"  
"Sì, come ti pare, non dimenticarti di mandarmi dei regali!" fece lei rubando una manciata di popcorn e marciando fuori dalla porta fino in salotto dove tutti aspettavano di iniziare il film. Light guardò Ryuzaki, notando il sollievo inciso sul suo volto, "Siamo tutti a posto, presumo..."  
L'altro annuì, abbandonando temporaneamente i furti di snack per abbracciare Light, "Ti prometto che sarà l'avventura di una vita" sussurrò fra i suoi capelli. Light rabbrividì, attendendo il futuro che avrebbero vissuto...insieme.  
Trascorsero i successivi giorni sempre insieme; se non con la famiglia, con gli amici. Light sapeva in cuor suo di aver preso la scelta giusto, ma sapeva anche che tutti quanti gli sarebbero mancati terribilmente. Durante il suo ultimo giorno in Giappone – per il momento, almeno – tutti decisero di andarli a salutare, una cosa che Light apprezzò più di quanto fosse disposto ad ammettere. Era in camera sua, a mettere via le ultime cose in valigia, il resto sarebbe stato spedito dai suoi genitori più avanti. Light sentì un brivido lungo la schiena mentre infilava l'ultima camicia e una cravatta in un angolo della borsa. Non doveva nemmeno tentare di sopprimere il ghigno che sentiva allargarsi sul viso. Stava davvero accadendo...Light indietreggiò per guardare un'ultima volta la sua stanza, la nostalgia lo colpì come un maremoto dritto in petto. Si strinse fra le braccia sentendo dei passi dietro la porta, poco prima che Ryuzaki sbucasse con il capo. "Tua sorella continua a provocarmi, quindi ho pensato di venire ad aiutarti con i bag-" si interruppe quando Light gli si avvicinò e lo strinse in un forte abbraccio. Non sapeva bene cosa avesse causato quel bisogno improvviso, ma nessuno dei due aveva intenzione di lamentarsi.  
"Io-" Light si accigliò, cercando di ricordare perché si sentisse così strano.  
"Light" disse l'altro piano, "se ci stai ripensando-"  
"No" disse lui fermamente, sentendo che Ryuzaki covava ancora la paura che lui avrebbe cambiato idea, nonostante lo avesse rassicurato del contrario infinite volte, "Sono solo molto felice. Nervoso, ma felice"  
Gli occhi di L si illuminarono mentre Light ripose gli ultimi articoli in valigia per poi chiuderla, "Pronto?"  
"Sono nato pronto" offrì a Light la mano, prendendo la sua, sentendo la sua stretta rassicurante mentre si guardava un'ultima volta intorno prima di chiudere la porta. Non sarebbe tornato per un po'. Mentre scendevano le scale, vide che tutti erano radunati all'entrata, senza dubbio Watari aveva già parcheggiato vicino al marciapiede, la macchina accesa, pronta per partire all'istante. Si avvicinò a Kiyomi e Misa, che lo guardarono quasi sul punto di piangere. "Mi mancherete" sorrise loro. Misa scoppiò in lacrime, "Light!" gli saltò addosso, quasi abbattendolo. Light ricambiò l'abbraccio, prima di lasciarla per abbracciare Kiyomi. "Prenditi cura di Misa, per favore" le sussurrò.  
"Lo farò" replicò lei prima di raddrizzarsi e fulminare Ryuzaki, che aveva una lacrimosa Misa attaccata al collo. "E tu. Sarà meglio che ti prenda cura di Light, o verremo personalmente in Inghilterra a prendere a calci il tuo sedere magro. Capito?"  
Ryuzaki ridacchiò, "Siete entrambe le benvenute in qualsiasi momento, ma non penso che il mio 'sedere magro' abbia bisogno di essere preso a calci..." Kiyomi annuì, accettando la risposta, e allontanò Misa da lui, permettendo a Light di salutare la sua famiglia.  
"Mamma, Sayu..." le abbracciò entrambe, scuotendo i capelli della sorella. E infine, "Papà" Light si voltò verso di lui che lo ingolfò in uno dei suoi famosi abbracci da orso, ancora prima di dargli tempo di reagire.  
"Light, figlio mio...voglio solo che tu sappia che ti supporto completamente. E anche tu, Ryuzaki" aggiunse, sollevando il capo per guardarlo, "Penso che sarai un ottimo genero, un giorno"  
"Grazie...papà" ghignò L.  
"Okay, non sfidare la sorte" replicò Soichiro, scuotendo il capo e ridendo mentre Ryuzaki faceva lo stesso. Poi, dopo tutti i saluti, si diressero verso la macchina, mano nella mano, come doveva essere, e come sarebbe sempre stato. Light si voltò un'ultima volta per guardare un'ultima volta la casa della sua infanzia, e Sayu esclamò, "Mandatemi qualcosa di carino!"  
Lighti ridacchiò mentre salivano in auto, osservando la sua famiglia sparire lentamente nella distanza intanto che proseguivano lungo la strada. Guardò Ryuzaki, che lo stava osservando attentamente, "Ti amo".  
L'altro sorrise dolcemente e prese la mano di Light. "Anch'io"  
Light non riusciva a ricordare di essere mai stato più felice rispetto a quel preciso momento.

 

_**È finita ma non del tutto, c'è un'altra piccolissima sorpresa che si manifesterà nel prossimo e ultimo capitolo!** _


	22. Epilogo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

_Light_

 

Era nella sua stanza, a mettere le ultime cose in valigia, il resto sarebbe stato inviato dai suoi genitori qualche tempo più tardi. Light avvertì un brivido lungo la spina dorsale mentre infilava l'ultima camicia e una cravatta nell'angolo della valigia. Non tentò nemmeno di sopprimere il sorriso che sentiva allargarsi sul viso. Stava davvero succedendo...Light sorrise tra sé e smise di impacchettare freneticamente per un attimo, quasi schizzò sul soffitto quando un orrenda risata risuonò dalle ombre dietro di lui. Gli ci volle tutta la sua forza per frenare il grido che tentava di arrampicarsi su per la sua gola quando si voltò verso l'agghiacciante creatura che stava tranquillamente sulla sua moquette, gli occhi enormi e inquietanti che perforavano i propri.  
Il mostro continuò a ridere sinistramente, ma Light si limitò a rimanere immobile, attendendo la sua prima mossa. Non poteva sperare di vincere in astuzia una creatura che non conosceva affatto. Dopo qualche momento di tensione, quello parlò con voce tanto rauca da far impallidire un fumatore accanito. "Ehi, Light. Come te la passi?"  
"C-conosci il mio nome?" si accigliò Light, "Ci siamo già incontrati?"  
Si impedì di porre l'ovvia domanda 'Chi diamine sei e cosa ci fai nella mia stanza' nella paura di offenderlo, tentando di rubare l'anima dal suo corpo. Sembrava una sorta di mietitore o un dio della morte. Oppure quel tizio aveva rapinato Hot Topic*.   
L'essere rise di nuovo, "Tecnicamente no. Non qui, in ogni caso...ma in un altro luogo, un'altra realtà probabilmente, ti conoscevo meglio di chiunque altro"  
"Un'altra realtà?" Light era intrigato ora, aveva del tutto dimenticato la paura. "Cosa intendi con 'meglio di chiunque altro'?"  
Rise di nuovo. "Anche se potessi dirtelo, non lo farei. Sono semplicemente venuto qui cosa saresti diventato se quel giorno non mi fossi sentito annoiato"  
Annoiato? Cosa c'entrava la noia di quell'essere con la vita di Light?  
"Devo ammetterlo, di certo non mi aspettavo di trovare te e L così...a vostro agio, insieme..." il ghigno malevolo gli fece venire la pelle d'oca lungo le braccia.  
"Perché no? Da quello che dici, suppongo che io e Ryuzaki ci conoscessimo in questa...altra realtà. Non stavamo insieme?" Light trovò estremamente difficile immaginare una realtà in cui loro due si conoscevano ma non stavano insieme. Il ghigno aumentò.   
"Insieme..." ripeté, come assaporando il termine, "No, non sei affatto come il Light che conoscevo"  
La pazienza di Light si assottigliò ai significati nascosti della creatura, riferiti ad avvenimenti mai accaduti in quella realtà, "Com'era, allora? Il Light che conoscevi"  
"Era...interessante. Ambizioso. Scaltro. Una serpe in tutto e per tutto" la rauca risata apparì di nuovo, "Era meglio conosciuto nel mondo come...Kira"  
"Kira" fece eco Light, accigliandosi, "sembra la traslitterazione inglese di 'killer'"  
Gli occhi del mostro sembrarono brillare. "Acuto come sempre, Light"  
Light spalancò gli occhi, "No! Non potrei mai..." esitò, ricordando che il Light di cui si stava parlando apparteneva a una versione di se stesso di un universo alternativo; allora qualsiasi cosa era possibile – perfino l'idea di lui come killer. Ma la creatura aveva detto di voler sapere come sarebbe diventato Light se non si fosse annoiato...quel mostro aveva tramutato un'altra versione di lui in un assassino...per il proprio divertimento?  
Inorridito, Light tentò di indietreggiare, sbattendo col polpaccio contro il letto. Grandioso. Era bello sapere che non avrebbe avuto facilmente via di fuga in caso quella creatura avesse deciso di attaccarlo. Non che avesse importanza visto che era piazzato davanti alla porta e l'unica altra via d'uscita era saltare dalla finestra, al secondo piano della casa. Nonostante la situazione precaria, Light doveva sapere, "Com'era la mia relazione con Ryuzaki?" si stampò in faccia una espressione ferma e determinata. La creatura sembrò guardarlo con aria interrogativa. "Normalmente non dovrei divulgare informazioni del genere, ma visto che ti ho già detto tanto, qualcosa in più non può arrecare danno..."  
Un sorriso vittorioso iniziò ad allargarsi sul volto di Light prima di notare l'espressione assolutamente diabolica nello sguardo della creatura; qualcosa gli diceva che si sarebbe pentito di ciò che avrebbe ascoltato. Dio, odiava avere sempre ragione.  
"Nella mia realtà tu, Light Yagami, provochi volontariamente la morte del detective L"  
Light cadde sulle ginocchia, non volendo credere alle proprie orecchie, "No..."  
"Sì" il bastardo sembrava godere del tumulto interiore di Light, "dal momento in cui hai visto L in televisione, definendoti il male, hai reso tua la missione di distruggere l'uomo dietro a quella lettera. E ci sei riuscito; hai ucciso anche due dei suoi successori, ma suppongo che avresti preferito non saperlo"  
Light si tappò le orecchie con le mani, infischiandosene di offendere il mostro. Guardò la creatura uscire, scivolando attraverso il muro come fosse acqua. "Comunque, io sono Ryuk lo shinigami, ma non te ne ricorderai..." e sparì.  
La stanza sembrò farsi più luminosa e Light si sollevò dalla sua posizione per terra, non ricordandosi del suono da cui stava cercando di proteggersi. Udì dei passi dietro la porta prima che Ryuzaki sbucasse all'interno. "Tua sorella mi continua a stuzzicare quindi ho pensato di aiutarti a fare i bag-" si interruppe quando Light marciò verso di lui, avvolgendolo in uno stretto abbraccio. Non sapeva bene cos'avesse motivato quella necessità improvvisa, ma nessuno dei due voleva lamentarsi. "Io-" Light si accigliò, tentando di ricordare perché si sentisse così strano.  
"Light" disse L piano, "se stai avendo dei ripensamenti-"  
"No!" replicò Light fermamente, sapendo che L ancora nutriva il timore che avrebbe cambiato idea, nonostante lo avesse rassicurato del contrario infinite volte, "Sono solo davvero felice. Nervoso, ma felice"  
Gli occhi di L si illuminarono mentre Light riponeva gli ultimi articoli nella valigia per poi chiuderla, "Pronto?"  
"Sono nato pronto", disse L offrendogli la mano, e Light la prese nella propria, sentendo la sua stretta rassicurante mentre guardava un'ultima volta la sua stanza prima di chiudere la porta. Non sarebbe tornato per un bel po'.

 

_*catena di abiti e accessori._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a chi ha letto e apprezzato!


End file.
